Bref, j'ai essayé d'interviewer les persos de KH
by Kageno Koibito
Summary: Qui - à part une fangirl dérangée, au sens de l'humour très spécial et un peu schizophrène sur les bords - serait assez fou pour tenter d'interviewer la trentaine de personnages de Kingdom Hearts, tout en parvenant à rester en vie ?... Votre serviteur, ShadowLover ! Que lesdits personnages vont très vite détester...
1. Interview 1 : Roxas

Voici la première d'une longue, trèèès longue série d'interviews des personnages de Kingdom Hearts, écrite du 28 novembre 2012 au 13 juillet 2013. Si je me souviens aussi bien des dates, c'est parce que c'était l'année de mon bac... et aussi parce que c'était la première de mes fanfics à avoir du succès.  
Sur le principe, je m'étais inspirée d'une autre fanfiction, que j'avais lue un peu plus tôt sur Poudlard .org, mais je me rends compte que je me suis très vite détachée du style original, tant par certaines questions que pour l'ambiance générale (vous verrez ce que je veux dire une fois le sixième "chapitre" arrivé :))  
L'humour des premières interviews me semble un peu... enfantin après les avoir relues, mais j'ai passé de réels moments d'amusement à écrire cette série, et je ne modifierai rien de la version originale x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Genre : **Humour... ou ce qui s'en rapproche, du moins.**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

Note: **La première interview de cette série est celle de Roxas ; de base, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette "fanfic" (et quand je dis "commencé", c'est "quand j'ai tapé les premiers mots"), je voulais me cantonner à l'Organisation XIII... et puis les autres personnages se sont "imposés" par la suite, ce qui m'a permis de faire durer cette série plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer...**

* * *

Interview 1 : Roxas

* * *

**ShadowLover :** **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que tous vous réunir dans cette salle tient du miracle, mais je suis sûre que les joueurs de Kingdom Hearts meurent d'envie de mieux vous connaître alors je... **  
_L'Organisation XIII, sauf Axel :_ _SALE TRAÎTRE ! TU VAS MORFLER!_  
**ShadowLover : ****NON ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! **  
_*Les membres de l'Org. XIII arrêtent de frapper Roxas, et vont se rasseoir en râlant*_  
**ShadowLover :** **Donc, je disais que j'allais tous vous interviewer à tour de rôle, vu que certaines facettes de vos personnages restent dans l'ombre... et puisque vous vous acharnez sur lui, on commence par Roxas ! **  
Xemnas : C'est pas juste ! C'est moi le chef ! C'est par moi qu'on devrait commencer !  
Roxas, en tirant la langue : Nananananèreuh !  
**ShadowLover :** **Oui, et ici c'est moi qui décide ! Alors on commence par Roxas, point ! **  
Axel : D'exclamation. *sourire niais*  
**ShadowLover :** **Si tu veux Axel, je peux aussi sauter ton tour... **  
Axel, à genoux : Non non ! Pitié !  
_Les autres : __Non mais quel soumis..._  
**ShadowLover :** **Je préfère ça... Bon, c'est parti !**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Roxas

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Euh... Je suis le numéro XIII...  
Axel : La Clé du Destin !  
-C'est même pas un surnom !  
Vexen : C'est son nom de code sur Wikipédia.  
-Merci Vexie...*boude*  
Vexen : Hé !  
Axel : Sinon Roxy, c'est pas mal...  
-Axel, on avait dit pas en public !  
_*Le reste de l'Organisation ricane*_

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Sora, le héros du jeu !  
Xigbar : Frimeur.  
*Roxas réfléchit intensément*  
-C'est marrant, j'aurais juré entendre quelqu'un parler pendant MON interview...  
Xigbar : Oh, mais y'a pas que moi !  
-Tiens, ça recommence...  
Xigbar : C'est ça, ignore-moi !  
-J'dois entendre des voix, c'est pas possible...

**Quelle est ton arme ?**  
-Une...  
Axel : Deux !  
\- … Keyblade, merci Axel.  
Axel : De rien, j'adore rendre service !  
Demyx, mort de rire : Franchement, avec mon sitar je pensais être le plus ridicule... Heureusement que t'es arrivé avec ta clé géante !  
\- … Sans commentaires.

**Ton élément ?**  
-À en croire le générique de KH 358/2 days, je maîtrise la lumière.  
_Tout le monde, levant les yeux au ciel : __Quoi de plus normal ?..._

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Ah, parce que ça avait un nom, là où on se réunissait ?  
Xemnas, indigné : Bien sûr, c'est, euh...  
Saïx : L'Illusiocitadelle.  
Xemnas : C'est ça !  
\- Ben pour un chef, vous êtes nul côté mémoire...  
Demyx : C'est Alzeihmer qui s'installe.  
Xemnas, toujours indigné : Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ?!  
-Sinon, quelque part dans la Cité du Crépuscule...

**Tu as des particularités ? **  
-Je suis le seul mec de cette bande de fous qui ait eu l'intelligence de partir !  
_Tout le monde, sauf Axel : __SALE TRAÎTRE !_  
Axel, tout triste : Et moi alors ?  
-Ben, heu... T'es le seul mec bien de cette bande de fous !  
*Axel sourit, tout content.*

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Axel...  
Axel : Et je suis censé prendre ça comment ?  
-Xion...  
Axel : Elle est où d'ailleurs ?  
Ansem le Sage : On est en train de la chercher, mais ça prendra du temps...  
Xemnas : On l'avait invité, lui ?  
Ansem le Sage : Désolé, les autres sont un peu en retard...  
Xemnas, en colère : Les autres ?! C'était pas réservé à l'Org. XIII à l'origine ?  
**ShadowLover : ****Non, tout le monde peut venir. **  
Xemnas, dépité : Ah, Ok...  
-Je peux parler ?! Les glaces à l'eau de mer...  
Demyx : C'est dégoûtant, j'ai déjà essayé...  
-Ben si t'aimes pas tu t'en vas ! C'est à moi qu'on pose les questions !  
Demyx : Roh, ça va !  
-Naminé *regard lourd de sous-entendus d'Axel* C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
Axel : Oh, mais il rougit !  
_Les autres : __Sérieux ?!_  
-MERCI AXEL !  
Axel : Oh mais de rien ! *sourire machiavélique*

**Tu détestes ?**  
-Le reste de l'Org. XIII...  
_Tout le monde sauf Axel : __Comme par hasard !_  
-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Les Sans-Cœur, les Reflets, Riku...  
Riku : Juste parce que j't'ai battu ?! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...  
-Pourquoi il est là, LUI ?!  
**ShadowLover :****J'ai dit tout le monde peut venir ! Enfin, tous les personnages qui font partie de KH...**  
-Pfff...  
Riku : Tu veux une revanche peut-être ?  
-Ouais, là maintenant ça serait bien ! *Les deux garçons sortent leur Keyblade*  
**ShadowLover :****RANGEZ-MOI ÇA ! PAS DE BAGARRE PENDANT L'INTERVIEW !**  
-Roooh... *les garçons rangent leur Keyblade tout en se jetant des regards meurtriers*

**Ton but dans la vie ? **  
-Être avec ceux que j'aime  
Axel, les larmes aux yeux : Ooooooh... C'est trop émouvant ! *Naminé lui tend un mouchoir*  
Naminé : Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, mon Roxy chéri !  
Xemnas : Beurk beurk beurk, de l'amour ! Que quelqu'un me passe un sac, je vais vomir !  
Demyx : Aaaah, alors Roxy c'était pour ça !  
_*Tout le monde rigole*_

**Ta devise ?**  
-Les gentils gagneront toujours !  
Zexion : Et les orphelins Baudelaire alors ? C'est eux les héros, et ils perdent toujours...  
-Les quoi ?  
_Les autres : __Zexion, retourne dans tes bouquins..._  
Zexion : Mais c'est vrai !

**Ton passe-temps favori ? **  
-Aller manger des glaces à l'eau de mer sur la tour de la gare à la Cité du Crépuscule avec Axel.  
Saïx *chuchote* : T'as jamais eu envie de le pousser malencontreusement de...?  
Axel *même ton* : C'est mon pote, j'te rappelle.  
-Hé, j'ai entendu !

**Euh... Ta position préférée ? **  
-Assis en haut de la Tour de l'Horloge... avec une glace à l'eau de mer si possible !  
Xemnas : On dirait qu'il a jamais eu l'esprit mal tourné lui...  
Naminé : Ça va pas la tête ?! Il est même pas majeur, espèce de pervers ! Pas touche à mon Roxas !  
-Nana, c'est bon, je peux m'en charger !  
Axel et Riku, stupéfaits : Nana ?!  
*Roxas soupire*

**Pour finir, as-tu un message pour tes fans ? **  
-Je sais que vous nous adorez Axel et moi, mais si vous pouviez arrêter de nous mettre en couple, ça serait bien. En plus je préfère les filles.  
Axel : Tout à fait d'accord !  
Naminé : Oui, mon Roxas n'est pas comme ça !  
_Les autres, ironiques : __Vous deux, un couple ? On se demande pourquoi... _  
-Oh, la ferme !

* * *

Et voilà... Me voilà repartie pour un an à publier mes écrits. Ça me rend franchement nostalgique... :)

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews si vous avez (déjà) envie de me taper dessus, ou si vous voulez juste réagir sur cette interview x)


	2. Interview 2 : Axel

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire qu'en raison d'une envie soudaine (et d'autre chose qui viendra plus tard...), je posterai mes interviews deux fois par semaine finalement...

* * *

Genre : **Humour (... plus ou moins)**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix.**

Note : **Ah, Axel... Étonnamment, il a beaucoup moins de succès que Roxas sur mon forum, quand on demande quel est notre personnage préféré de l'Organisation...  
Sinon... j'aime bien Axel, c'est mon membre préféré de l'Organisation XIII, surtout pour ses yeux X3 et pour une cinématique awesome de KH358/2Days (vous voyez de laquelle je parle ?... :) Bon, en 4 mots : Cité du Crépuscule, Xion.)**

* * *

Interview 2: Axel

* * *

**Pour commencer, ton nom ?**  
-Axel *on entend des hurlements hystériques derrière la porte*  
_Fangirls :__ KYAAAAAAAAAH ! AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !_  
*Axel prend la pose* Hé oui, je sais, je suis magnifique...  
Zexion : Il se la joue pas un peu, là ?  
Saïx : Comme à chaque fois qu'il y a des filles dans le coin...

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
*fait apparaître ses chakrams en projetant de petites flammes* La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes !  
*_l__es cris deviennent plus stridents, pendant que les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel.*_  
Saïx : Bon, Ok, là il en fait un peu trop...

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Lea...  
Marluxia, hilare : Dis-moi Axel... ça fait quoi d'être le Simili de quelqu'un qui porte un prénom féminin ? (_L'Org. XIII se marre_)  
-Moi au moins, je sais qui j'étais ! Pas comme le tiers d'entre vous !  
Roxas : Bien dit !  
-Et ça se prononce Li, pas Léa !

**Quelle est ton arme ? **  
-Deux chakrams !  
Zexion, plongé dans son bouquin : C'est marrant, quand on se dit qu'à la base, c'est juste deux anneaux d'acier bien aiguisés... J'ai lu ça dans le premier tome de "La Cité des Ténèbres"...  
_Tout le monde :__ Zexiooon..._  
Zexion : Quoi encore ?!  
-Ouais, ben les miens ils ont la classe au moins !  
Ventus : Ouais, ben y'a dix ans ils étaient pas si classes que ça... T'étais ridicule.  
-Mais tu me l'as jamais dit !  
Ventus : Ça t'aurait fait trop de peine...  
Xemnas : Mais... il existe encore lui ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben, pour les besoins de l'interview... et aussi parce que c'est plus sympa, j'ai fait appel à un ami qui s'est chargé de trouver les personnes que je lui ai dites, ou fait en sorte qu'ils puissent répondre... ***Xemnas sanglote dans son coin* **Qui aurait cru que cet homme pouvait pleurer ?... **  
Sora : Sûrement pas moi !

**Quel élément maîtrises-tu ?**  
-Le feu, évidemment !  
Sora : Ça explique pourquoi autant de filles sont fans de lui... il sait faire monter la température ! *_Riku prend une expression gênée, pendant que l'Org. XIII a l'air consternée_*  
Kairi : Sora mon lapin, celle-là tu aurais pu éviter...  
Sora : Ben quoi ? Elle était pas adaptée au contexte ?  
Ventus : Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre grâce à son cœur...

**Ton adresse – si tu en as une...**  
-Chambre 8, Illusiocitadelle, Illusiopolis, Entre-La-Lumière-Et-Les-Ténèbres.  
Roxas, pensif : Tu te rappelles de cette bataille de polochons qu'on avait faite avec Xion dans ta chambre ?  
-Si je me souviens ! C'était d'enfer ! Mais elle s'est endormie sur mon lit, et pas moyen de la réveiller, alors...  
Roxas : Tiens, ça me rappelle que je t'ai toujours pas pardonné ce truc-là ! *sort sa Keyblade*  
-Mais je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que je lui avais rien fait !  
Roxas : Ouais, c'est ça !  
Xigbar : Les meilleurs amis du monde, hein...?

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Mes magnifiques yeux verts.*on entend une série de chocs sourds dehors, entrecoupés de longs soupirs*  
Luxord, en train de compter : … Vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf... trente filles évanouies de plaisir ! Record battu !  
-Yesssssss ! _*Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel*_ Et les marques que j'ai sous les yeux aussi !  
*on entend à nouveau des bruits de chutes*  
Luxord : Et dix autres en bonus !

**Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?**  
-Roxas, Xion, les glaces à l'eau de mer, regarder le coucher de soleil, manipuler les gens *la moitié de l'Organisation le foudroie du regard* Quoi ?!

**Et ce que tu détestes ?**  
-Me faire manipuler...  
Saïx : Tu te rends compte que ta réponse est en totale contradiction avec la précédente ?  
-Et alors ? Les complots débiles...  
Larxene et Marluxia : Hé !  
-...et me taper le sale boulot.  
Xemnas : Dis-moi Saïx... Tu le faisais exprès ?  
Saïx : Non, et c'est ça le pire...

**Ton but dans la vie ? **  
-Rester avec mes amis, et profiter de la vie.  
Demyx : Ben t'en as pas profité très longtemps... comme tous les membres de l'Org. XIII d'ailleurs.

**Quelle est ta phrase préférée ? **  
-C'est bon, c'est retenu ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Pourquoi j'ai demandé ?... Au fait Axel, tu as contaminé des centaines de joueurs avec cette seule question... Alors, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a « retenu » ! ** *Silence de mort dans la salle*  
Ansem le Sage : Ben ça... c'était de la réplique !

**Bref... Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Le même que Roxas !  
Xemnas : Quelle originalité...  
Sora : Hé ouaip, c'est ça l'amitié ! Un truc que tu comprendras sans doute jamais !  
Riku, impressionné : Wouaw, ça claque ce que tu viens de dire !  
Sora, avec un grand sourire : Oui, je sais...  
Xemnas : C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !  
Sora : Je préfère m'étouffer que mourir dans l'ignorance et mal-aimé !

**Hum... Ta position préférée ? **  
_*Soudain, on n'entend plus rien dans le couloir. Axel fait un sourire... diabolique* _  
Roxas : Axel... dis pas de bêtises sur ce coup-là.  
Luxord : C'est sûr, avec le public que tu as, t'auras intérêt à te méfier à la sortie !  
-Hé hé... Debout, bras tendus ! _*Tout le monde prend un air déboussolé et réfléchit. Puis le visage de Ventus s'éclaire.*_  
Ventus : Aaaaaaah ! La position qu'il prend pour invoquer ses chakrams !  
_Tout le monde, déçu :__ Ah._  
-Ben oui ! Et puis quoi encore ? *Les groupies derrière la porte soupirent de déception.*

**Pour finir... tu as un message pour tes fans ? **  
-Ben... Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! Moi aussi je vous aime !  
Roxas : Quoi ? C'est tout ? T'en as pas marre qu'on nous mette en couple toi ?  
-Te méprends pas, même si ça fait baisser ma popularité auprès des filles...  
Luxord : Ce dont je doute fort...  
\- ...je trouve ça plutôt marrant !

* * *

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime m'approprier les personnages et leurs caractéristiques pour m'amuser avec... Il n'est donc pas exclu que vous soyez assez surpris par certains de mes choix de représentation en termes de restitution de caractères... Pour résumer : je vais m'amuser et faire ce que je veux avec eux le plus possible dans la suite x)

Comme la dernière fois, reviewez si vous voulez me donner votre avis (ou me critiquer, après tout c'est tout comme... =P)


	3. Interview 3 : Xion

Un joyeux Noël à tous ! X3

(une interview spéciale Noël existe, mais sera postée plus tard pour des raisons de compréhension...)

* * *

Genre : **Humour (j'espère... ça y ressemble ? (un jour, j'arrêterai de demander :)))**

Rating : **T **

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages (surtout ceux-là) appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura.**

Note : **Les interviews se rallongent... Oh, et je demande aux fans du RokuShion de contenir leurs envies de meurtres à la fin de cette interview... sinon évidemment z'aurez pas la suite (- w -)**

* * *

Interview 3 : Xion

* * *

**ShadowLover, inquiète :**** Dites-moi Ansem, vous avez retrouvé Xion ? **  
Ansem le Sage, un peu pris de court : Eh bien... oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder.  
Xemnas : Et moi qui croyais en être débarrassé !  
Saïx : Allons Seigneur Xemnas, laissez tomber. C'est de l'histoire ancienne...  
Roxas : Lèche-bottes !  
Axel : C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien la revoir moi aussi...  
*Les deux garçons ont un soupir désabusé. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand BANG !... Xion vient d'arriver, échevelée et hors d'haleine*  
Xion :Je suis pas trop en retard ? Vous m'avez attendue ? Je suis désoléééééééée !  
Axel, avec un grand sourire : On reconnaît bien là notre Xion !  
Roxas, joyeux : Une glace pour fêter ça ?  
**ShadowLover, en souriant :**** L'interview d'abord !**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Xion.

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Euh, mon nom de code était « No I »...  
Saïx : La marionette ! *Axel sort un chakram*  
Axel : Tu dis ça encore une fois, et t'y passes.  
Roxas : Et je l'aiderai !  
-Du... du calme les garçons, y'a pas de mal...

**Tu es le Simili de qui ?**  
-Ben... *Riku met brusquement ses mains sur les oreilles de Sora* de personne. J'ai été créée à partir des souvenirs de Sora.  
Sora : Mais euh... Riku, pourquoi tu m'as bouché les oreilles ?! J'ai rien entendu à cause de toi ! *L'intéressé sifflote innocemment, en enlevant ses mains*  
Roxas *chuchote* : Sur ce coup-là... bien joué !  
Riku *même ton* : Merci !

**Tu as une arme ? **  
-Oui, une Keyblade, comme Roxas.

**Et un élément ?**  
*Xion rougit*  
-Aheu... eh ben... euh... Je... J'en ai pas non plus !  
Axel, à Roxas : Tu savais qu'elle était aussi timide ?  
Roxas : Ben non ! Elle l'a jamais autant été d'ailleurs !  
Riku, courroucé : Bande de crétins, elle a honte tout simplement ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cet état, parce qu'elle croit qu'elle et vous n'êtes pas sur le même pied d'égalité, et ça la gêne !  
*Xion rougit encore plus. Pendant ce temps, Naminé et Kairi se regardent d'un air entendu*  
Naminé : Bon, il ne nous reste qu'une solution...  
Kairi : Câlin collectif !  
*les deux filles vont serrer Xion dans leurs bras pour la consoler*  
-Mer... merci les filles, ça me touche beaucoup !  
***ShadowLover a les larmes aux yeux**, tandis que Roxas et Axel ont un air coupable sur leurs visages*  
Roxas et Axel : Désolés, Xion...  
-Vous excusez pas, y'a pas de mal...

***renifle* Tu habites où ?**  
-Ben... je vivais à Illusiopolis avant.

**Tes particularités ? **  
-D'après ce qu'on dit, personne ne me voit de la même façon...  
Xigbar : Ouais... j'me demandais aussi pourquoi le gamin était en deux exemplaires... mais là le record est battu : vous êtes trois à avoir la même tête pour moi !  
Xaldin : C'est pas juste parce que t'as bu un verre de trop avant de venir au moins ?...

**Tu aimes ?**  
*Xion rougit. Encore.*  
Naminé : Oh oh...  
Kairi : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
-ROXAS ! JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !  
Sora : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais.  
Kairi : Dans le mille.  
-Ouf, je l'ai dit ! Désolée Naminé, je suis vraiment désolée !  
Naminé : T'en fais pas, va. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
Roxas : J'apprécie beaucoup ton affection Xion, et tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux... Je suis profondément désolé, mais mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réciproques... Tu as toujours été mon amie la plus chère, mais ça ne va pas au-delà. Je m'excuse, sincèrement.  
-Je... je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Voilà.  
***ShadowLover se mouche discrètement, émue par la situation***  
Riku : C'est tellement...  
Xemnas : Inapproprié ?  
Saïx : Contre-nature ?  
Vexen : Sans intérêt ?  
Larxene : Tuant ?  
Marluxia : Chiant ?  
Riku : Mais non ! Vous êtes vraiment tous des insensibles dans l'Organisation ou quoi ?!  
Demyx : En même temps, on a pas de cœur, alors...  
Riku : Bon, je reprends... je voulais dire émouvant !  
**ShadowLover :**** Je suis d'accord avec Riku !**  
-Et j'aime bien Axel aussi.  
Axel : Ah, tout de même !

**Bon, reprenons... tu détestes ? **  
*Le regard de Xion se durcit. Son visage prend une expression effrayante, pendant qu'elle sort sa Keyblade. Les membres de l'Organisation se préparent à répliquer.*  
-VEXEN !  
Vexen : Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?!  
-PARCE QUE TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE !  
*Xion se jette sur Vexen, et entreprend de le tabasser*  
Roxas : Hum... On laisse faire ?  
Axel : Ouais. Hé Xion ! Oublie pas Saïx et Xemnas aussi !  
*Xion hoche la tête, et continue sa vengeance*

**Euh... ton but dans la vie ? **  
-Faire payer leurs crimes à ceux qui nous ont fait tant de mal, à mes proches et à moi !  
*Xion part s'occuper de Saïx*  
Sora : Quelqu'un veut du pop-corn ?  
Roxas : Vas-y, fais tourner...  
Axel : Roxas, on dirait que tu parles de drogue.  
Roxas : Et alors ? C'est pas le sujet !  
Riku *se sert dans le paquet* : Elle devrait frapper plus fort, vous êtes pas d'accord ?  
Axel, Sora et Roxas : Si !  
Ventus : Mais ShadowLover... t'avais pas dit « Pas de bagarre pendant l'interview » ?  
**ShadowLover, la bouche pleine :**** Tais-toi et prends du pop-corn.**

**Ta devise ?**  
-Personne ne touche à ceux que j'aime ! *Pendant ce temps Saïx et Vexen sont hors-circuit, assommés dans un coin, et Xion cherche une ouverture pour régler son compte à Xemnas*  
Naminé : 500 munnies sur Xion !  
Xaldin : 900 munnies sur Xemnas.  
Kairi : 1200 munnies sur Xion !  
Saïx, presque mort : 1300... sur... le Seigneur Xemnas.  
Naminé : 1500 munnies sur Xion !  
Kairi : Ouah ! Tu les as ?!  
Naminé *chuchote* : Non ! Mais j'ai confiance en Xion !  
Luxord : Très bien, les jeux sont faits ! Et le vainqueur est...  
-C'est bon, il a son compte ! *Xemnas est étalé par terre*  
Luxord : Xion ! Naminé remporte la mise ! Messieurs... Par ici la monnaie !  
Naminé : Finalement, j'aurais dû miser plus... histoire de bien les plumer !

**Heum... ton occupation favorite ? **  
-Être avec mes amis Roxas et Axel.  
Axel : Tout simplement.  
Roxas : Y-a t'il plus belle chose au monde que celle-ci ?  
Axel : Roxas, t'en fais trop là...

**Hum... ta position préférée ? **  
-Hé ben...  
Roxas : Ne réponds pas !  
Axel : On a pas envie de savoir !  
-Mais, et les autres ?...  
Axel : Eux non plus ils veulent pas savoir !  
_« Les autres » :__ D'où tu décides pour nous toi ?!_

**Tu as un message à faire passer ?**  
-Merci de m'encourager et de me soutenir dans ma relation avec Roxas, particulièrement Spirit D. Xando... Ça me fait très plaisir !  
Sora : Qui ça ?!  
Riku : Laisse tomber...

* * *

Petit hommage à Spirit D. Xando, grand fan du RokuShion sur mon forum d'origine :)

Aaah, maintenant que je reprends ce rythme de publication j'ai encore plus l'impression de me retrouver deux ans plus tôt... Je postais tous les 3 jours tellement j'avais d'inspi (et tellement je détestais les cours... XD)

Heu... Sinon, reviewez si vous voulez donner votre avis sur cette interview ou si vous êtes fan du RokuShion et que vous voulez quand même me tuer malgré mon avertissement en début de chapitre... *attend un peu, puis fuit la horde de fans en furie*


	4. Interview 4 : Demyx

La fin de l'année approche... Mes bonnes résolutions ? Arrêter de dire des choses évidentes, entre autres... XD

Sinon, réussir à finir ma prochaine fanfic...

**Ima Nonyme :** C'est vrai qu'une Keyblade a nettement plus de pouvoirs (et de badassitude (oui, je viens d'inventer ce mot =3)) qu'un instrument à cordes géant... XD  
Concernant les fangirls, l'epicness (épicitude ? épiquerie ? épicentre ? Bon ok, le dernier compte pas XD) reviendra plus tôt que tu en le penses...  
De même, j'ai un peu de mal à voir Xion autrement qu'en amie de Roxas... Et c'est vrai que le RikuShion est un pairing assez mignon (même si je suis pas près d'accepter qu'on case Riku... X3)

En attendant, voici la quatrième interview, celle de Demyx !

* * *

Genre : **Humour (à l'époque (= en 2012), il restait du chemin à parcourir...)**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura.**

Note : **Aucun musicien n'a été blessé durant cette interview. De même, aucun personnage de Kingdom Hearts n'est devenu sourd suite à une des interprétations de Demyx (ça vaut aussi pour les prochaines interviews).**

* * *

Interview 4 : Demyx

* * *

**Ton nom ?**  
-Demyx.

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-On peut dire que « Mélopée Nocturne » est mon surnom...  
Sora : Euh... Mélopée je veux bien, mais pourquoi « nocturne » ?  
Axel : … On va dire que t'as de la chance de pas avoir fait partie de l'Organisation.  
Sora : Si tu le prends comme ça… Roxas, tu m'expliques ?  
Roxas : Ben... Demyx avait la sale habitude de jouer en pleine nuit.  
Lexaeus : Doit-on préciser que ça empêchait tout le monde de dormir ?...

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Je sais pas de qui je suis le Simili.  
Axel : Une chose est sûre par contre : ses parents l'ont sans doute abandonné !  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! C'est pas sympa !  
Xemnas : Ça me semble assez évident Demyx...  
Larxene : En clair : tu faisais tellement ch*er avec ta musique insupportable que c'est pas compliqué de deviner !  
**ShadowLover :**** Hé ho ! Doucement avec la vulgarité !**

**Quelle est ton arme ?**  
-Un sitar ! *Demyx le fait apparaître*  
Sora : Pour moi, ça ressemble plus à une guitare...  
Kairi : Mon poussin, une guitare possède six cordes. L'instrument de... Demyx n'en a que trois.  
Ventus : J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si c'était lui que j'avais rencontré au Jardin Radieux et pas Axel...  
Terra : T'aurais probablement dû jouer de la basse pour l'accompagner, et vous auriez formé le premier groupe de musique de l'histoire du Jardin Radieux.  
Ventus : Terra ! T'en a mis du temps, vieux frère !  
Terra *sourire* : Il faut savoir se faire désirer parfois...  
Ventus : Et Aqua ? Elle est où ?!  
Terra, blasé : Exactement ce que j't'ai dit mon pote... Elle se fait désirer. Comment ça va, Riku ? T'as grandi depuis la dernière fois !  
Riku : Très bien merci ! Remarque, ça fait dix ans, c'est normal...  
Sora, surpris : Tu le connais ?!  
*Riku soupire*

**Ton élément ?**  
-L'eau !  
Sora : J'en profite pour préciser que ce mec est le roi des lâches.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...  
Sora : Ah, parce qu'un mec qui envoie des clones d'eau se battre à sa place, t'appellerais ça comment ?!  
Axel : Un gros flemmard, tout simplement !  
-Vous avez rien compris...

**Hum... Ton adresse ?**  
-Bah comme tous les membres de l'Organisation, à l'Illusiocitadelle, à Illusiopolis.  
Le reste de l'Organisation : Malheureusement...

**Tu as des particularités ?**  
-Je crois pas non...  
Larxene : Si, il en a une ! C'est le gars le plus inutile de l'Organisation !  
-C'est pas vrai !  
Axel : Tu sais, je crois qu'elle a raison... et puis, à part parler musique, tu n'as pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêt...  
Xigbar : Dis plutôt qu'il n'a pas d'intérêt du tout !  
Terra : Je dois dire qu'elle était pas mal celle-là !  
Xigbar *s'étouffe* : Quoââââââââh ?! Depuis quand t'es là toi ?!  
Terra *regarde la pendule* : Ça doit faire dans les cinq minutes...

**Tu aimes ?**  
-La musiiiiiiiiiiqueuh ! Oui, la musiiiiiiiiiiiiiqueuh ! *Demyx s'accompagne au sitar*  
_Tout le monde, menaçant :__ ShadowLover..._  
**ShadowLover :**** Quoi ?! Fallait bien que je pose la question !**  
Xion : Elle a raison, ne pas le faire n'aurait pas été gentil pour Demyx !  
Roxas, stupéfait : Mais... Xion ! T'es de quel côté ?!  
Xion : Du côté des tolérants !  
Naminé, Kairi et **ShadowLover** : Bien dit ! Ça c'est parler !  
-Merci les filles ! Je vous en rejoue une ?  
Naminé, Kairi, Xion et **ShadowLover**, en criant presque : Non non ça ira !  
Marluxia, sarcastique : Tolérantes, c'est ça ?...

**Tu détestes ?**  
-Travailler.  
Xemnas : On se demande vraiment pourquoi t'es entré dans l'Organisation...  
Xaldin : Devinez.  
-Pour le sitar évidemment !  
Axel : J'allais le dire.

**Quel est ton but principal ?**  
-Devenir un musicien reconnu !  
Xigbar : Oublie ça vieux. Pour toi, c'est mort, dans tous les sens du terme !  
Terra : Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour le copain Xiggy ! Un très bon humour même !  
Xigbar : Tu veux retourner d'où tu viens ?!  
Terra : Pourquoi ? Ton humour me manquerait trop !  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie...

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-Danse eau, danse !  
Sora : Pfff... vachement original.  
Kairi : Moi je trouve ça mignon...  
Zexion, dans son bouquin : Techniquement, l'eau ne peut pas danser... enfin, sauf si on est dans « Avatar, le dernier maître de l'Air »...  
Ansem le Sage : Tu t'es trahi ! C'est une série animée, pas un livre !  
Zexion : Et m..., je pensais que personne ne remarquerait !  
Riku, incrédule : Attends... ça veut dire que...  
Ansem le Sage, gêné : Oui, bon, j'avoue, je regardais la série sur Internet. Mais tu l'aurais fait aussi, si tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que surveiller des écrans toute la journée !  
**ShadowLover :**** Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours...**

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Jouer de la musique, composer des chansons, m'enregistrer...  
Ansem le Sage : Encore heureux qu'il ait pas posté de vidéos sur YouTube.  
Roxas : Ouais... il aurait contaminé le monde entier.  
-Vous avez jamais écouté une seule de mes chansons, vous avez pas le droit de critiquer !  
Vexen : Ah, parce que pour toi le fait de rechercher des boules Quies avec acharnement dès que tu sors ton sitar, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on déteste ta musique ?!  
Xemnas : Je n'aurais pas mieux répondu !

**Ta... position préférée ?**  
-J'en ai pas vraiment de favorite... Elles sont toutes confortables.  
*Tout le monde fait cette tête-là : O_O *  
**ShadowLover, confuse :**** Euh, Demyx... Tu veux dire que tu aimes toutes les positions ?!**  
-Ben oui, faut savoir varier quand on compose ! Quand j'ai plus d'inspiration allongé, je m'assois ! Et ainsi de suite...  
Riku : Pfiouh... J'avais compris autre chose.  
Sora : C'est le cas de tout le monde, je crois...  
Roxas : Et puis de toute manière, il l'aurait fait avec qui ?  
*Les autres membres de l'Organisation se tournent lentement vers Larxene et la fixent*  
Larxene, menaçante : C'est quoi ce regard ?... Vous voulez ma photo ?!  
Axel, mort de rire : Naaaan, avec Larxene ça n'aurait jamais marché !

**Tu as un message à transmettre à tes fans ? **  
-Je vous ai dit que j'allais sortir un tube ?  
Axel : Oh pitié...  
Ventus : Je crois que le chiffre d'affaires des usines de bouchons d'oreille va s'envoler... si quelqu'un accepte de sortir son single.

* * *

Explication rapide (ça va devenir une manie, z'allez voir... x)) :  
Si Demyx est passé aujourd'hui, c'est parce que sur mon forum, à l'époque où je postais, j'avais eu l'idée de faire participer mon lectorat en lui faisant choisir le prochain membre à interviewer (puis comme ça, j'avais pas de cas de conscience pour choisir... vu que je ne sais DÉJÀ PAS choisir entre deux trucs toute seule XD).

Si vous voulez, je peux en revanche vous annoncer le suivant sur la liste : le destin a voulu que le prochain à se faire tailler un costard par les persos de KH et moi-même... soit Xemnas ! *imagine Xemnas en costard... et se met à baver*


	5. Interview 5 : Xemnas

Bonne année à vous, qui lisez mes interviews ! X)

* * *

**Yunaeris : **Contente que ça te plaise comme idée ! =3 Xion était pas encore "là" quand j'ai commencé mes interviews, ça doit être pour ça qu'on l'a pas fait remarquer... d'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi les autres s'acharnent sur Demyx...("Bonjour, je suis une auteure qui n'a pas le contrôle sur "ses" persos !" XD) C'était l'idée de rendre nos chers participants moins dangereux, apparemment ça marche plutôt bien :)

En anglais, ils prononcent bien Lea "Lee", en japonais c'est un peu plus nuancé, ça fait un genre de "Lia" ; oui, en anglais il dit bien "Got it memorized ?" ; je déplore d'ailleurs que dans les derniers jeux (par exemple, les cinématiques de 358/2 Days) ça ait été retraduit, j'aimais beaucoup le "C'est bon c'est retenu ?" qu'on avait dans KH2... :/

**Ima Nonyme : **Merci, mais pas besoin de seau X) Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps pour Ven, il est pas prévu tout de suite... Sinon, pour le reste c'est essentiellement mon cerveau malade qui décide ce qu'il fait de nos participants, alors... la plupart du temps, ça me vient comme ça, tout seul XD

* * *

Genre : **Humour (pour le moment, c'est vrai d'après vous ?... (promis, c'est la dernière fois que je demande...))**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... (pour mon plus grand malheur XD)**

Note :** Eh oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Xemnas est passé assez tôt parmi les 13 membres de l'Organisation XIII... A croire qu'on le détestait au point de vouloir que je lui arrange le portrait aussi tôt... **(cette phrase est-elle correcte ? XD)  
**Aucun personnage de KH ou fan de ladite série ne s'est fait énucléer pendant ou après cette interview.**  
**Aucun fan n'a été agressé par l'Organisation XIII pour avoir désigné Demyx comme quatrième. **

* * *

Interview 5 : Xemnas

* * *

Xemnas : Bon, quand viendra mon tour ?! J'en ai assez d'attendre !  
**ShadowLover :**** Eh bien, après avoir examiné les demandes des fans...**  
Larxene : Attends... tu consultes les fans pour savoir qui passera ensuite ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben oui... C'est plus équitable comme ça. Bon, je disais donc...**  
Axel : Je veux le nom de ceux qui ont désigné Demyx.  
Le reste de l'Organisation : Nous aussi !  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre ! J'en ai assez ! De plus, les fans ont le droit à l'anonymat !**  
Sora : Dis plutôt que si tu leur donnais les noms, ils iraient les tuer.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ouuuuais, y'a ça aussi... Bien, donc aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Xemnas.**  
Xemnas : Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss !  
_*Tout le monde, même ShadowLover, regarde fixement Xemnas, avec l'air de se demander s'il n'aurait pas perdu la tête en mourant.*_

**Bien... Votre nom ?**  
-Xemnas.  
Axel : Hey ! Pourquoi tu le vouvoies lui ?!  
Roxas: Ouais, c'est complètement injuste !  
-C'est parce que je suis votre maître à tous, ignorants.  
**ShadowLover :**** Euh non... C'est parce que vous me faites un peu peur. On raconte qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les fous dans leur délire, et vu que vous avez une tendance à la mégalomanie... Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Je tiens à la vie moi !**  
_*Toute la salle hurle de rire, sauf Saïx et Xemnas, qui prend un air vexé.*_  
Sora, les larmes aux yeux : Comment ça casse !  
Ansem le Sage : Je me souviendrai de cet instant toute ma v... euh, mon après-vie.

**Vous avez un surnom ?**  
-Je ne crois pas. Mis à part mon titre de Supérieur, bien sûr.  
Roxas : Si, t'as oublié Xemmy !  
-Quoi ?! Qui m'appelle comme ça ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Les fans... Moi je préfère Xem-Xem.**  
Axel : On a failli oublier l'autre, là... comment c'était déjà... Ah oui ! Certains te surnomment Mansex !  
_*Xemnas devient écarlate, pendant que tout le monde – Saïx compris ! – s'écroule de rire.*_  
-QUI A OSÉ BALANCER ?! JE VEUX DES NOMS !  
*On peut voir Ansem le Sage sortir discrètement de la salle, sous le regard de ShadowLover. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne semble l'avoir vu.*  
**ShadowLover, amusée :**** J'aurais dû m'y attendre... C'est fou les infos sur lesquelles on peut tomber, sur Internet...**

**Vous êtes le Simili de ?**  
-Xehanort, bien évidemment.  
Lexaeus : Non, désolé.  
-Et pourquoi cela ? Je sais quand même de qui je suis le Simili, non ?  
Xaldin : Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que si vous étiez le Simili de Xehanort, de une votre nom compterait deux X, et de deux, il serait fait avec les lettres de « Xehanort », et pas de... euh...  
Ansem le Sage, de retour : Ansem. En réalité, il est bien le Simili de Xehanort, seulement Xehanort se faisait passer pour moi, Ansem. D'où le nom « Xemnas ».  
Sora : Y'a beaucoup de gens qui aiment se faire passer pour vous... le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort aussi disait qu'il s'appelait Ansem.  
Ansem le Sage, pensif : Soit c'est ma célébrité naturelle, soit c'est juste parce que Xehanort a usurpé mon nom.  
Riku : Je penche pour la deuxième solution...

**Huhum... Votre arme ?**  
-Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Je ne ris pas, j'ai mal à la gorge.**  
Roxas : Mytho...  
**ShadowLover :**** Je ne te permets pas ! Donc... votre arme ?**  
-Deux aérolames.  
**ShadowLover :**** *toussote* **_**Sabre-lasers.**_  
Zexion : Euuuuh ShadowLover... On est pas dans Star Wars là.  
**ShadowLover, en montrant Xemnas du doigt :**** T'es sûr ?**  
*Pendant ce temps, Xemnas a « sorti » une de ses aérolames et s'est approché de Sora avec un air grave.*  
-Sora...  
Sora, incertain : Oui ?  
-Je suis ton père.  
_*Silence de mort sur la salle.*_  
Ansem le Sage : ShadowLover, dis-moi que tu lui as demandé de faire ça. Sinon, Sora va s'évanouir.  
***ShadowLover range son portable – avec lequel elle a filmé toute la scène – et regarde Sora, qui écarquille les yeux autant qu'il est possible de le faire avec une expression horrifiée.***  
**ShadowLover :**** Bien sûr que je le lui ai demandé ! Merci Xemnas. Ça va aller direct sur YouTube !**  
-Tu avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas, sinon j'aurais le droit de te tuer.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben oui mais vu que vous êtes mort, je doute que ça me fasse quelque chose... **  
*Xemnas lui passe l'aérolame à travers le corps, sans succès.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Hum... ça chatouille, mais sans plus.**

**Votre élément ?**  
-Le néant, quelle question !  
Aqua : C'est sûr qu'avec lui, le verbe « anéantir » prend tout son sens !  
Ventus ébahi : Alors là chapeau ! Pour une entrée fracassante, c'était réussi !  
Aqua : Merci Ven ! Salut Terra...  
Terra : Salut...  
Sora, à Ventus : Dis, c'est moi ou...  
Ventus : Non non, c'est pas toi.  
Riku, pensif : Mh... Ouais, j'aurais dû le voir venir les connaissant.  
-Hé là ! C'est MON interview, je vous rappelle !  
Roxas *soupire* : Mégalo un jour...  
Axel : Mégalo toujours !

**Votre adresse ?**  
-Comme le reste de mon Organisation, à Illusiopolis.  
Marluxia : On a pas fini de l'entendre, cette réponse-là...

**Vous avez des particularités ?**  
-Je suis le chef de l'Organisation. Mes cheveux sont gris et mes yeux orange.  
Terra : A peu près comme toutes tes autres « incarnations », en gros !  
-Comment oses-tu ?!  
Aqua : C'est vrai ça ! Xehanort avait les yeux jaunes et les cheveux gris, quand il t'a possédé Terra-chan, c'était pareil...  
_Tout le monde :__ Terra-chan ?!_  
Terra : Aqua... Sois un peu plus discrète s'il-te-plaît !  
Aqua, continuant sur sa lancée : … Le Sans-Cœur de « Xehanort » avait aussi les cheveux gris, mais il avait les yeux orange, comme Xemnas !  
Ventus : Ouais, tu parles d'une particularité...  
Xehanort : On parle de moi ? En bons termes j'espère...  
Ventus : Quand on parle du loup...

**Vous aimez ?**  
-Eh bien, j'avoue que je suis expert en ce qui concerne l'impact des couleurs sur l'œil ; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'Illusiocitadelle est blanche et grise ; parce que nos manteaux sont noirs. Vous voyez le principe ? C'est un peu comme les blouses bleu clair et vertes des chirurgiens, dont la couleur repose les opsines rouges de la rétine par rapport à la couleur des entrailles des gens qu'ils opèrent...  
Roxas : Top ! À peine 20 secondes.  
Axel : Il vient de battre son record là !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est assez bizarre de l'entendre parler de ça... mais c'est reposant.**  
Demyx : Son record ? De quoi ?  
Luxord : De la durée la plus longue pendant laquelle il ne parle pas de sang, de massacres et autres joyeusetés...  
Sora : Et... Il a ça depuis quand exactement ?  
Saïx : Depuis qu'il a déniché l'intégrale de « Saw ». C'est-à-dire depuis environ trois semaines.  
Larxene : Traduction : il aime bien « Saw ». Moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
Axel : Ok, c'est trop d'informations là.

**Vous n'aimez pas ? **  
-Tout un tas de sentiments humains. Ceux que je déteste le plus : l'amour, l'amitié, la gentillesse, la compassion...  
Sora : Le sens du sacrifice...  
-Ah non, celui-là je l'aime bien !  
_Tout le monde :__ ?_  
-Il faut parfois savoir donner sa vie pour ses passions !  
**ShadowLover :**** Oui bien sûr... Si « passion » veut dire « trouver un cœur quel qu'en soit le prix », alors c'est sans doute vrai.**

**Votre plus grande ambition ?**  
-Vous l'avez très bien dit tout à l'heure, permettez que je reprenne vos termes : « Trouver un cœur, quel qu'en soit le prix »  
Riku : Même si on doit passer par les étapes « manipulation » et « exploitation » ?  
Xehanort : Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?  
*Riku soupire.*

**Votre devise ?**  
-Quand on veut, on peut !  
Saïx : Seigneur Xemnas, ne me dites pas que c'est vraiment votre devise ?!  
Marluxia : Pas étonnant que lui aussi soit mort...  
Xigbar : En fait on devrait dire : « Quand on veut, on peut... Tant qu'un Porteur de Keyblade n'est pas dans le coin. » !

**Vous avez un passe-temps ?**  
-J'aime beaucoup l'origami. Particulièrement les oiseaux et les poissons.  
Sora : C'est sans doute la seule chose que je te demanderai poliment Saïx : pitié, dis-moi qu'il rigole...  
Saïx : Pas le moins du monde. Il a la flemme de faire la paperasse, alors il s'en sert pour ses pliages.  
Axel : Alors comme ça notre chef est un paresseux qui n'aime pas bosser... *son regard se tourne vers Demyx*  
-Hé là ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! J'ai le droit de faire ça, puisque je suis le chef !  
Xehanort : Mon Simili est vraiment pathétique parfois...  
Terra : Ah, tu trouves aussi ?

**Votre... position préférée ?**  
-La position « numéro VII ».  
_*Tout le monde regarde Xemnas avec des yeux ronds.*_  
Kairi : Alors quand Naminé le traitait de pervers, elle plaisantait pas...  
Marluxia : Et on peut savoir en quoi ça consiste ?  
-Demandez à Saïx, il vous expliquera mieux que moi. C'est lui qui l'a mise au point.  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, je vais censurer cette partie de l'interview, parce que là ça va trop loin...**  
Saïx, embarrassé : Hé bien en fait, il se trouve que Xemnas observe attentivement nos poses victorieuses et...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah ! Ben si c'est que ça...**  
Saïx : … c'est la mienne qu'il préfère.  
*Pas mal de membres de l'assemblée ont l'air déçu.*

**Pour finir, avez-vous un message à transmettre à vos fans ?**  
-N'oubliez pas : il ne peut en rester qu'un !  
Zexion : C'est marrant, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...  
_*Soupir général*_

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je commence à intervenir dans les réponses des interviewés... Ah, et pour le délire scientifique de Xemnas sur ce qu'il aime, à ma décharge mes cours de SVT portaient sur l'œil à l'époque... :/ Autant vous prévenir : ça sera pas la dernière fois où je m'inspirais de mes cours de lycée.  
(oui, la construction de cette phrase est bizarre ; mais vu que j'ai écrit ça y'a deux ans, le passé était de mise...)  
Oh, encore une chose : pour les non-nipponophones, le suffixe "chan" est une façon de marquer son affection pour une personne, en japonais.

Notre prochain membre de l'Organisation à passer sera... *roulement de tambour parfaitement inutile XD* Zexion !


	6. Interview 6 : Zexion

Hello ! Vous êtes prêts pour la rentrée ?... Moi non, d'autant que mon emploi du temps va changer vu que je suis en second semestre... Comme dirait l'autre : "Mais que diable allait-il (elle en l'occurrence) faire dans cette galère ?!"  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ! ^^

**Ima Nonyme :** Tiens, c'est vrai... j'avais oublié que Riku aussi avait usurpé Ansem, mais bon, c'est pas pareil vu que c'est un gentil ! (bouh, le favoritisme... XD). Et, sur le coup, j'avais oublié (SPOILER !) qu'Ansem le Sage était encore en vie, à la marge noire... remarquons que j'oublie pas mal de trucs XD

KH Abrégé ? Je fais le pied de grue devant la chaîne YouTube des auteurs pour ne pas manquer un seul épisode ! x) Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que quelques allusions y soient faites dans mes interviews plus tard...

**Sakichan :** Contente d'avoir pu t'apprendre quelque chose ^w^ En ce qui concerne tes attentes, il faudra attendre la fin des interviews de l'Organisation XIII pour les avoir :)

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore heureux, vu ce que j'en f(er)ais... x))**

Note :** Zexion, le numéro VI, et le sixième à passer... j'étais contente que ça arrive au moins une fois ! X3  
Aucun attentat massif sur des bibliothèques, voire des livres, ne s'est produit suite à cette interview, ni aux suivantes.**

* * *

Interview 6 : Zexion

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** Pour une fois, les votes ont presque été unanimes... c'est le tour de Zexion aujourd'hui !**  
Xemnas : Comment ça, « Pour une fois » ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben, j'avais déjà décidé de commencer par Roxas, puis Axel, et Xion... Mais pour la suite, je savais pas comment faire : d'où la demande aux fans de donner leur avis.**  
Demyx : Et « presque unanimes » ?...  
**ShadowLover :**** Hé ben euh... pour vous deux, disons que c'était tellement serré que si vous n'aviez pas eu une voix de plus par rapport aux autres, j'aurais dû choisir au hasard... En résumé, vous avez eu de la chance.**  
Xemnas et Demyx, sceptiques : Mh-mmmmmhhh...

**Bon... Ton nom ?**  
-Zexion.  
Sora : C'est marrant, t'es le numéro 6 de l'Organisation, et t'es le sixième à passer !  
_Les autres :__ Bien vu !_

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Je crois pas non... mais mon surnom officiel c'est « Le Conspirateur Ténébreux ».  
Axel : Pfff... Ténébreux, laisse-moi rire...  
-Quoi ? T'es plus ténébreux que moi peut-être ?!  
Axel : Nan, mais Noctis de FF Versus XIII par contre...  
-Ouais, mais on n'est pas du même niveau !  
**ShadowLover, à moitié hystérique :**** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Noctis je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !**  
Riku : Bien joué Axel, à cause de toi on l'a perdue...  
-Attendez, je sais comment la ramener ! Hé ShadowLover ! Le jeu ne sortira probablement pas avant un an !  
***ShadowLover se calme brusquement, avec un petit air tristounet sur le visage.***

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Ienzo.  
Vexen : T'étais si mignon quand t'étais gamin...  
-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!  
_Fangirls :__ Zexioooooooooooooon !_  
Axel, satisfait : Ah, y'en a moins que pour moi !  
Vexen : Tu vois ? Accepte-le Zexion, t'étais mignon !  
-Et apparemment, je le suis toujours !  
_Fangirls :__ Zexion on t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !_  
\- Ah ! *fier*

**Ton arme ?**  
-Un livre...  
Xigbar : A mon avis, son bouquin c'est l'Encyclopaedia Universalis vu la taille...  
-Nan. En fait, il affiche le contenu que je veux.  
**ShadowLover :**** Sérieux ? Passe-le moi, je dois ab-so-lu-ment lire le sixième tome du « Journal d'un Vampire » !**  
-Hé ! Pas touche ! *tient le livre hors de portée de ShadowLover* J'ai pas fini le tome 9 de Tara Duncan !  
**ShadowLover *essaye d'attraper le bouquin* :**** Allez, sois sympa quoi !**  
Axel, largué : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse dans leur délire ?...  
Ansem le Sage : Vaut mieux pas, elle pourra plus faire les interviews sinon...  
*Zexion fait disparaître son livre*  
**ShadowLover :**** Méchant !**  
-Bon, question suivante !

**Mf... Ton élément ?**  
-L'illusion.  
Marluxia : Et depuis quand ça compte comme élément ça ?!  
-Ben tu m'excuseras, mais les fleurs non plus c'est pas vraiment un élément...  
**ShadowLover :**** Mais Zexion... T'as oublié « Brave 10 » ? L'un des dix braves utilisait l'élément des plantes, non ?**  
-Ouais, mais ça marche pas ! Dans « Brave 10 », on peut supposer que le pouvoir des plantes compte comme un élément, mais Marluxia c'est plus spécifique, puisque lui c'est les fleurs qu'il contrôle...  
**ShadowLover :**** Oui, mais les fleurs sont quand même des plantes, on est d'accord ?**  
Axel : Et c'est reparti...  
Xehanort, consterné : Mais qui m'a fichu une intervieweuse pareille ?!  
**ShadowLover, énervée :**** Quoi ?! Tu lui reproches quoi à l'intervieweuse ?!**  
Xehanort, furieux : De pas se concentrer sur l'interview !  
**ShadowLover, déconfite :**** Ha... euuuuuuuh désolée... J'le ferai plus.**  
Saïx : Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir...

**Bon euh... Ton adresse ?**  
-Ça fait cinq fois qu'on le dit...  
Xehanort : Réponds au lieu de râler.  
-Bon, bon... Chambre 6 de l'Illusiocitadelle, à Illusiopolis.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça tombe bien, le 6 c'est mon chiffre préféré !**  
Vanitas : On s'en fiche !  
Xehanort, fier : Bien dit, mon cher apprenti !  
_Les autres :__ C'est pas vrai... ils sont deux maintenant !_

**Tu as des particularités ?**  
-Je sais que personne n'y fait vraiment attention, mais j'ai de très beaux yeux bleus...  
Vexen : Ben si tu coupais les mèches qui te tombent devant les yeux, on les verrait...  
-Mais j'aurais l'air moins classe sans mes mèches... Et j'aime bien ma couleur de cheveux aussi.  
Kairi : Mouais... les filles, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Naminé : Dans la mesure où gris-bleu comme couleur de cheveux, c'est pas courant... Mais je trouve ça assez sympa. Ça va bien avec son personnage.  
Xion : Mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il aurait dû se faire la mèche sur l'œil gauche, et pas sur le droit...  
Kairi : C'est pas faux... En général, la mèche sur l'œil droit c'est réservé aux filles dans les mangas...  
*Tous les garçons ricanent dans leur coin*  
-Pfff... vous comprenez rien à rien vous. Dernière chose : le site de KHDestiny l'a très bien dit, et je cite : « il peut identifier des personnes à leur "odeur", c'est-à-dire le rapport entre ténèbres et lumière en eux ».  
Xemnas : Ça faisait de toi un membre très utile, je dois le reconnaître...

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Lire, mais depuis que j'ai découvert Internet... _*Tout le monde se tourne vers Ansem le Sage avec un regard assassin*_… j'ai élargi mon répertoire et je regarde pas mal de séries aussi.  
Vexen : C'est tout ?!  
-Ben oui.  
**ShadowLover :**** Dis Zexion, tu lis aussi des shôjô ?**  
Xemnas : Des quoi ?  
-Des mangas pour filles... Ouais, j'en lis de temps en temps.  
**ShadowLover :**** Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Fruits Basket ?**  
Xehanort, menaçant : On avait dit quoi ShadowLover ? *sort sa Keyblade*

**Euh... Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Riku, parce qu'il m'a tué.  
Riku : Hé, c'est pas vrai !  
Axel : T'as déjà oublié que c'est sa réplique qui t'a mis hors-jeu ?  
-Pfff, pour moi tout ce qui ressemble à Riku C'EST Riku.  
**ShadowLover :**** Amis cosplayers, vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour rester en vie : bannir Riku de vos idées de cosplay. Et si vous refusez... ben, arrangez-vous pour ne pas croiser Zexion pendant la Japan Expo ou un autre festival de ce genre...**

**Ta plus grande ambition ?**  
*On entend soudain le début du générique de Pokémon*  
Xaldin : Hé ! Elle vient d'où cette musique ?!  
_*Tous les regards convergent vers Demyx, qui tripote les boutons d'un poste de radio. Pendant ce temps, Zexion commence à chanter :*_  
-Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur !...  
Demyx : Quoi ? Vous allez m'interdire de ramener ma radio maintenant ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus... Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ?!** *pointe Zexion du doigt. Ce dernier continue sur sa lancée :*  
-Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur !...  
Demyx : C'est lui qui m'a demandé...  
*Le poste se fait transpercer par une faux.*  
Marluxia : Problème réglé ! On passe à la suite ?  
Demyx : Mon pooooste ! (ToT)

**D'accord... Ta devise ?**  
-Heu... Je dois vraiment en choisir une ? Parce que j'ai plein d'idées là...  
Xigbar : Dépêche, y'en a qui attendent leur tour !  
-Bon ok... Je crois que ma favorite c'est : « Des goûts et des couleurs, il ne faut pas discuter »  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire...**

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Eh ben...  
Tous les membres de l'Organisation : On sait que t'aimes lire !  
-Mais arrêtez ! J'allais même pas dire ça d'abord !  
Luxord : Et t'allais dire quoi alors ?  
-Ranger, faire du tri... tout ça quoi. Parce que la seule fois où j'ai laissé un Reflet ranger mes livres, il les a classés par ordre alphabétique, alors que je les range par sujets ! Je me permets d'ajouter que si je ne rangeais pas la Zone Grise avant d'aller dormir, ce serait le foutoir complet le lendemain...  
**ShadowLover :**** Eh ben c'est du joli ! Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu châties un peu plus ton langage...**

**Ta position préférée ?**  
Axel : C'est la première fois que t'as pas l'air gênée quand tu poses cette question !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est normal imbécile, je sais ce qu'il va répondre...**  
-Assis, quel que soit l'endroit !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est la position idéale pour...**  
_Tout le monde :__ LIRE ! OUI ON SAIT !_

**Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Y'a juste un truc que j'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi les fans de yaoi s'imaginent toujours que le meilleur partenaire pour moi, c'est Xemnas ou Marluxia ?  
*Un Mog passe...*  
**ShadowLover :**** T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?... Parce que c'est pas très valorisant pour toi...**  
-Je suis mort de toute manière... Je peux tuer personne.  
**ShadowLover :**** Si c'est ce que tu veux... Je crois que c'est parce que tu es le plus jeune d'une part, et que Xemmy et Marlu sont connus pour être dominateurs, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...**  
*Zexion a l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est pris un Sans-Cœur géant sur la tête : (X_X) *  
Axel, choqué : Je crois que le mot approprié pour cette situation est « Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! »  
Xemnas : Les fans s'imaginent vraiment n'importe quoi...  
Marluxia, pensif : J'avoue que je n'avais jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle... Où va le monde ?...

* * *

Ah, par rapport à la réponse de la dernière question, l'affirmation de Zexion tient uniquement sur le fait que, vu que j'étais pas encore sur Fanfiction. net à l'époque, je me fondais sur... d'autres sources qui allaient dans ce sens.  
Le "Un Mog passe" équivaut à l'expression "un ange passe", comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné ;)  
Oh et aussi, je risque de faire encore pas mal d'allusions à des œuvres littéraires diverses et variées avec Zexion ; autant vous prévenir tout de suite...

Alors, le prochain à passer... *vérifie son planning* Awwwww man, c'est Marluxia... X( Pas le perso que je préfère le plus, tant pour la couleur de ses cheveux que pour ses antécédents :/


	7. Interview 7 : Marluxia

Bon, finalement c'est pas encore la rentrée pour moi... mais je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui sont en cours depuis hier !

**Ima Nonyme :** Ouais, j'ai vu le dernier ; en plus on a de la chance, un des deux auteurs de KH Abrégé est sur notre forum ^^  
Roh la veinarde, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de tous les finir (depuis deux ans quand même, faudrait que je m'y mette...), je m'étais arrêtée au tome... 6, je crois (?).  
Muhohoho, j'ai réussi à mettre une chanson dans la tête de quelqu'un ! *fière*  
Ah tiens, j'avais pas pensé au 666...

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T (on dirait pas comme ça parce que c'est le début, mais... boh, vous verrez bien par la suite ^^)**

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages (surtout Riku, Terra et Axel X3) ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Note : **Marluxia...** **Je le haïssais cordialement dans KH : CoM y'a quelques années, mais Volazurys et sa "série" des "Légendes du Multivers" m'ont réconciliée avec lui. Puis je trouve sa faux méga-classe ^w^  
****Aucun personnage de KH ne s'est noyé dans une mer de pétales de roses pendant cette interview.**

* * *

Interview 7 : Marluxia

* * *

**Bon alors... Ton nom ?**  
-Marluxia.

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Le seul que j'aie, c'est l'Assassin Sublime.  
Axel : Va savoir pourquoi...  
-Parce que les gens qui se moquent de moi sont rares, peut-être...  
Roxas : Nan, il veut savoir pourquoi « Sublime ».  
-Allons, ce n'est pas évident ?!  
Sora : Ben non... si je me réfère aux critères d'Axel.  
-Qui sont ?  
Sora : Le nombre de fans féminins dans le couloir et l'intensité sonore de leurs cris hystériques à ta seule vue. *tend l'oreille. Dans le couloir, c'est le silence complet* Et vu qu'aucun de ces critères n'a l'air d'être rempli...  
Axel : Pas mal... Mais t'as des progrès à faire dans le clashage de tes ennemis.  
Sora, vexé : Toi le punk, je t'ai pas sonné !  
Axel, furieux : C'est moi que tu traites de punk, espèce de porc-épic ?!  
Saïx, harassé : Que quelqu'un les flingue...

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
Roxas : Et de deux !  
Kairi : Si ça se trouve, il était fleuriste quand il était humain...  
Naminé : Ou jardinier...  
Xion : Ou peut-être qu'il était juste un dingue de fleurs !  
Luxord : Nan, ça c'est l'option la plus dangereuse.  
-Et pourquoi la plus dangereuse ?!  
Luxord : J'ai dit dangereuse ? Oups, je voulais dire divertissante !  
**ShadowLover :**** J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas en quoi...**  
Luxord : Ok, alors imaginez-le en train de traverser une rue d'un pas dansant et guilleret, recouvert de fleurs et et chantonnant son amour et son admiration pour elles...  
_*Moment de flottement, pendant lequel l'assistance digère l'image... loufoque de Luxord. Puis tout le monde éclate de rire.*_  
-J'ai jamais fait ça !  
Sora, les larmes aux yeux : Quel dommage !  
**ShadowLover, morte de rire :**** Cette image restera dans ma mémoire à jamais !**

**Hi hi hi...Ton arme ?**  
-Arrêtez de rigoler !  
**ShadowLover :**** J'peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est tellement grotesque !**  
*Marluxia sort sa faux, et la met juste sous le nez de ShadowLover*  
-Tu la vois celle-là ?  
**ShadowLover, sans se démonter :**** Ben oui, c'est une faux. Rose et verte, mais une faux quand même.**  
-Exact. *range son arme, satisfait*  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* :**** Ça ne fait pas de toi la Mort pour autant.**  
Aqua : Elle me fait un peu penser à une fleur, vu les couleurs choisies...  
Ventus : C'est vrai ! J'avais pas remarqué !  
Terra : Mais le principe de l'interview est pas respecté puisque c'est pas Marluxia qui a répondu...  
Xehanort et Vanitas : La ferme !

**Ton élément ?**  
-Les fleurs, quelle question !  
**ShadowLover :**** Moui, vu la disparition du sol sous les pétales, je m'en serais doutée...** *Zexion se lève pour protester* **Non Zexion ! On arrête la polémique sur ce sujet !**  
Zexion, têtu : C'est lui qui a commencé j'te rappelle !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas une raison pour continuer ! Montre-lui que c'est toi le plus mature !**  
Riku : Je rêve ou elle vient de traiter Marluxia d'immature ?!  
Axel : Si c'est un rêve, pourvu que ça dure...

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Je dois vraiment répondre ?  
Xehanort : Réponds au lieu...  
Vanitas : ...de râler.  
Terra, s'écartant : Et personne ne s'inquiète de LEUR santé mentale ?! Je flippe là, c'est pas possible d'être synchrones à ce point !  
-Bon ok... J'habite à Illusiopolis.

**Hum... Tu as des particularités ?**  
Axel : T'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Je demande par politesse ! Je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu interromps tout le temps la personne que j'interroge !**  
Sora, moqueur : Moi j'appelle ça une claque magistrale !  
Axel, boudeur : La ferme.  
-C'est bon, je peux parler ? C'est mignon votre discussion, mais c'est à moi de répondre, non ?  
Riku, impressionné : C'est lui qui gagne là, sans conteste !  
-Bon... Mes cheveux sont roses, et mes yeux bleus.  
Xigbar : Rien que pour ça, on aurait dû le surnommer Pinkie !  
-J'ai pas fini ! Et je fais souvent apparaître des pétales de rose quand je bouge.  
_*Tout le monde fixe le sol avec un air entendu*_

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est pas parce que mon élément c'est les fleurs que c'est ça que je préfère !  
Xaldin : Ben alors t'aimes quoi ?  
-... Euh... Les roses.  
_*Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel.*_  
-Et j'aime aussi les herbiers ! J'ai trois cahiers de cent pages chacun rien qu'avec des roses, toutes différentes ! Vous voulez que je vous montre ?  
Lexaeus, pensif : Je me demande qui est le pire, entre Demyx et lui...  
-Ne me compare pas à ce dingue de musique !  
Demyx, outré : Ne me compare pas à ce cinglé des fleurs !  
Lexaeus : Aucun des deux, je pense...

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Heu... *réfléchit intensément* Les chewing-gums...  
Vexen : On se demande pourquoi...  
-Parce que ça colle.  
Axel : T'es sûr que c'est pas parce qu'ils ne vendent que des chewing-gums roses à la Cité du Crépuscule ?  
-Sûr. Pour moi d'ailleurs, tu t'apparentes à un chewing-gum. T'es aussi collant qu'eux. J'aime pas non plus les bonbons. Trop sucré.  
Xemnas, pensif : Peut-être un traumatisme de l'enfance ?...  
Saïx : Du genre « Hé regardez, c'est le gosse avec les cheveux rose bonbon ! » ?  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas mal comme hypothèse...**

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Répandre la beauté des fleurs dans le monde entier.  
Zexion : On se croirait dans un tome d' « Otomen »...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah, t'as remarqué toi aussi ?**  
Larxene : En tout cas, pour ce qui est de la salle, t'es plutôt bien parti !  
*Pendant ce temps, la couche de pétales sur le sol a atteint cinq centimètres d'épaisseur.*

**Ta devise ?**  
-Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !  
_Tout le monde :__ Euuuuuuuuh..._  
**ShadowLover :**** Oui je sais c'est bizarre, mais je crois que je sais pourquoi il dit ça, même s'il fait partie d'une organisation qui prône la destruction.**  
Sora : Ben dis-nous alors !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est la devise du mouvement « Flower Power »...**  
Axel : … Ça explique tout !

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Faire sécher des fleurs dans des dictionnaires...  
Zexion : Ah oui d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu m'empruntes les douze tomes de l'Encyclopaedia Universalis, j'aimerais les récupérer sans traces vertes dedans ! T'as mal coupé les tiges ou quoi ?!  
Xigbar : Ah, donc j'avais raison !  
-J'aime bien faire du thé aussi.  
Xemnas : C'est même un expert en la matière !

**Ta... position préférée ?**  
-Mmmmm... à genoux.  
*_Surprise générale._*  
Zexion : Mais ShadowLover, t'avais pas dit que tu le trouvais dominateur ?!  
Axel : C'est vrai, il a pourtant pas un tempérament de soumis !  
**ShadowLover :**** Attendez, laissez-le s'expliquer...**  
-C'est parce que je sers le thé à la japonaise.  
_Tout le monde :__ … Ah._

**Quelque chose à dire à tes fans ? **  
-Ma couleur de cheveux est naturelle ! Pas la peine de faire une blague sur l'Oréal !  
Larxene : Attends, qui aurait pu avoir une idée aussi débile ?!  
_*Tous les regards se tournent lentement vers ShadowLover*_  
**ShadowLover :**** Quoi ?! Oui j'y ai pensé et après ?**  
Vanitas : Ben, comment dire...  
Xehanort : C'est le summum du pathétique.  
Vanitas : Exactement !

* * *

Mmmmm... C'est marrant, j'avais l'impression que notre joyeuse petite bande (= tous les persos exclusifs à KH) me détestait plus vite que ça... Qui ai-je bien pu commencer à vraiment embêter ?... Ah, ben le prochain. XD

Et je vous vois venir, bande de petits curieux ! Vous voulez savoir qui c'est, hein ?... ;P  
Ben c'est Larxene. Et j'suis encore vivante ! x) *petite danse de la victoire*


	8. Interview 8 : Larxene

Dernier week-end avant la reprise pour moi ! Le ciel sait que me réveiller à des heures normales a été dur pour moi cette dernière semaine de "pseudo-vacances" ; mes oreilles ont subitement décidé de se mettre en grève, ce qui a eu pour résultat un matin ('fin, plutôt un **midi**) de me faire manger mon petit déj' à 12h40... Ok, vous en avez rien à faire de ma vie ^^'l|

En tout cas, j'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée pour vous cette semaine !

* * *

**Ima Nonyme :** Marrant, moi j'aurais plutôt eu peur à l'interview de Saïx XD Larxene c'est rien, entre psychopathes on se comprend !  
Sora qui a de la répartie, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant... mais je vais "arranger" ça plus tard ^^  
Y'a des fleurs partout parce que j'ai jamais pu m'enlever de la tête cette scène de KH : CoM où Marluxia enlève sa capuche en laissant échapper des pétales de rose XD

**Ariani Lee :** OMG ARIANI LEE ! (OoO) *devient toute rouge* J'adore ce que vous faites ! Je suis contente que ce que j'écris vous plaise au moins un peu ! ^/ / /^

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T (ici, c'est parfaitement justifié ; on peut pas parler du marquis de Sade sans utiliser certains mots, certes pas si choquants (pour certains), mais forts tout de même)**

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts et ses persos sont toujours pas à moi... bouhouhou... X'(**

Note : **Donc, Larxene pour aujourd'hui... Faut croire que son caractère a déteint sur moi par la suite dans mes interviews ; pourtant, j'arrive pas à être désolée pour les persos que j'ai interviewés XD  
Aucun personnage de KH n'a été foudroyé par accident pendant cette interview.**

* * *

Interview 8 : Larxene

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** Cette fois encore, les votes ont été quasi-unanimes : c'est Larxene qui sera interviewée aujourd'hui !**  
Sora : Quoi ?! Les lecteurs ont presque tous voté pour cette timbrée sadique ?!  
Larxene, énervée : Tu lui veux quelque chose à la timbrée sadique ?!  
**ShadowLover *soupire* :**** Bravo Sora, t'as réussi à me l'énerver juste avant que je commence... Moi qui voulais prendre cette interview avec des pincettes...**

**Bon, on n'y peut rien... ton nom ?**  
-Tu te moques de moi ?!  
**ShadowLover, calmement :**** Ben non. Je sais que je l'ai déjà donné, mais c'est toi qui dois répondre. C'est ton interview après tout.** *regard appuyé vers Xehanort, qui fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.*  
-Bon... mon nom c'est Larxene.  
Sora : Ben tu vois, t'arrives à te faire respecter !  
**ShadowLover :**** Sora ?**  
Sora, innocent : Oui ?  
**ShadowLover, avec un regard de tueur :**** Ferme-la ou je t'égorge.**  
*Sora part se cacher tout au fond de la salle, derrière Lexaeus et Xaldin*  
Riku : … Ok, faut pas énerver ShadowLover non plus.  
Axel : C'est bon, c'est retenu !  
***ShadowLover se tourne lentement vers Axel avec un air menaçant.***

**Ton surnom ?**  
-J'en n'ai qu'un : la Nymphe Furieuse.  
Marluxia : Je confirme, faut pas la chercher.  
Riku, accusateur : Pas vrai Sora ?  
Sora, planqué : Ça va j'ai compris !

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-J'en sais rien. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire que les concepteurs ne l'ont pas divulgué. Ou alors, ils en avaient aucune idée.  
Zexion : Ah, enfin quelqu'un de sensé !  
Axel : T'es sûr que tu parles de Larxene ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Personnellement j'ai ma petite idée sur sa vraie identité, mais on verra ça plus tard...**

**Ton arme ?**  
-J'utilise des kunaïs. Huit, pour être précise. Et pour ceux qui savent pas, c'est comme des poignards de lancer.  
Zexion : Un peu comme les ninjas quoi.  
-Si ça te chante.  
Demyx, enthousiasmé : Quelqu'un a parlé de chanter ?  
_Les autres :__ Oh non, pas lui..._

**Ton élément ?**  
-La foudre !  
Riku : En fait, « être frappé par la foudre » c'est assez réducteur comme expression... On devrait dire « être frappé par Larxene » !  
Axel : Et encore, « frappé »... le mot est faible !  
Roxas : Quoi, tu voudrais qu'on dise « être tabassé par Larxene » ?  
Zexion : Euh les gars, on s'éloigne de l'expression d'origine là...  
**ShadowLover :**** Bah c'est rien, laisse-les gérer Larxene... Ou plutôt, sa susceptibilité.**

**Ton adresse ?**  
-J'habite à l'Illusiocitadelle, comme le reste de l'Organisation.  
Xigbar : Ça commence à devenir soûlant cette question...  
**ShadowLover :**** Prends ton mal en patience, on en a encore pour six interviews à avoir cette réponse.**

**Tu as des particularités ?**  
-Je crois pas...  
Axel : C'est pas bien de mentir !  
Sora, depuis le fond de la salle : T'as oublié ton goût prononcé pour le sadisme, la provocation, le sarcasme, j'en passe et des pires !  
-J'y peux rien si vous comprenez rien à l'humour !  
Riku : Tiens, je savais pas que « humour » était un synonyme de « martyriser »...  
**ShadowLover :**** J'aimerais en profiter pour indiquer une particularité assez drôle... Un fan de KH dont je tairai le nom par mesure de précaution a qualifié Larxene d' « insecte blond » ! Rapport à sa coiffure, sans doute...**  
_*Les membres de l'Organisation pouffent discrètement, pendant que le reste de la salle rigole franchement. Larxene commence à s'entourer d'électricité*_  
-Si je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper du fan en question, c'est vous tous qui allez déguster !  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu feras ça plus tard, j'ai une interview à faire moi !**  
Ventus : En même temps, c'est toi qui as provoqué cette situation...

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Les œuvres du marquis de Sade. Elles sont très constructives...  
Axel : Attends... le marquis de Sade, c'est pas ce malade dont on a brûlé quasiment tous les bouquins à cause des horreurs dont il parlait dedans ?!  
Zexion : Si si, d'ailleurs c'est de son nom que vient le mot « sadisme ».  
Ansem le Sage : Je me suis renseigné, et apparemment certains de ses livres ont été publiés, malgré leur caractère... hum, érotique, voire pornographique.  
Roxas : … Les gens sont inconscients.  
-Mais non, il est juste très incompris !  
Sora, encore planqué : Ouais, si par « incompris » tu veux dire « fou dangereux », alors je suis totalement d'accord.  
Zexion, incrédule : Je rêve ou il vient de faire une référence à « Yu-Gi-Oh ! The Abridged Series » ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Nan tu rêves pas. Mais je crois pas qu'il ait vu la série, ça devait être involontaire.**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Heu...  
Axel : Les fanfreluches ?  
Roxas : Le rose ?  
Marluxia : La guimauve ?  
Zexion : Les enfants ?  
Luxord : Les romans à l'eau de rose ?  
Vexen : Les Porteurs de Keyblade abrutis et débiles ?  
Sora : Hé là !  
Vexen, moqueur : Quoi, tu te sens visé ?  
-Non non, ça je déteste pas entièrement...  
_Tout le monde :__ DE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!_  
-Je hais les araignées. Et les brocolis.  
*Silence complet. Quasiment tout le monde a un air hagard*  
Riku : J'y crois pas... je pense que j'ai les oreilles bouchées.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas le cas j'ai entendu moi aussi et je confirme, Larxene a horreur des araignées. Et des brocolis.**

**Ta plus grande ambition ?**  
-J'ai toujours voulu participer à une comédie musicale Disney !  
*Silence complet. Quasiment tout le monde a un air hagard. Oui, encore.*  
**ShadowLover :**** T'es sérieuse là ?**  
-Complètement.  
Xion : Ah oui je me souviens, quand je passais devant sa chambre et qu'elle prenait sa douche...  
Axel : Je ne ferai pas de commentaires sur l'étrangeté de ladite situation.  
Xion : T'as raison, c'est plus sûr pour toi. Je disais donc, quand je l'entendais prendre sa douche, j'avais toujours pensé que les bruits qui ressemblaient à des chansons, c'était les tuyaux qui grinçaient. Très fort.  
-Et flûte, je pensais que le bruit de la douche suffirait à masquer le son de ma voix !  
Demyx, vexé : Et toi qui disais que tu détestais la musique !  
-J'ai dit que je détestais TA musique, nuance. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.  
L'Org. XIII : Dans ta face !

**Ta devise ?**  
-Hakuna Matata !  
*Silence complet. Quasiment tout le monde... Bon, vous avez compris.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Au moins comme ça, ils ne feront plus de commentaires...**

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je le redis : j'aime chanter des chansons de films Disney !  
Sora, enfin sorti de sa cachette : J'arrive toujours pas à y croire...  
Riku : Et pourtant, c'est pas si difficile de te faire gober n'importe quoi...  
Sora : Le Manoir Oblivion, c'était pas ma faute !

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Debout.  
Kairi, pensive : Ben ça doit pas être très pratique... Comment tu t'y prends ?  
Sora *fait cette tête-là : OoO* : Kairi ! Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ?!  
Kairi, blessée : Ça te gêne peut-être ? Pourtant avec Riku, t'es pas aussi pudique !  
Sora, surpris : De quoi ?!  
Kairi : Fais pas l'innocent ! Je vous ai entendus dans ta chambre y'a deux semaines !  
Riku *soupire* : Je t'avais dit de baisser d'un ton... T'es fier de toi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon les tourtereaux, vous réglerez ça dehors, ok ?**  
Zexion : Debout, hein... Un peu comme Jane non ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Pitié, ne me parle pas de Twilight. Ç'a été une de mes plus belles erreurs, j'aurais jamais dû regarder ce film.**  
Zexion : Mais avoue qu'elles se ressemblent pas mal ! Les cheveux blonds et lisses, le manteau noir... même le sadisme !  
**ShadowLover :**** Ok, tu marques un point ! *sourire* C'était ça que je voulais faire remarquer tout à l'heure Larxene aurait pu être le Simili de Jane !... Si les lettres avaient concordé.**

**Pour terminer, tu as un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Vous pourriez faire pression sur Nomura et son équipe pour qu'il révèle qui nous étions avant ? Ça aiderait beaucoup quatre d'entre nous !  
Axel : Aider une sadique, un dingue de fleurs, un sitariste siphonné et un joueur de cartes ? On verra ce qu'ils répondent...  
Luxord : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le joueur de cartes ?...

* * *

Ho ho ho, comme j'aime martyriser les personnages de fiction... *rire de sadique, qui va très mal avec le fond sonore... se retourne, et hurle* JOHN MURPHY, FAIS TAIRE TON ADAGIO EN RÉ MINEUR, J'ESSAYE DE TERRIFIER DES GENS LA ! OU METS "NIGHTVISION" OU "STROBE", N'IMPORTE QUOI PLUTÔT QUE CETTE AMBIANCE DE DÉPRIME !

... Hem. Ouais, ça serait mieux si vous oubliiez ce moment de folie, j'suis d'accord avec vous.

Ah, une question que j'aimerais poser (toute manière, vous pourriez pas m'en empêcher XD) : vous aviez remarqué ces petites ressemblances entre Larxene et Jane de Twilight ? Perso, j'ai jamais pu la sacquer cette vampire, malgré ses beaux yeux rouges...  
Et cette fameuse question... _Qui _sera le prochain à passer sous ma plume assassine ? (... 'fin, pas encore très assassine, mais ça va venir...) Eh bien c'est Xigbar ! ^w^


	9. Interview 9 : Xigbar

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chers lecteurs ! Mes cours sont pas encore trop difficiles à suivre, donc je peux poster normalement pour l'instant !

**Ima Nonyme :** Certaines de tes questions auront une réponse beaucoup plus tard... en revanche, je peux te dire que l'amour des Disneys de Larxene, c'est uniquement pour l'aspect décalé de la chose ; je trouvais ça plus marrant comme ça à l'époque, et comme la plupart de mes vannes, "c'est sorti tout seul"... ; et les persos ne peuvent pas buter ShadowLover (ALERTE SCHIZOPHRÉNIE !) parce que moi l'auteur en ai décidé ainsi (tellement de prétention... XD)

**Yunaeris :** Comment je peux aimer Noctis alors que le jeu est pas sorti ?... Parce que je le trouvais déjà trop classe du temps où FFXV s'appelait FF Versus XIII ^w^ Attention, je ne me base pas seulement sur son apparence _in-game_ ! L'ambiance autour de lui est méga-prenante aussi... J'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour les types dans son genre X)  
Pour Zexion et ses problèmes de couple, j'avais pas les mêmes références en la matière en 2012 que maintenant ; c'est pour ça. Sinon, la plupart des détails saugrenus de mes interviews sont juste des délires ou des exagérations de mon esprit malade ^^

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer :** Ni l'Organisation XIII, ni les autres persos de KH ne m'appartiennent.**

Note :** Xiggy le borgne... Je l'aime un peu moins depuis BbS et KH3D. C'est pas le perso qui retient le plus mon attention habituellement, mais là... je le garde à l'œil. *se rend compte de sa blague et rigole toute seule*  
Aucun perso de KH ne s'est trouvé en danger de mort suite à l'ingestion de peinture dans cette interview.**

* * *

Interview 9 : Xigbar

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** C'est marrant, on dirait que moins y'a de membres de l'Organisation à interviewer, plus les fans choisissent la même personne... je me demande s'ils en sont conscients ou pas.**  
Vexen : Ouais, et sinon ? À qui le tour aujourd'hui ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Briseur. Aujourd'hui c'est Xigbar qui passe !**  
Xigbar : Pas trop tôt. Bon, j'vais essayer d'en finir le plus vite possible.

**Ok... Ton nom ?**  
-Xigbar  
Zexion, le nez dans son bouquin : Hé, si ça se trouve Xigbar est peut-être...  
**ShadowLover :**** Zexion ! C'est pas encore le bon moment !**  
Sora : Le bon moment pour quoi exactement ?  
Riku : Ben vu que c'est pas le bon moment, elle te le dira pas !  
**ShadowLover, reconnaissante :**** Merci Riku !**

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Bof... Mon surnom officiel c'est l'Archer... mais je suppose que les fans s'en donnent à cœur joie, non ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben, y'a aussi Xiggy, Xig', le pirate...**  
-Juste à cause de mon bandeau, c'est ça ?  
Lexaeus : Faut croire.

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Braig, un des anciens gardes du Jardin Radieux. C'est à cette époque-là que j'ai perdu mon œil droit d'ailleurs... *regard accusateur vers Terra, qui sifflote innocemment*  
Zexion : Perdu son œil droit, hein ?... ShadowLover, ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Si mais c'est pas le sujet. Et puis, dans « Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE », Shaolan l'avait récupéré lui !**  
Zexion : Et là ? C'est le bon moment non ?  
**ShadowLover :**** NON !**  
_*Soupir général*_  
Xehanort, menaçant : ShadowLover...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça va, j'ai pigé !**

**Bon... Ton arme ?**  
-Deux fusils laser. Je peux d'ailleurs les combiner en un fusil plus grand, qui assure très bien sur les longues distances.  
Ansem le Sage : Mouais... Les concepteurs auraient pas un peu pompé sur Star Wars, encore ?  
Saïx : Ben non, vu que l'arme de Xigbar tire un genre de flèches en cristal et pas des lasers...  
Axel, surpris : Euh attends... Saïx, tu connais Star Wars ?!  
Saïx : Oui, et alors ? Toi aussi apparemment.

**Ton élément ?**  
-L'espace !  
Sora : Ça doit pas être très pratique...  
-Et pourquoi ?  
Sora : Ben dans l'espace, à part les étoiles, les planètes et les mondes, y'a que du vide ! Tu fais comment pour respirer ?!  
Kairi : Ça aurait pu être très pertinent comme remarque mon doudou d'amour, mais...  
_*Tout le monde ricane.*_  
Sora, tout rouge : Kairi ! M'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde !  
Kairi, déçue : Mais pourquoi ? C'est choupinet je trouve...  
_*Les autres rigolent plus fort.*_  
Riku, amusé : Ne l'enfonce pas, il est déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça... Sora, je pense que quand Xigbar parle d'espace, il parle surtout d'évoluer dans les différentes dimensions d'un lieu...  
-Pas mal, gamin ! C'est tout à fait ça !  
Riku, boudeur : Chuis pas un gamin !

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Vivement qu'on interviewe les autres...  
Roxas, sarcastique : C'est dans quel monde ça, « Vivmankon-Naintervioulézeautre » ?  
Axel, hilare : Bien envoyé !  
Xehanort : Bon Xigbar, réponds sérieusement.  
-Ok... J'habite à Illusiopolis, comme la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle.

**Tu as des particularités ?**  
-Eh bien...  
Zexion *trépigne* : ShadowLover ! Je peux, là ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah ! J'ai failli oublier, attends une minute... *vérifie sa liste de questions* Ok vas-y, t'auras plus d'occasion de le faire après.**  
-Je peux répondre, oui ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Vas-y, Zexion n'attend que ça...**  
-Bon, ce sal****d de Terra m'a crevé un œil...  
Terra, blasé : T'as qu'à t'en prendre à Xehanort, c'est lui qui a fait la mise en scène. J'y suis pour rien moi, j'ai juste défendu la personne qui me paraissait en mauvaise posture.  
-Et comme si ça suffisait pas, il m'a aussi fait une cicatrice sous l'autre œil !  
Zexion : Comme le capitaine Harlock ! *Regard vitreux de l'assistance* Vous connaissez pas ? Et si je vous dit Albator, vous comprenez ?  
Ansem le Sage : Zexion... Tout le monde n'a pas tes références.  
-J'en ai maaaaaarre... -_-'l|  
Maître Eraqus : Bienvenue au club de ceux qui ont des cicatrices dues à la magie des ténèbres.  
Terra, Aqua et Ventus, contents : Maître ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !  
Maître Eraqus, ému : Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien vous aussi.  
Xemnas, Xehanort et Vanitas, dégoûtés : Oh pitié...

**Tu aimes ? **  
-La psychanalyse. Je m'intéresse surtout aux traumatismes enfantins en ce moment...  
Axel : Tu pourrais psychanalyser Xemnas ?  
Roxas : Axel, sois logique : Xemnas n'a JAMAIS été enfant. C'est plutôt Xehanort dont il faudrait que Xiggy s'occupe...  
Sora : Ouaip, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...  
-Puisque tu en parles, j'ai déjà pu mener une analyse approfondie sur votre trio et ma conclusion est que rien qu'à vous trois, vous représentez parfaitement la théorie de l'inconscient de Freud. […] Voilà.  
*Tous le monde s'est endormi, sauf Vexen, Zexion et ShadowLover.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Euh Xig', ça te dérange si je mets ta démonstration en fin de page ? Sinon les fans vont finir comme eux avant d'avoir lu les réponses suivantes...**  
-Mh... t'as pas tort.

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Terra, pour la même raison que Zexion n'aime pas Riku...  
Terra : Quelle originalité...  
-... Et j'aime pas non plus qu'on se moque de moi.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça, aucun risque. Ça n'arrive quasiment jamais.**

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que Xemnas prend pour rester aussi calme. Ça pourrait servir pour d'autres *regard vers Larxene*  
Larxene : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ?  
Zexion : T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?  
-Ben oui.  
Sora : C'est vrai ça ! Xemnas, vous vous droguez à quoi exactement ?  
Riku, consterné : Sora, tu connais les mots « tact » et « prudence » au moins ?...  
Naminé, embarrassée : En fait... c'est moi qui l'aide.  
*_Un Mog passe. Il essaie de vendre sa marchandise, mais vu que tout le monde est focalisé sur Naminé, il s'en va, les ailes basses._*  
Roxas, dangereusement calme : Xemnas, t'es un hom... un Simili mort.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est déjà fait.**  
Naminé : Non Roxas, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! On fait juste de la chromathérapie !  
Roxas, furieux : Et en plus tu prends sa déf... *enregistre les derniers mots de Naminé* Hein ?  
Aqua : Ouf... pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Xemnas avait des pratiques pas très... recommandables.

**Ta devise ?**  
-Comme si ! Ou plutôt, en anglais : « As if ! »  
Luxord : C'est bizarre comme devise...  
-Pas autant que le « C'est bon, c'est retenu ? » d'Axel !

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Le paintball !  
Axel : En fait, il cherchait un jeu où il pourrait tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, sans nous tuer.  
*_Tous les membres de l'Organisation sortent des pistolets de paintball. Oui, même Roxas et Xion. Les autres ont l'air un peu inquiets._*  
Xaldin : On prend qui comme cibles aujourd'hui, Xigbar ?  
-Mmmmh... Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, Ventus et Vanitas ! Vous avez dix secondes pour sortir et vous disperser, après quoi on sort de la salle et on vous tire dessus ! Pas le droit de se défendre avec les Keyblades, ni de frapper les tireurs !  
Les « cibles » : DE QUOI ?!  
-T'es d'accord ShadowLover ?  
**ShadowLover *réfléchit * :**** … Je veux bien, mais dans dix minutes vous revenez tous ici pour que tu puisses répondre à la question suivante.**  
-Ca marche !  
*Pendant ce temps, les « cibles » désignées ont foncé hors de la salle. L' attend encore un peu, avant de se ruer dehors elle aussi*  
Xehanort : ShadowLover, il faut que tu m'expliques à quoi servent tes interviews. Parce que là... comment dire... ça se disperse dans tous les sens.  
**ShadowLover :**** Elles servent à ce que les fans connaissent mieux les personnages du jeu... et accessoirement à rigoler un peu au moins une fois dans la journée. Si les autres n'intervenaient pas, ça n'aurait rien de drôle, non ?**  
*On entend des cris et des rires venant du dehors*  
Maître Eraqus : Accessoirement, ça leur permet de s'amuser un peu. Ça fait longtemps que mes élèves n'ont pas joué à un jeu de ce genre.  
Ansem le Sage : Au moins, on aura un peu de calme pendant un bon moment...

**Position préférée :**  
*Les joueurs et les cibles reviennent dans la salle pendant que ShadowLover et les trois « adultes » prennent le thé. Sora, Vanitas et Ventus sont couverts de peinture de la tête aux pieds, Terra et Riku ont surtout des taches dans le dos, et les trois filles n'en ont quasiment aucune.*  
**ShadowLover *repose sa tasse* :**** Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?**  
Sora : C'était génial ! Faudra remettre ça un de ces jours !  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon... Xigbar, ta position préférée ?**  
-Allongé. C'est plus pratique pour tirer, surtout sur des longues distances.  
Terra, impressionné : Mais comment vous avez fait pour ne vous prendre aucun tir, les filles ?!  
Naminé, modeste : L'agilité sans doute.  
Kairi : Sora se mettait toujours devant moi pour prendre les tirs à ma place. ^/ / /^  
Aqua : Il faut avoir une bonne stratégie. Par exemple, quand on te poursuit, cours vers un autre joueur et esquive-toi : c'est lui qui sera touché !  
Naminé : Et puis, on se faisait quand même toucher parfois !  
Xehanort, sévère : Vanitas... Comment as-tu pu te faire toucher autant de fois ?  
Vanitas, honteux : Ils étaient trop nombreux...  
Ventus : Et vous, vous avez fait quoi pendant qu'on était dehors ?  
Ansem le Sage : Oh... on parlait de vous.  
Riku : Tiens donc...  
Maître Eraqus : Oui, on se demandait qui gagnerait entre Riku et Terra...  
**ShadowLover :**** Et entre Sora et Vanitas.**

**Pour finir, un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
-Si vous jouez au paintball avec Sora, tendez-lui une embuscade à plusieurs dans un grand espace ! C'est le meilleur moyen de le toucher !  
Sora, plaintif : Mais pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiii ?! (ToT)  
Riku : A mon avis, t'es la cible la plus facile.  
-Ventus réagit pas de la même manière par contre... Faut juste l'acculer dans un coin lui. Mais c'est pas facile.

* * *

Pour le paintball, c'était une envie, comme ça... mes doigts écrivent sans l'aide de mon cerveau (ou de certains de ses côtés) parfois...  
Un peu pus de références ce coup-ci, et ça va pas aller en s'atténuant... mfufufu X3

Ah, au fait... vous voulez la théorie psychologique de Xigbar sur Sora et Cie ? La voilà :  
« Je m'explique : la première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est que Riku faisait en quelque sorte office de figure d'autorité, puisqu'il voulait se garder la recherche de Kairi pour lui seul et te considérait comme inapte à le faire ; donc Riku représente le Surmoi de Freud. Ensuite, j'ai considéré Kairi comme étant le Ça, étant donné qu'elle était dans le premier jeu l'objet de votre désir. Et donc Sora, tu es le Moi vu que tu es le personnage principal, donc celui auquel les joueurs vont le plus souvent s'identifier. »  
Une théorie publiée à l'origine sur... KingdomFantasy, où j'ai été inscrite un temps sur leur forum, et que j'ai ressortie parce qu'au moment où j'écrivais cette interview, on voyait la psychanalyse en philo...

Alors, qui est le prochain déjà ?... *part revérifier son planning* Oh.  
Bon, ben deuxième pseudo-tentative de meurtre sur ma personne de la part de l'Organisation XIII, plus exactement par leur Berserk-en-chef, j'ai nommé : Saïx !


	10. Interview 10 : Saïx

Bonjour à tous ! Le rythme de publication (mercredi et dimanche, sauf exception) semble bien coller avec mon emploi du temps - qui en fait n'a pas tant changé que ça par rapport au dernier semestre - donc, je vais le garder !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ima Nonyme : **Pour le rythme de publication, tu as ta réponse ^^ (comme ça, tu sais quand attendre les prochaines ^^) C'était mon rythme d'écriture sur mon forum - ce qui peut paraître étonnant, considérant que j'étais en Terminale à l'époque, et que j'arrivais parfois à écrire 4 pages (format Open Office) en deux jours... XD  
Quant à savoir qui a tiré sur qui... les concernés ne m'en ayant pas parlé, je peux difficilement te répondre. Soit qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi, soit qu'ils pensaient que j'allais me servir de ces infos contre eux (genre je ferais ça ! *air angélique, démenti par un sourire diabolique*)  
Au fait, bon anniversaire en retard ! ;)

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Note :** Saïx... Je crois qu'en fait je l'aime bien. 'tention, j'ai pas dit que j'aimais bien l'embêter (même si dans le carde de cette interview, c'est particulièrement vrai XD), je l'aime bien tout court... je pense.  
Aucun personnage de KH n'a eu à faire les frais du mode Berserk de Saïx pendant cette interview.**

* * *

Interview 10 : Saïx

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** Apparemment, ma supposition de la dernière fois était exacte...**  
Xigbar : Pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce que là, les votes ont été unanimes : c'est le tour de Saïx aujourd'hui. Dommage...**  
Saïx : Je ne savais pas que tu voulais éviter mon tour à ce point.  
**ShadowLover :**** Mais non, je veux juste dire que c'était la dernière interview où le numéro de celle-ci correspondait à celui d'un des membres de l'Org. XIII ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai bien plus envie de t'en faire baver que de sauter ton tour...**  
Saïx : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover *compte sur ses doigts* :**** D'abord, tu méprises Xion ; ensuite, tu traites Roxas comme un outil ; tu as complètement laissé tomber ton ancien meilleur ami Axel ; tu manipules Sora ; tu as enlevé Kairi ; et enfin, tu es le bras droit de Xemnas. Ça me fait six bonnes raisons de te faire passer un sale quart d'heure pendant cette interview. Ça te va ?**

**Ton nom ?**  
-... Saïx.

**Tu as des surnoms ?**  
-Le Devin Lunaire... c'est tout.  
Ansem le Sage : C'est pas ce que disent les fans anglophones... Vu qu'ils te considèrent comme le toutou obéissant de Xemnas...  
-... *sort son claymore* Répète pour voir ?  
Axel, mort de rire : Traduction : les anglophones te surnomment « Toutou ».  
Kairi : C'est mignon je trouve...  
Xion : Oui, ça le rend beaucoup moins dangereux !  
**ShadowLover :**** Puis-je ajouter que le même fan qui traitait Larxene d'« insecte blond » considère que Saïx est un Schtroumpf ?**  
*Ansem le Sage et Zexion rigolent discrètement*  
Riku : Question : ça ressemble à quoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** A un bonhomme bleu et haut comme trois pommes. Qui habite dans une maison en forme de champignon.**  
_*Silence. Puis tout le monde éclate de rire – même Xemnas !*_  
-... Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort.  
**ShadowLover :**** Je t'avais prévenu, non ? Tu vas souffrir mon pote...**

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Isa. Ça se prononce Aïsa en anglais.  
**ShadowLover :**** Désolée Marluxia, tu pourras pas faire la même blague qu'avec Axel.**  
Marluxia : Oh, mais je vais faire mieux... Saïx ?  
-Quoi ?  
Marluxia, diabolique : Isa... c'est le diminutif d'Isabelle ?  
**ShadowLover, soufflée :**** … Respect.**  
*On entend quelques gloussements au fond de la salle.*

**Ton arme ?**  
-Un claymore.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça, c'est une arme que j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'étudier... ça fait des dégâts ?**  
Sora : Oui... Beaucoup. Ça pique, surtout.

**Ton élément ?**  
-La lune.  
*Zexion ouvre la bouche*  
**ShadowLover :**** NON ZEXION ! Je sais que tu ne considères pas la lune comme un élément, mais laisse-moi faire !**  
Terra : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir de drôle cette fois ?...  
Xigbar : Tais-toi et écoute.  
**ShadowLover :**** J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Le mode Furie devant la pleine lune, les yeux dorés... Je sais ce que tu es.**  
Zexion *chuchote* : Je croyais que tu détestais Twilight...  
**ShadowLover *chuchote* :**** Laisse-moi finir. *à voix haute* T'es un loup-garou c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que les fans anglais te surnomment « toutou » ?!**  
_*L'assistance éclate de rire*_  
-... Je vais te tuer. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais je vais le faire.  
**ShadowLover, pas impressionnée :**** Vas-y, je t'attends.**

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Illusiopolis.  
*Xigbar sanglote*  
Luxord, compatissant : T'en fais pas, plus que quatre et ce sera fini...

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Avant d'être un Simili, j'avais les yeux verts.  
Axel *soupire* : C'était le bon vieux temps...  
Demyx : Hé ! Mais alors, on aurait pu vous appeler les « Green Eyed Brothers » !  
_*Regard vitreux de tout le monde*_  
Ventus : … Je peux pas dire que je m'y attendais pas.  
**ShadowLover, incrédule :**** Demyx... t'écoutes les « Black Eyed Peas » ?**  
Demyx, fier : Ça m'arrive, oui.  
-Et j'ai aussi une cicatrice en forme de croix entre les sourcils.  
Axel : D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu te l'étais faite...  
Roxas : Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que c'était pas toi ?  
Sora : Ben non, c'est pas logique... c'était son meilleur pote.  
*Xemnas murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de ShadowLover, qui pouffe de rire.*  
**ShadowLover, à voix haute et avec un air machiavélique :**** Mais non Xemnas, je ne dirai jamais que Saïx s'est juste fait griffer par un chat sauvage !**  
*Tout le monde se marre, sauf Saïx, Ventus et Terra.*  
Terra : Il devait quand même être intelligent, ce chat...  
Ventus : Ouais, pour ne lui faire que deux traces avec toutes ses griffes...  
-Pourquoi vous le lui avez dit, Seigneur Xemnas ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce que tu le mérites. Je trouve qu'on ne se moque pas assez de toi...**

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Qu'on me fiche la paix.  
Xigbar : Je vous présente M. Asocial. On ne le voit jamais, sauf quand il nous donne nos missions.  
Xaldin : Donc il partage son temps entre le bureau de Xemnas et sa chambre...  
_*Tout le monde fixe Saïx avec insistance*_  
**ShadowLover :**** Gardez ce genre de remarques pour l'avant-dernière question.**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Qu'on parle dans mon dos.  
Larxene : Comment tu veux qu'on ne le fasse pas, avec ton comportement ?  
-Quel comportement ? Je n'ai rien à cacher !  
Les membres de l'Org. XIII, suspicieux : Mouais...

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Le même que celui du Seigneur Xemnas. Je veux retrouver mon cœur.  
Riku : Tu t'es jamais dit que si tu l'avais perdu, c'était pour une bonne raison ?  
Sora : Et comme par hasard, tu veux la même chose que ton chef...  
-Ben c'est normal non ? Si Xemnas a créé l'Org. XIII, c'est parce qu'on voulait tous retrouver un cœur. Moi ça me paraissait logique...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais il marque un point.**

**Ta devise ?**  
-Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?  
Sora : Personnellement, je trouve que l'inverse est vrai pour la saga.  
Roxas : Pourquoi ?  
Sora : Ben, sur sept opus, on se concentre sur des méchants secondaires dans cinq d'entre eux... J'veux dire, notre ennemi principal en fait c'est Xehanort, on est d'accord ?  
« Ansem » : C'est moi que tu traites de méchant secondaire ?  
Sora : Honnêtement, de tous les méchants de KH, pour moi vous êtes le moins impressionnant.  
-Bon, question suivante.

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-... Je ne vous le dirai pas.  
**ShadowLover :**** Saïx, tout le monde a répondu. Tu ne peux pas y couper, ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres.**  
Axel : Ah... je crois que je sais ce que c'est !  
**ShadowLover :**** Vas-y, dis-le moi.**  
*Axel murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de ShadowLover.*  
**ShadowLover, stupéfaite :**** Non... tu rigoles ?!**  
Axel : Je crois bien que non... mais faut vérifier !  
**ShadowLover :**** Saïx ! C'est vrai que tu écris des fanfictions d'amour ?!**  
_*Un Mog passe. Saïx est écarlate. Les autres ont l'air de s'être pris un Sans-Cœur géant sur la tête.*_  
**ShadowLover :**** Je prends ton silence pour un oui.**  
Ansem le Sage : Oui, en général, « Qui ne dit mot consent. ».

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Allongé.  
*Silence pesant.*  
**ShadowLover :**** … Sur le ventre ou sur le dos ?**  
Axel *chuchote* : J'osais pas demander...  
-Sur le dos.  
*Silence encore plus pesant.*  
Naminé, à voix basse : C'est quand même pas ce que je crois ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Est-ce que ce que tu fais sur le dos implique Xemnas ?**  
Axel *murmure* : Ça non plus, j'osais pas demander...  
Xehanort, à voix basse : Même moi, j'hésite entre le rire hystérique et l'expression d'horreur.  
-Ben non. Pourquoi je lui demanderai de regarder la lune avec moi ?  
*Soupir de soulagement général*  
Ansem le Sage : Ce que je me demande moi, c'est pourquoi tout le monde est content qu'on ne parle pas de ce genre de trucs, alors qu'à cette question-là ils n'ont que ça en tête ?...  
**ShadowLover :**** Allez savoir...**

**Tu as un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
-Ne cherchez pas, je ne signe pas mes fanfics de mon vrai nom. Et non, je n'ai pas de relation de « ce » genre avec le Supérieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Oh, les fans adorent s'imaginer des trucs...**

* * *

Bon, vous savez ce qui se passe quand un personnage (très) vaguement lycanthrope débarque...

"CELUI QUI N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ SEUL, AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS SA VIIIIIIIIIIE !" ^w^  
(non sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson :)

Les nominés pour la prochaine interview étaient Vexen, Xaldin et Lexaeus. _And the interview goes tooooo..._ VEXEN !


	11. Interview 11 : Vexen

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, qui lirez ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que les cours sont pas trop difficiles à supporter... Pour ma part, j'essaie de m'en sortir comme je peux :)

_Réponses aux reviews_ :

**Ima Nonyme :** J'ai comme l'impression que le chapitre précédent t'a beaucoup plu... ^^ J'espère que tu aimerais bien aussi celui-là :)  
Oh, en fait mes interviews ont déjà dans les deux ans et demi d'ancienneté : j'avais écrit la toute première en août 2012 ; bon sang ce que ça paraît loin... *nostalgique*

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer :** Je déclame- hum, je démens que KH et ses persos m'appartiennent !**

Note : **Vexen ne fait pas partie de mes personnages préférés de KH, notamment parce que ses "expériences" subissent en général un destin plutôt tragique (cf. Xion et Neo-Riku) ; puis en plus, il a beau être un scientifique, c'est quand même pas _compliqué_ de se barrer par Couloir des Ténèbres _avant_ de se faire buter par Axel... si ? Boh, remarquez c'est pas plus mal : il pouvait plus faire de mal à personne comme ça. ^^  
**

**Aucune attaque de type "Diamond Dust" ou "Freezing Coffin" n'a été utilisée durant cette interview...  
Dommage, moi j'aurais bien aimé : Camus du Verseau est un de mes Chevaliers d'Or favoris X3 (cf. "Saint Seiya" pour ceux qui se demandent dans quel délire je suis partie...)**

* * *

Interview 11 : Vexen

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** Bon, on va aller droit au but : aujourd'hui, c'est Vexen qui passe.**  
_*Tout le monde a l'air un peu surpris*_  
Vanitas, exprimant l'opinion générale (sans le savoir) : Ben... et les fioritures ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Quelles fioritures ?**  
Xehanort *fait office de traducteur* : Eh bien, d'habitude tu ménages un peu plus le suspense avant d'annoncer l'heureux élu...  
*La majorité de l'Organisation a une soudaine crise de toux.*  
**ShadowLover, avec une expression indéfinissable :**** … Passons à l'interview avant que je ne devienne vraiment dangereuse.**

**Votre nom ?**  
-Vexen.  
Xemnas, jaloux : Pourquoi lui aussi tu le vouvoies ?  
***ShadowLover tourne lentement la tête vers Xemnas, et plante un regard terrifiant dans le sien***  
Xemnas *se détourne, ébranlé* : J'ai rien dit...  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce qu'il est dangereux. Faut se méfier des gens dangereux.**  
Sora, prudent : Je crois qu'elle veut dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de poser des questions stupides, parce que sinon elle va craquer. Et qu'elle aimerait bien que, en tant qu'intervieweuse « dangereuse », tu la vouvoies.  
**ShadowLover :**** Pas mal. Tu avais repéré le sous-entendu... *On dirait qu'elle sourit avec les yeux***

**Votre surnom ?**  
-On m'a surnommé le Savant Glacial.  
Lexaeus : Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Roxas, moqueur : Oui, mais notre Vexen préféré a aussi ses surnoms non-officiels... pas vrai Vexie ?  
-Je ne te permets pas ! Tu vas me le payer !  
Larxene : Oh, et tu vas faire quoi ? Le tuer ?  
Zexion *cite* : « Deux points pour Larxene. »  
**ShadowLover *cite aussi* :**** « Oui, deux points indéniablement. »**  
Axel, perdu : Pourquoi deux points ?  
Ansem le Sage *soupire* : Stop, le délire des citations.  
Riku : Bah, au moins ShadowLover a retrouvé son humeur habituelle. C'est rassurant.

**Vous êtes le Simili de ?**  
-Even. J'étais un scientifique avant.  
Larxene, excédée : Il aura emporté son amour des expériences jusque dans la « tombe ».  
Neo Riku : Me traite pas d'expérience, toi.  
Xion : Je suis d'accord avec lui.  
Riku, surpris : Ben... mais je te croyais mort, Neo Riku ! Enfin, façon de parler...  
Neo Riku : J'ai l'air mort d'après toi ?  
« Ansem », mort de rire : Houlà, Riku s'est pris une claque...  
Zexion : En fait c'est discutable. Dans le manga, Shiro Amano n'a pas « tué » Neo Riku, à l'inverse du jeu, où on a clairement vu Riku mettre fin à son existence.  
Neo Riku, satisfait : Merci d'avoir précisé.

**Votre arme ?**  
-Un bouclier bleu avec des pointes.  
Axel : Est-ce que ça a un quelconque pouvoir d'attaque ou... ?  
Sora : On voit que c'est pas toi qui l'as affronté au Manoir Oblivion...  
Axel : Peut-être, mais j'ai réussi à le tuer ! *fier*  
Sora : Je vois pas pourquoi tu en tires du mérite... vu que la glace ne fait pas le poids devant le feu.  
*Vexen regarde Sora avec l'air de vouloir le tuer.*  
**ShadowLover, admirative :**** C'était subtil, ça ! Je te félicite, d'habitude tes vannes sont beaucoup plus nulles que ça... tu as beaucoup progressé !**  
-... Finalement, je m'en fiche. Avec l'intervention de ShadowLover, je suis vengé.

**Votre élément ?**  
-Sora l'a implicitement dit, mais je vais le répéter : mon élément est la glace.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça doit être pratique en été...**  
Luxord : Oui, en général c'est lui qui prépare les poches de glace pour ceux qui chopent des insolations.  
Axel, pensif : Mmmm. C'est pour ça que Vexen ne va jamais à Agrabah, je suppose ?...  
-Ha ha, très drôle. Et si je te disais que, de mon vivant, c'est moi qui ai déposé le brevet pour les glaces à l'eau de mer que vous adorez, toi et tes amis ?  
*Axel a l'air sonné.*  
Zexion : HEADSHOT.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ouaip. Ça, ça fait mal...**

**Votre adresse ?**  
-Comme tous les membres...  
**ShadowLover :**** Attendez ! Que quelqu'un fasse sortir Xigbar d'abord.**  
*Luxord accompagne Xiggy, qui a l'air complètement déprimé, hors de la salle.*  
-Bon, je disais donc : j'habite à l'Illusiocitadelle.  
Axel : Il reste encore Lexaeus, Xaldin et Luxord... c'est bientôt fini.

**Vos particularités ?**  
-J'aime faire des expériences. C'est moi qui ai conçu Neo Riku, puis plus tard Xion...  
*Riku bouche brusquement les oreilles de Sora. Ce dernier sursaute, puis lui lance un regard assassin*  
-... En me servant de souvenirs de Sora.  
*Riku enlève ses mains de la tête de Sora*  
Riku : C'est bon.  
Sora *fronce les sourcils* : Tu commences à me saouler, Riku...  
Riku : Je commence seulement ? Ah, tant mieux. Préviens-moi quand tu seras sur le point de me tuer.  
**ShadowLover :**** Euh, Riku... Je ne te pensais pas suicidaire à ce point, donc si tu pouvais éviter de provoquer Sora jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton tour, ça arrangerait mes affaires et celles des fans. J'ai pas envie que tu meures avant, quoi.**  
Naminé : Dis-moi ShadowLover... Tu n'aurais pas un faible pour Riku, par hasard ?  
**ShadowLover *rosit très légèrement* :**** Pas du tout.**  
Kairi, taquine : Hmmmm... un peu trop catégorique pour être honnête, non ?  
-Bon question suivante.

**Ouf... Vous aimez ?**  
-J'aime bien nager. Dans la mer, si possible.  
*_Silence lourd._*  
Axel : Dites-moi qu'il a pas dit ce que j'ai cru entendre...  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, que celui ou ceux qui ont imaginé Vexen en maillot de bain _avant_ qu'Axel ne prenne la parole lèvent la main.**  
*Pas mal de gens s'exécutent, dont Larxene, Sora, Axel et Marluxia. En fait, les seules personnes à ne pas lever la main sont dans le « clan des anciens », composé de Xehanort, Maître Eraqus et Ansem le Sage.*  
**ShadowLover *soupire* :**** Au moins, vous avez le mérite d'être honnêtes...**  
-De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne mets pas de maillot... mais une combinaison de plongée.  
Xigbar : _Là_, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.  
Zexion : Surtout que t'as pas de cœur...

**Vous détestez ?**  
-Que les choses échappent à mon contrôle.  
Axel : Un peu comme Neo Riku et Xion, tu veux dire ?...  
-Mmmoui...  
Xion : Et je crois qu'on a bien fait ! Vu le futur qui nous attendait...  
*Vexen fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu*  
-Et je déteste Marluxia, parce qu'il se prend pour le plus haut gradé, et qu'il pense que ça lui donne le droit d'insulter ses aînés !  
Marluxia : Jaloux. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas mon autorité.  
Riku : Je crois que chez lui, « autorité » équivaut à « beauté ».

**Votre but dans la vie ?**  
-Pouvoir comprendre comment fonctionne le cœur d'une personne.  
Ansem le Sage : Ah... ça fait bien longtemps que j'y ai renoncé. Il y a une telle diversité de personnes qu'une codification s'avère impossible.  
Xemnas : Dis plutôt que tu t'es dégonflé devant les sacrifices à effectuer...  
Ansem le Sage : Au moins, ça m'a évité de mourir bêtement ! Pas comme certains autres...  
Xigbar : Joli tir.

**Votre devise ?**  
-A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible !  
Axel : Depuis quand t'es courageux toi ? Tu m'as supplié de t'épargner, au lieu de mourir dignement !  
Zexion : Et surtout, t'as pas...  
_Tout le monde, excédé :__ De cœur ! Oui on sait !_

**Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
-Hum... Je peux vous dire un secret ?  
Roxas : Dis toujours, au moins ça fera parler ShadowLover...  
Sora : C'est pas faux... On a fait trois questions, et elle n'est même pas intervenue !  
Kairi : T'es déprimée à cause de quelque chose ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Non non... c'est juste que vous faites suffisamment d'humour ; j'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et en plus, Xehanort n'aime pas que je ne fasse pas mon boulot correctement.**  
Naminé : Mais tu t'en fiches de Xehanort ! Fais comme tu as l'habitude, sinon ça ne te ressemble pas !  
Xehanort : Je t'ai juste demandé de te concentrer sur l'interview... Mais vu que tout le monde y va de sa remarque, j'avoue que c'est pas facile. Fais de ton mieux, et ça ira.  
*Silence...*  
**ShadowLover, incertaine :**** Euh... Xehanort vient bien d'être gentil avec moi, là ?...**  
-On dirait bien. Bon, je peux te dire mon secret ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu sais que je vais le redire à voix haute ?...**  
-Je m'en fiche, ça passera mieux si c'est toi.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ok, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas me ménager ! Je ne suis pas déprimée ni rien de ce genre, pas la peine d'avoir pitié de moi !**  
-Bon ok... Alors j'annonce publiquement que j'adore m'occuper de poissons d'aquarium !  
_*Tout le monde éclate de rire.*_  
-Et j'assume !  
Axel, moqueur : Pour une fois...

**Votre position préférée ?**  
-Assis devant l'aquarium de mes piranhas.  
Lexaeus : C'était pour ça, le panneau « Ne rentrez pas, ou mes piranhas vous boufferont » sur la porte de ta chambre ?  
-Ouais... d'une certaine manière. Faut les surveiller, ces poissons-là.  
**ShadowLover, ironique :**** Très mignon. J'adore.**  
Axel : Ah enfin ! L'humour piquant de ShadowLover refait surface !  
**ShadowLover *fait mine de réfléchir* :**** Mmmmmh... Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de noyer Axel ? L'expérience devrait être passionnante...**

**Pour finir... Un message pour vos fans ?**  
-La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! N'oubliez jamais ça !  
Riku : Tu dis ça parce que t'attaques avec un bouclier ?  
Sora : J'allais le dire ! Mais franchement, t'étais pas le plus fort de l'Organisation...

* * *

Voilà... je voulais à tout prix caser une phrase du genre "Il est vexé, le Vexen ?"... Ok je sors.

Ansem le Sage a raison en fait : je cite un peu trop de trucs... et encore, là c'est pas mon maximum : attendez de voir l'interview de l'autre guignol aux cartes, je suis lourdingue au possible avec mes références dedans ! XD

Et sinon, le prochain sur la liste... oh, justement c'est Pokerface- hrmmmm, j'veux dire, Luxord x)


	12. Interview 12 : Luxord

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous ! Devinez qui a réussi à choper un torticolis juste en voulant dormir d'un côté bien précis de son lit y'a deux nuits ?... Eh ouais, j'vous le donne en mille : c'est bibi ! X(

Mais actuellement ça va mieux :) Donc me (re)voilà pour notre deuxième rendez-vous de la semaine !  
(oui, mon esprit commence un peu à partir en cacahuète maintenant que je suis habituée à poster sur Fanfiction. net... *baffe mentale*)

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme** : Oh, mais pas que ! J'ai aussi regardé la série originale ! D'ailleurs, Shiryû me fait bien marrer, avec ses problèmes oculaires à chaque saison ! Je sais même plus de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, du coup ! XD Mais mon préféré reste Ikki, LE PHÉNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX ! X3 *part dans son délire de fangirl*  
Malheureusement, personne n'a filmé ce moment épique... c'est une erreur que j'éviterai de refaire par la suite ^^ Et y'a pas moyen que je laisse Riku se faire tuer. (- 3 -)  
Pour Garou, c'est une référence aux PC seulement à moitié ; l'autre partie de mon cerveau pensait à la "source d'inspiration première" de ces interviews...

**Hikaru Michaels :** Ha oui, mes interviews peuvent provoquer des fous rires de temps à autre ("_en même temps c'est fait pour ça, gourdasse !_" *ALERTE SCHIZOPHRÉNIE*) ; il n'est donc pas conseillé de les lire en public, sous peine de passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre (dans le meilleur des cas) ^^

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Bon, vous connaissez la chanson : KH pas à moi, bla bla bla...**

Note :** Attention, spoilers sur les événements de KH3D (surtout la fin) ! Vous étiez prévenus !  
Sinon, j'ai pas tellement d'opinion sur Luxord... :/**

**Aucun personnage de KH n'a fini dans le Royaume des Ombres (Subtilité ? Connais pas ! XD) pendant ou suite à cette interview.**

* * *

Interview 12 : Luxord

* * *

**ShadowLover : Bon, je vais faire le point : qui d'entre vous, l'Org. XIII exceptée, est le moins impatient de se faire interviewer ?**  
Riku, soupçonneux : … Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
**ShadowLover : Parce que, après Luxord qui passe aujourd'hui...**  
Luxord : Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?  
**ShadowLover : Puisque j'te l'dis. Donc, après Luxord, il ne restera plus que Xaldin et Lexaeus à faire passer. D'où ma question : qui n'a pas envie de passer en premier après eux ?**  
*Tout le monde – à part le groupe des anciens – lève la main.*  
**ShadowLover, à Axel : Je suis si terrifiante que ça ?**  
Axel, sarcastique : Mais nooooooon, tu peux juste pas t'empêcher de foutre la honte à ceux que tu interviewes, tu as un humour tordu, et aucune pudeur. À part ça, non tu n'es absolument pas terrifiante.  
**ShadowLover, impassible : … Ah.**  
Xehanort : Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Seulement, si tu essayes de m'humilier, je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
**ShadowLover : C'est bon, je peux commencer l'interview ?!**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Luxord.

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Ben, à part le surnom officiel...  
Sora : Qui est ?  
-Le Joueur du Destin.  
Zexion, le nez dans son livre : Pas tout à fait. En anglais, ton surnom c'est « The Gambler of Fate » ; j'ai vérifié, et « gambler » en anglais ça veut dire « parieur ». Donc le surnom exact c'est le Parieur du Destin.  
Vanitas : Le Parieur du Destin, la Clé du Destin... y'en a marre à la fin !  
Roxas : Hé, c'est ma réplique ça ! T'as payé les droits d'auteur pour l'utiliser ?  
Demyx : Et en plus ça rime !  
L'Org. XIII au complet : Hors-sujet !  
Xehanort : Comme toutes les interventions intempestives dans ces interviews...  
Ansem le Sage : La ferme !  
*Xehanort est suffoqué de colère*  
**ShadowLover : Belle allitération en « int », Xehanort.**

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Je sais pas.  
Larxene : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !  
Zexion : Ouais, au moins... trois interviews, sans compter celle-là !  
Axel, pensif : Vu le nombre de fois où on s'est fait plumer par lui au poker, il devait être un joueur pro.  
Sora : Ou alors c'était un magicien ! J'ai toujours pas digéré le coup où il a fait disparaître Kairi et les autres derrière ses cartes !  
Riku, hyper vexé : Ok... Alors pour toi, Donald, Dingo et moi c'est « les autres » ?!  
Kairi : Mais non ! C'est juste que...  
Riku : C'est juste que tu comptes plus pour lui que son meilleur pote !  
**ShadowLover, hors d'elle : RIKU, C'EST QUOI CETTE JALOUSIE A DEUX BALLES ?! T'AS PAS HONTE A TON ÂGE ?!**  
*Riku est pétrifié par la surprise.*  
**ShadowLover, toujours furax : EXCUSE-TOI AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE !**  
Axel : Ah, parce que c'est pas déjà le cas, là ?  
**ShadowLover *regard de tueur* : TOI LA FERME ! ALORS RIKU ?! J'ATTENDS !**  
Riku, terrifié : Ok ok ! Je m'excuse !  
**ShadowLover, soudain calmée : Ah, c'est mieux.**  
Sora, impressionné : Je mettrai jamais ShadowLover en colère comme ça. Je l'jure.  
Roxas : Mouais, on verra quand ce sera ton tour.

**Ton arme ?**  
-Des cartes.  
Sora : Ou un dé, ça dépend.  
Riku : Pas mal le jeu de mots.  
Sora : Ah bon ? C'était pas voulu...  
Zexion : « C'est l'heure... »  
**ShadowLover : « … Du du-du-du-du-du-duel ! »**  
*Ansem le Sage lève les yeux au ciel.*  
**ShadowLover : De quoi ? J'adorais cette série quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai vu tous les épisodes !**  
Xigbar : Et y'en avait combien ?  
**ShadowLover : Alors... J'ai vu tous les épisodes de la première et de la troisième génération, plus une vingtaine d'épisodes de la deuxième et soixante-dix de la dernière... 236 + 154 + 20 + 70, ça fait 480 !**  
Zexion, impressionné : Wouah. Mais tu les regardes quand ?!  
**ShadowLover : Secret professionnel.**

**Ton élément ?**  
-Je maîtrise le temps.  
Riku, très intéressé : A quelle échelle ?  
-Je peux juste limiter mes combats dans le temps. Je sais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, j'ai déjà essayé et non, je ne peux pas remonter le temps.  
Riku : Ah... flûte.  
Sora : Pourquoi ?  
Riku, avec un air sombre : Pour éviter de faire la plus belle erreur de ma vie.  
-Mais si tu modifiais le passé, tu ne serais plus celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Qui sait, t'aurais pu être pire si tu n'avais pas découvert que les ténèbres étaient mauvaises pour toi aussi tôt.  
Xehanort : Pour remonter le temps, il faut abandonner son corps, et qu'une version de soi se trouve...  
**ShadowLover : ... Au point d'arrivée. De plus, on ne peut pas changer le cours des événements.**  
*Xehanort a l'air stupéfait.*  
**ShadowLover : Ben quoi ? J'ai joué à KH 3D moi ! Vous et votre version plus jeune l'avez tellement répété****, ça a fait comme le « C'est bon c'est retenu ? » d'Axel.**

**Ton adresse ?**  
-... Euh, où est Xigbar ?  
Terra : Toilettes.  
-Ok. Bon, ben j'habite à Illusiopolis, chambre 10 de l'Illusiocitadelle.  
Marluxia : Au fait Luxord, le... poker de ce soir tient toujours ?  
-Bien sûr ! *mode « Joueur Diabolique » activé* Si t'as assez de vêtements pour ne pas perdre, comme la dernière fois...  
**ShadowLover : … Je m'en doutais. Question importante : le cache-œil de Xigbar compte pour un vêtement ou pas ?**  
Xigbar, de retour : Nan.  
Zexion : C'est marrant, parce que dans une vidéo sur YouTube...  
Xigbar, énervé : J'ai dit non !  
Naminé : J'espère juste que vous faites pas jouer Roxas !  
Axel, sarcastique : Pourquoi ? Tu veux te le garder pour toi toute seule ?  
Naminé : OUI !  
Larxene : Mais c'est qu'elle y tient à son Roxas !...

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Je suis un trois seuls membres de l'Org. XIII qui porte des boucles d'oreilles !  
Xaldin : Mouais... toi, c'est plutôt des piercings.  
-Au moins j'ai de l'originalité, une de mes boucles représente le symbole de l'Org. XIII !  
Sora : Tu parles d'une originalité...

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Hmmmm...  
Xaldin : Jouer à des jeux de cartes ?  
***ShadowLover pouffe discrètement***  
-... J'aime bien Winnie l'Ourson. Et le miel aussi !  
_*Décrochage de mâchoire général*_  
**ShadowLover, morte de rire : C'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais... Attendez, j'ai dit « pire » ? Je voulais dire « mieux » !**  
Sora : Je le connais, si tu veux je te le présenterai !  
*Luxord a des étoiles plein les yeux*  
-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?  
Sora : Par contre, interdiction de le transformer en Simili !  
-Cette idée ne m'avait même effleuré !

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Perdre.  
**ShadowLover : Tu pourrais être plus précis ?**  
-Non. J'aime pas perdre en général.  
Sora : Ben dis donc, t'as pas dû apprécier quand je t'ai battu alors...  
Axel : NON, SANS BLAGUE ! Merci Captain Obvious !  
Xaldin : De toute manière tu perds jamais aux cartes, qu'on joue avec toi et/ou contre toi.  
Riku : Ben tant qu'à faire, faites équipe avec lui !  
Lexaeus : On peut pas, il veut toujours jouer seul.  
Riku : Ah ouais...

**Ta plus grande ambition ?**  
-Pouvoir voyager dans le temps pour affronter les grands joueurs de cartes du passé.  
**ShadowLover : Toi aussi t'as vu le dernier film sorti ?! On croirait entendre le King...**  
Demyx : Elvis Presley ?!  
Zexion : Meuh non, elle parle de Jack Atlas.  
Ansem le Sage : On avait pas dit stop pour les citations ?  
**ShadowLover : Ben désolée, mais c'est le seul membre avec lequel on peut placer ce genre de citations.**

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? »  
**ShadowLover : Et poète avec ça ! Je savais pas que tu aimais Corneille.**  
Demyx : Le chanteur ?  
Vexen : Demyx, t'es lourd là...  
Zexion : Tu sais, c'est pas parce que Roxas nous a trahis qu'il faut que tu cites Don Diègue du Cid.  
Xemnas : En plus, t'es un des membres les plus récents, alors « tant vécu »... ça reste à voir.  
-Mais j'ai été un des derniers à partir !

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Ben, j'ai arrêté de faire des châteaux de cartes, ça énervait tout le monde...  
Saïx : Excuse-moi, mais frapper à ta porte et s'entendre répondre « Non rentre pas ! Tu vas tout faire s'envoler ! »... Tu finissais par être pire que moi.  
Axel : Ah, donc tu reconnais que rester cloîtré dans ta chambre, c'était pas sain pour toi !  
Saïx : C'est pas pareil.  
-... Et donc je me suis rabattu sur les Kapla.  
Sora : Ok... C'est quoi ?  
-C'est ça. *montre un morceau de bois rectangulaire de dix centimètres sur deux.* Et ça a le mérite de ne pas s'envoler !

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Assis. C'est la position la plus confortable.  
**ShadowLover *lève un sourcil* : Ça dépend pour quoi faire...**  
-Ben, jouer aux cartes, aux Kapla... tout ça quoi.  
Axel, pensif : En fait, c'est toi la plus perverse de nous tous.  
**ShadowLover : C'est pas ma faute, c'est vous qui me tendez des perches !**  
Roxas : C'est ça oui...

**Un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
-Ayez toujours foi en l'âme des cartes !  
Ansem le Sage, irrité : ShadowLover...  
**ShadowLover (innocente pour une fois) : Hé c'est pas moi ! Je le jure !**  
Ansem le Sage : Bon, c'est Zexion alors ?  
Zexion : Même pas. C'est une question qu'il pose à chaque début de partie.  
-Parce que si tu ne fais pas confiance au potentiel de tes combinaisons, t'es foutu !

* * *

Voilà... Bon, y'a une tonne de références idiotes sur Yu-Gi-Oh!, mais c'est la seule interview qui est adéquate pour ça ! Ne m'assassinez pas pour Winnie l'Ourson, ça me démangeait depuis un moment... Fallait que je cale un fan de cette peluche quelque part ^w^

Et on arrive doucement à la fin des interviews... de l'Organisation XIII ! (z'avez eu peur hein ? Non ?...) Lexaeus ayant été choisi pour passer en dernier, c'est Xaldin qui sera le prochain !


	13. Interview 13 : Xaldin

Bonjour tout le monde ! Treizième interview aujourd'hui... maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique certaines choses dont je m'étais pas rendue compte ; depuis deux ans que j'ai écrit ces interviews, c'est quand même un exploit !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme** : Oui oui, c'est parfaitement sérieux, les méchant s'enguirlandent sur le surnom de Luxord ! ^^ ('fin, ça m'a l'aire d'être ça, je vois pas d'autre moment où ils se chamaillent sur un nom...)  
D'ailleurs ça va être encore pire dans cette interview-là XD  
Ne t'en fais pas, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Riku était plus fâché après moi pour une raison quelconque qu'après Sora :)

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', KH n'est pas à moi et je le regrette... X(**

Note :** J'ai pas de sentiment particulier envers Xaldin... Hé ho, vous méprenez pas surtout ! Il m'évoque rien de particulier, c'est tout ! Et je tiens à préciser que ma réaction immédiate n'est pas la ****preuve d'une quelconque affection feinte ! (j'vais peut-être arrêter les frais, ça me rend encore plus suspecte... X/)**

**Aucun personnage de KH n'a pensé à éliminer l'intervieweuse pendant cette interview, malgré sa position de faiblesse évidente... (soit ils sont stupides, soit ils sont pas si rancuniers que ça... XD)**

* * *

Interview 13 : Xaldin

* * *

**ShadowLover *bâille* : Xaldin ayant récolté l'unanimité... C'est Lexaeus qui passera en dernier...**  
Roxas : Ben alors ? Tu fatigues déjà ?  
Axel : Tu ne poses pas la bonne question Roxas. Tu ferais mieux de demander pourquoi elle ne se fatigue _que_ maintenant.  
Xemnas : Ça c'est sûr... J'aurais préféré éviter cette horrible humiliation.  
**ShadowLover, avec un air endormi absolument pas convaincant : Chuis pas fatiguééééeeeee...**  
Riku : Que quelqu'un la soutienne, elle va se cogner la tête contre le bureau !  
***Effectivement, ShadowLover vacille dangereusement sur sa chaise...***  
Sora : Elle pourra jamais faire l'interview dans ces conditions !  
Ventus : Remarque, c'est pas plus mal !  
Vexen, jaloux : Pourquoi ça n'arrive que maintenant ?!  
***ShadowLover plonge soudain tête la première vers le bureau.** Riku, qui est (bizarrement ?!) le plus près, l'empêche de se fracasser le crâne en la retenant par les épaules.*  
Riku : Je vais rester à côté d'elle pour l'interview, c'est plus sûr...  
***Un petit sourire satisfait semble flotter sur les lèvres de ShadowLover.***  
**ShadowLover : Merci...**  
Naminé *murmure* : Apparemment, c'est loin de lui déplaire...

**… Ton nom ?**  
-Xaldin.  
Axel : Fais gaffe Xaldin ! C'est la treizième interview, l'interview maudite !  
-Et alors ?  
Axel : … Boh, laisse tomber.

**… T'as des surnoms ?**  
-L'officiel, c'est « La Lance Tourbillonnante ».  
Sora : Pourquoi « La » lance ? T'en a six, non ?  
-Parce que « La Lance » me désigne moi, pas mes armes.  
Axel *change de sujet* : De toute manière, pourquoi t'es crevée aujourd'hui ?  
**ShadowLover, à moitié consciente : … Mal dormi hier... Et aussi les exams...**  
*Riku a ramené sa chaise à côté de la sienne, et la tient par les épaules.*  
Kairi *marmonne* : Profiteuse.  
Sora, vexé : Ah non Kairi ! Pas toi ! Je refuse que tu sois jalouse d'elle !  
**ShadowLover, toujours dans les vapes : Pourqueah ?...**  
Sora : Parce que tu le mérites pas.  
Larxene : ÇA, c'est ce que j'appelle une claque !  
Xigbar : Pour en revenir aux surnoms, on peut aussi l'appeler Xald', ou Xaldy...  
**ShadowLover (pas tant dans les vapes que ça finalement) : … Didinou. C'est mignon...**  
_*La salle entière hurle de rire, pendant que Xaldin vire au rouge cramoisi.*_

**… T'es le Simili de... ?**  
-Dilan, un des anciens gardes du Jardin Radieux.  
Lexaeus : Comme Xigbar et moi. M'enfin, on le voyait pas souvent Xiggy.  
-Faut dire que nous, on gardait la porte du château d'Ansem le Sage...  
Lexaeus : C'était le bon vieux temps.  
*Ils soupirent tous les deux.*

**… **  
***ShadowLover s'est endormie sur l'épaule de Riku.***  
Riku, un peu gêné : Euh, ShadowLover ? Réveille-toi !  
**ShadowLover *ouvre un œil* : Gné ? Oh... Ton arme ?**  
-Six lances.  
**ShadowLover : … J'me tais si j'veux... *se rendort***  
Axel, étonné : Attends... Même dans cet état elle peut faire des jeux de mots pareils ?!  
Roxas : C'est ShadowLover j'te rappelle.  
Sora : J'me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour te battre avec les six à la fois...  
-Ça demande pas mal d'entraînement... mais j'ai le vent pour m'aider.

**…**  
***ShadowLover s'est encore endormie***  
Riku *soupire* : Et flûte... ShadowLover ?  
**ShadowLover, sans doute en train de rêver : Mn... Laisse-moi dormir Maman... J'ai pas cours aujourd'hui...**  
Riku : … Je vais prendre la relève, elle se reposera jamais si je la réveille toutes les cinq minutes. *Attrape précautionneusement la liste de questions posée sur le bureau* Donc... Ton élément ?  
-Le vent, je viens de le dire.  
Kairi : Pff... tout ça pour se rapprocher de Riku, j'y crois pas...  
Sora, fâché : Kairiiiiiiiii... On avait dit quoi au sujet de la jalousie ?  
Kairi, plus fâchée que Sora : Ose dire le contraire alors ! Ose me dire qu'elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle aurait même pu s'endormir sur les genoux de Xehanort !  
Xehanort : Personnellement, je lui aurais mis une paire de claques et l'aurais virée de mes genoux.  
Riku : … Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous êtes ignobles.  
Kairi, toujours furieuse : Et en plus tu prends sa défense !  
-Question suivante, s'il vous plaît ?

**…**  
Riku : Euh... ton adresse ?  
-... Il est où Xigbar ?  
Luxord : Dehors. Il tire sur les fenêtres d'en face avec un pistolet de paintball.  
***ShadowLover dort profondément. Heureusement d'ailleurs...***  
Marluxia : Dommage qu'elle dorme, on aurait pu assister à une magnifique engueulade.  
-Bon, j'habite à l'Illusiocitadelle, comme les autres membres.  
Zexion : T'es pas bien Marluxia ?! C'est à nous tous qu'elle va passer un savon quand elle verra l'état des fenêtres !  
Marluxia *enregistre ce qu'a dit Zexion* : … Oh m**** !  
Demyx *passe la tête par la porte* : Xigbar ! Arrête de repeindre les vitres et reviens ! C'est bon !

**…**  
Riku : … Tes particularités ?  
-Hum...  
Demyx : C'est le rasta de l'Org. XIII !  
***On entend un gloussement étouffé. ShadowLover a un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.** Xaldin n'a cependant pas l'air vexé.*  
Demyx, incertain : Elle a pas pu m'entendre... Si ?  
Xigbar : Tu sais, il n'est pas impossible que des gens puissent entendre certaines choses en dormant. Est-ce que ça t'étonne que des gens parlent dans leur sommeil ?  
-Ça m'est déjà arrivé.  
*Petit silence...*  
Saïx : Aah, c'était ça les bruits de voix dans ta chambre à trois heures du matin...  
Xigbar : Tu vois ! Saïx en est la preuve vivante !  
Saïx : Nan, ça c'est parce qu'il me réveille.  
Roxas, hilare : Pour une fois que Saïx me fait rire !

**…**  
Riku : Euh... Tu aimes ?  
-Jouer aux fléchettes...  
Axel : Ça explique pourquoi t'as essayé de m'embrocher sur une de tes lances dans la salle de réunion, dans KH 358/2 Days...  
-Et j'aime bien le saké aussi.  
_*Perplexité générale*_  
Zexion *dans son bouquin* : Alors... « Il s'agit d'un alcool de riz, titrant de 14 à 17°. »  
Ansem le Sage : Merci Wikipédia.  
Xehanort : Tiens, j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là lui...  
Terra : Opération « Trouver l'alcoolique de l'Org. XIII » réussie avec succès !  
Ventus : C'est quoi la prochaine ?  
Terra *réfléchit* : Il faudra trouver... le membre de l'Org. XIII qui dort encore avec une peluche !  
*Demyx commence à rougir, et essaye de planquer quelque chose sous son manteau discrètement. Mais pas assez...*  
Aqua : Ah, trouvé ! C'est Demyx !

**…**  
Riku : Donc... Tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Les roses.  
Sora, ironique : Un mauvais souvenir sans doute ? Le souvenir de ta défaite contre une fille !  
Xemnas, choqué : Xaldin ! Tu ne l'avais pas dit dans ton rapport ! Tu me déçois au plus haut point !  
-Euh, je suis mort après cet événement j'vous rappelle. J'ai jamais pu vous en faire le rapport.  
Xemnas : … Autant pour moi.  
Sora : Belle t'avait vraiment bien eu sur ce coup-là !  
-Ouais, effectivement, y'a un peu de ça. L'autre raison, c'est Marluxia.  
Larxene : Forcément... Je dois avouer que le parfum des roses est vraiment insupportable pendant plus de sept jours d'affilée.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'aime pas encore ?... Le blanc.  
Riku : Trop éclatant, c'est ça ?  
Xion : Chut ! Tu vas réveiller ShadowLover !

**…**  
Riku : Hum, ton ambition dans la vie ?  
-Participer aux prochains Jeux Olympiques.  
_*Perplexité générale. Encore.*_  
Xigbar : Ben pourquoi ?  
-Pour l'épreuve de lancer de javelot, bien sûr !  
_*Tout le monde n'est pas rassuré pour autant.*_  
Xemnas : Mouais, enthousiaste comme il est, il serait bien capable de battre le record du monde... en tuant deux ou trois personnes dans la foulée.  
Sora : Ben pourquoi ?  
Xigbar *chuchote* : Voleur de réplique.  
Axel : T'as déjà vu Xaldin lancer une des ses lances ?  
Sora : Ben non.  
Axel : Moi oui. Il touche une cible dans le mille à cent mètres sans difficulté.  
Sora : … Oh. Je vois.

**…**  
Riku : … Ta phrase préférée ?  
-La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine et la haine mène à la souffrance.  
Ansem le Sage : Je trouve qu'on fait beaucoup de plagiats dans ces interviews... surtout de Star Wars.  
Roxas : C'était dans le combien déjà ?  
Saïx : Le 2 ou le 3, je sais plus... mais je sais que normalement, c'est Maître Yoda qui dit cette phrase.  
Lexaeus : Je crois que c'est dans le 2, quand Anakin fait part de ses inquiétudes à Yoda au sujet de sa mère et de ses rêves.  
Axel : Attends, c'était pas par rapport à Padmé plutôt ? Là, ce serait dans le 3...  
Vanitas, irrité : Bon, c'est fini la polémique, là ?!  
Axel : Toi Dark Maul Junior, la ferme !  
Xehanort : Cela ferait-il de moi le nouveau Dark Sidious ?...  
Sora : J'espère pas... Vous êtes déjà assez horrible comme ça, manquerait plus que vous ressembliez à une vieille tortue toute ridée.  
_*Tout le monde se marre... Oui, même Vanitas. Ça fait peur, hein ?*_

**…**  
Riku : Ton passe-temps favori ?  
-J'aime bien découper des ribambelles...  
Terra : Bon, ben sans le faire exprès on a trouvé le membre de l'Org. XIII qui n'a même pas dépassé la classe de maternelle dans ses études...  
*L'Org. XIII – sauf Xaldin – éclate de rire.*  
-Et puis, quand je suis de corvée de cuisine, j'aime bien découper les légumes.  
Zexion : Y'aurait pas du plagiat de webcomics là ?...  
Xigbar : Ben si ça se trouve, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit...  
Larxene : Xaldin aurait facilement pu jouer dans « Saw »... Vu qu'il aime découper des trucs en tous genres.

**Ta position préférée ?**  
*Riku sursaute. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.*  
Axel : Ben... Tu dors plus ?!  
**ShadowLover : J'ai l'air de dormir là ?**  
Maître Eraqus : Bon, ça va mettre un peu d'animation... c'est pas un mal.  
Roxas : Ça se voit que vous avez jamais fait les frais de son humour tordu...  
**ShadowLover : Oh, ça va hein !**  
Larxene : C'est quand même marrant que tu te réveilles juste à cette question-là...  
_*Tout le monde fixe ShadowLover avec un air méfiant.*_  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Je me suis assez reposée, voilà tout.**  
Axel *marmonne* : Perverse.  
**ShadowLover *réfléchit* : Mmmmmh... Demyx, il pleut dehors ?**  
Demyx : Euuuh... *regarde dehors. Il tombe des cordes.* Ben oui... pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover, impitoyable : Mettez Axel à la porte. Et n'oubliez pas de la fermer à clé.**  
*Lexaeus s'en occupe. Peu de temps après, on peut voir Axel par la fenêtre, en train de bouder et complètement trempé.*  
**ShadowLover : Bien fait. Il n'avait qu'à pas m'énerver. Donc... Ta position préférée, Xaldin ?**  
-Debout. C'est plus pratique pour se battre.

**Pour finir... Un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
-Si un jour, vous êtes interviewé par ShadowLover, un bon conseil : ne la poussez pas à bout. Sinon... ben vous finirez sans doute comme Axel.  
*Ce dernier tape désespérément à la fenêtre. Dehors, il continue de pleuvoir.*  
Axel *voix étouffée* : Laissez-moi rentrer, bande d'insensibles !  
Zexion : Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de cœurs, donc ton insulte ne nous touche pas.  
Xemnas : Vu que c'est bien placé, je ne râlerai pas.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette interview dénuée de ma présence hyper-réactive et de mes blagues ?... ^^

Et je crois qu'il est assez facile de deviner qui est le dernier membre de l'Organisation à se faire interviewer... :)


	14. Interview 14 : Lexaeus

Bien le bonjour ! (oui, mes intros sont nulles...)  
Avant toute chose, je tiens à signaler que la "pub" que je fais à Fanfiction. net dans cette interview a été adaptée aux circonstances ; avant, cette pub concernait mon forum actuel. C'est la seule (voire les seules, si le cas se reproduit) modification(s) que j'infligerai à mes interviews ; les blagues et autres jeux de mots restent authentiques.

Oh, une dernière chose : c'est peut-être idiot de vous avertir ici, mais je vais changer mon résumé de présentation, sur les conseils d'un reviewer (Maverick Flare, pour ne pas le citer).

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme :** Si, moi j'ai frissonné. XD  
Et non, ma fatigue était réelle : si tu veux savoir, je sortais des épreuves du bac blanc quand j'ai écrit cette interview à l'époque, et j'ai décidé que ça serait fun de transposer mon état réel à mes écrits.  
Qui passe après l'Org. XIII ? Ho ho ho ! *rire diabolique* Tu verras à la fin de cette interview ^^  
Ah, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut verser des pots-de-vin pour que Riku se fasse lyncher... essaie plutôt le Sans-cœur d'Ansem, Neo-Riku ou l'Org. XIII X)

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Ni KH, ni l'Organisation XIII ne sont à moi. (remarquez, c'est pas plus mal !)**

Note :** Dernier membre de l'Orga XIII ! Attention, re-spoilers sur KH3D en fin d'interview !**

**(l'auteure tient à signaler qu'il est possible que son humour ou ses remarques soient tout à fait haïssables dans cette interview... voire dans toutes les autres, notamment celles qui suivent.)**

* * *

Interview 14 : Lexaeus

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** Aujourd'hui, le dernier membre – et le moins charriable de l'Org. XIII donc – va enfin passer.**  
Axel : C'est Xigbar qui va être content !  
Xigbar : J'te l'fais pas dire ! En plus, c'est messieurs et mesdemoiselles les héros principaux qui passeront ensuite... On va pouvoir prendre notre revanche pour toutes les fois où ils se sont foutus de nous !  
Sora : Essaye toujours... Au fait Axel, quand tes cheveux sont mouillés, ils frisent ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça tombe bien, un fan se posait justement la question.**  
Axel : Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais te l'dire ?  
Roxas : Ben, en même temps t'as utilisé deux pots de gel coiffant au lieu d'un ce matin, alors...  
Axel : … Franchement, je déteste quand tu fais ça.  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon allez, première question pour Lexaeus !**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Lexaeus.  
Zexion : Le seul dont le nom de Simili comporte trois voyelles à la suite. J'ai vérifié.  
Luxord : Euh... comment te dire, Zexion...  
Axel : On s'en fout en fait.  
Luxord : Voilà !  
Zexion : Rooh, c'était juste histoire de dire quelque chose... Je trouve qu'en ce moment, le sens de l'humour de ShadowLover est un peu en baisse.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est pas faux. Plus on avance, moins je trouve de vannes...**

**Tu as des surnoms ?**  
-Le Héros Silencieux, officiellement. Sinon, on me surnomme Lex, le Colosse... des trucs dans le genre.  
Marluxia : Quelqu'un a expliqué à Lexaeus que s'il donne toutes les infos sur lui, qu'elles soient exploitables dans le cadre des vannes on non, l'interview n'a plus rien de marrant ?  
Riku : Ben apparemment...  
-Non. J'essaie juste d'être le plus honnête possible. C'est pas arrivé souvent dans les autres interviews, alors ça va changer un peu.  
**ShadowLover :**** Objection ! Roxas aussi a dit la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité !**

**Tu es le Simili de ?**  
-Aeleus. Je bossais au château d'Ansem le Sage avec Braig et Dilan, au Jardin Radieux.  
Ventus : Vous m'avez même empêché d'y rentrer !  
-C'était notre boulot en même temps, alors... J'avais déjà mon arme de prédilection, comme Dilan. Par contre, celle de Braig était un peu... vieillotte, à côté de sa version Simili.  
Xigbar, vexé : Je refuse d'entendre ça de la part du mec qui défendait le château avec une hachette !  
-... Oups.  
Larxene, sarcastique : Le plus honnête possible, hein ?...

**Ton arme ?**  
-Je me bats avec un tomahawk. Un genre de hache géante.  
Riku : Ça avait quand même l'air lourd quand je t'ai vaincu au manoir Oblivion et que tu l'as laissé tomber, le sol a carrément tremblé !  
-Normal, je suis le seul qui puisse la manier.  
Sora : Je relève le défi !  
Kairi : Mon canard en sucre, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
L'Org. XIII au complet : Arf, canard en sucre ! *morts de rire*  
Sora : Oh la ferme, vous !  
-Je t'aurai prévenu, tu y arriveras pas.  
*Sora s'en fiche apparemment, et prend le manche du tomahawk que Lexaeus a posé sur le sol. Il y met toute sa force pour la soulever, mais l'arme ne bouge pas d'un poil.*  
Zexion : C'est marrant, ça me rappelle le roi Arthur et Excalibur dans le rocher...  
Ansem le Sage : Personnellement, je trouve que ça tient plus du marteau de Thor, Mjolnir.  
**ShadowLover :**** Je suis d'accord avec Ansem... mais si tout le monde s'y met, là ça ressemblera plus au roi Arthur et compagnie...**  
*Sora finit par laisser tomber, au propre et au figuré.*  
-J'te l'avais dit.

**Ton élément ?**  
-La terre.  
Riku : Ouais ben excuse-moi, mais envoyer les gens au plafond avec le souffle de son arme, ça tient plus du vent pour moi...  
-Et tu parles en connaissance de cause... Mais les ondes de choc peuvent être générées par le sol ! T'y avais pas pensé, hein ?  
Demyx : C'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? C'étaient les ondes de choc ?  
-... Non.  
Riku : Bon, je fais une concession : ça devait être le pouvoir de son arme.

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Illusiopolis, dans l'Illusiocitadelle.  
Xigbar, fou de joie : Yaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !  
**ShadowLover :**** Calmos, Xigbar. Au fait... c'est toi qui as sali les vitres d'en face avec de la peinture ?**  
*Silence pesant.*  
Xemnas : Bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot jusqu'à la fin ! Oui c'est bien lui.  
**ShadowLover, pensive :**** Mh... Demyx ?**  
Demyx, pas rassuré : Euh... oui ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Va laver les carreaux. J'ai laissé du savon dehors.**  
Demyx : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Xaldin, tu vas l'aider.**  
Xaldin : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Petit un, parce que Demyx maîtrise l'eau : laver les carreaux pour lui sera un jeu d'enfant ; petit deux, parce que Xaldin pourra sécher les vitres avec son pouvoir du vent et petit trois, parce que le coupable fait partie de l'Org. XIII. Je vais pas demander à Kairi et Naminé de le faire, tout de même !**  
Vexen : Pourquoi ? Le ménage, c'est le boulot des femmes, tout de même !  
*Les filles ont l'air furax.*  
Xion et Aqua : Misogyne ! Macho ! *Toutes les filles se jettent sur Vexen*  
Vexen : Non ! Pas taper !

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un a évoqué la fixation que Nomura faisait sur les yeux bleus ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Attends voir... *relit toutes ses interviews* Non, pourquoi ?**  
-Parce qu'on dirait que personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, mais la moitié des membres de l'Org. XIII – au moins – et les héros principaux, plus Naminé et Xion, ont effectivement les yeux bleus. Et ça me paraît suspect...  
Axel : Quel rapport avec ta particularité ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Il a les yeux bleus, espèce d'abruti.**  
-Et je suis également le plus imposant de l'Org. XIII.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est vrai que Nomura choisit souvent le bleu pour la couleur d'yeux des personnages dont il a la charge... Dans « The World Ends With You » par exemple, trois des cinq héros ont les yeux bleus. *mode hystérique activé* ET NOCTIS AUSSIIIIIIIII !**  
Ventus : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps...  
Zexion, blasé : Je m'en charge. ShadowLover, le jeu ne sortira pas avant un an, j'te rappelle !  
Axel : Le même argument ne marchera pas deux fois !  
**ShadowLover *mode hystérique désactivé* :**** Nan, ça c'est dans "Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque".**  
*Sourire victorieux de Zexion*

**Tu aimes ?**  
-J'aime beaucoup faire des casse-têtes. Je suis à court là d'ailleurs, quelqu'un n'en aurait pas ?  
**ShadowLover :**** … Euh, ben j'ai les miens...**  
-Passe-les moi ! Ah, et j'aime bien les chatons aussi.  
*Tout le monde a l'air sonné. Lexaeus s'occupe tranquillement de résoudre les casse-têtes.*  
Xemnas : Tu as conscience que ça casse ton image de guerrier imperturbable ?!  
-M'en fous. *concentré*  
Aqua : Il semblerait que les casse-têtes sont à Lexaeus ce que le héros de FF Versus XIII est à ShadowLover. Mais pas de la même manière...  
-Fini ! Oh, et j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la hiérarchie aussi...

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-... C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'apprécie pas les membres de l'équipe des étages du Manoir Oblivion. Il n'ont aucun respect pour leurs aînés.  
Larxene : En même temps, va respecter quelqu'un d'aussi amusant à emm... bêter que Vexen !  
Axel, nostalgique : Ah, Vexen... le premier membre à crever. Sous mes coups d'ailleurs. *fier*  
Vexen : Tu l'as déjà dit dans mon interview, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !  
Luxord : ShadowLover a raison : plus on avance, moins on trouve de vannes marrantes à faire...  
Xehanort : Ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'espère juste que ce sera encore le cas quand je passerai.  
**ShadowLover :**** Compte là-dessus...**

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Ben je suis mort...  
**ShadowLover :**** ENFIN une réponse sensée !**  
Riku : Euh... Pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, aucun des membres interviewés ne s'est considéré comme mort à cette question ! Ils ont tous répondu comme s'ils étaient encore vivants !**  
Roxas : C'est pas le cas pour moi, ni pour Axel et Xion !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est presque pareil... vu que vous êtes morts tous les trois.**  
-Mais mon but actuel dans la mort est de lire le plus possible des bouquins que le livre de Zexion peut afficher !  
Zexion : T'en as pour l'éternité, là...  
-Justement, j'ai l'éternité à perdre ! Ça tombe bien, non ?  
Zexion : Peut-être, mais tu monopolises mon bouquin, là !  
**ShadowLover :**** Inscris-toi sur Fanfiction. net. Certains membres font des fanfics qui valent vraiment le détour. En plus, plein d'entre elles sont rien que sur KH !**

**Ta devise ?**  
-Rien ne sert de courir...  
**ShadowLover :**** … il faut partir à point ?**  
-Comment tu le sais ? *surpris*  
**ShadowLover :**** On a tous été jeunes, à un moment... On a forcément appris un jour la fable du Lièvre et de la Tortue.**

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Les jeux vidéo. J'aime particulièrement la saga des « Professeur Layton »...  
**ShadowLover :**** Bienvenue au club ! J'ai joué au premier opus sur DS, j'ai quasiment réussi toutes les énigmes !**  
-Et je joue aussi à Kingdom Hearts. Je ne vous cache pas qu'après la fin de KH 3D, je mourais d'envie que KH III sorte !  
*Stupéfaction générale*  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est le cas pour nous tous, joueurs de KH 3D...**  
Axel : Attends, tu joues à un jeu dont tu es le personnage ?!  
-Et alors ? C'est assez amusant, je dois dire je me suis trouvé assez facile à battre dans KH CoM... Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec Xehanort dans KH 3D...  
**ShadowLover :**** Mh... t'arrêtes pas de donner des coups de Keyblade juste avec le bouton A ?**  
-Euh... Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. J'utilise X pour les commandes de soin, mais à part ça...  
**ShadowLover :**** Alors je t'explique : le mieux, c'est que tu installes des commandes de...**  
Xehanort, anéanti : Je vais passer du statut de « Boss hyper dur » à « Boss assez facile quand on sait comment faire ». Quelle horreur...  
**ShadowLover *termine son explication* :**** … Voilà. C'est ma sœur qui m'a aidée à le battre, la première fois que j'étais en mode normal. Mais avec ses conseils, j'ai réussi à l'avoir du premier coup quand j'ai recommencé le jeu !**  
Vanitas : C'est bon hein, on va pas épiloguer !  
**ShadowLover :**** La ferme, clone de Sora.**  
Sora, outré : Lui, mon clone ?!  
Vanitas, outré lui aussi : Moi, son clone ?!  
_*Tout le monde rigole.*_

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Assis. Surtout pour jouer, en fait.  
Axel, moqueur : C'est sûr qu'avec des réponses pareilles, c'est dur de faire de l'humour...  
**ShadowLover, sans relever :**** J'aime bien cette période de l'année en ce moment, il neige beaucoup...**  
Saïx : Ce sera la seule fois où je te préviendrai Axel : fais vraiment attention à ce que tu dis, quand tu es dans la même pièce qu'elle... On a déjà vu de quoi elle était capable.  
Xaldin : Ouaip, elle serait bien capable de demander à Vexen de te congeler.  
Demyx : Et je pourrai aider, vu que je maîtrise l'eau !  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah ! Vous avez fini de nettoyer ?**  
Demyx : Ouais, mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu...  
Xaldin : Avec les gelées, la peinture s'est durcie et collée aux vitres, et Demyx avait du mal à créer de l'eau chaude par ce temps...  
Axel : Je m'en fiche de toute manière, je ferai fondre la glace avec mon pouvoir.

**Pour finir, un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Vous avez bien fait de devenir fans de notre série de jeux. Personnellement, je la trouve très bien.  
Sora : Rien à ajouter.  
Xemnas : Pareil.  
Xehanort : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça va on a compris, pas la peine de tous vous y mettre !**

* * *

Et voilà, l'Organisation XIII a été interviewée, tant bien que mal... et j'y ai heureusement survécu ! ^^

Ah, je crois que certains se demandent qui passent ensuite... Eh bien, en toute logique, puisque j'ai commencé par Roxas pour l'Orga XIII, vous devinerez aisément qui passe en quinzième pour les autres persos...  
(en fait, c'était pas si simple à l'époque sur KHDestiny ! Y'avait un véritable bras de fer entre mes lecteurs, et Sora et Riku se sont ainsi livré une pseudo-lutte acharnée pendant deux jours pour savoir qui passerait le premier...)

En bref, c'est notre héros national ('fin, ça dépend des points de vue...) Sora, qui sera le suivant sur la liste !


	15. Interview 15 : Sora

*Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Kageno Koibito, aussi connue sous le non de ShadowLover. Je ne peux pas vous répondre actuellement, étant en train de cracher une grande partie de mon système respiratoire à cause d'une toux exécrable depuis Dimanche. Vous pouvez néanmoins laisser une review après le bip, si vous avez des questions à me poser ou des remarques à faire au sujet de l'interview qui suit ; les réponses aux reviews seront affichées comme d'habitude. Bonne journée !_ *Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels : **Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que sur mon forum d'origine tout le monde a bien apprécié la suite de mes interviews à partir de maintenant ; apparemment, c'était plus drôle que celles de l'Org. XIII... Donc j'espère que ça te plaira bien à toi aussi ^^

**Ima Nonyme :** Y'a deux n°1 dans ta première énumération... #troll XD  
Plus sérieusement... Moi j'aime bien les psychopathes dégénérés et sociopathes... (fan de Ruvik, donc... X3)  
Et puis, au sujet de la carrure de Sora... C'est la logique vidéo-ludique, on est complètement impuissants contre ça ! ^w^

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **KH est toujours pas à moi, et ses persos non plus.**

Note : **Sora. Voilà. Vous voulez que je dise quoi d'autre ? Tout le reste est dans l'interview.**

* * *

Interview 15 : Sora

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** La première phase des interviews vient de se terminer ! Pfiouh...**  
Roxas : Euuuuh... « Première phase » ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben oui, là on vient de finir les interviews de tous les membres de l'Org. XIII , donc on passe aux autres... Pour le moment, il n'y a que deux phases : l'Organisation et le reste des persos, dont les héros.**  
Sora : Y'a pas de phase « Héros uniquement » ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Je continuerai ma classification en « phases » seulement s'il s'en construit. En clair : si y'a pas de catégories qui apparaissent, on aura juste les deux phases que j'ai citées précédemment...**  
Axel : De toute manière, pourquoi tu parles de phases ? C'est pas une opération militaire !  
*Silence...*  
**ShadowLover :**** Pas au sens strict du terme. C'est Sora qui commence.**  
Sora *saute de joie* : Yahouu !  
Riku : Euh, je sais pas si c'est un bon signe que tu commences...  
Sora : T'es juste jaloux parce que tu sais pas quand viendra ton tour ! Mieux vaut passer en premier, comme ça la corvée est faite ! C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !  
Riku : Euh, Sora... *pointe ShadowLover du doigt.* T'aurais peut-être pas dû traiter ses interviews de « corvée » et de « mauvais moments à passer »...  
***Pendant ce temps, ShadowLover semble être passée en mode Berserk. Ou pas loin.***  
**ShadowLover, très calme (?!) :**** Sora, tu vas tellement souffrir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi que même subir des années de thérapie ne suffira pas à te guérir de ce que je vais te faire.**  
*_Tout le monde, même Lexaeus et Xehanort, a un mouvement de recul._*  
Riku, fataliste : Je t'avais prévenu.

**Ton nom ?**  
-Sora !  
Demyx : Pourquoi t'as même pas l'air d'avoir la trouille de ShadowLover ?!  
-J'sais pas. Parce qu'elle a encore jamais mis ses menaces à exécution, peut-être.  
**ShadowLover, à Ansem le Sage :**** C'est vrai ça ?!**  
Ansem le Sage : Ben, pour le moment... pas vraiment.  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, ben il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer, hein Sora ?**  
Zexion, dans son bouquin : « Sora » ça veut dire « ciel » en japonais.  
*On entend des cigales chanter dehors.*  
Xaldin : Belle diversion, vieux.  
Zexion : Merci.  
Axel, moqueur : C'est marrant, parce que Sora n'est ni grand, ni bleu !  
-Normal, « Le Grand Bleu » c'est l'océan, crétin.  
*_Silence impressionné._*  
**ShadowLover :**** … Bon, je vais peut-être pas trop le faire souffrir finalement. D'autant que je suis un peu trop violente ces temps-ci, à en croire d'anciens lecteurs.**

**Tu dois bien avoir des surnoms ?**  
-Ben, pas vraiment en fait...  
Kairi : Mais Sora, mon rondoudou...  
Luxord, mort de rire : Même pas les petits surnoms affectifs dont Kairi te submerge ?  
*Ricanements en fond de salle*  
Axel : Y'a le porc-épic aussi...  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'ai pas traité de punk dans la tienne !  
Axel : Mais tu l'as fait dans une autre !  
Zexion : Tu l'as appelé comment déjà, Kairi ?  
Kairi, d'un air innocent : Mon rondoudou, pourquoi ?  
Zexion : … Comme le Pokémon ?  
_*Là par contre, tout le monde éclate de rire.*_

**Au fait... J'ai jamais su précisément, quel âge tu as ?**  
-Ça compte comme une question ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben oui. Vu que t'es pas un Simili, j'ai remplacé la question par celle-là.**  
Vexen : Je trouve pas ça très juste envers nous !  
Aqua : En même temps, comment voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? Entre vos dates de création et vos âges réels... On n'aurait pu connaître avec certitude que la date de création ! Techniquement, Xemnas doit pas avoir plus de dix ans !  
*Re-chants de cigales dehors.*  
-Attends... vu que j'ai quinze ans, je serais plus vieux que Xemnas ?! La claaaaasse !  
Vanitas : Y'a vraiment que toi pour te réjouir d'un truc pareil.  
Naminé : C'est bien de voir le bon côté des choses, je trouve...

**Ton arme ?**  
-Une Keyblade ! Son petit nom, c'est Chaîne Royale à l'origine...  
Riku : Surtout que pour la tienne, on voit bien que c'est une clé qui a servi de base pour concevoir l'arme...  
Zexion : Oui, mais d'après certaines images sur Internet et à en croire Nomura, à l'origine Sora était un lion humanoïde avec pour arme une tronçonneuse.  
_Tout le monde : … Sérieux ?_  
Zexion : Ben oui, j'ai trouvé ça sur KHDestiny...  
Ansem le Sage : Stop la pub, là !

**Bon... Ton adresse ?**  
-Ben, j'habite sur une île pas très loin des Îles du Destin, comme Riku et Kairi.  
**ShadowLover :**** Là tu viens de voler la réponse de deux futurs interviewés, espèce de cloche.**  
Axel : Mais j'suis pas d'accord !  
Luxord : Ben pourquoi ? Riku et Kairi habitent pas sur la même île que Sora ?  
Axel : Si si ! C'que j'voulais dire, c'est que Sora ne ressemble pas du tout à une cloche !  
Saïx : Pourquoi tu le défends ? D'habitude, t'es le premier à en rajouter quand ça le concerne...  
Marluxia : Chut, je veux entendre la suite !  
Axel (qui n'a évidemment pas pu se retenir) : Pour moi tu ressembles plus à une bogue de marron !  
-... Et c'est la tête de chardon qui me dit ça ?!  
Axel : Répète un peu pour voir ?!  
Xehanort : Ok, on vient de passer du chapitre « Faune » à « Flore » concernant les insultes.  
*Axel et Sora continuent de s'envoyer des piques à la figure*  
Vexen : A mon avis, le meilleur moment ce sera quand ils en viendront aux noms d'oiseaux...

**Bon, stop ! Tes particularités, Sora ?**  
-Bâillonne d'abord Axel ! Et avec du scotch épais, si tu en trouves !  
Axel, outré : Je veux un avocat !  
Roxas : Avec ou sans mayonnaise ? Parce je te préviens, un avocat nature c'est immangeable...  
_Tout le monde :_Ô_Ô  
Larxene, exprimant la pensée collective : Axel... T'es cannibale ?!  
Axel : Hein ?! Mais non !  
Roxas : Moi je parlais du légume !  
**ShadowLover :**** Boooooooon... maintenant que c'est réglé, Sora tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?**  
-Hé ben euh... Je suis Porteur de la Keyblade.  
Riku : T'es un peu naïf... Voire trop.  
Kairi : Ta petite copine est une Princesse de Cœur...  
Ventus : Tu abrites plus de cœurs en toi que n'importe qui...  
Xemnas : Tu portes des chaussures tellement sur-dimensionnées que c'en est perturbant...  
-Hé ! Pourquoi vous en rajoutez ?!  
Zexion : Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de tes autres particularités, sans doute. Au passage, je soupçonne Nomura de s'être inspiré des chaussures de Mickey pour faire celles de Sora c'est sans doute aussi pour ça que dans le premier opus, Sora portait un pantalon rouge...  
Ansem le Sage : Ah, bien vu ça.

**Ok... Tu aimes ?**  
-Explorer les autres mondes, aider les gens, nager, les fruits Paopou, Kairi...  
Kairi : Pourquoi tu me fais passer après les fruits Paopou ?!  
-Kairi, c'est qu'une liste...  
Kairi : Je m'en fiche ! À partir de maintenant, tu peux toujours courir, je boude !  
**ShadowLover :**** … C'est à dire ?...**  
Kairi : Plus de surnoms attentionnés et affectueux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse !  
**ShadowLover :**** La seule démonstration publique de votre amour, je suppose ?...**  
-A peu près...  
Riku, un peu vexé : Et moi alors ? Je compte pas ?!  
-Riku... C'est pas pareil. T'es mon meilleur ami tout simplement.  
Xigbar : Ouf, j'ai cru que ça allait virer Yaoi...  
Terra : Tiens, un revenant ! T'étais passé où ?  
Xigbar : T'es bien la dernière personne à qui je confierais mes activités... externes.  
-Quelles activités ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, question suivante.**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Qu'on essaie de briser le fragile équilibre des mondes *regard accusateur vers Xemnas, Xehanort et « Ansem »*, les « complots derrière les complots »...  
Axel, sarcastique : Trop compliqué pour toi, pas vrai ?  
-Ouais. Les Sans-Cœurs, Reflets et autres...  
Axel, abasourdi : Attends, il vient de me snober là ?!  
Demyx : Ça y ressemble en tout cas.  
-Et les méchants en général.

**C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Protéger les mondes avec mes amis, et vaincre Xehanort une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Xehanort : Attends KH III pour ça...  
-Alors que t'es dans la même pièce que moi en ce moment même ?! Je comprends même pas comment j'ai pu me retenir tout ce temps !  
**ShadowLover :**** Euh... tu m'as volé ma réplique là...**  
Riku : Si tu pouvais encore te retenir jusque KH III ça serait bien quand même... T'es pas le seul qui ait envie de lui mettre une dérouillée, j'te rappelle.

**Tu as une devise, ou un truc du genre ?**  
-La violence n'est pas la solution !  
Xaldin : Dixit celui qui a éliminé neuf des treize membres de l' sans la moindre pitié...  
-Pourquoi tu parles de pitié ? Vous avez même pas de cœur, de toute manière...  
L'Org. XIII : NON, SANS BLAGUE !  
Riku : Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter d'insister sur ce point, si on veut rester en vie...  
-Pourquoi ? Je les ai déjà battus une fois, je peux recommencer ! Et puis de toute manière ils sont morts, alors ils peuvent rien nous faire...  
Xion : Tu marques un point.

**T'as un passe-temps ?**  
-Heu... « Sauver les mondes d'une destruction souvent imminente », ça compte ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Je sais pas trop... ça ressemble plus à un job à plein temps pour moi...**  
Riku : En même temps, tu crois vraiment qu'il avait le temps de s'amuser ? Quand tu as plus d'une dizaine de mondes à aider sur les bras, t'as pas tellement d'autres distractions.  
-Sinon, on jouait aux épées de bois quand on était petits, on faisait la course...  
Vanitas : Tu parles d'un contraste...  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon, d'accord, je le compte. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !**  
_*Tout le monde est un peu étonné*_  
Naminé : Euuuh... C'est pas à Riku que tu devrais dire ce genre de trucs ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben pourquoi ? On n'est pas mariés, que je sache !**  
Zexion : Ben dans l'interview de Xaldin, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner que Riku te serve de coussin...  
**ShadowLover *se prend la tête dans les mains* :**** Juste pour ça... J'y crois pas. Juste parce qu'il m'a soutenue quand j'étais H.S., vous imaginez que j'en suis amoureuse...**  
Kairi : Mais pendant l'interview de Vexen, quand on t'a demandé si t'avais pas un faible pour Riku, t'as un peu rougi, non ?...  
**ShadowLover :**** Je suis juste fan de lui, c'est tout ! C'est mon personnage préféré de KH, voilà ! Vous êtes contentes ?**  
Aqua : Moi je m'en fiche mais elles, elles doivent sûrement l'être.  
Riku : Surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour moi... Faites comme si j'étais pas là.

**Bon, ta position préréfée ?**  
-Allongé sur le dos.  
Axel, avec un air très intéressé : Et pourquoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?  
Roxas : Ben qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On t'a pas entendu pendant vingt bonnes minutes ! Ça t'arrive jamais de rester aussi silencieux alors que tu peux taquiner quelqu'un !  
**ShadowLover :**** Bah, il était juste vexé que Sora l'ait snobé, je parie.**  
Axel : Tout juste !  
-Pour te répondre, j'aime bien regarder les nuages. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es insignifiant, perdu dans l'immensité du ciel... et l'impression augmente quand tu regardes les étoiles, parce que tu sais qu'elles représentent une infinité d'autres mondes.  
*Silence profond.*  
**ShadowLover, très sérieusement :**** … Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Sora ?**  
Riku : Le pire, c'est que c'est bien lui qui vient de te répondre. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça étonne toujours les gens quand il dit ça...

**Hum... Un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
-Euh, c'est pas que j'aime pas le Yaoi, mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête de me mettre en couple avec Riku ou Roxas sous prétexte que ça donne lieu à des situations... Bref, vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Je préfère les filles, quoi.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est bête, moi qui trouvais ça mignon...**  
_Tout le monde :_ Ô_Ô

* * *

Alors ?... Alorsalorsalorsalors ? (je me fais l'effet d'une plagieuse de Zack Fair, là XD)

Bon, avant que je retourne bosser sur mon exposé oral de Final Fantasy (et en japonais siouplaît !)... Une petite idée sur le prochain qui passe ? X)  
Bon, j'vous le donne en mille : c'est M. "Je-n'ai-pas-peur-des-ténèbres" ! X3 (Riku, quoi)


	16. Interview 16 : Riku

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le pseudo-répondeur au dernier chapitre, mais j'étais dans un sale état et ça s'est pas arrangé les jours qui ont suivi... M'enfin, je suis presque plus malade, donc je vous reprends comme d'habitude !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme** : C'est de Riku dont tu parles quand tu dis "attardé" ?... (- 3 -) 'tention, si c'est bien le cas, on va pas être copains/copines... X)  
Contente que tu aies aimé cette dernière interview ! ^^

**HikaruMichaels :** Hoho ! Cette avant-dernière question semble avoir beaucoup plu ! XD J'en ai eu marre que tout le monde traite Sora comme un simplet dans cette interview (_dixit_ celle qui les rédige... X(), donc j'ai décidé de faire une réponse bien philosophique ! XD

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH n'est pas à moi, les persos non plus... Encore heureux, sinon je me disputerais Riku avec pas mal de monde !**

Note :** ... J'ai vraiment eu du mal à commencer cette interview. Vu que, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Riku, ça n'a pas été facile de faire des vannes sur lui ! Mais il m'a suffi d'attendre un peu à l'époque, et c'est parti tout seul. XD Attention, spoilers sur KH3D à nouveau !**

**(l'auteure tient à assurer que son amour pour le personnage de Riku relève du fangirlisme pur et simple.)**

* * *

Interview 16 : Riku

* * *

Ansem le Sage : Alors, à qui le tour cette fois ?  
***ShadowLover a l'air de s'être pris un Sans-Cœur géant sur la tête...***  
Axel : Ben alors, t'as perdu ta langue ?  
Roxas : Ne nous la mets pas en colère dès le début !  
**ShadowLover :**** … Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de vous prendre un uppercut en pleine figure, de vous évanouir debout et d'être frappé par la foudre, tout ça en même temps ?**  
Sora : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?  
Riku : Pourquoi « encore » ? C'est la première fois qu'elle est dans cet état !  
Zexion *feuillette son bouquin* : Attends deux secondes... Je sais ! Tu pensais qu'il y aurait que sept tomes à la série « Artemis Fowl », le truc c'est que t'as vu aujourd'hui qu'il en était sorti un huitième !  
***ShadowLover tient le coup quelques secondes, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et fond en larmes.***  
Kairi *tapote le dos de ShadowLover* : Allons, allons...  
**ShadowLover *hurlement étouffé* :**** Eoin Colfer je te haaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiis !**  
Xehanort : Et sinon, qui passe aujourd'hui ?  
Naminé *regard furieux* : Sans cœur !  
Xehanort : Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
**ShadowLover *relève brusquement la tête en souriant* :**** C'est Riku qui passe ! On y va !**  
Xion : Bon, au moins la voilà reboostée...

**Pour commencer, ton nom ?**  
-Riku.  
Zexion : Ça veut dire « terre ferme » en japonais.  
Vanitas : Et j'imagine que « Kairi » ça veut dire « eau » ou « mer » ?  
*Tout le monde, ou presque, est perplexe.*  
Vanitas : Ben oui : Ventus, Terra et Aqua, en latin ça donne respectivement « vent », « terre » et « eau ». Sora ça veut dire « ciel », donc ça peut s'apparenter au vent, comme Ventus et Riku veut dire « terre », comme Terra. D'où ma question.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah ! Donc je suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué !**  
Vanitas : C'est bizarre non ? À mon avis ça cache quelque chose...  
Ansem le Sage : Je serais pas allé jusque-là, mais j'imagine que Nomura voulait marquer une relation entre le trio de KH BBS et celui de KH I...  
Xehanort *fier* : Vanitas a toujours été vif d'esprit.  
-Hors-sujet ! Question suivante ?

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Euuh... je crois pas non.  
Sora : C'est vrai que c'est pas facile de trouver un surnom à Riku c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'on t'appelait Rikunounet...**  
*L'intéressé devient rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. On entend des gloussements du côté de l'Org. XIII.*  
-Qui m'appelle comme ça ?!  
**ShadowLover, gênée :**** Ben tes fangirls... Tu savais pas ?**  
_Fangirls :__ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !_  
Roxas : N'importe quoi. Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui l'appelles comme ça ShadowLover !  
**ShadowLover, écarlate :**** Argh, grillée... Comment tu fais pour deviner quand je mens ?!**  
Roxas : Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, de la part de celle qui surnomme Xaldin « Didinou »...  
_*Hilarité générale*_  
Xaldin : Oh, ça va hein !  
-Bah, tant qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça, c'est pas dérangeant.  
***ShadowLover fixe Riku, l'air de dire : « S'il-te-plaît, je peux te faire un câlin ? » ***

**Tu as quel âge ?**  
-J'ai seize ans. J'suis plus âgé que Sora !  
Sora, jaloux : Arrête de frimer.  
**ShadowLover :**** J'm'en fiche, j'ai dix-huit ans. Je tombe pas amoureuse des plus jeunes que moi.**  
*Silence...*  
-Pourquoi tu peux pas t'empêcher de clasher tout le monde ?  
**ShadowLover :**** J'y peux rien, « Qui aime bien châtie bien »... Estime-toi heureux que ça soit moi.**  
Axel : J'ai toutes mes chances alors ?  
Xigbar : Attends, tu parles sérieusement là ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Retourne jouer avec tes frisbees, gamin ! Les mecs immatures ne m'intéressent pas non plus !**  
Axel : Heureusement que j'étais pas sérieux...  
Xion : Mais alors, c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Top secret. Peut-être plus tard...**

**Ton arme ?**  
-Une Keyblade, comme Sora...  
Sora : T'as eu de la chance de récupérer le droit de la porter, c'aurait été moins drôle sinon.  
-... Sauf que la mienne est plus stylée !  
Sora : Hein ?! Répète un peu pour voir ?!  
Kairi *lève les yeux au ciel* : N'importe quoi...  
Sora : Ah, merci de me défendre !  
Kairi : Qui a dit que je te défendais ? C'est MA Keyblade la plus jolie des trois !  
**ShadowLover *soupire* :**** … Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables.**  
Vexen : De toute façon, quand est-ce qu'elle a gagné le droit d'en manier une ?  
Zexion : Avant KH II en tout cas... c'est le premier jeu dans lequel on voit Kairi avec une Keyblade.  
**ShadowLover, sarcastique :**** Alors Zexion, c'est pas écrit dans ton bouquin ?**  
Aqua : Elle est devenue une Porteuse de la même manière que Riku : en touchant une Keyblade. Accessoirement la mienne.  
-... Ah bon ?! Je savais pas !  
Terra : Normal, à l'époque tu connaissais pas Kairi.

**Ton adresse ?**  
-J'habite sur la même île que Sora. Nos maisons sont pas très loin l'une de l'autre...  
Larxene : On s'en fiche pas un peu, vu que vous êtes jamais chez vous ?  
Lexaeus : … Je crois que Larxene vient de dire quelque chose de très pertinent.  
*Le volume sonore du couloir – ben oui, les fangirls sont encore là ! – baisse de moitié.*  
**ShadowLover *applaudit lentement* :**** Bravo Riku, la moitié de tes fans vient de partir pour ton île.**  
Marluxia : Attends un peu qu'elles se rappellent qu'elles ne peuvent pas voyager entre les mondes... c'est le double qui va rappliquer, et te traquer jusque chez toi.  
Saïx : … C'est du vécu, ça ?  
Marluxia : Ouais. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé à la sortie de mon interview... J'espère juste que t'es pas agoraphobe.  
-Non non... mais j'aime pas qu'on me colle.  
« Ansem » : Pas de danger : si tu leur dis que tu as encore sombré du mauvais côté...  
-Plutôt crever. T'as qu'à faire diversion, toi.  
« Ansem » : Pas question ! Je louperais une occasion parfaite de me moquer de toi !

**Tu as des particularités ?**  
-A part ma couleur de cheveux, tu veux dire ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées ! C'est usant !**  
Zexion : Dis, t'as lu « Spiral » ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Nan, mais j'ai vu l'anime il y a longtemps... Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu demandes ça !**  
Zexion : Alors toi aussi t'as remarqué que Eyes Rutherford ressemblait à Riku comme deux gouttes d'eau ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu parles que oui ! Ça me rappelle quand j'ai visionné « Brave 10 » la première fois... J'avais fait une crise d'hystérie parce que Saizô Kirigakure ressemblait à mon Noctis préféré !**  
-Temps mort ! Je peux en placer une ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Vas-y.  
-Je suis Maître de la Keyblade !  
**Terra *fier* : Je savais que j'avais raison de t'avoir choisi. Félicitations, gamin.  
-Merci, mais j'suis plus un gamin !

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Ça dépend. Mais le moment que j'aime le plus, c'est quand on est assis tous les trois sur le palmier et qu'on regarde le soleil se coucher.  
**ShadowLover :**** Moui, c'est les petites choses comme ça qui sont vraiment parfaites. Et sinon, pourquoi ça dépend ?**  
-Ben, en temps normal j'aime bien rester sur la plage à ne rien faire... Ou lire des romans policiers mais je considère que le manga « Détective Conan » vaut largement Sherlock Holmes ! Mais j'arrive jamais à trouver le coupable...  
Sora : Et encore, ça c'est quand tout va bien...  
**ShadowLover :**** Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait en temps de crise par exemple ?**  
-Non Sora, lui dis pas !  
Sora : J'vais me gêner !  
-C'est mesquin ce que tu fais !  
Sora : Je m'en fiche ! *hausse le ton* Quand Riku est inquiet et qu'il a rien à faire, il tricote !  
*Personne n'ose se moquer, du coup on n'entend plus rien.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Attends... tu rigoles ? **  
Sora : Pas du tout. Chez lui, y'a des écharpes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.  
-Ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! *horriblement gêné*  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu sais faire du jacquard ?!**  
-Euuuuh... *pris au dépourvu* oui, bien sûr !  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu m'apprendras dis ? S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîît !**  
Maître Eraqus : Bien joué. Elle lui a sauvé la mise, là, personne n'osera la contredire.

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi, et qu'on dévoile ma vie privée à tout le monde.  
Sora : Oh ça va, t'aurais bien fini par le lui dire...  
-J'ai surtout eu de la chance qu'elle l'ait bien pris !  
**ShadowLover :**** Et sinon, y'a d'autres choses que tu détestes ?**  
-Les films à l'eau de rose. Ça a tellement l'air d'être fait pour faire pleurer les gens que j'ai des envies de meurtre envers les scénaristes quand on me force à en regarder un...  
*Lexaeus jette un œil par la fenêtre. Il tire les rideaux, va dehors discrètement et revient s'asseoir trente secondes plus tard. Personne n'a rien remarqué.*

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Ben... j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi mais-  
Ventus : C'est marrant, parce que vu que tu as l'air super sérieux, je t'imaginerais bien être prof de maths quand tu auras fini tes études... vu que vous, vous allez à l'école !  
Xemnas : C'est moi, ou il frime parce qu'il n'a jamais eu une éducation digne de ce nom ?...  
Xehanort : En même temps, c'est moi son maître tu me voyais lui enseigner autre chose que la violence et la cruauté ?  
Maître Eraqus : Vous ne l'êtes pas resté très longtemps, heureusement...  
Ansem le Sage : C'est sûr que si vous lui aviez enseigné la broderie, c'aurait complètement changé la donne...  
Xehanort : La broderie, c'est une occupation de fillette !  
**ShadowLover :**** Le tricot c'est considéré comme un hobby de grand-mère, alors comment vous expliquez que Riku et moi on aime faire des écharpes ?!**  
Xehanort : Hé bien-  
Sora : Stooop ! Croyez-moi Xehanort, vous ne voulez VRAIMENT pas la mettre en colère.

**Ok... ta phrase préférée ?**  
-Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.  
**ShadowLover :**** Attends... tu connais « Spider-Man » ?!**  
-A ton avis ? Si ma phrase préférée ressemble exactement à celle de l'oncle Ben dans « Spider-Man », tu crois pas que c'est évident ?  
Ventus : Si ce que tu dis est vrai Riku, 'faudrait que Kairi pense à prendre les siennes, de responsabilités !  
**ShadowLover *chuchote* :**** Lui, il a pas vu**** la fin secrète de KH 3D... *****à voix haute* Au fait Riku, t'as vu la version 2011 ?**  
-Le reboot tu veux dire ? Ouais, et alors ?  
**ShadowLover :**** T'as pas remarqué que la voix de Peter Parker ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Sora ?**  
Sora : Maaaaaiiiiiiiis ! Fallait pas le dire !  
-Si si, j'avais remarqué... c'est un peu bizarre, mais on s'y habitue.

**C'est quoi ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-J'adore le ping-pong !  
Sora : Il joue comme un pro et frappe comme un malade, si vous voulez l'affronter mettez une protection intégrale !  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah, on sent l'adversaire qui s'est fait battre plus d'une centaine de fois !**  
Sora : C'est pas ma faute ! Ses smashes sont redoutables, pas moyen de les renvoyer !  
Axel : Mmmmh... ça me plaît ! Sora, tu m'apprendras à jouer pour que je puisse lui mettre une raclée un de ces jours ?  
Sora : Si tu veux... mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais battre ensuite.

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Mm... j'hésite entre assis et debout. Mais debout on peut faire plus de choses.  
**ShadowLover :**** Debout alors ?**  
-Ouaip.  
Axel : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand c'est Riku j'ai pas envie de le charrier sur cette question.  
Demyx : Parce que y'a ShadowLover dans le coin et qu'elle est fan de lui, non ?  
Axel : … Ouais, ça doit être ça.  
**ShadowLover :**** Tiens, je crois que les fangirls sont parties. Je sais pas pourquoi...**  
*Naminé va ouvrir la porte.*  
Naminé : Euh... qui a collé un mot disant : « On a changé de salle, on est au cinquième étage » sur la porte ?  
_*Tout le monde fixe ShadowLover avec insistance.*_  
**ShadowLover :**** Vous abusez, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais fan de lui, pas amoureuse !**  
Lexaeus *lève la main* : Je plaide coupable.  
_*Surprise générale*_  
Lexaeus : Vous étiez trop occupés avec l'interview pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elles étaient plus de deux cents. J'ai juste voulu éviter que Riku se fasse piétiner à mort à la sortie.  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est très prévenant de ta part, merci.**

**Bon... un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Je m'adresse aussi aux interviewés passés et futurs : ça vous dirait qu'on fasse une interview de ShadowLover, une fois qu'elle aura fini les siennes ?  
Axel : … Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Evidemment, c'est la meilleure manière de se venger d'elle !  
_Tout le monde :_(- w -)...  
**ShadowLover :**** Euuuuuh... j'hésite entre accepter pour éviter de me faire harceler ou fuir à toutes jambes.**  
Ansem le Sage : A mon avis, tu peux faire les deux.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui j'ai bien été interviewée un bon moment après cette interview... mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le texte en lui-même ! Donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais le poster...

Sinon, devinez qui passe ensuite ?... Bah oui, c'est la troisième du trio, donc c'était piffé à trois kilomètres !  
(oui, c'est bien de Kairi dont je parle ^^)


	17. Interview 17 : Kairi

Hello hello ! Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Personnellement je suis presque guérie, mais je vais pas tarder à vivre l'enfer, parce que mes partiels sont dans un peu plus d'une semaine... *prend la fuite avec un air désespéré*

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** HELL YEAH RIKU ! *danse de la joie*  
... Ah, je me demande comment tu vas trouver cette interview alors... Donne-moi ton avis quand tu l'auras finie ! ^^

**Ima Nonyme :** Bah le premier maître de Ven c'était Xehanort, non ? Le vieux qui voulait qu'il remplisse son cœur de ténèbres ! Si ça c'est pas de la méchanceté, j'm'appelle plus Kageno Koibito!  
... Bon, on va passer sur la présence des termes "Riku" et "attardé" dans la même phrase alors...  
Heu... Moi j'veux bien, mais ça va pas être facile... pour tout te dire, la première fois que j'ai touché à des aiguilles à tricoter, j'y ai développé une réaction allergique pendant 8 ans. XD  
Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais, mais... C'est Riku ! Quand on est fan de lui, on lui passe tout ! X3

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH, ses persos et son univers ne sont pas à moi.**

Note :** Ne vous méprenez pas, habituellement j'aime bien Kairi... mais je sais pas pourquoi, ShadowLover a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... *SCHIZOPHRÉNIE***

**(L'auteure tient à préciser que la phrase d'Axel à la question 6 ne lui appartient pas, mais bien au rouquin susnommé.)**

* * *

Interview 17 : Kairi

* * *

**ShadowLover : Avant de commencer, j'ai une petite question à poser à Sora par rapport aux interviews précédentes...**  
Sora, interloqué : Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!  
**ShadowLover, furax : Justement ! Tu n'as rien dit, voilà ton crime !**  
Axel : Calme-toi un peu ! Commence par t'expliquer, ensuite tu pourras lui crier dessus !  
**ShadowLover : Alors écoutez bien vous tous : le Porteur de la Keyblade ici présent *désigne Sora du doigt* n'a pas précisé dans ses particularités qu'il avait fait une apparition dans le film « Les Mondes de Ralph » !**  
*On entend des cigales chanter dehors.*  
Riku, compatissant : Bonne chance avec les fans...  
**ShadowLover : D'autant plus que dans la rubrique ciné du forum, personne n'a parlé de ce film en tant que spectateur... Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas un reproche.**  
Ventus : Wah... ça va être la ruée pour le voir.  
**ShadowLover : Si seulement il était toujours en salles. Bref, Sora tu te débrouilles, et moi j'interviewe Kairi.**  
Kairi : Ah, c'est mon tour ! Remarque, c'est logique, vu que Sora et Riku sont passés avant moi...

**C'est parti ! Ton nom ?**  
-Kairi !  
Zexion, dans son bouquin : L'hypothèse de Vanitas était pas si mal que ça : « kai » ça veut dire « mer » en japonais...  
Demyx *chante* : La meeeeer, qu'on voit danser, le long des golfes claaaiiiiirs...  
« Ansem » : Pitié faites-le taire...  
***ShadowLover sort une batte de base-ball de sous le bureau, se lève et va se mettre en position derrière Demyx.** Trop occupé à s'égosiller, il ne voit pas arriver le swing de ShadowLover et s'effondre sous la violence du coup._Tout le monde a l'air scotché._*  
Axel, appréciateur : Joli swing !  
Vanitas : Hé ben... On peut dire que t'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère !  
Vexen : Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ta batte ne lui a pas fracassé le crâne... Et aussi pourquoi t'as réussi à le frapper, alors que Xemnas n'a pas réussi à te tuer !  
**ShadowLover : Elle est en plastique rigide. Pas assez dur pour tuer, mais assez pour assommer. Et pour le reste... ça doit être ma force de conviction.**  
-De la violence dès la première question ?! ShadowLover, va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler...

**Ok... Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Je ne crois pas, non... Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un titre de Princesse de Coeur.  
Larxene : Mmmmh... « Miss Petit Ange 2013 » alors ? C'est pas mal !  
_*Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel, consterné.*_  
Larxene, vexée : Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?  
Roxas : Techniquement c'est une bonne idée... mais Kairi est pas la personne qui ressemble le plus à un ange ici.  
-Tu vois quelqu'un de mieux placé que moi pour avoir ce surnom ? *curieuse*  
*Le regard de Roxas glisse sur Naminé, avant de se perdre au fond de la pièce...*  
-... Ah ouais. D'accord. Bonjour l'impartialité...  
Sora, désireux de rattraper la chose : Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu resteras mon ange à moi !  
Roxas : Euuh, je disais ça parce que Naminé ressemble vraiment plus à un ange que Kairi.  
Axel : Miss Parfaite alors ?  
Zexion : Nan, ce titre est déjà pris par Hemione Granger.  
Axel : Qui ça ?!  
*Zexion soupire*

**Tu as quel âge ?**  
-J'ai quinze ans, comme Sora.  
Sora, aux anges : Aaah... Je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier.  
Zexion : Laquelle ?  
Sora, perplexe : Comment ça laquelle ?!  
Zexion : Eh bien, dans le jeu vidéo, tu est allé la voir pour la première fois avec Riku dans la maison du maire, exact ? Or, dans le manga, tu l'as découverte endormie sur la plage... Quelle version est la bonne ?  
*Sora est pétrifié. En quelque sorte...*  
**ShadowLover : Bravo Zexion, t'as réussi à nous le bloquer...**  
Marluxia : Naminé... t'as recommencé, pas vrai ?  
Naminé, outrée : Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! C'est sans doute la faute de Shiro Amano ! Est-ce que ce mangaka a au moins joué au jeu ?!

**Ton adresse ?**  
-J'habite sur la même île que Sora et Riku, chez le maire.  
Aqua : Mais avant, tu habitais au Jardin Radieux, avec ta grand-mère.  
-Ah bon... Je me souviens pas trop de cette époque-là, quand je suis arrivée aux Îles du Destin je n'avais aucun souvenir... Au fait les garçons, essayez de rester sur l'île la prochaine fois : on n'est pas en période de vacances pour l'éternité, et vous avez loupé une année de cours !  
Sora : … Bah, on s'en fiche ! Vu qu'ils nous ont oubliés quand on était dans le Manoir Oblivion, ils nous mettront pas absents !  
Riku, un peu exaspéré : Sora... tu penses bien que si Kairi s'est souvenue de toi, il en est allé de même pour tout le monde ?  
Sora, bien embêté : … Faudra que je demande à Tidus de me filer ses cours.  
Riku : Pour moi c'est bon, Kairi m'a déjà passé ses notes...  
**ShadowLover : Il faudrait que je fasse une enquête auprès de vos parents pour savoir si, quand vous partez de chez vous pendant un an, ils S'INQUIÈTENT. Parce que c'est bien joli le coup de l'effacement de mémoire, mais après ils se souviennent forcément qu'ils ont des enfants non ? Vous pensez pas qu'ils se demandent où vous êtes passés pendant tout ce temps ?**  
Axel : Je vais essayer de t'expliquer avec tact : d'abord, on est dans un jeu vidéo. Ensuite, les personnages tels que les parents sont quasi-inexistants. Et enfin, c'est pas le plus intéressant dans l'histoire non ?!  
Sora : Hé ! On entend quand même ma mère dans le premier opus !  
**ShadowLover : Comment tu peux le savoir, t'étais même pas dans la pièce !**  
Sora *essaye de trouver une excuse* : Hé ben euh...  
Vanitas : Cherche pas plus loin, t'es grillé mon pote.

**Mmm... Tes particularités ?**  
-Je suis une des sept Princesses de Coeur... Je peux manier la Keyblade... et c'est tout je crois.  
Naminé : _Hum hum._  
-Ah, et j'ai un Simili spécial, qui n'a jamais daigné me le dire si ma mémoire est bonne...  
**ShadowLover : Stop ! On en parlera quand ce sera le tour de Naminé !**  
Naminé, irritée : Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissée pourrir dans ta prison à Illusiopolis !  
-Mais t'aurais pas pu rejoindre Roxas dans ce cas-là ! C'est bête hein ?  
*Les deux filles se lèvent*  
Luxord : Houlà, elles ont l'air prêtes à en découdre !  
Axel : Ah bon ? Pourtant elles ont pas de broderies dans les mains...  
*PAF !*  
Axel *se frotte vigoureusement la tête* : Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal Roxas !  
Ansem le Sage : Mesdemoiselles calmez-vous ! Le Père Noël a dit que les batailles impliquant des femmes sont des choses affreuses !  
*Perplexité générale. Pendant ce temps, les deux filles se rassoient lentement, en se foudroyant du regard.*  
Sora : Pourquoi le Père Noël aurait dit ça ?  
**ShadowLover : Perdu ! La bonne question était « Quel Père Noël ? ».**  
Ansem le Sage : Celui du « Monde de Narnia ».  
*Sora s'évanouit.*  
Xaldin : Effectivement, ça doit faire un choc d'apprendre qu'il y a plusieurs pères Noël.

**Bon... Tu aimes ?**  
-J'aime beaucoup Sora, évidemment...  
*Sora se redresse brusquement, réveillé.*  
-... Même si en ce moment je le boude.  
*Sora fait une tête de chien battu. Ou de Chat Potté, ça dépend des points de vue... Mais Kairi l'ignore royalement.*  
-J'aime bien Riku aussi, les fruits Paopou, les coquillages...  
Xion : C'est quelque chose qu'on a en commun !  
-... Si on veut. Ah, et j'aime bien les Pokémons aussi.  
Zexion, incrédule : … Sérieux ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ? C'est pas parce que le héros est un garçon et qu'il fait des combats que ça veut forcément dire que c'est réservé aux mecs !  
**ShadowLover, pensive : Ça fait beaucoup de « que »...**  
-Mes Pokémons préférés sont Marill, Chlorobule, Korillon et Polarhume !  
Zexion : Typique des filles... petits et mignons.  
-Sauf que les filles préfèrent Rondoudou et Ptiravi pour la raison stupide qu'ils sont ronds et roses !  
**ShadowLover : Ça suffit ! Les lecteurs vont être perdus si tu continues !**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Très peu de choses. La seule chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on m'enlève.*regard noir vers Axel.*  
Axel : Hey ! C'était dans un but purement scientifique !  
Vexen : C'est ma réplique ça. Trouve-t'en une autre.  
Axel : Je voulais juste revoir Roxas. Il était la seule personne que j'aimais. Avec lui c'était comme si j'avais un cœur...  
**ShadowLover, excédée : Vas-y, récite-nous toute la scène de ta mort pendant que t'y es !**  
Axel : Rooh, si on peut plus rigoler... En plus, tu parles que de moi mais c'est Saïx qui avait les plus mauvaises intentions !  
-... C'est vrai. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a enfermée pour attirer Sora !  
Saïx, un petit peu mortifié : Pourquoi je passe tout le temps pour le méchant ?...  
Terra : Sans doute parce que tu l'es.

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Pour le moment, devenir Maître de la Keyblade et retourner au Jardin Radieux.  
Riku : Et après, tu feras quoi une fois là-bas ?  
-Ben... j'en deviendrai la nouvelle souveraine, c'te question !  
*Lourd silence.*  
Xemnas : Et après on dit que je suis mégalomane... Tonya Hurley avait raison : les adolescents sont vraiment très égoïstes.  
Zexion, interloqué : Mais... Xemnas, vous avez lu « Ghostgirl » ?!  
Xemnas : Oui, pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover : Oh, il savait pas que vous saviez lire.**  
*Tout le monde hurle de rire, pendant que Xemnas fait la tête.*

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-L'amitié, c'est accepter chez les autres ce qu'on ne tolère pas chez soi.  
**ShadowLover : On dirait une phrase de marque-pages débile...**  
-Hé là !  
Sora : Mouais... Je suis désordonné, et c'est pas pour autant que tu le tolères : à chaque fois que tu viens dormir chez moi, tu m'enguirlandes parce que ma chambre est pas rangée.  
-Bah, comme l'a si bien dit ShadowLover, « Qui aime bien châtie bien »...

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Peu importe, du moment que je suis avec Sora et Riku.  
Xion : Je trouve que c'est une magnifique preuve d'amitié ! C'est vraiment trop mignon !  
Vanitas *lève un sourcil* : Mignon ?  
Xehanort : N'écoute pas un mot de plus ; elles risquent de te convertir au bien...

**Heu... Ta position préférée ?**  
-Assise. C'est une position qui permet de faire énormément de choses...  
_*Tout le monde fixe Kairi avec un drôle d'air.*_  
-... Vous êtes vraiment une bande de pervers. J'en étais sûre.  
_Tout le monde : C'est pas vrai !_  
-Mais oui, mais oui...  
**ShadowLover : En même temps, la majorité de l'auditoire est composée de mecs ; à quoi tu t'attendais ?**  
-Je pensais que Sora serait différent... *déçue...*  
Sora *sursaute* : On parle de moi ? Désolé, j'écoutais pas !  
-... Oh, c'est pas grave. On t'aime comme tu es. *contente*  
**ShadowLover : Notez bien : dans la dernière phrase, « on » équivaut à « je », vu que la moitié de la salle déteste Sora.**  
-Mais ! Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? *rougit*  
**ShadowLover : Pour rallonger la conversation : tes dernières réponses n'ont pas suscité beaucoup d'intérêt...**  
Riku : Si tu avais été plus observatrice, tu aurais remarqué que l' a commencé un tournoi de poker au fond de la salle tellement ils s'ennuient.  
**ShadowLover, au bord des larmes : … Mon cœur saigne... Riku m'a clashée...**  
Riku *hausse les épaules* : Tu ne fais que récolter ce que tu as semé...  
**ShadowLover : Et en plus il ignore ma souffrance !**  
Riku : Ne compte pas sur nous pour te consoler. Qui aurait de la compassion pour son bourreau ?  
**ShadowLover *pleure pour de bon* : Ouinnnnnn ! Méchant !**

**Snif... Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Merci.  
Sora : C'est tout ?  
-Tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre ? À part qu'ils sont nos fans, on ignore tout d'eux ! Donc, merci d'être fans de notre jeu ; on espère que le prochain opus vous plaira !

* * *

Hé oui, ma figure divine de KH m'a envoyée paître sur les roses... J'ai déprimé pendant une semaine à cause de ça.

Ah oui, Ima Nonyme, tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais Ven dans mes interviews ?... Hé ben il arrive ! Sauras-tu patienter jusqu'au week-end ?...

Euh attends.. non en fait ! J'ai confondu dans mon planning, y'a Vanitas qui lui grille la priorité ! :/ Désolée, c'est lui qui va faire les frais de ma folie ce week-end... Mais tu retrouveras Ven mercredi prochain, t'en fais pas ! :)


	18. Interview 18 : Vanitas

Bonsoir/bonjour (oui dans cet ordre-là, l'heure où je poste étant assez tardive... :/ ), voici donc mon interview suivante !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme** : On est d'accord, la "tenue dark" comme tu l'appelles va bien mieux à Vanitas ! Riku a l'air particulièrement ridicule quand il la porte... heureusement que ça a pas duré trop longtemps !  
Aaah, cette fichue jupe... ou plutôt "jupette" ! XD Elle est vraiment risible je trouve...  
Oui, je confirme que Kageno Koibito n'est que mon pseudonyme ^^ mais dans la mesure où y'a que moi qui le porte sous cette forme-là... vois cela comme une sorte de surnom :)  
Favoritisme ? Envers Riku ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... *regarde soigneusement ailleurs*

**Hikaru Michaels :** Vanitoux ?... J'le note dans ma liste de surnoms de Vanitas ! XD

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH pas à moi, tout ça tout ça...**

Note : **Vanitas je l'aime bien. Surtout l'embêter d'ailleurs, mais vous verrez ça en lisant son interview :)**

* * *

Interview 18 : Vanitas  


* * *

**ShadowLover : Dis Vanitas, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un bunker ?**  
Vanitas : Ouais, et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?  
**ShadowLover : Eh bien... Disons que ça serait chouette que tu en trouves un le plus vite possible ; les trois quarts des personnes qui t'ont choisi pour l'interview aujourd'hui veulent ta peau.**  
Ventus : Tiens, au fait... tu pourrais pas le ressusciter, histoire qu'on puisse se défouler dessus ? Parce que techniquement je l'ai détruit, vu que c'est mon côté obscur...  
*On entend soudain la « Marche Impériale » de John Williams. Tout le monde sursaute.*  
Terra : Euuh... Rassurez-moi, c'est juste une coïncidence si on entend ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le côté obscur ?  
Axel : Ça doit être ça, parce que je vois Dark Vador nulle part...  
***ShadowLover récupère son téléphone, qui est justement en train de sonner, jette un œil à l'écran et raccroche. La musique s'arrête aussi.***  
**ShadowLover : Désolée, c'était juste ma sonnerie de portable.**  
_Tout le monde :__ …_  
Vanitas : Bon allez, pose-les tes questions qu'on en finisse.  
**ShadowLover *regard diabolique* : C'est plutôt moi qui, au nom de tous ceux dont tu as pourri la vie, vais en finir avec toi...**  
Riku : Ouh là, ShadowLover a son regard de sadique... Ça va faire très mal.

**Ton nom ?**  
-Vanitas.  
Aqua : … Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant ?! Ton nom a les mêmes consonances que celui de Ventus !  
Sora : Ah, mais oui ! T'enlèves le « i », tu remplaces le premier « a » par un « e » et le deuxième par un « u », et PAF !  
Zexion : Ça fait des Chocapics ?!  
_*Fou rire général*_  
**ShadowLover, morte de rire : Joli ! Tu l'as fait exprès ?**  
Zexion *fier* : Evidemment, vu que leur discussion n'a rien à voir avec des céréales au chocolat !  
-Ha ha, très drôle. Bon, question suivante.

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Nan... Et je vous interdis de m'en inventer !  
**ShadowLover : C'est bête, moi j'aimais bien Dark Maul Junior... **  
Axel : Pourquoi « Dark Maul Junior », au fait ?  
**ShadowLover : Parce que, si tu compares Xehanort...**  
Xehanort : MAÎTRE Xehanort !  
**ShadowLover : Si j'veux. Donc, si on considère que Xehanort équivaut à Dark Sidious, vu que Vani-Vani est son apprenti et qu'il est plus jeune que le vrai Dark Maul...**  
-Hein ?! J'avais dit de ne pas m'inventer de surnoms !  
**ShadowLover : Vous avez fini de m'interrompre oui ?! Vous êtes encore pires qu'Axel ! Et puis je te donne les surnoms que je veux, clone de Sora !**  
Sora : J'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas d'accord avec cette appellation !  
**ShadowLover, à bout : Ok, très bien ! Vous avez gagné, je boude ! *tourne le dos à l'assistance.***  
Kairi, glaciale : Vous avez vraiment aucun respect pour les autres. Tu me déçois Sora.  
-Bon allez, question suivante.  
**ShadowLover : J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de la Taupe des Ténèbres !**  
_*Tout le monde rigole ; même Xehanort a fini par craquer ! Vanitas fait peine à voir.*_

**Ton âge ?**  
-J'en sais trop rien... Maître ?  
Xehanort, gêné : Je ne me souviens pas non plus...  
Ventus : Roooh, le cachottier... C'est vilain de mentir !  
Demyx : Parce que tu le sais toi ?  
Ventus : Ben oui, il provient de moi j'te rappelle !  
Terra, curieux : Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Vas-y, dis-le nous !  
Ventus : Si je me base sur sa date de création, comme pour Xemnas... Vanitas a quatre ans !  
*_Ricanements de tout le monde._ Xehanort est parti cacher sa honte derrière un rideau. Vanitas, lui, a l'air mortifié.*  
**ShadowLover, sarcastique : Oooh, mais c'est qu'il a l'air au bord des larmes, le pauvre petit chou... Tu veux une sucette pour te consoler ?**  
-... *à deux doigts de craquer*  
**ShadowLover : En plus, je suis sûre que Xehanort s'occupe même pas de toi... Je propose Larxene pour le garder ce soir !**  
*Larxene fait sa tête de killer. Ça fait très peur...*  
Vexen : Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée de vengeance... Vanitas va sans doute se faire tuer s'il désobéit. Tes fans devraient être contents...

**Ton adresse ?**  
-... *regarde soigneusement ailleurs*  
**ShadowLover : Attends... Me dis pas qu'en plus d'être un clone du héros et un gamin, t'es SDF par-dessus le marché ?!**  
*Le but de ShadowLover est atteint : Vanitas fond en larmes.*  
Saïx, un peu impressionné : A peine quatre questions et il est au tapis ? Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer le machiavélisme de l'une ou mépriser la faiblesse de l'autre...  
**ShadowLover : Tu peux snober Vanitas. Admirer mon sens de la repartie ne ferait que nourrir ma vanité.**  
Ansem le Sage : Pas mal le jeu de mots sur vanité et Vanitas.  
Xemnas, pensif : J'aurais bien aimé recruter ton Simili dans l'Org. XIII...  
**ShadowLover, rouge tomate : Pitié, plus de compliments ! Je réussirai pas à bien me tenir sinon !**

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Bouhouhou...  
**ShadowLover, moqueuse : C'est une particularité ça ?**  
Marulxia : ShadowLover, si tu continues de l'enfoncer, il ne pourra plus répondre et ton interview sera foutue...  
**ShadowLover *fait la moue* : Mouais, t'as pas tort... Allez Vanitas, montre-nous que t'es un homme ! Revendique ton droit d'exister, comme Roxas !**  
Roxas, sceptique : Pour ce que ça a marché...  
-... Ça a pas marché pour toi ?  
Xehanort : Aïe... Je sens que ça va rater.  
-Ha ha ha ! Alors je vous montrerai ma toute-puissance en prouvant que j'existe et que je vous suis supérieur ! Concernant mes particularités, j'ai la même coiffure que Sora mais mes cheveux sont noirs, et mes yeux sont jaunes comme ceux de mon maître ! Et contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres ! Car j'en suis issu !  
Riku : Droits d'auteur. Tu m'as volé une de mes répliques.  
Lexaeus *chuchote à l'oreille de ShadowLover* : Et dire que tu l'as reboosté uniquement pour le maltraiter encore plus...  
Xigbar : T'es presque pire que Larxene !  
**ShadowLover, un peu vexée : Ça par contre, c'est pas un qualificatif très sympa vis-à-vis de moi...**

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Me moquer des autres, faire souffrir les gens, tuer des innocents, la glace à la vanille...  
Naminé : Oooh... C'est trop mignon !  
-Pas du tout ! *rougit fortement* C'est juste que je supporte pas la glace à l'eau de mer !  
Zexion *cite* : « Et moi j'suis allergique à l'eau d'mer ! Atchoum ! »  
**ShadowLover : J'aimais bien « Le monde de Nemo » quand j'étais plus jeune... C'est le bébé hippocampe que tu viens d'imiter, non ?**  
Zexion : Ouais, c'est ça... Comment ça se fait que tu connais tout ?  
**ShadowLover : « C'est marqué sur sa valise. »**  
Zexion : Harry Potter 3 ? La scène dans le Poudlard Express avec le professeur Lupin ?  
**ShadowLover : Bien joué ! Toi aussi tu t'y connais !**  
-Hum ! Question suivante !

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Les faibles, les hypocrites, les peureux, et toutes les choses qu'aiment mes ennemis.  
Sora : Tu m'excuseras, mais quand quelqu'un réécrit nos souvenirs et remplace donc les anciens, on peut pas considérer ça comme de l'hypocrisie vu qu'on est convaincu que les faux souvenirs sont les vrais !  
Roxas : Ça peut aussi s'appliquer à l'autre face du cœur d'une personne !  
-Le problème, c'est que ça ne marche pas dans le cas de Ventus !  
Sora : Ouais, mais ça remonte à onze ans ! C'est facile d'oublier !  
-Mais Riku n'avait pas oublié Terra lui !  
Sora : Normal, il l'avait vu en chair et en os ! Ventus et moi on s'est seulement parlé par luciole interposée !  
**ShadowLover : Vous vous entendez bien en fin de compte...**  
Sora et Vanitas, d'une même voix : QUI S'ENTEND BIEN AVEC QUI ?!  
Zexion : Je crois que le schéma habituel des mangas ne s'applique pas dans leur cas...  
**ShadowLover : Bien sûr que si ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » ?**  
Zexion : Pas faux...

**Ta plus grande ambition ?**  
-Avant, c'était former la X-Blade avec Ventus...  
**ShadowLover : Ah ! Un de plus qui reconnaît qu'il est mort ! Ça faisait longtemps !**  
-Mais maintenant que je suis « mort », je vais hanter Ventus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Mouhahahahaha !  
Zexion : Le truc c'est que « si lui ne croit pas aux fantômes, ça serait comme si tu n'existais pas. »  
**ShadowLover : Karin dans le premier épisode de Bleach ?**  
Zexion : ... Mais comment tu fais ?! Dis-moi !  
**ShadowLover : Eh bien... Ah ! « Je crois que c'est un top secret. ».**  
Zexion : Kagura Sôma, dans le tome 6 de Fruits Basket !  
*Les deux otakus échangent un sourire de connivence.*  
Maître Eraqus : Hum... Pourrait-on reprendre l'interview ?  
**ShadowLover : Une minute. *à Zexion* On se fait un duel de citations un de ces jours ?**  
Zexion : Quand tu veux, où tu veux.

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-« Quand on se bat, on raconte pas sa vie. »  
Ventus : _Dixit_ celui qui n'a pas arrêté de me parler de la création de la X-Blade en plein combat sur notre Palier de l'Eveil...  
-En même temps, j'allais pas t'affronter sans te filer un minimum d'informations, ça se fait pas ! J'aime bien avoir une bonne raison de taper sur les gens.  
**ShadowLover : Euh attends une minute, Vanitas ne veut pas passer pour un voyou sans cœur ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !**  
-Quelle charité ? Et c'est quoi un hôpital ?  
**ShadowLover : Oh, désolée ! J'avais oublié que tu n'étais qu'en petite section, autant pour moi !**  
_*Hilarité générale*_  
-J'aime pas trop cette façon de dire que je suis analphabète !  
**ShadowLover : Bon, alors deux plus deux ça fait combien ?**  
-Euuuuuh... *compte sur ses doigts* Quatre !  
**ShadowLover : C'est bien ce que je disais ! Compter sur ses doigts, c'est du niveau de la maternelle !**  
-C'est la faute de Ventus si j'ai pris cette habitude ! Je n'aurai que deux mots : regarde-le un peu pour voir !  
*Ventus compte sur ses doigts... lui aussi.*  
Sora : PLAGIAT ! Cette réplique appartient à Phil !  
**ShadowLover : La marmotte ?** _*Regard vitreux de l'assemblée*_ **Bon ok, j'ai rien dit...**

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
Xehanort : Vanitas, je t'interdis de répondre à cette question !  
-Mais je... Bon, comme vous voulez.  
**ShadowLover, froidement gentille : Vanitas... Réponds à ma question s'il-te-plaît.**  
-... *soupire* D'accord.  
Xehanort, furieux : Vanitas ! Je suis ton maître !  
Terra : Question rhétorique : on avait pas dit stop avec les citations de Star Wars ?  
-Je sais ! Mais j'ai plus peur d'elle que de vous. Elle a quand même réussi à me faire craquer, je vous rappelle !  
**ShadowLover, légèrement irritée : « Elle » a un nom aussi ! Et « elle » aimerait bien que tu lui répondes !**  
-Bon, tout le monde va se ficher de moi, mais j'ai pas le choix : j'adore faire des fleurs en laine. Au crochet.  
_*Silence de mort... Xehanort a l'air affligé.*_  
Riku : Wow, c'est dur... je te comprends. *veut tapoter l'épaule de Vanitas, mais ce dernier l'évite*  
-Je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi. Tu n'as pas eu le courage de laisser les ténèbres te montrer la voie.  
Xehanort : … Finalement, tu es mon digne disciple.

**… Ta position préférée ?**  
-Debout ! J'aime dominer mes adversaires !  
Axel : Heureusement qu'il a pas dit « partenaires »... vous imaginez la scène ?  
**ShadowLover : Oui oui, très bien même. Mais Vanitas, en général tous tes adversaires font une tête de plus que toi... Les semelles de tes chaussures sont pas compensées à ce point, si ?**  
-C'est parce que je suis rapide. Je bats mes adversaires et quand ils sont au tapis, étalés par terre, là je suis en position de force !  
**ShadowLover : C'est triste d'en être réduit à ça pour se sentir supérieur je trouve...**

**Un message pour tes fans ?**  
Ventus : Faudrait déjà qu'il en aie...  
-Merci de me comprendre ! Aidez-nous à changer le monde !  
**ShadowLover : J'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive... vous imaginez si ça finissait comme dans Matrix ?**  
Sora : … Yeark, c'est dégoûtant. J'ai aucune envie de me faire bouffer le cerveau par les Sans-Cœurs ! Qui est avec moi pour achever son fantôme ?!  
_Tous les gentils, plus tous les fans qui haïssent Vanitas : Nous ! À mort le sadique archi-dur à battre !_  
*Submergé par le nombre, Vanitas réussit (?!) à prendre la fuite.*

* * *

Vous aurez remarqué que je ne me suis pas trop étendue dans ce que j'appellerais "l'intro" de l'interview... c'est bien simple : j'ai pas d'idée ou d'anecdote marrante à faire partager depuis trois jours, et puis l'est quand même tard donc je poste le plus vite possible...

M'en veuillez pas, j'essaierai de me rattraper dans la prochaine... qui est celle de Ventus ! C'est Ima qui va être contente ! ^w^


	19. Interview 19 : Ventus

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour la tant attendue interview de Ventus ! Et, après avoir hésité au bord du plongeoir pendant moult semaines, j'ai enfin rempli mon profil de bêta-lecteur !  
Question existentielle du jour : pourquoi les livres de la bibli me font des crasses en se cachant, alors que de une j'adore lire, et de deux je devais les rendre deux semaines plus tôt ?... Est-ce un châtiment divin ? Je m'interroge...

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** Je ferai passer le message à Vaninou comme quoi tu veux bien l'héberger, ma main à couper qu'il dira oui rien que pour plus m'avoir sur le dos... XD  
C'est marrant que tu parles de "tuer des gamins", tu verras pourquoi je dis ça en lisant l'interview... :)

**Guest :** Sur mon forum d'origine aussi cette interview a été une des plus appréciées ^w^ Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^  
Tant que Ventus gardera son apparence de garçon de 15 ans, je persisterai à croire qu'il en a 15 ! J'attends de voir une cinématique qui me prouve qu'il a grandi pour changer d'avis.  
Pour le coup des fleurs au crochet... en fait, à l'époque où j'avais écrit cette interview ma mère et ma sœur étaient à fond dans cette activité... du coup ça s'est retrouvé dans mon interview ._.  
Merci, mais je le savais déjà, le coup de la signification du "prénom" pour Vanitas... et je trouve que Xehanort est beaucoup moins bien servi de ce côté-là ! Franchement, appeler un bébé "XEHANORT", il leur a pris quoi à ses parents ?! Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu méchant ! (pas de méprise, je suis pas en train de m'apitoyer sur lui ! XD)  
Bien joué, le coup du jeu de mots pourri ! X)  
Il est où ce test ?... Ça m'intéresse beaucoup ^^

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la musique : KH n'est pas à moi, ses personnages non plus...**

Note :** Ventus m'est assez sympathique... Dommage qu'il soit tombé sur Xehanort, sa vie aurait été tellement moins chaotique sans lui ! Bon, par contre on aurait pas eu Vanitas et ça aurait été franchement ballot parce que je l'aime bien quand même ^^ Attention, plein de références à des mangas, des livres et des séries (abrégées) !**

**(l'auteure tient à préciser que le débordement relatif à Stephen King dont elle a été victime à la question 6 ne se reproduira plus... quoique.)**

* * *

Interview 19 : Ventus

* * *

_*Nos protagonistes de KH arrivent dans la salle de l'interview... mais une surprise très désagréable les attend : en effet... ShadowLover est en train de serrer Saïx dans ses bras !*_  
Saïx, à moitié étouffé : … À l'aide. Quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a sauté dessus. J'ai... rien pu faire.  
*On entend un ou deux os craquer. _Tout le monde se raidit un peu._*  
Xemnas : ShadowLover, lâche-le ou je demande à Xehanort de le faire pour toi.  
***L'intervieweuse obtempère, non sans jeter un regard assassin à Xemnas, et va s'asseoir à son bureau.** _Le reste de l'assemblée est encore sous le choc._*  
**ShadowLover : Oh ça va hein, il avait qu'à pas rentrer dans la salle le premier ! Allez, asseyez-vous et je vous dirai pourquoi j'ai fait ça.**  
*_Tout le monde s'assoit où il peut._*  
**ShadowLover : Aah, je suis contente de vous revoir devant moi. Ça fait longtemps...**  
Riku : Ah oui, si tu pouvais aussi nous expliquer pourquoi on t'a pas vue pendant un mois, ça serait cool aussi !  
Axel : C'est pas que tu m'as manqué, mais... moi aussi j'aimerais savoir !  
**ShadowLover : J'allais y venir ! Ma batterie d'ordi s'est cassée, du coup je pouvais plus publier mes interviews. Mais bon, le problème est réglé ! Le câlin à Saïx, c'est juste le trop-plein d'émotion.**  
Sora *marmonne* : C'est Xehanort qu'on aurait dû faire entrer en premier... elle aurait peut-être pu le tuer comme ça.  
**ShadowLover : Ah tiens, tant que j'y suis... Sora, t'as intérêt à bien m'écouter, parce que je le dirai pas deux fois !**  
Sora, plaintif : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encooooooore ?!  
**ShadowLover *boude un peu* : Je m'excuse pour t'avoir crié dessus alors que t'avais rien fait, voilà !**  
Sora, perdu : … Ah bon ?!  
Zexion : Bon, c'est moi qui m'y colle pour les sous-titres : elle a regardé « Les Mondes de Ralph », n'a pas retrouvé la référence dont parlait la page Wikipédia du film, et a fini par se rendre compte qu'il était impossible que tu y aies fait une apparition vu que Kingdom Hearts n'est pas un jeu d'arcade.  
**ShadowLover : Et pourtant, j'ai vu un tag sur un tunnel menant à la gare des jeux qui disait « Aerith lives », or FFVII n'est pas un jeu d'arcade ! Bon, fini le H.S. : après une concurrence serrée entre Terra, Aqua et Ventus, c'est lui qui l'emporte de justesse !**  
Ventus : Bon, alors c'est parti !

**Ok... Ton nom ?**  
-Ventus.  
Vanitas : Je persiste à trouver bizarre que seuls les éléments de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre soient représentés dans KH, et pas le feu.  
Axel : Bah, c'est normal.  
Vanitas : Et pourquoi ça ?! Y'a toujours eu quatre éléments, désolé !  
Zexion : Tiens, ça me rappelle une phrase qui revient souvent dans « La Guerre des Clans »... On dit qu' « il y a toujours eu quatre clans dans la forêt »...  
Axel : C'est normal parce que le feu, c'est moi ! *fier*  
Vanitas : Mais t'es pas un personnage principal ! C'est ça le problème !  
-Connaissant Nomura et vu la fin de KH 3D, ça devrait pas tarder...

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Un seul : Aqua, Terra et pas mal de mes connaissances me surnomment Ven.  
**ShadowLover : Sinon, moi j'aime bien Vennie.**  
Vanitas : Ouais, mais franchement tes surnoms on s'en passe !  
**ShadowLover moqueuse : Quoi, t'es vexé Vani-nyan ?**  
Riku : Ah, celui-là n'y était pas la dernière fois !  
**ShadowLover : Je sais, c'est une fan qui m'a dit le surnommer comme ça...**  
Riku : Mais je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec lui...  
Xaldin : Pareil pour moi.  
Vanitas *théâtral* : Que quelqu'un appelle « SOS Antagonistes Battus » !  
Zexion : Copieur ! C'est dans un épisode de CDZA ça !

**Ton âge ?**  
-Euuh... Normalement, je devrais avoir à peu près quinze ans, comme Sora.  
Sora : Mais... Quinze ans, c'est l'âge que t'avais quand tu m'as confié ton cœur, non ? Moi j'en avais quatre à l'époque...  
Xehanort : Tu as sûrement quatre cœurs en toi en ce moment, mais c'était absolument pas le cas quand t'étais gosse !  
Sora, consterné : J'avais quatre ans, pas quatre cœurs. Vous seriez pas un peu idiot, des fois ?  
**ShadowLover : Ça m'étonne pas : tel élève, tel maître.**  
-Pour te répondre Sora, en fait j'avais onze ans quand Xehanort a créé Vanitas... ce qui a failli me tuer d'ailleurs.  
Sora : … Sérieux ?! *à Xehanort* Vous êtes un monstre d'avoir presque tué votre disciple quand il avait à peine onze ans !  
Xehanort : La fin justifie les moyens.  
Maître Eraqus : Pour ce que ça t'a apporté...

**Hum... Ton adresse ?**  
-C'est un peu difficile à expliquer...  
Axel : Alors commence par le début !  
-Après que Xehanort *regard assassin vers le concerné* m'ait arraché mon côté obscur...  
Vanitas : Moi ! *fier*  
Roxas : Y'a pas de quoi se vanter.  
-Je suis allé vivre à la Contrée du Départ ; j'y ai rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis...  
Aqua : Nous aussi on t'adore. Pas vrai ?  
Terra : Tout à fait.  
-Merci vous deux . Et quand Vanitas est mort en voulant qu'on crée la X-Blade, Aqua m'a enfermé quelque part, mais je sais pas où.  
Aqua : C'est la Salle de l'Eveil, dans le Manoir Oblivion.  
**ShadowLover : Non, fallait pas le dire !**  
Xemnas : Ben pourquoi ? Je sais déjà où elle est, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois.  
**ShadowLover : …**  
Xemnas : Mais j'y ai jamais vu personne. Tout ce qui s'y trouve, c'est l'armure d'Aqua. En plus, elle est pas dans le Manoir Oblivion cette salle, elle est au Jardin Radieux !  
**ShadowLover : Normal, c'est dans la Salle du Sommeil que vous allez, vous...**  
Aqua, un peu furax : Ah, c'était toi qui l'avais ! Espèce de voleur ! Rends-la moi tout de suite !

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Je tiens ma Keyblade à l'envers... et c'est tout je crois.  
Xigbar : Et ta ressemblance parfaite avec Roxas, tu l'as oubliée ?!  
-C'est parce que mon cœur est avec celui de Sora ! C'est Roxas qui me ressemble, pas l'inverse !  
**ShadowLover : Tiens au fait Ven, je me suis toujours demandé comment t'arrivais à frapper tes ennemis en tenant ta Keyblade de cette façon ; parce que j'ai essayé avec une raquette de badminton et...**  
Axel : Encore un sport que je ne connais pas ?! Ça se joue comment ?  
Sora : Pareil que le ping-pong, mais avec des raquettes et un filet plus grands.  
Xion : Et ? Il s'est passé quoi ShadowLover ?  
**ShadowLover, gênée : Ben, disons que j'ai pas autant d'expérience que Ven... et que j'ai failli assommer deux ou trois personnes.**  
Larxene : T'es un genre de danger public en fait... un peu comme Demyx.  
Demyx : Hé là !  
**ShadowLover : Mais moi j'ai un minimum de jugeote, contrairement à lui !**  
-Faut juste un peu d'expérience. Et puis, j'ai toujours aimé tenir ma Keyblade comme ça...  
**ShadowLover : Anti-conformiste, hein ? Comme moi ! Je déteste faire comme tout le monde... Ma mère dit que c'est une bonne qualité.**

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Regarder les étoiles. Et j'aime beaucoup lire aussi !  
Zexion : Cool, un nouveau copain de lecture ! Alors, t'es plutôt quoi comme genre ?  
-Je lis beaucoup de thrillers, et j'adore Stephen King...  
***Fracas assourdissant derrière le bureau : ShadowLover vient de s'évanouir.***  
Axel *prend des notes* : Alors... « Allergique à Stephen King », c'est noté !  
Xehanort, intéressé : Tu pourras m'en faire une copie ?  
Axel *planque ses notes* : Plutôt mourir. Vous avez qu'à prendre des notes vous aussi !  
*Pendant ce temps, Naminé parvient à ranimer ShadowLover.*  
**ShadowLover *se frotte les tempes* : Qu... quelqu'un a prononcé un nom que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre...**  
Vanitas : Arrête le mélo et explique-nous pourquoi ce nom te met dans cet état !  
**ShadowLover, directe : Cet auteur est à l'origine de mon pire cauchemar.**  
*Silence lourd.*  
-Oups... Désolé, c'était pas voulu !  
**ShadowLover : … Mmmmh.**  
Vexen : King, hein ? Je vais me renseigner... lire deux ou trois de ses livres.  
-Et puis, mes amis évidemment !  
**ShadowLover *ton lugubre, la tête baissée* : « Il y avait une fois un clown... Il était triste, car personne ne riait à ses pitreries... Les enfants le trouvaient ennuyeux... »**  
Zexion *alarmé* : Euuuh ShadowLover, tu fais vraiment peur là... tu pourrais arrêter de parler comme ça ?  
**ShadowLover : « Alors, pour se venger... »**  
*A peu près tout le monde commence à reculer au fond de la salle...*  
**ShadowLover : « Le clown se mit... »**  
Ventus : Arrête, tu vas réussir à leur faire peur.  
**ShadowLover *relève brusquement la tête avec un air de psychopathe* : « A dévorer les enfants. »**  
_*Là, tout le monde regarde l'intervieweuse comme si elle était le monstre.*_  
**ShadowLover, enjouée : C'est bon, j'ai fini. On continue ?**  
Ventus *secoue la tête* : Tu les as traumatisés à vie là...  
**ShadowLover : C'était un peu le but.**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Deux ou trois personnes que je ne citerai pas...  
Xehanort : Pas la peine, on sait qui c'est.  
Vanitas : C'est nous, pas vrai ?!  
-Et je déteste le lait.  
Aqua : On t'avait pourtant dit que si tu ne faisais pas un effort, tu ne grandirais jamais !  
-C'est pas ma faute, je peux pas, c'est tout !  
**ShadowLover : Moi j'aime beaucoup ! J'en mets dans mes céréales le matin !**  
Zexion : C'aurait été génial si Vanitas avait dit a Ventus, à un moment ou un autre : « A plus tard, minus. Tu devrais boire plus de lait ! »  
**ShadowLover : Ah, tu lis Psyren toi aussi ?!**  
Ansem le Sage : Tu sais, ça va être dur de trouver un manga que vous ne connaissez pas tous les deux...

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Pouvoir me réveiller, et passer l'Examen de Maîtrise !  
Sora, innocemment : C'est où la Salle de l'Eveil déjà ? J'ai deux, trois trucs à régler là-bas...  
Xemnas : Même si je te le disais, tu pourrais pas y rentrer.  
Sora : Et pourquoi ça ?!  
**ShadowLover : Parce qu'il te faut des mots de passe que tu ne connais pas.**  
Xemnas *sursaute* : Comment tu le sais ?! Je l'ai dit à personne !  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : J'ai juste vu la cinématique sur YouTube ; puis je me suis renseignée sur les mots de passe sur Kingdom Hearts Wiki.**  
Sora *trépigne* : File-les moi ! File-les moi !  
**ShadowLover : Pas question, cherche-les toi-même !  
**-Tu t'es encore plantée ShadowLover...  
**ShadowLover *bâillone Ventus* :**** Ça va pas de dire ça à voix haute ?! Ils seraient trop contents d'avoir une raison pour me charrier !****  
**Vexen : Pourquoi tu veux passer l'Examen de Maîtrise, au fait ? C'est pas déjà fait ?  
\- *se dégage de la main de ShadowLover* Nan, j'y ai assisté, c'est pas pareil ! Je veux être au même niveau que Terra et Aqua !  
Luxord *soupire* : Aaaah... la fougue de la jeunesse...

**Ta phrase favorite ?**  
-La vérité est ailleurs...  
*Demyx imite la musique de X-Files... avant de se faire transpercer par la faux de Marluxia.*  
Demyx : Aïeuh ! Si tu voulais que j'arrête, t'avais qu'à le dire !  
Marluxia : Woups désolé, ma faux m'a échappé. *pas désolé du tout.*  
Terra : C'est pas faux... j'avoue que croire Xehanort plutôt que mes amis ne m'a pas franchement réussi.  
Sora, optimiste : Bah, au moins tu referas plus cette erreur maintenant !  
« Ansem » : Ça risque pas...

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Regarder les étoiles filantes.  
Sora : Copain ! On les regardera ensemble, un jour ?  
-... Ouais, si on y arrive.  
**ShadowLover : J'imagine bien la scène : Sora et Ven regardant le ciel, ils finissent par s'endormir ; quand ils se réveillent, ils bâillent et s'étirent en même temps, et se rallongent sans voir que Kairi et Aqua sont en train de les regarder ; ils se redressent brusquement, et disent...**  
Axel : Ça va, on a pigé !  
Lexaeus : Non, ils disent « Tu m'as fait peur, Kairi(Aqua) ! »  
Xigbar : On a dit qu'on avait compris !

**Ta... position préférée ?**  
-Allongé sur le ventre, sous un buisson !  
Vanitas : Euuuuh... Pourquoi un buisson ?  
-Pour pouvoir espionner Aqua et Terra pendant leur entraînement, et pour m'amuser du spectacle de Terra en train d'essayer de drag- *Terra lui plaque la main sur la bouche, tout en rougissant.*  
Aqua : Ah, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu quelqu'un dans les buissons ! Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me croire... *boude*  
**ShadowLover : Nous avons un nouvel Arnacœur...**  
Naminé : Si tu ne ressemblais pas autant à Roxas, je te traiterais de voyeur.

**Bon... un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Hum... Ben, vive Stephen King !  
***ShadowLover se réévanouit***  
Axel : J'adore ce gosse... *lui ébouriffe les cheveux*  
Xehanort : Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû te garder comme disciple.

* * *

Woilà woilà... ^^ Au sujet de l'intro, ma batterie d'ordi m'a effectivement lâchée à l'époque... ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant près d'un mois m'avait plutôt énervée. Heureusement que j'ai changé d'ordi l'année dernière...

Au fait, pour les fans acharnés, une petite info marrante : quand j'ai publié cette interview la première fois, je me suis fait allumer par mes lecteurs pour avoir confondu la Chambre de l'Eveil et celle du Sommeil... Donc pas de remarques SVP, une fois ça m'a suffi ! (- 3 -)

La prochaine interview sera longue. TRÈS longue. Et impliquera de nombreuses remarques sur la couleur bleue. XP


	20. Interview 20 : Aqua

Bonjour à tous ! Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont déjà (en vacances), vacances que nous allons commencer avec la vingtième de mes interviews palpitantes ! (oui, j'aime à croire que ce que je j'écris fait rire les gens - pour ma première publication, ça avait l'air d'être le cas, donc...)  
Amusez-vous bien pendant ces deux semaines, et petite pensée pour les bacheliers qui sont sans doute en train de bosser pour réussir leur Bac !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme :** Ah tiens, la review signée "Guest" était de toi ?...  
Le problème avec M. King - dont je lis de plus en plus d'ouvrages afin de me vacciner contre mon traumatisme lycéen, d'ailleurs je vais en parler tout de suite maintenant - c'est que j'ai eu le malheur de voir sans le vouloir la bande-annonce de l'adaptation filmique de "Ça" quand j'étais en première... le contexte étant que mes potes de collège se faisaient des soirées films d'horreur (sachant que je les déteste, ces fichus films) DANS. LE. NOIR. Paye ton traumatisme. (oui, j'étais encore assez impressionnable à l'époque, malgré mes dix-sept ans)  
Je me suis vengée quelques semaines plus tard en imitant Sadako de "The Ring" pendant une autre de ces soirées, toujours dans le noir (donc à peine éclairée par la lueur de l'écran, contexte horrifique ou pas ? XD). Ça leur avait foutu la trouille. *ricanement diabolique* J'avais encore les cheveux longs à l'époque... *soupir nostalgique*  
Mais c'est du passé ! Bon, j'ai peut-être pas encore lu "Ça", mais ce foutu clown ne me fait plus sursauter de dix centimètres quand je le vois inopinément, et je me réconcilie avec les ouvrages de M. King ^^

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH ne m'appartient pas, ses persos non plus... et Stitch non plus. (ne posez pas de question, vous verrez pourquoi plus loin ^^ )**

Note : **Oui, cette interview est longue. La plus longue d'entre toutes je crois. Encore des références à des mangas et à Star Wars dedans, vous êtes prévenus ! Ah, et racontage de vie intensif à la question 6 (ça devient une habitude... O.O)**

**(l'auteure tient à préciser qu'il n'est absolument pas dans son intention de faire de la pub à son forum d'origine, mais si elle veut garder le texte intact au maximum elle peut pas faire autrement.)**

* * *

Interview 20 : Aqua

* * *

*Pour la première fois depuis le début des interviews, ShadowLover est en retard ; à peu près tout le monde est arrivé, ne manquent que Saïx et Xemnas.*  
Axel *jette un œil à la pendule* : Déjà, ShadowLover en retard c'est louche... mais plus de dix minutes, ça l'est encore plus.  
Roxas : Et Saïx alors ? Il est toujours là avant tout le monde !  
Xigbar: Ben oui, mais Xemnas n'est pas là lui non plus...  
Kairi : … C'est quoi ce sous-entendu yaoi ?!  
Xigbar : Hein ?! Mais je pensais pas à ça !  
*La porte s'ouvre sur Xemnas, suivi d'un Saïx complètement déprimé : ShadowLover a encore fait des siennes, et est agrippée à Saïx comme un koala qui aurait trouvé un eucalyptus géant... le sourire béat en moins.*  
Riku *soupir* : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?...  
Xemnas : Je sais pas, on sortait du Couloir qui nous amenait ici et elle s'est jetée sur lui en criant « Hyôriiiiiiiiiiin ! », ou un truc dans ce genre-là.  
Zexion, bouche bée : Non... Flûte, j'avais zappé ce détail !  
Saïx : Quoi ?...  
Zexion : Ben, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir qu'elle pourrait faire ça un jour !  
Axel : Temps mort ! Zexion, il nous faudrait un peu plus d'informations...  
Zexion : D'accord, je vais essayer de faire court. Vous avez compris que ShadowLover est une grande fan d'animes ; un de ses préférés s'appelle Bleach, je vous passe les détails mais dans l'épisode 239 apparaît un personnage qui ressemble énormément à Saïx et qui est – pour résumer – l'esprit du sabre de son personnage favori. Et apparemment, elle l'adore aussi. J'ai oublié de te dire que tu devais te méfier...  
Axel : … Ok...  
Naminé : Et Hyôrin alors ? C'est le nom de... l'esprit ?  
Zexion : Plutôt un diminutif : son nom complet est Hyôrinmaru.  
**ShadowLover : Pfff... T'es pas marrant Zexion. *se détache (enfin !) de Saïx, qui en profite pour foncer s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle* M'enfin, c'est qu'un détail.**  
Xemnas : Arrange-toi pour que ça n'arrive plus...  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Vous savez ce qu'on dit : « Jamais deux sans trois. ». Aqua, c'est ton tour !**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Aqua.  
Vanitas : Dites-  
Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku et Terra : LA FERME !  
Sora : On sait que tu trouves ça bizarre que le feu ne soit pas représenté !  
Vanitas, vexé : J'allais même pas dire ça ! Je voulais savoir d'où venait la peluche bleue sur le bureau de ShadowLover !  
*En fait de peluche bleue, la créature ressemble à un certain extraterrestre aux longues oreilles, avec de grands yeux noirs et une voix... spéciale.*  
? : Akou... wa ?  
**ShadowLover : Ah, je l'ai récupéré sur le chemin ; je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a appris que je faisais l'interview d'Aqua aujourd'hui et il m'a suivie jusqu'ici.**  
Terra : Hé, mais c'est 626 !  
Ventus : L'expérience 626 tu veux dire ?!  
? : Stitch. Moi, je m'appelle Stitch.  
*Regard interloqué du trio de BBS*  
**ShadowLover : C'est pas ma faute, c'est sa propriétaire qui l'a appelé comme ça.**

**Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Hum... non, aucun.  
Stitch : Akouwa !  
_*Surprise générale.*_  
Axel : Attends, ce truc comprend quand on lui parle ?!  
**ShadowLover : A ta place j'évit-**  
*Devançant la mise en garde de ShadowLover, Stitch se propulse vers Axel, le percutant avec assez de force pour le faire tomber de sa chaise, et entreprend de lui refaire le portrait.*  
**ShadowLover : J'ai essayé de te prévenir...**  
Axel *hurle* : Aaaaaargh, il a des griiiiiiffes ! Aïïïïïïeuh ! Non, pas le visage !  
Roxas, songeur : C'est marrant, c'est toujours lui qui s'attire la haine des autres...  
Xion : Ah là là, vous savez vraiment pas y faire avec les animaux... *s'adresse à Stitch en lui tendant la main* Par ici, petit petit...  
*La peluche bleue décide qu'elle a assez abîmé Axel, et grimpe sur l'épaule de Xion en écrasant (in)volontairement au passage le nez du rouquin.*  
Axel *se relève en grimaçant* : Ouille... Merci Xion.  
Xion : Tu surveilleras tes paroles la prochaine fois, hein ? *grattouille Stitch sous le menton, qui a l'air d'apprécier d'ailleurs...*  
-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que 626- pardon, Stitch, prononçait mon nom comme ça...

**Hum... Ton âge ?**  
-Alors ça, c'est vraiment une très bonne question.  
Zexion : Moui, mais en règle générale on ne demande pas son âge à une dame, et elle n'est pas censée le donner non plus !  
**ShadowLover : Ça va Zexion, elle est pas vieille à ce point...**  
Larxene : Personnellement je lui donnerais la vingtaine, mais pas plus.  
Ansem le Sage : Il y a quand même quelques points que Nomura aurait tout intérêt à éclaircir.  
Xigbar : Ouais, mais franchement l'âge c'est pas le plus important à savoir dans ce cas...  
Demyx : Dis voir, tu serais pas le plus vieux de l'Organisation par hasard ?  
Xigbar, un peu gêné : Retourne faire mumuse avec ton sitar, toi !

**Ton adresse ?**  
-Actuellement je suis censée être coincée dans la zone Darkness in Zero. *regard furieux vers Xehanort, qui comme à son habitude fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.*  
Terra, honteux : Désolé, c'est un peu à cause de moi...  
-Mais non ! Arrête de te reprocher ça enfin !  
Terra : Mais si c'est de ma faute ! Si je l'avais ignoré, mieux, si je n'avais pas utilisé les ténèbres pendant l'Examen, on en serait pas là !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit et répété cent fois que...  
Ventus, accablé : Et c'est reparti... J'en peux plus de leurs disputes.  
Naminé *en train de soigner Axel* : Bah, c'est ça l'amour.  
Axel : Aïeuh ! Naminé, t'as failli me mettre ton coton dans l'œil !  
Naminé : Si tu arrêtais de bouger aussi ! *examine l'étendue des dégâts tout en sortant des pansements* Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne t'a pas raté.  
Axel : Ouais... *regard noir vers Stitch qui... ronronne ?, dans les bras de Xion*  
Riku : C'est de ta faute, t'aurais dû te taire dès le moment où il a répondu.  
Stitch : Moi, je m'appelle Stitch ! *regard rancunier*  
**ShadowLover : Je pense qu'il aimerait que vous utilisiez son nom quand vous parlez de lui...**  
-Et avant, j'habitais dans la Contrée du Départ avec Ven et Terra !

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Eh bien, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux bleus... et je suis maître de la Keyblade.  
Vexen : Aaaaaaah, je vois pourquoi Stitch l'a prise en affection dans ce cas...  
Saïx, dubitatif : Quoi, juste parce qu'ils ont la couleur bleue en commun ?  
*Avec la vivacité qui lui est propre, Stitch vient se placer juste sous le nez de Saïx, en position d'attaque.*  
Roxas : J'ai comme l'impression que tu l'as vexé...  
*Le Devin Lunaire et la peluche bleue se regardent en chiens de faïence pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis Stitch finit par lui montrer les dents en grognant, et retourne dans les bras de Xion.*  
**ShadowLover : Je crois qu'il a senti que tu étais aussi dangereux que lui. Au moins.**  
Saïx *lève un sourcil* : Comment ça « au moins » ?  
Axel, moqueur : En gros il considère que tu pourrais être un danger pour lui. Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse...  
Saïx : De la part de celui qui s'est fait agresser par lui, ça veut tout dire.  
Vanitas : Ouais, bleu pour Aqua... Nomura est pas franchement original...  
*Demyx commence à chantonner « I'm Blue » de Eiffel 65 ... sans que Stitch ne l'attaque. En fait, il a plutôt l'air d'apprécier.*

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Hé ben... *rougit en jetant un regard en coin à Terra*  
Vanitas : T'aimes Terra c'est ça ?  
_*Tout le monde a l'air consterné* _  
Kairi : Vanitas, rassure-moi... le mot « tact », tu connais ? Parce que là, j'en doute un peu.  
**ShadowLover : En même temps je la comprends, Terra est tout à fait mon genre.**  
Marluxia : Tiens, puisqu'on aborde le sujet... C'est quoi, ton genre de mec ?  
_*Soudainement, tout le monde semble très intéressé par ShadowLover.*_  
Vexen : En plus, Xion avait déjà posé la question dans l'interview de Riku...  
**ShadowLover, pas du tout coopérative : C'est pas mon interview, je suis pas censée répondre.**  
Axel : De toute façon on sait déjà qui est ton genre de mec ; c'est Noc-  
*Lexaeus réussit à scotcher la bouche d'Axel (avec du scotch BIEN épais) juste avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le nom en entier*  
Lexaeus : Désolé, mais il faut que ShadowLover soit en état de répondre.  
Larxene : Tiens, toi aussi ça t'intéresse ? J'aurais jamais cru...  
**ShadowLover *soupir* : Bon, on dirait que j'ai pas le choix... Ecoutez bien, parce que je le dirai pas deux fois.**  
_*Tout le monde se rapproche ; Axel a même sorti son carnet pour prendre des notes.*_  
**ShadowLover : Ce que vous devez savoir à mon sujet, c'est que je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance au physique *voit Zexion ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir* Ah au fait, si quelqu'un m'interrompt, vous n'en saurez pas plus. ***Zexion boude... ainsi que quelques autres*** J'ai fait le point récemment, et voilà les critères que j'en ai retiré : il faut que le garçon ait ***Axel commence à noter*** un passé compliqué ; une situation familiale difficile ; il faut qu'il soit un peu mystérieux, s'il est ténébreux en plus, c'est parfait ; qu'il soit dépositaire d'un pouvoir magique quelconque, et... Ben quand même, il faut qu'il soit un peu mignon.^w^ Voilà .**  
Riku : Ah ouais quand même... *déprimé*  
Roxas : T'es sûr que ça existe ce genre de garçon ?...  
**ShadowLover : J'allais oublier : à la base, il faut qu'il soit hostile à la fille ou à ses amis.**  
*Axel brandit triomphalement son carnet (ben oui, il est toujours bâillonné) mais Xion arrache la feuille correspondante ; elle se la fait prendre par Larxene, qui la passe à Luxord, qui la laisse échapper ; Xaldin la récupère, mais Vanitas la lui chipe, et la donne à Xehanort, lequel se la fait arracher des mains par Sora, qui la passe à Riku, qui la passe à Kairi, qui la donne à Naminé, qui la donne à Lexaeus, qui finit par la confier à ShadowLover.*  
**ShadowLover : Stitch ! Viens ici deux minutes !**  
*La peluche bleue « accourt » vers l'intervieweuse, qui lui donne la feuille ; l'animal s'empresse de la dévorer avec un bruit de déchiqueteuse. Axel a l'air désespéré ; ShadowLover est ravie.*  
**ShadowLover : Booooon, les preuves ont disparu, parfait. Aqua, à part Terra tu aimes quoi ?**  
-Euuuuuuuh... *se remet de la scène* j'aime bien les portes-bonheur en forme d'étoile, mes amis, et les fruits Paopou. Sora, la prochaine fois que tu passeras dans Darkness in Zero, tu m'en apporteras un ?  
Sora : ...Ok, d'accord !  
Vanitas : Pour le partager avec Terra, pas vrai ?  
*L'intéressé rougit jusqu'aux oreilles*  
Ventus : Vanitas, est-ce que les mots « vie privée » te disent quelque chose ?!  
Xehanort : La délicatesse incarnée... C'est bien mon disciple, ça.

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée sans vergogne, les lâches et les imbéciles.  
Vanitas : Je dois me sentir visé là ?  
**ShadowLover : Tu ferais mieux.**  
Xehanort : Pourquoi tu lui en veux comme ça ?  
-Parce qu'il le mérite, et aussi parce qu'il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Pas de chance, c'est tombé sur lui.  
Riku : Je vais sans doute poser une question stupide mais... Pourquoi t'es énervée ?  
-Hé bien je... *rougit un peu* je suis passée sur le forum de KHDestiny récemment et...  
**ShadowLover : Y'a pas à avoir honte, ce forum est super !**  
-Attends, j'ai pas fini. J'ai appris par un moyen détourné qu'un homonyme, Akouwa, avait quitté le forum suite à un petit débordement de sa part, et ça m'a frappée.  
***ShadowLover s'évanouit.***  
Axel : Trois fois en deux interviews ?! Elle aurait pas un problème de santé ?  
**ShadowLover *se réveille* : C'est une blague ?! Et pourquoi il parle lui ?!**  
Luxord : Au moins il est gentil, il s'inquiète pour toi...  
Axel : Même pas vrai. *se détourne*  
Roxas, stupéfait : Il a rougi ! J'y crois pas !  
Axel : Pour te répondre, j'ai réussi à enlever le scotch.

**Bon... Ton rêve le plus cher ?**  
-Je sais que l'enseignement du maniement de la Keyblade s'est toujours fait de maître à élève, mais je souhaiterais vraiment fonder une école de Porteurs de Keyblade. Je crois bien que l'enseignement est ma vocation...  
Vanitas : Voilà qui me surprend, j'étais persuadé que tu dirais « Me marier avec Terra »...  
**ShadowLover : Que quelqu'un l'assomme.**  
Xehanort : Je dois reconnaître que ShadowLover a raison pour une fois : t'es lourd, Vanitas. Arrête ça tout de suite.  
Ventus, bouche bée : Xehanort, vulgaire avec son élève ?! Pincez-moi, je rêve...  
Vanitas, tirant la langue à l'intervieweuse : Je fais c'que j'veux d'abord !  
**ShadowLover, dans un style très « Pokémon » : Stitch ! À l'attaque !**  
*Stitch utilise Plaie-Croix. C'est super efficace !*  
*Vanitas est K.O.*  
Vanitas, à l'agonie : Raaah... T'avais pas le droit !  
***ShadowLover remporte 10000 munnies.***  
**ShadowLover : J'approuve ton projet Aqua... à condition que ça ne finisse pas comme dans Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ou Saint Seiya Omega.**

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-Que la force soit avec nous.  
Ansem le Sage : Si en plus Aqua s'y met...  
Axel : Nan, Aqua a pas mis de majuscule à « force ».  
Vexen, sceptique : Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?  
Axel *hausse les épaules* : Le manque d'emphase sur le mot.  
**ShadowLover, songeuse : Tu en deviendrais presque fréquentable... Où est passé notre Axel sarcastique faisant feu de tout bois ?**  
Axel : Ben... *Il se tourne en pointant l'arrière de son crâne. On peut ainsi voir que Stitch a réussi (ne me demandez pas comment) à se faire un nid dans les cheveux en pétard du concerné, et qu'il y dort tranquillement.*  
Xion et les autres filles : Oooooooooh, c'est trooooooooop mignooooooooooooon !  
Axel : Ça n'a rien de mignon, ça m'oblige à rester sur mes gardes tout le temps, histoire que je ne dise pas un mot de trop ! Sinon, il va encore me labourer le visage...

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Me promener dans le Jardin Radieux avec Terra...  
**ShadowLover, devançant Vanitas : La ferme, Dark Maul Junior !**  
Vanitas, outré : J'ai rien dit !  
**ShadowLover : Non, mais tu l'as pensé trop fort. C'est presque pareil.**  
-Serais-tu télépathe par hasard ?  
**ShadowLover : Non. Vanitas est juste prévisible.**  
Vanitas, plein de haine : Je vais te tuer un jour... Je te jure que je vais le faire.  
**ShadowLover, blasée : Recycle un peu, Saïx m'a dit la même chose il y a deux mois, et je ne compte plus les gens qui veulent ma mort, mes amis les premiers.**

**Ta... position préférée ?**  
-... Je ne vous le dirai pas. *Rouge comme une tomate.*  
Naminé : Ça, ça veut tout dire.  
Sora, stupéfait : Attends, tu veux dire que-  
*Dans un mouvement parfait, Kairi réussit à faire taire notre héros... à sa façon.*  
Riku, les yeux au ciel : Bon, je vais rien dire parce que c'est un cas de force majeure, mais c'est pas le genre de trucs qui se fait en public !  
**ShadowLover, avec un grand sourire : Trop tard, tu l'as dit et je l'ai noté.**  
Larxene : C'est... assez original, comme manière de réduire les gens au silence. Je devrais peut-être essayer.  
_*Tous les membres de l'Org. XIII reculent vers le fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de Larxene.*_  
Larxene : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!  
**ShadowLover : Bon, blague à part... Aqua, tu sous-entends réellement ce genre de trucs ?**  
*Aqua lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.*  
**ShadowLover : Ah. Bon, c'est vrai que ça peut être gênant de dire ça.**  
Axel : Accouche !  
**ShadowLover : Oh, ça va hein ! Je vais le dire à voix basse, Aqua a pas envie qu'on le crie sous tous les toits.**  
*Le reste de l'assistance se rapproche... sauf Terra, retenu par Aqua.*  
**ShadowLover *chuchote* : Sa position préférée, c'est « Dans les bras de Terra ». Mais elle veut pas qu'il le sache.**  
_Tout le monde : … Ah._

**Pour finir... un message pour tes fans ?**  
-La première qui touche ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Terra sera envoyée dans le Darkness in Zero. Pour toujours.  
**ShadowLover : Dommage, je comptais mettre une option dessus...**

* * *

Et voi-lààààààààà ! :) Bon, au sujet de ma digression sur ma jeunesse et les films d'horreur, je m'excuse. Vous aviez peut-être pas forcément envie de le savoir, mais je ne peux pas expliquer mon ancienne hantise de Stephen King sans en passer par là. De toute manière, ça pourra devenir un sujet récurrent de moqueries pour nos chers persos de KH, autant que vous soyez au courant !

Alors, qui est le suivant déjà... *part chercher son planning* Ooooh, l'interview suivante verra l'apparition d'une lubie "shadowloveresque" très divertissante ! XD (c'est celle de Terra, au fait ^^)


	21. Interview 21 : Terra

OYEZ OYEZ CHER PUBLIC !

Après trois longs jours d'angoisse, pendant lesquels j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de charger de nouveaux textes sur mon Doc Manager, le problème s'est réglé pile au bon moment (c'est-à-dire ce jour même) ! Je peux donc reprendre ma publication comme si ce fichu blocage n'avait jamais existé !  
J'en profite pour manifester ma joie suite à un autre événement, IRL celui-ci : le film "Saint Seiya : La Légende du Sanctuaire" est ENFIN sorti en France, aujourd'hui même ! J'ai d'ailleurs un petit projet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un mois, mais chuuut... ^^

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Maverick Flare :** Ah, si tu trouves que les personnages correspondent bien à leur caractère de base, tu vais déchanter une fois arrivé vers l'interview 5 ou 6 ! J'en suis fortement désolée d'ailleurs, c'est mon cerveau, il faisait n'importe quoi avec les persos quand j'étais au lycée... X( XD

**Ima Nonyme :** Pour ce qui est de Sora et Kairi... je ne dirai rien, à vous d'imaginer XD  
Aqua, possessive envers Terra ?... Ouais, c'est possible... *regarde ailleurs, comme si elle était pas responsable de son texte*  
Mais tout à fait, "Ao no Exorcist" c'est la classe ! ^^ Et, pour rester dans la zone manga, j'ai commencé ma passion pour les cheveux blancs avec "D. Gray-Man" pour ma part... (Allen, mon premier amour mangakesque X3) et depuis, je traque les personnages de manga aux cheveux argentés X)

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH, ses personnages et toutes les œuvres littéraires (ou non) citées dans cette interview ne sont pas à moi.**

Note : **Terra est un de mes personnages préférés, parce que ses yeux sont trop beaux... *bave* et aussi parce qu'il joue le rôle du Riku de service XD M'enfin, dans mon fangirlisme je reconnais qu'il est quand même vachement naïf ! Nan mais sérieux, j'ai presque l'impression d'être revenue dans "Star Wars : La Revanche des Siths" quand je revois KH:BbS !  
Attention, présence de références à diverses œuvres littéraires (ou non).**

**(l'auteure décline toute responsabilité quant à la disparition éventuelle de livres chez ses lecteurs)**

* * *

Interview 21 : Terra

* * *

Xehanort : Tu es souvent absente ces derniers temps ShadowLover... C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci ?  
**ShadowLover : J'étais en vacances. Je suis même pas sûre que vous savez ce que c'est, vu que vous passez votre temps à essayer de pourrir la vie des gens pour assouvir vos ambitions personnelles...**  
Zexion, en mode « commentateur » : Et c'est un magnifique tir de la part de l'intervieweuse, la foule est en délire !  
**ShadowLover : J'ai l'impression d'ailleurs que la relation qui existe entre vous et moi tient de celle que Holly entretenait avec Artemis, qui peut se révéler extrêmement prévisible malgré son intelligence plus que remarquable.**  
Xehanort : Merci du compliment ; je ne pensais pas que tu me trouverais si malin.  
**ShadowLover : J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que vous étiez plus prévisible qu'un génie, ce qui veut dire que vos intentions sont à peu près aussi transparentes que l'air.**  
Zexion, impressionné : Houlà, ShadowLover est très en forme aujourd'hui !  
Sora : Et sinon, t'étais où en vacances ?  
*Silence...*  
Demyx : Ben ça pour une diversion, c'était une belle diversion !  
**ShadowLover : A la mer. Ça me fait penser que les fans ont choisi, de manière tout à fait logique, que le prochain à être interviewé serait Terra !**  
Xehanort *marmonne* : Quelqu'un voit le rapport entre ses vacances et l'interview ? Parce que moi pas.

**Ton nom ?**  
-Terra.  
Zexion : Tiens, au fait ShadowLover...  
**ShadowLover : Oui ?**  
Zexion : T'as lu des romans depuis ta crise contre Eoin Colfer ?  
**ShadowLover : Pourquoi ?**  
Zexion, feignant l'ignorance : Je sais pas, parce que tu as parlé d'Artemis tout à l'heure ?  
**ShadowLover : J'ai lu le tome 8.**  
Zexion, enthousiaste : Il est génial, pas vrai ?!  
**ShadowLover : Naaaaan, il est mieux que génial !**  
Zexion *cite* : « J'étais cassé de l'intérieur... »  
**ShadowLover *complète* : « … Et vous m'avez réparé. Merci. » J'ai failli pleurer quand j'ai lu cette phrase !**  
-ShadowLover, j'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait te rappeler le sens du mot « interview »...  
Xehanort : Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.  
Ventus, effaré : C'est pas vrai... Xehanort a fini par déteindre sur lui !

**… Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Non. Et comme Vanitas l'a déjà dit, pas question de m'en inventer !  
Sora : C'est pas glorieux de souligner ce genre de choses...  
-Sauf que contrairement à Vanitas, j'ai tendance à frapper _d'abord_ et à poser les questions _ensuite_.  
Zexion : Ouais, un peu comme les nains dans Tara Duncan...  
Aqua : Et moi alors ?  
-... Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle ! *écarlate*  
**ShadowLover : Joli rattrapage.**

**Ton âge ?**  
-Je dois avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Aqua...  
**ShadowLover : D'ailleurs, ç'a été sujet à débat parmi des lecteurs ; ils vous donnent dans les dix-sept, dix-huit ans au moment de l'action... le problème, c'est que ça veut dire que lorsque Xehanort a ramené Ven à Maître Eraqus...**  
Xehanort, jaloux : Pourquoi toi elle t'appelle maître ?!  
Maître Eraqus : Va savoir... tu devrais lui demander.  
**ShadowLover : Je peux finir ?! Donc, je disais que vu que Ven avait techniquement onze ans à l'époque, Terra et Aqua auraient dû en avoir quatorze si actuellement ils en ont dix-huit ; vous m'accorderez qu'on a un problème au niveau de la taille, non ? Perso, à quatorze ans j'étais plus petite que maintenant...**  
Axel : Ouais, mais contrairement à nous t'es une personne réelle ; commence pas à chercher de la rationalité dans les jeux vidéo.  
**ShadowLover, légèrement énervée : Continue comme ça et on verra bientôt à quel point t'es irréel...**

**Ton adresse ?**  
-En tant que moi-même, j'habitais avec Ven et Aqua à la Contrée du Départ ; pour les événements qui se sont passés après que Xehanort *regard assassin vers le susnommé* m'ait possédé, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander.  
Xehanort : Pour une fois qu'on me demande mon avis...  
Riku, sarcastique : C'est vrai, d'habitude vous faites vos petites expériences sans demander celui de vos victimes... ou devrais-je dire, vos cobayes ?  
Xehanort, irrité : … Toi, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir succombé aux ténèbres. Bon, disons que j'habitais pas loin du château d'Ansem.  
**ShadowLover : Le problème, c'est que vous auriez dû la fermer parce que c'est pas votre interview. On verra quand ça sera votre tour.**  
Vanitas : _Dixit_ celle qui raconte sa vie pendant l'intro...  
*Un dictionnaire Larousse, sorti de nulle part, vient percuter l'apprenti de Xehanort en pleine figure. Ce dernier s'effondre sous le choc, **pendant que ShadowLover pose brutalement un autre dico sur sa table.***  
**ShadowLover, impassible : Question suivante.**  
Xigbar : M'enfin Vanitas, on l'avait déjà dit dans l'interview de Larxene : faut pas énerver ShadowLover !  
Xaldin : Ouais, mais ça fait longtemps aussi.  
Larxene : Après tout c'est pas sa faute à elle si Vanitas est un poisson rouge !

**Tes particularités ?**  
-Xehanort m'a possédé...  
Aqua : Tu l'as déjà dit, les lecteurs vont se lasser si tu continues de ressasser les mêmes trucs...  
**ShadowLover, rêveuse : T'as de magnifiques yeux bleus...**  
Aqua, possessive : Bas les pattes, il est à moi !  
**ShadowLover : Quoi ?! En plus, je suis sûre que tout le public féminin qui flashe sur Terra pense la même chose !**  
-Ah bon, le public féminin m'aime bien ?  
**ShadowLover : Moi oui en tout cas.**  
Vanitas, encore à moitié assommé : Mais tes goûts bizarres c'est pas ceux de tout le monde...  
*Avec un sifflement menaçant, un deuxième dictionnaire vient achever le pauvre Vanitas. **ShadowLover en sort un troisième, sous les yeux incrédules de l'assistance.***  
**ShadowLover *se justifie* : Au cas où il reprendrait connaissance.**  
Lexaeus : Euh, tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort là ?  
Axel : Laisse faire, sinon Vanitas n'apprendra jamais. Même moi j'ai fini par comprendre quand me taire et quand faire des remarques. Et tout à l'heure, Vanitas aurait dû la boucler.  
**ShadowLover *yeux ronds* : C'est moi ou Axel est vraiment devenu raisonnable ?!**

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Ben...  
Marluxia : Stoooop ! On sait déjà que tu aimes Aqua !  
*Terra a l'air légèrement agacé*  
-Donc : j'aime bien les films d'horreur...  
**ShadowLover, désespérée : Les deux font la paire à ce que je vois...**  
Ansem le Sage : En général, quand on met deux choses identiques ensemble, cela forme effectivement une paire...  
***ShadowLover esquisse un geste pour balancer son troisième dico, mais semble se rappeler qu'elle vise Ansem le Sage et se retient juste à temps.***  
Roxas : Sérieux ShadowLover, d'où vient toute cette violence dont tu fais preuve pendant les interviews ?  
**ShadowLover : Et après, l'autre m'accuse de raconter ma vie ! *Indique Vanitas du menton, toujours inconscient.***  
Xehanort : Pour une fois je ne dirai rien, parce que j'ai bien envie de savoir moi aussi...  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Mon père m'a fait faire du judo quand j'avais six ans, et à l'école primaire j'ai dû me défendre contre un crétin qui faisait le malin et n'arrêtait pas de m'emm... bêter, deux ou trois fois. Ça vous va ?**  
-Au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, je préfère l'horreur psychologique à l'horreur gore.

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Qu'on fasse une interview sur moi et que tout le monde s'en fiche.  
**ShadowLover, pensive : T'es un peu comme Roxas en fait... **  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! *lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel pendant que tous les autres rigolent discrètement*

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Trouver un moyen de revenir, et me venger de Xehanort !  
Xehanort : T'es pas tout seul j'te f'rais dire, donc fais comme les autres : prends un ticket et fais la queue.  
Zexion : C'est marrant, je crois me souvenir que dans le Point Culture sur les jeux vidéo...  
**ShadowLover : Pas maintenant, Zexion. *s'évente avec son propre ticket***  
Sora et Riku : On les a où ces tickets ?  
**ShadowLover : Voyez avec Vanitas, c'est lui qui m'a donné le mien.**  
*Dans son inconscience, Vanitas pose deux tickets sur la table.*  
Vexen : Tiens, il est comme ShadowLover ; quand il dort, il nous entend.  
**ShadowLover : Ou, hypothèse plus probable, il fait semblant de dormir pour être sûr de ne pas se prendre un troisième dico dans la face.**

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « De deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. »  
Xemnas : Parce que la possession est un moindre mal, selon toi ?  
-Oui, c'est pas vrai peut-être ?  
Xemnas : Absolument pas. Parce que le possesseur peut faire n'importe quoi avec ton corps...  
Xion *grimace* : Ça, vous auriez pu éviter... Yerk.  
Xemnas : Et par extension, avec ton image. Donc tu vois, mieux vaut être mort en étant conscient de soi que vivant et manipulé.  
**ShadowLover : Dans ce cas, peut-on dire que Xehanort lui-même est manipulé par ses deux parties, Sans-Cœur et Simili ?...**  
Saïx : Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens...  
**ShadowLover : A ta place je la ramènerais pas trop, M. Le Guerrier Dix-Millénaire.**  
Saïx, à Zexion : Pourquoi elle dit ça ?  
Zexion : Parce que dans le huitième tome d'Artemis Fowl, les Berserkers sont des guerriers qui ont dix mille ans en moyenne.  
*Saïx lève les yeux au ciel, consterné.*

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-La chute libre !  
Luxord : Avec ou sans parachute ?  
Marluxia : T'en as d'autres des questions débiles comme celles-là ?  
Luxord : Hé ça va, c'est la première question que je pose où quelqu'un me dit qu'elle est idiote !  
-Je suis d'accord, la question est un peu bête...  
Marluxia : Ha ! *fier*  
-Je saute sans parachute.  
*Dans un moment d'infantilité, Luxord tire la langue à Marluxia.*  
**ShadowLover, très intéressée : Et tu fais comment pour l'atterrissage ?**  
-J'active mon armure et j'utilise ma Keyblade en forme véhicule.

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-N'importe laquelle, du moment qu'Aqua est à côté de moi. *rougit*  
Vanitas : Ah ben voilà... *s'interrompt, puis détourne le regard vers la fenêtre.*  
Kairi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as perdu ta langue ?  
Vanitas : Nan. *pointe le doigt vers ShadowLover, qui est occupée à soupeser son dictionnaire d'une main avec un air songeur.*  
Kairi : Ah, ça explique tout.  
Naminé, sévère : ShadowLover, tu es beaucoup trop méchante avec Vanitas ; tu devrais faire des efforts pour te contrôler, en plus Kairi t'a déjà fait la remarque il me semble...  
**ShadowLover : D'accord, à condition que lui en fasse autant.**  
*Convaincu que ShadowLover ne la voit pas, Vanitas lui tire la langue dans le reflet de la vitre. Pas de bol, l'intervieweuse a tout vu et finit par lancer l'ouvrage dans sa direction ; mais il faut croire que Vanitas a retenu la leçon, car il réussit à bloquer le projectile avec sa Keyblade.*  
Vanitas : Tu sais ce qu'on dit ShadowLover... la troisième, c'est la bonne.  
**ShadowLover *marmonne* : Frimeur.**

**Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Où est le membre de Kingdom Hearts Destiny qui avait accepté de faire l'interview de ShadowLover ? J'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche un peu, sinon c'est nous qui allons devoir nous en charger...  
**ShadowLover : Quand tu dis « nous », c'est le « nous » royal, ou... ?**  
-Non non, mais je suis certain que Vanitas, Axel, Xehanort et Saïx seraient ravis de poser les questions avec moi.  
Vanitas, vengeur : Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

Et de 21 ! ^^

En fait, à la question 9 je me suis rendu compte après coup que j'avais dit complètement n'importe quoi ; je sais pas dans quel délire je suis partie, mais bon, la faute est là... Un auteur n'est pas infaillible !

J'espère que je vous aurait pas trop "surpris" en balançant des dictionnaires à la figure ne notre Vani-chan préféré... XD  
Puisqu'on en parle, devinez qui va ENFIN passer ce week-end ?... Un indice : c'est le seul personnage exclusif à KH à tout le temps marcher courbé... (j'allais faire une autre vanne, mais elle est déjà dans la prochaine interview alors...)


	22. Interview 22 : Xehanort

Bonjour, cher public.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerais partager avec vous une triste nouvelle, pour les fans de la version anglaise de KH, ainsi que pour les Trekkies (fans de Star Trek) : Leonard Nimoy, l'acteur qui jouait M. Spock et qui doublait Xehanort l'Ancien, est mort ce vendredi 27 février 2015. (si vous ne voulez pas me lire étaler mes sentiments, allez au dernier paragraphe.)

Je me suis beaucoup prise d'affection pour lui (bon, peut-être moins pour Xehanort, mais même) ces quatre dernières années, dans ces deux rôles ; car j'ai découvert Star Trek et KH à peu près à la même époque, et plus que la capitaine Kirk j'adore M. Spock pour son personnage, sa logique et malgré celle-ci, son sens du sacrifice ("KHAAAAAAAAAAN !") ; la voix de Leonard m'avait vraiment fait impression dans le rôle de Xehanort, je haïssais et en même temps j'adorais l'entendre parler, et comme je l'ai pensé lorsque Bernard Dhéran - le doubleur régulier de Ian McKellen - est mort, ils ont intérêt à trouver un remplaçant à la hauteur pour KHIII (au moins pour la version anglaise ; j'espère qu'on aura quand même droit à une VF...).

C'est donc dans ces circonstances très coïncidentielles (mais comme le dirait Xéno lui-même : "La destinée ne tient pas du hasard.") que je vous publie cette interview de Xehanort. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels** : Jamais je ne laisserai Vanitas m'échapper avant la fin des interviews, JAMAIS ! XD  
Contente que mes délires te plaisent toujours autant ^^

**Ima Nonyme :** Alors, les dictionnaires sortent d'une porte hyperdimensionnelle sous mon bureau, ou dans le deuxième tiroir en partant de la gauche... Comment ça c'est complètement farfelu et impossible ?!... Ah oui, peut-être.  
Cette histoire de tickets est une des nombreuses références que je peux faire au cours de mes interviews ; en l'occurrence, celle-ci renvoie à un Point Culture, sur... *part vérifier dans son index de références* ah ben c'est pas noté... X( Les Jeux Vidéo, peut-être ?...  
"Mode Maka Chop" ?... visionnage trop intensif de Soul Eater, non ? XD

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T (pour cause de lancer abusif d'encyclopédies sur la personne d'un certain garçon masqué ^^)**

Disclaimer :** KH n'est pas à moi, ni aucune des œuvres auxquelles je pourrais faire référence dans cette interview.**

Note :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'adorais la voix de Leonard Nimoy dans le rôle de Xehanort... c'est une grande perte pour le monde des doubleurs. *enlève un chapeau imaginaire* Mais je n'en pense pas moins que Xéno est un des pires méchants que j'aie jamais connu !**

**(l'auteure tient à préciser qu'elle n'est pour rien dans l'enchaînement coïncidentiel des événements.)**

* * *

Interview 22 : Xehanort

* * *

**ShadowLover :** **Sur ce coup-là, ç'a été facile de choisir l'interviewé d'aujourd'hui : j'ai eu trois votes pour la même personne.  
**Vanitas : Pour moi ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : les fans t'en veulent de m'avoir balancé des dictionnaires à la figure, alors ils te boudent !  
**ShadowLover, très calme :** **Tu vas me faire regretter de ne pas t'avoir plus fait souffrir dans ton interview...  
**Ansem le Sage : Ou alors, ça veut dire que les membres sont occupés dans la vraie vie et qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de venir lire.  
Vanitas : Dis plutôt qu'ils ont trouvé les dernières interviews tellement nulles qu'ils t'ont laissée tomber !  
**ShadowLover :** **Xehanort, quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous pourriez faire comprendre à votre apprenti que quand on me cherche, on me trouve et plus encore ?  
**Xehanort : Et pourquoi je ferais ç... Attends, c'est mon tour aujourd'hui ?!  
Maître Eraqus : A ton avis ?...

**Votre nom ?  
**-Xehanort.  
Zexion : Sur le Wiki KH, on suppose que votre nom est un anagramme de « another » ou de « no heart » plus un X.  
**ShadowLover :** **C'est marrant d'ailleurs que personne ne suppose que Xehanort est un Simili... mais vu qu'il a lui-même transféré son cœur à Terra, celui qui essaierait de faire passer une théorie là-dessus se ferait lyncher.  
**Sora : Faut quand même être sacrément tordu pour donner un nom pareil à un gosse... J'imagine qu'on peut plus demander à tes parents pourquoi ils t'ont donné ce nom ?  
-Exactement.  
Axel : Forcément, vu l'âge du vieux...  
Riku : Qui te dit qu'il a attendu que ses parents meurent de mort naturelle ?...

**Votre surnom ?  
**-Je n'en ai pas.  
Demyx : Bah, ShadowLover doit bien en avoir trouvé un, non ?  
**ShadowLover :** **Ben non. Sérieux, comment tu veux que je trouve un surnom assez dépréciatif avec un nom aussi compliqué ?!  
**Xigbar : Bah, t'as qu'à l'appeler le vieux !  
**ShadowLover :** **Nan, trop simple. Faut plus de subtilité. J'avais bien pensé à Drosselmeyer II mais...  
**Zexion : Euuuuuuuuuh... *feuillette son bouquin un moment* C'est qui ?  
*_Tout le monde regarde Zexion avec de grands yeux._*  
Ansem le Sage : Remarque, moi non plus je connais pas.  
**ShadowLover, déçue :** **Zexion, tu me fais honte. C'est le méchant caché de « Princess Tutu » !  
**-Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville !  
Riku : A mon avis, si. On parie ?  
**ShadowLover :** **Il vous dépasse même.  
**Riku : Gagné.  
Sora, choqué : Attends, c'est possible ça ?!  
**ShadowLover :** **Ouaip, écoute plutôt : c'était un écrivain qui pouvait rendre ses histoires réelles ; par extension, il pouvait donc créer la vie et diriger ses personnages à sa guise. C'est pas Xehanort qui pourrait faire ça, pas vrai ?  
**-En quoi c'est pire que ce que je fais moi ? Je sais manipuler les gens moi aussi !  
**ShadowLover :** **Même après que des bibliothécaires vengeurs vous aient coupé les mains pour vous empêcher d'écrire vos histoires horribles ?  
**-Euuuuuuuuuuh... Bon, peut-être pas.  
**ShadowLover :** **Parce que lui, il a continué à le faire après ça, et même après qu'il soit mort ! Ce qui est marrant, c'est que lui aussi créait des marionnettes qui voulaient un cœur...  
**Vexen, vexé : T'insinues quoi là ?!

**Votre âge ?  
**-Je ne le dirai pas.  
Vanitas : Bon, ben moi je vais le dire alors...  
-Je te défends de...  
Vanitas, bien fort : Xehanort a soixante-qu-  
*Xehanort plaque les mains sur la bouche de son disciple, lequel se débat en lui jetant un regard noir.*  
Axel : Bon, ben on a le choix... soixante-quatre, soixante-quatorze ou soixante-quinze ?  
Sora *observe attentivement Xehanort* : J'aurais dit soixante-quatorze moi.  
Riku : Pareil.  
Maître Eraqus : Eh non, il a soixante-quatre ans.  
*Terra, Aqua et Ventus le fixent un petit moment.*  
Terra : Mais alors...  
-Je confirme, il teint ses cheveux blancs.  
Maître Eraqus, gêné : Ça par contre, t'aurais pu éviter.  
-Œil pour œil, mon cher.

**Votre adresse ?  
**-Hum... Au départ, je vivais sur les Îles du Destin, après un peu au Jardin Radieux... et c'est tout je crois. J'ai surtout voyagé je dois dire.  
Ventus : J'imagine que par « voyager », vous voulez dire « mis le bazar un peu partout en faisant vos expériences à la c... »  
Aqua : Ven !  
Ventus : Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?!  
Aqua : C'est pas ça ! Ton langage ! Tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts !  
Ventus *tête de Chat Potté* : Maaaaaaaaaaaaais Aquaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
Aqua : Arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça et ne fais pas cette moue stupide, ça ne m'attendrira pas !  
Sora, pensif : On dirait ma mère...  
Kairi : Mais en plus stricte, pas vrai ? Ah au fait, tu as rangé ta chambre comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
Sora, frustré : Oh non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  
Kairi, sévère : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je viendrai te surveiller une fois l'interview terminée, pour être sûre que tu m'obéis.  
-Je crois que j'ai eu raison de m'occuper de ma mère quand l'occasion s'est présentée...  
Larxene *murmure* : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
Vexen *même ton* : A ton avis ? *lève les yeux au ciel*

**Hum... Vos particularités ?  
**-Je suis le principal antagoniste de la série.  
Saïx, sans aucun tact : Vous êtes le seul à être chauve aussi.  
_*La salle entière hurle de rire, pendant que Xehanort vire au pourpre.*  
_**ShadowLover, les larmes aux yeux :** **Oh là là, j'avais envie de la faire mais c'est encore mieux quand c'est Saïx qui le dit !  
**Roxas, mort de rire : Tu devrais faire de l'humour plus souvent Saïx !  
-Ça ne me fait pas rire !  
Maître Eraqus *pouffe* : Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, ça pourrait t'être bénéfique...  
-Il faut bien qu'au moins un des personnages de cette série soit responsable un minimum !  
Luxord : Ça, pour être responsable... Vous avez surtout fait des trucs répréhensibles en fin de compte.  
Sora : Le seul truc à peu près honorable que vous ayez fait, c'est ramener Ven sur les Îles du Destin !  
Xaldin : Et encore, je pense même pas qu'il éprouvait de la compassion pour lui...

**Vous aimez ?  
**-J'admire beaucoup Dark Vador...  
**ShadowLover, incrédule :** **Vous pouvez répéter ?!  
**-J'admire beaucoup Dark Vador.  
**ShadowLover, furieuse :** **Et il se fout de moi en plus ! C'était une question rhétorique !  
***Saïx camoufle un sourire derrière sa main. Apparemment, personne n'a rien remarqué.*  
Lexaeus : Je pensais que vous appréciiez Dark Sidious ?  
-Non non, c'est uniquement parce que ShadowLover a qualifié Vanitas de Dark Maul Junior que j'ai dit ça !  
Axel : Je peux savoir ce que vous aimez chez le père de Luke ?  
**ShadowLover :** **Personellement j'adooooooore Hayden Christensen !  
**Marluxia, largué : C'est qui lui encore ?...  
Axel : Ben c'est l'acteur qui joue Anakin Skywalker. Enfin, Dark Vador.  
-J'aime beaucoup son style. Bon, je dois vous avouer un truc : c'est pour ça que les manteaux de l' sont noirs et qu'ils ont une capuche.  
Sora, très intéressé : Ah bon ?! C'est pas parce que vous préférez rester discrets, et que vous voulez pas qu'on sache qui vous êtes ?  
-... Si, aussi.  
*Au fond de la salle, on peut entendre Demyx jouer la Marche Impériale discrètement sur son sitar.*

**Vous n'aimez pas ?  
**-La chose que je déteste le plus, c'est qu'on se moque de moi.  
**ShadowLover :** **Un peu comme Saïx en fait... et peut-être aussi comme Xigbar. Remarque, ça devrait pas m'étonner puisque...  
**Riku : Stooooooooooooop ! Ne spoile pas tes lecteurs sur la fin de KH 3D !  
Naminé : T'es mal placé pour dire ça... qui c'est déjà qui a dit qu'il avait été élu Maître de la Keyblade sans prévenir ?  
Riku : C'est la faute de ShadowLover ; elle aurait pu me dire de pas spoiler !  
**ShadowLover :** **Rooooooooooh la mauvaise foi... Mais y'a du vrai dans c'que tu dis. J'aurais dû vous prévenir de pas spoiler dès le départ.  
**Naminé : N'empêche, ça se fait pas de rejeter la faute sur les autres, même si effectivement c'est la leur ! Tu as un cerveau non, Riku ? Alors la prochaine fois, assure-toi qu'il fonctionne avant de dire n'importe quoi !  
-Pas mal envoyé... J'apprécie ; tout le monde ici semble avoir le sens de la repartie... ça rend les choses moins ennuyeuses. Ah, et je n'aime pas reconnaître que j'ai tort, c'est pour ça que je ne le dirai qu'une fois : ShadowLover, je regrette d'avoir dit que tu te dispersais dans tes interviews.  
**ShadowLover :** **Merci d'avoir prévenu. *exhibe son portable* J'ai tout enregistré !  
**-... Je vais te tuer.  
**ShadowLover, sarcastique :** **Si j'avais dû mourir instantanément à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, on m'aurait déjà enterrée une bonne douzaine de fois.**

**Je vais regretter de demander ça, mais... votre plus grande ambition ?  
**-Forger la X-Blade et accéder à Kingdom Hearts pour régner sur tous les mondes.  
Kairi : Et si ça loupe encore une fois, vous allez faire quoi ?  
Xion : C'est pas faux... Ça fait déjà deux fois que vous essayez de l'invoquer, sans compter la Guerre originelle ; vous avez un plan B au moins ?...  
Roxas, choqué : Xion ! Ne prends pas le parti de ce salop-  
**ShadowLover :** **ROXAS TON LANGAGE !  
**_*Tout le monde sursaute.*  
_Demyx : Ben dis donc, ShadowLover est au taquet en ce qui concerne la grossièreté.  
Axel : C'est quand même marrant que les deux personnages qui sont quasi-identiques aient la même tendance à abuser des insultes.  
**ShadowLover :** … **Je suis la seule à avoir lu l'article de Kingdom Hearts Destiny sur le cœur de Ventus ou quoi ?  
***Zexion feuillette son livre à toute vitesse, en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques sur chaque page. ShadowLover soupire.*  
**ShadowLover :** **C'est sur une page Internet Zexion, pas une page de livre !  
**Zexion : Je sais, mais j'ai installé une appli exprès pour avoir Internet sur mon bouquin.

**Votre phrase préférée ?  
**-En fait, c'est toute une réplique que j'affectionne... Je peux ?  
**ShadowLover :** **C'est votre interview ; vous gênez pas.  
**\- « Les feuilles ! Comme elles tombent bien ! Dans ce trajet si court de la branche à la terre, comme elles savent mettre une beauté dernière, et malgré leur terreur de pourrir sur le sol, faire que cette chute aie la grâce d'un vol. »  
**ShadowLover, souriant ****: C'est beau... mais vous l'avez copié de Cyrano, je me trompe ?  
**Zexion : Je confirme.  
Sora : C'est quand même étonnant que vous aimiez la poésie.  
-Normal, vous avez jamais cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit de privé sur moi. Tout ce que vous voyez c'est l'apparence, le dessus de l'iceberg.  
**ShadowLover :** **Mmmhh... Donc selon vous, il aurait fallu qu'on essaye d'adhérer à vos idées stupides de conquêtes des mondes et de déshumanisation des peuples pour en savoir plus sur votre vie intime ? C'est le pompon !  
**Vanitas : Ouais peut-être, mais tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il marque un point ! Et puis vous auriez aussi pu me demander.  
Ventus : Vanitas, tu es – et à juste titre – un des personnages les plus énervants avec qui parler. Comment oses-tu suggérer qu'on discute avec toi ?!  
Vanitas *hausse les épaules* : On sait jamais... des fois que quelqu'un en aurait envie.

**Votre passe-temps favori ?  
**-J'aime bien jouer aux échecs... mais pas que : je me défends bien aussi aux dames, au shôgi et au go. Et plus récemment, j'ai découvert l'abalone.  
Xaldin : C'est marrant ça : que des jeux de société avec des pièces noires et blanches...  
Luxord : T'as raison, on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
Axel : Dis Sora...  
Sora : Hors de question ! Sur ce coup-là, c'est à lui qu'il faudra que tu demandes pour apprendre à jouer !  
**ShadowLover :** **Hum Xehanort, question rhétorique encore : vous prenez les pièces blanches ou noires quand vous jouez ?  
**-Ben noires, quelle question !  
Ansem le Sage : Hm... si l'affrontement entre la lumière et les ténèbres était aussi simple qu'une partie de ces jeux, ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait réglé le problème.

**Votre... position préférée ?  
**-Peur de la réponse, pas vrai ?  
**ShadowLover :** **Pour être honnête, oui. Bon, dites-le qu'on en finisse.  
**-Assis. C'est la position que je prends pour faire la plupart de mes recherches... et autres.  
Marluxia : Le sous-entendu douteux était vraiment nécessaire ?  
Terra : Bien vu ! Vous faites quoi d'autre, assis ?  
-A part lire et jouer à mes jeux sur plateau favoris, tu veux dire ? Rien d'ambigu, j'en ai bien peur.  
Riku : Dommage, on aurait pu exploiter le sujet si ç'avait été le cas...  
**ShadowLover, écarlate :** **Riku, espèce de pervers.  
**Riku, confus : Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !...  
_Tout le monde : Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
_Demyx : Je te crois pas !

**Bon... un message pour vos... fans ?  
**-Sérieux, à quand l'interview de ShadowLover ?! J'ai hâte moi !  
**ShadowLover :** **Espèce de sadique. En plus, je me suis quasiment pas moquée de vous dans cette interview, contrairement aux autres !  
**Sora, pensif : … Je devrais peut-être envisager un changement de carrière.  
Kairi, affolée : Non ! Si tu fais ça, qui va sauver tout le(s) monde(s) ?!  
Sora : Ben Riku.  
Riku : Comme si j'avais pas déjà l'habitude de rattraper tes bourdes...

* * *

Voilà... reposez en paix, M. Nimoy. :'(

Ah au fait, le shôgi est un jeu d'échecs japonais, dont les règles et les déplacement me sont totalement étrangers... et pourtant, j'ai quand même réussi à lire Kings of Shôgi (manga sur des joueurs de shôgi) jusqu'à la fin ! Pareil pour le go, un jeu japonais de stratégie (cf. Hikaru no Go, dont le dessinateur est l'excellent Takeshi Obata - oui, le même que pour Death Note).

Sinon, le prochain sur ma liste... sera une prochaine ! C'est Naminé !


	23. Interview 23 : Naminé

Bonjour public adoré ! (je m'avance un peu, mais je suppose que si je continue à recevoir des reviews, c'est que vous m'aimez bien... non ? XD)

Bonne chance à ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours... c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans la zone B si je ne m'abuse... J'ai commencé à repeindre la porte de ma chambre hier aprèm', là je vous écris à côté de mon chat... comment ça "on s'en fout, file-nous la prochaine interview !" ?! Bon, si vous y tenez...

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme :** Je parlais de bourdes hypothétiques que Sora aurait pu faire à l'époque des Îles du Destin, et dont on aurait pas forcément eu connaissance vu que KHI commence quand ils ont 14 et 15 ans... (ouais, comme ça je risque pas de faire des incohérences avec le scénar' des jeux, chuis maligne hein ? ^^)

**HikaruMichaels :** Jeff... comme LE Jeff de "Jeff the Killer" ?! J'suis une grande fan ! J'peux vous serrer la main ?... *toute timide*  
Ouais, sur le coup y'a deux ans j'avais pas de surnom pour lui... et récemment, je me suis mise à l'appeler Xéno XD  
Pour Saïx... vu que je le vois un peu comme un omniscient, le fait qu'il lâche l'info comme ça, version brute de décoffrage (j'ai jamais compris c'que cette expression voulait dire (bon, en fait si), mais ça sonne cool alors je la mets XD) ça sonnait super marrant dans ma tête, donc je l'ai écrit comme ça. C'est mieux que si c'était Axel qui l'avait faite, ou pas ?... *anxieuse*  
*part enfermer Vanitas dans sa cave* LA. Comme ça, personne y touchera avant la fin des interviews ^^

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Les contenus des jeux Kingdom Hearts et du site KingdomFantasy ne m'appartiennent pas... et les œuvres des références que je peux faire non plus.**

Note :** Attention, références à divers youtubeurs, auteurs et artistes. Et à mes cours d'italien et de SVT de première XD**

* * *

Interview 23 : Naminé

* * *

**ShadowLover *marmonne* :**** Alors, si je reprends mon classement en phases d'il y a un peu plus de quatre mois...  
**Roxas : Ah tiens, effectivement ça faisait longtemps...  
**ShadowLover *ignore Roxas* :**** On a donc la phase «Organisation XIII», puis la phase « Héros de KHI », et on vient de quitter la phase « KHBbS »...  
**Axel : FAUX !  
Zexion : Tu te prends pour Norman de « NormanFaitDesVideos » ou quoi ?!  
Axel : Qui ça ? Non non, je voulais juste dire que c'était pas vrai vu que Eraqus...  
Ventus, Terra, Aqua et **ShadowLover **: MAÎTRE Eraqus !  
Axel : … N'était pas passé. Donc... On est dans quelle phase, la déphasée ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu devrais avoir honte de ce jeu de mots !  
**Axel : Mais c'est pas le cas. Alors, accouche !  
**ShadowLover :**** Petit un, je ne suis pas enceinte, donc ça va être dur ; petit deux, t'as vraiment aucune fierté ; et petit trois : Naminé, c'est ton tour aujourd'hui !  
**Axel (qui décidément y tient, à cette histoire de phases) : Et le nom de la phase alors ?...  
Riku : Un bon conseil Axel : ferme-la avant de t'embrouiller encore plus avec elle.

**Bien... Ton nom ?  
**-Je m'appelle Naminé.  
Zexion *lève le nez de son livre* : On a le choix : comme traductions japonaises on a soit « vague », soit « larme »... vous préférez quoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Zexion... tu t'es encore fait piéger.  
**Zexion, étonné : Ha bon ?!  
**ShadowLover :**** Eh oui : « larme » en japonais se traduit par « namida », ce qui est ressemblant je te l'accorde, mais moins proche que « nami », qui veut effectivement bien dire « vague », mais aussi... *cherche dans son dictionnaire des kanji* « ordinaire ».  
**Xehanort : Je vois que tu t'y connais.  
**ShadowLover :**** Normal, puisque je veux devenir prof de japonais plus tard ; personnellement, je crois que « vague » convient mieux ; si on se réfère au générique de KH II, on peut considérer ce plan où l'on voit une vague emporter un coquillage comme l'action de Naminé sur les souvenirs de Sora...  
**Zexion, accusateur : Bouh, tout ça tu l'as pris sur KingdomFantasy.  
**ShadowLover :**** Oui, mais la dernière fois que j'y suis passée, ils avaient complètement rebooté le site donc je sais pas si l'article y est encore...  
**-ShadowLover ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Oui ?  
**-Question suivante, s'il-te-plaît ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ok.  
**Vanitas, outré : Et quand c'est nous on se fait rembarrer ! J'y crois pas !  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce que contrairement à toi Naminé est polie, et donc y met les formes.**

**Tu as un surnom ?  
**-A ma connaissance je n'en ai qu'un : Nana.  
Demyx : Sérieusement, y'a quelqu'un qui t'appelle comme ça ?  
-Bien sûr : Roxas. Pas vrai, mon Roxy d'amour ?  
Roxas, écarlate : Naminé, j'avais dit pas en public !  
-Mais pourquoi ? C'est mignon, tu trouves pas ?  
Sora : Ben oui, vous vous souvenez ? Roxas en avait fait mention dans son interview, quand ShadowLover a fait ses débuts...  
Larxene : D'ailleurs j'ai une question à poser à ce sujet : Rox je connais, Rouky aussi... mais Roxy ? Me dites pas que Roxas a fait une apparition dans le film !?  
**ShadowLover *se retient de rire* :**** Ooh, celle-là était vraiment pas mal !  
**Luxord, bouche bée : Queah ?! Larxene vient bien de faire de l'humour, j'ai pas rêvé ?!  
Marluxia, accablé : Ah oui c'est vrai, toi tu n'as pas eu à supporter toutes ses références vaseuses à Disney pendant plus d'un mois et demi...

**Ton âge ?  
**-Hum... J'imagine que je devrais avoir à peu de chose près le même âge que Roxas...  
**ShadowLover :**** Ouais, on est pas passé loin de la pureté dans toute sa splendeur...  
**Xaldin : C'est-à-dire ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Toujours sur KingdomFantasy, on comparait Naminé à la Vierge Marie...  
***Silence...*  
Ansem le Sage : Je dis ça je dis rien, mais...  
Kairi, ulcérée : C'est complètement exagéré ! Cette sorcière, une sainte ?!  
Xigbar, ironique : C'est bizarre, je croyais que tu aimais bien Naminé pourtant... T'es jalouse ?  
**ShadowLover :**** D'après mes souvenirs, on la comparait à elle parce qu'elle possédait les trois couleurs dominantes de la Vierge : bleu, jaune et blanc. C'était dans une théorie sur l'opening de KHII...  
**Kairi : Oui, bon, je suis un peu jalouse. Et après ?  
Vanitas : C'est pas beau la jalousie chez une fille.  
_*Tout le monde a l'air très surpris.*  
_Lexaeus : Je crois bien que c'est la première chose sensée que dit Vanitas depuis son arrivée dans les interviews...

**Ton adresse ?  
**-Au départ, j'habitais dans le Manoir Oblivion... sous l'autorité d'un certain personnage que je n'aime guère. *regard noir vers Marluxia*  
Marluxia : Hey, pourquoi tu me regardes moi ? C'est à Larxene qu'il faut demander des comptes pour coups et blessures, pas à moi !  
Larxene : Oh ça va, c'était qu'une petite claque, rien de bien méchant...  
*A la stupéfaction générale, Naminé balance un magnifique crochet du droit à la Nymphe Furieuse, qui recule de quelques centimètres sous l'impact. Celle-ci se tient la joue, avec l'air abasourdi de celle qui n'y croit pas vraiment...*  
**ShadowLover, appréciatrice :**** Ah, ben voilà... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.  
**-Ça faisait un petit moment que ça me démangeait... mais j'aime pas trop la violence habituellement. Après, j'ai habité un moment dans le manoir abandonné, hors des limites de la Cité du Crépuscule.  
Riku : T'as oublié de préciser que là aussi tu étais séquestrée... par Ansem le Sage.  
-Mais non ! J'aidais juste DiZ à reformer la mémoire de Sora !  
Riku, les yeux au ciel : Parfois tu peux être d'une naïveté incroyable...

**Tes particularités ?  
**-Je peux manipuler les souvenirs de Sora. C'est pas très classe comme pouvoir, mais...  
Vexen, passionné : Oh, mais tu as une autre particularité tout aussi fascinante : tu es le Simili d'une Princesse de Cœur ! Kairi a perdu son cœur alors qu'il était exempt de ténèbres, ce qui fait de toi un cas unique en son genre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit publiquement, mais j'aurais bien aimé... approfondir mes recherches sur toi.  
Roxas, bien énervé pour le coup : T'as pas intérêt à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Naminé, pigé ?!  
Vexen, sur la défensive : Quoi ?! J'ai juste parlé de l'étudier, prends pas la mouche...  
Roxas, toujours pas calmé : J'ai dit bas les pattes !  
**ShadowLover :**** Si je puis me permettre... Tu as une autre caractéristique : tu as beau avoir environ quinze ans, tu dessines presque aussi bien que Sora et Kairi quand ils en avaient quatre...  
**Zexion : PLAGIAT !  
Roxas : Bon ok, là j'en ai marre. *sort sa Keyblade*  
-Roxas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette arme. Tout de suite.  
Roxas : … *regarde successivement ShadowLover, puis Vexen, et enfin sa Keyblade*  
-Roxaaaaaaaaaas...  
Roxas : Ça va, ça va... *finit par obéir à Naminé, non sans bouder*  
-Et puis ShadowLover, ça te va bien de critiquer les dessins des autres ! On sait même pas comment _toi_ tu dessines...  
**ShadowLover :**** Si tu veux un aperçu, va regarder le sujet de création de Keyblades sur KHDestiny... et encore, j'ai pas encore sorti mes portraits qui datent de quand je m'exerçais il y a un an !**

**Tu aimes ?  
**-Roxas, évidemment ! J'aime beaucoup dessiner aussi, et les pivoines blanches. C'est ce qui ressemble le plus aux fleurs qu'il y avait dans les pièces où j'habitais... et puis, c'est une jolie plante.  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon choix : la pivoine symbolise la modestie.  
**Zexion : Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'on la dépeignait comme « plante magique » dans l'Antiquité...  
Axel : A ta place j'arrêterais avec ça ; quand ça touche à Naminé, comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure, Roxas devient incontrôlable.  
**ShadowLover :**** Bon Axel, réponds-moi franchement : t'as eu une commotion cérébrale ou on t'a mis la tête dans un congélateur ?  
**Aqua : Pourquoi tu tiens tant à expliquer sa soudaine maturité par un événement bizarre ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Parce que le Axel que je connais est un _menefreghista_ convaincu, manipulateur, doté d'un humour douteux et prêt à tout pour ses amis. Quand tu l'as connu comme ça pendant plus de deux ans, avoue que ce revirement raisonnable a de quoi surprendre !  
**Axel : Y'a juste ménéfrèguista que je comprends pas... Ça veut dire quoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est l'italien pour « je-m'en-foutiste ». C'est bon, c'est retenu ?  
**Axel : Me vole pas mes répliques, la plagieuse.  
Marluxia, aux anges : Enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui aime les fleurs...  
-C'est pas comparable, Aphrodite des Poissons... pourris.  
**ShadowLover, les yeux ronds :**** Naminé ! Toi aussi tu connais « Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque » ?!  
**Xehanort, consterné : Et c'est r'parti...

**Tu n'aimes pas ?  
**-Alors ça, c'est une bonne question...  
*Pendant le début de l'interview, Vanitas a fabriqué des boulettes en papier, projectiles qu'il commence à lancer discrètement en direction de ShadowLover pendant que Naminé réfléchit...*  
**ShadowLover *griffonne sur un bout de papier* :**** Zexion, viens voir un peu...  
**Zexion *se lève* : C'est pour quoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu pourrais me trouver ça s'il-te-plaît ? *tend le bout de papier*  
**Terra : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se passer un truc marrant dans les minutes à venir...  
Ventus, sarcastique : Ah bon ? Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça...  
Zexion : Bon, je reviens. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps.  
**ShadowLover :**** Pas grave... Monte-Cristo a bien attendu sa vengeance quatorze ans.  
**-Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Je déteste les insectes. Et la peinture en tubes aussi.  
Sora : La peinture, je peux comprendre... mais pourquoi les insectes ?  
-Parce que ça a trop de pattes... *Naminé frissonne*  
Neo-Riku : Et la peinture alors ?  
Riku : Tiens, t'es encore là toi ?  
Kairi : Parce que Naminé est habillée en blanc.  
Neo-Riku : Et ?...  
Kairi, excédée : La peinture ça tache, abruti !

**Ton but dans la vie ?  
**-Tu veux dire, si j'avais vraiment existé ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Tout à fait.  
**-J'aurais continué à travailler mon style de dessin. Je crois me rappeler que ça avait beaucoup plu à Paris, à un moment...  
Lexaeus : Au risque de passer pour un ignorant, c'est où Paris exactement ?  
**ShadowLover, incertaine :**** C'est la capitale de la France...  
***Vanitas continue tranquillement son bombardement de boulettes sur l'intervieweuse...*  
-Pour être plus exacte, je crois qu'un peintre est tombé sur un de mes dessins de la Serrure, et mon style lui a plu...  
**ShadowLover :**** … T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que Claude Monet s'est inspiré de tes gribouillis ?!  
**-Voilà, c'est ça ! Claude Monet ! J'arrivais plus à me souvenir de son nom...  
**ShadowLover, d'un air dramatique :**** Pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !  
**-Bien sûr que je rigole. Mais plus sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup ses peintures ; elles sont d'une grande sensibilité.  
*On frappe à la porte. ShadowLover va ouvrir, et laisse le passage à un Zexion chargé de bouquins. Celui-ci va les poser sur le bureau de ShadowLover, sous le regard curieux de l'assistance.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Merci Zexion !  
**Zexion, épuisé : C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi. Les abîme pas, hein ?  
Axel, machiavélique : Chouette, on va bien rigoler...

**Ta phrase préférée ?  
**\- « Il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort. »  
**ShadowLover :**** Comme tu as raison... Dis donc Vanitas, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué ?  
**Vanitas : Quoi encore ? J'ai rien fait !  
**ShadowLover :**** Tu me jettes des morceaux de papier dessus depuis deux questions !  
**Vanitas, hypocrite : Mais je le fais pas exprès !  
**ShadowLover, froidement :**** Alors mets-moi au courant : la tête c'est cinquante points et le reste du corps c'est dix ?!  
**Ansem le Sage : Je sens que ça va mal finir...  
Maître Eraqus : Ah, toi aussi ?  
Vanitas : Ouais, en gros c'est ça.  
**ShadowLover :**** Et t'arrives à combien comme score, là ?  
**Vanitas : Je crois que j'en suis à quatre cents... ou pas l-  
*Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, un tir groupé d'encyclopédies s'abat sur la tête d'un des pires boss de KH BbS. Quelques-un des spectateurs, dont Terra et Ventus, applaudissent la performance.*  
Axel : C'est quand même moins surprenant la deuxième fois...  
*Vanitas émerge soudain du tas d'ouvrages, son casque sur la tête. Soupir de déception dans le public.*  
Vanitas *enlève son casque, triomphal* : Ha ha ! Je t'ai bien eue ! Je me doutais que tu ferais ça à la seconde où tu as envoyé Zexion chercher ses-  
*Un treizième ouvrage, lancé de main de maître, finit par faire mouche : Vanitas est enfin réduit au silence. Et cette fois, la salle entière – à l'exception de Xehanort – acclame le retournement de situation.*  
**ShadowLover :**** Et ça me fait six cent cinquante points. Je t'ai écrasé mon cher, dans tous les sens du terme. T'aurais dû écouter Naminé.  
**Zexion : Je comprends pas ; d'où il sort ce dernier livre que tu lui as balancé ? Mon Encyclopaedia Universalis ne fait pourtant que douze tomes...  
*_Tout le monde pouffe de rire.*  
_**ShadowLover :**** C'était l'intégrale du « Monde de Narnia ». Mon plus gros bouquin.  
**-Bon, on continue ?

**Ok... Ton passe-temps favori ?  
**-Dessiner, évidemment !  
**ShadowLover :**** C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour ne pas progresser, vu que tu ne fais que ça !  
***C'en est trop pour Roxas : dégainant ses deux Keyblades, il se rue vers l'intervieweuse en hurlant... mais est bloqué à la dernière seconde par Axel et ses chakrams.*  
Roxas, hors de lui : Laisse-moi Axel ! Elle mérite son sort, après tout ce qu'elle a dit !  
Axel : Je sais, mais tu pourrais au moins attendre que « Number XIV » ait fait son interview avant ! Sinon on aura laissé passer une chance inestimable de se moquer d'elle !  
Xemnas : Axel défendant le bourreau de la copine de son meilleur ami ? Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une situation paradoxale !  
Axel : Ben ouais mais si Roxas s'en prend à elle, qui va s'acharner sur Vanitas comme elle le fait ?  
Vanitas, à l'agonie : L'écoute pas Roxas ! Achève cette foutue sadique !  
**ShadowLover :**** Tiens, t'es pas encore mort toi ? *balance sans aucune pitié un quatorzième livre dans la figure de Vanitas, qui re-perd connaissance.*  
**-Bon, stop ShadowLover !  
**ShadowLover :**** De toute manière c'est un personnage de jeu vidéo, il peut pas mourir.  
**-C'est pas une raison !  
Roxas : Bon, finalement je vais te laisser pourrir la vie de Vanitas encore un peu.  
**ShadowLover, sarcastique ****: Trop aimable...**

**Ta position préférée ?  
**-Assise. C'est vraiment une position qui permet de tout faire !  
*Silence de plomb.*  
-Je vous jure que je sous-entendais rien ! *toute rouge*  
**ShadowLover :**** Mouais... J'imagine que personne n'a d'expérience dans _ce_ domaine ?  
**Sora : Ben non, vu que les jeux vidéo se veulent entièrement objectifs sur les relations des couples...

**Bon... Un message pour tes fans ?  
**-Disons que j'aimerais qu'on évite de me mettre en couple avec Riku... dans le cadre de KH évidemment !  
**ShadowLover :**** Surtout qu'à la base, Riku m'appartient...  
**Riku, très calme : Si tu continues à dire des inepties, je ne viendrai plus... sauf à ton interview à toi, histoire de faire front commun avec les autres.  
**ShadowLover :**** Hé ho ! Je plaisante ! L'humour, tu connais ?**

* * *

L'explication pour le lancer de l'Encyclopaedia Universalis en douze volumes dans la face de Vani-chou :  
En fait, ça se passait en cours de SVT en première ; j'étais au premier rang, et des filles derrière moi avaient fait des petites boulettes de papier et les lançaient vers ma table, en me touchant quatre fois sur cinq. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis retournée vers elles en leur demandant si elles le faisaient exprès ; "Non", qu'elles m'ont répondu ; j'ai alors demandé, telle la Mimi Geignarde des temps modernes (non, "je m'y crois absolument pas" !) : "Alors dites-moi, quand vous touchez la tête c'est 50 points et le reste du corps c'est 10 ?!". Elles ont plus moufté après ça.

Bon, racontage de vie à part (désolée pour ça d'ailleurs, mais j'aime que les choses soient claires entre nous :)) notre prochain interviewé sera Ansem... pas "le Sans-Cœur", hein, "le Sage" ^^


	24. Interview 24 : Ansem le Sage

Hello !

Voici la 24ème interview de la série - mine de rien, on s'approche doucement de la fin ! 'Doit bien rester... allez, 4 interviews encore... ou 5, je sais plus ^^  
Bonne chance à ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot demain :) Oh, et un énoooooooorrrrrme merci à Ima Nonyme, qui m'aura rendu compte d'une grosse bourde révélatrice sur le dernier chapitre de ma fic !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** Je serais plus que ravie d'interviewer quelques-unes des plus célèbres creepypasta d'Internet ! Dommage que Jeff ait pas l'air très... chaud pour le faire. C'est le traitement que j'inflige à Vanitas qui le fait les redouter à ce point ?... XD

**Ima Nonyme :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mille mercis pour ta remarque ! J'étais tellement absorbée par ma prochaine interview que j'ai fait un lapsus révélateur... X(  
Et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, ces chers personnages de jeu vidéo : parce qu'ils reviennent toujours ! (et puis aussi parce que même s'ils meurent, tu peux recommencer le jeu pour les voir vivants XD)  
Pas grave pour la longueur du com', il est là et c'est ce qui compte avant tout ^^  
Ouais, le coup des dessins de Naminé m'avait frappée dans KH Abrégé, j'me suis dit que j'allais embêter un peu Naminé avec ça... ^w^

Amuse-toi bien avec cette interview !

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', KH est pas à moi, tout est à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura.**

Note :** Attention, mysticisme à la noix, références à d'autres œuvres de fictions ainsi qu'aux propres interviews de l'auteure (z'avez vu ça, j'me cite moi-même ! *fière*) et discussions sur le yaoi. Oh, et tentative de torture sur la personne d'un certain Monsieur X (je dis pas lequel, c'est plus drôle comme ça XD).**

**(l'auteure tient à préciser qu'elle n'a rien contre Shiro Amano, il la fait bien rire avec ses gags inattendus dans les mangas Kingdom Hearts)**

* * *

Interview 24 : Ansem le Sage

* * *

**ShadowLover :**** On en revient à des scores plus serrés cette fois-ci, entre Maître Eraqus et Ansem le Sage...**  
Vanitas : Ouais, un vieux contre un vieux quoi...  
Terra : Quand on a un maître qui a le même âge que les « vieux » en question à peu de chose près, on la ferme !  
Axel : Et sinon, qui a gagné ?  
Ventus : C'est forcément Maître Eraqus : d'abord, il sait se battre avec une Keyblade et ensuite, lui au moins il a pas encouragé les expériences de Xehanort.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben les lecteurs sont pas vraiment d'accord avec toi... C'est Ansem le Sage qui, à une voix près, a été choisi pour aujourd'hui.**  
Ansem le Sage : Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Bien sûr que si, tout le monde a le choix...**  
_Tout le monde :__ DE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!_  
**ShadowLover :**** Soit vous vous faites lyncher par eux, soit par moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?**  
Ansem le Sage : La solution la moins dangereuse... On peut commencer ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Si vous êtes prêt, c'est parti !**

**Votre nom ?**  
-Ansem.  
Roxas : Ah bon ? Et « le Sage » alors, c'est quoi ? Votre nom de famille ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Axel, tu peux le frapper à ma place ?**  
Axel : Désolé, je suis pas ton larbin.  
**ShadowLover :**** Pas grave, il reste toujours Riku pour prendre le poste. *regard indigné de la part de l'intéressé* Ben quoi ?**  
Zexion, dans son bouquin : En japonais, ça se dirait « Kenja Ansemu ».  
**ShadowLover :**** Tiens, à ce propos...**  
Vanitas : Oh non, pas encore un cours de vocabulaire à deux balles...  
***ShadowLover fouille sous le bureau pendant quelques minutes, puis se redresse, mécontente.***  
**ShadowLover :**** Qui m'a piqué mon fusil à pompe à deux coups ?!**  
Lexaeus : Je plaide coupable... C'est Naminé qui me l'a demandé, quand elle l'a vu sous ton bureau.  
Demyx *marmonne* : Mais pourquoi à deux coups ?...  
Xigbar *soupire* : Parce que Vanitas a dit que ses cours de vocabulaire étaient à deux balles. Deux balles, deux coups... Tu saisis ?  
Demyx : … Ah.  
-Pour répondre à Roxas, « le Sage » est juste mon titre.  
**ShadowLover :**** DONC, je voulais faire remarquer que ce n'est pas un « sage » au sens littéral du mot, mais plutôt une « personne sage », selon la trad' japonaise... Bref, Ansem le Sage n'a pas la science infuse pour autant.**  
-... Ahem. *un peu vexé*  
**ShadowLover :**** Je vous rappelle que c'était eux ou moi. Vous avez fait votre choix, maintenant 'faut assumer.**

**Votre surnom ?**  
-Je ne crois pas en avoir... mis à part mon pseudonyme de « DiZ », bien sûr.  
**ShadowLover *pouffe* :**** Y'a le psychopathe aussi.**  
-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Oh... *sort le tome 2 de Kingdom Hearts II en manga, et l'ouvre à la page 52*  
**_*Tout le monde se rapproche pour voir, et doit faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.*  
_**ShadowLover :**** Voilà pourquoi... vous m'avez bien fait rire avec cette phrase : « Quel magnifique prélude à ma vengeance ! » sans compter votre expression... *glousse*  
**-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de pareil ! *très gêné*  
Naminé : C'est bien ce que je disais dans l'interview de Kairi : Shiro Amano n'a jamais joué à Kingdom Hearts...  
Demyx : Peut-être, mais il est drôle ! Et ça c'est un bon point !

**Bon... Votre âge ?**  
-Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en sais rien.  
Roxas : A mon avis, vous rentrez facilement dans le cercle des Anciens donc je parierais sur soixante ans...  
Axel : Euuh, t'es pas un peu dur là ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Moi je lui donnerais plutôt la cinquantaine...**  
Roxas, légèrement énervé : On voit bien que c'est pas vous qu'il a traité d'outil !  
-Ah, j'ai dit ça moi ? Désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ok... Et si je vous dis : « Si je suis un serviteur, alors tu dois comprendre Roxas que tu n'es qu'un simple outil. » ?**  
-... J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. *confus*  
Roxas, sarcastique : Oh la belle excuse ! C'est Alzeihmer qui s'installe ?  
Demyx : Hé, j'ai déjà fait cette blague dans ton interview !  
**ShadowLover *nostalgique* :**** Ma première interview... On en a fait du chemin depuis.**  
Vanitas : Ouais, t'es passée du stade « muette et sympathique » à « dangereusement instable »...  
**ShadowLover :**** … Toi t'as envie de recevoir une autre encyclopédie en douze tomes sur la tête, pas vrai ?**

**Votre adresse ?**  
-En premier lieu, j'habitais au Jardin Radieux...  
Aqua : Et vous y avez jamais croisé Kairi ?  
Xehanort : Il sortait jamais du château, comment tu veux qu'il l'ait rencontrée ?  
Terra, furieux : Tu lui parles sur un autre ton, s'il-te-plaît !  
\- … Et ensuite, après que môssieur Xehanort m'ait mis à la porte, je me suis retrouvé dans le Darkness in Zero.  
Xehanort : T'aurais dû y rester d'ailleurs...  
-Continue comme ça et tu vas le regretter.  
Xehanort : Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, t'es incapable de te battre !  
*Surgi de nulle part, un énorme livre vient casser le nez de Xehanort, l'assommant dans la foulée. Tout le monde se tourne vers ShadowLover.*  
**ShadowLover, à nouveau innocente :**** Quoi ?! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est Vanitas mon punching-ball attitré, pas son maître !**  
Vanitas, narquois : Très honoré de savoir que j'ai une petite place dans ton cœur...  
**ShadowLover, glaciale :**** Tu veux le rejoindre peut-être ? Ça peut s'arranger...**  
-Et donc, j'ai fini par élire domicile dans le manoir abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule. Et pour info, c'est moi qui ai assommé Xehanort.  
_Tout le monde :__ … Ah._

**Vos particularités ?**  
-Je suis un des seuls scientifiques de la série, avec Even.  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah, vous ne comptez pas vos autres apprentis ?**  
-Ienzo aurait pu en approcher le rang... s'il n'avait pas rejoint Xehanort.  
Zexion : C'est bon, on va pas épiloguer ! Vu que je suis mort, je suis plutôt sur la voie de l'otaku en ce moment.  
**ShadowLover :**** Voie que j'emprunte également. Mais il y a beaucoup de chemins différents qui en partent et la prolongent... aucun n'est réellement mauvais, mais ceux qui n'ont pas l'expérience de la solitude sont nombreux, et abandonnent leur exploration très vite. Ne jamais perdre son objectif de vue : telle est la règle chez les otakus.**  
-... Tu réussirais presque à faire passer ton club d'asociaux pour la Guilde des Marchombres.  
***ShadowLover recommence doucement à passer en mode Berserk...***  
Zexion : Faites gaffe, les otakus sont plus dangereux que ce que vous pensez ShadowLover en est la preuve vivante.  
Saïx : Stooooooooooop ! On arrête le mysticisme et on se concentre sur l'interview s'il-vous-plaît !  
-Bon bon... J'ai les yeux orange, comme Xemnas bizarrement.  
**ShadowLover :**** Et vous êtes aussi un des seuls personnages blonds de la saga ! Comme quoi, qui dit "blond" ne dit pas forcément "c**"...  
**_*Tout le monde se marre, spécialement Xehanort.*_

**Vous aimez ?**  
-Les séries. En ce moment, je suis en parallèle sur « Once Upon A Time » et « Grimm ».  
**ShadowLover :**** On est allés jusqu'au huitième épisode de OUAT avec ma sœur. Ne me spoilez pas !**  
-Et Even m'était profondément sympathique.  
Larxene : Ok, là j'ai loupé un épisode. Pourquoi vous appréciiez ce prétentieux ?!  
Marluxia : Il l'a dit lui-même dans son interview : c'est lui qui a inventé le concept des glaces à l'eau de mer.  
-Glaces que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et après l'avoir côtoyé pendant environ un an, j'ai fini par trouver Riku attachant... Même s'il avait un peu trop tendance à déprimer.  
Riku, théâtral : Ne parlez pas de la période la plus noire de ma vie !  
Sora : Celle pendant laquelle je dormais ?  
**ShadowLover :**** A ta place Riku, je répondrais pas sinon ça va encore virer au shônen-ai - non que ça me déplaise, mais...**  
Xaldin : Au quoi ?  
Zexion : C'est comme le yaoi, mais en beaucoup plus soft.  
*Regard stupéfait de l'assistance*  
**ShadowLover :**** Ben quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais pas le shônen-ai ! C'est avec le yaoi que j'ai du mal...  
**Zexion : Ouais, c'est assez compréhensible.

**Vous n'aimez pas ?**  
-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose...  
**ShadowLover :**** Si c'est au sujet de ****vos données dans Sora à la fin de KH 3D** **je suis preneuse !  
**Sora : Ou si c'est des infos top secrètes sur Xehanort.  
Axel : Personnellement, je serais pas contre un petit dossier sur le comportement de l'apprenti Xehanort et ses nombreuses bourdes...  
-Je crois bien que ma vue baisse.  
*Tout le monde se fige. **ShadowLover elle-même hésite entre la surprise, la déception et le rire.***  
-Et j'ai aucune envie de porter des lunettes.  
**ShadowLover :**** Mais pourquoi ? Ça ferait classe sur vous !  
**Lexaeus : Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Ansem n'a pas une tête à porter des lunettes.  
-Parce que ça fait vieux, et je déteste qu'on pense que je le suis ça connote la sénilité et la fragilité, ce que je ne suis pas !  
Xehanort : Ça reste encore à prouver...  
-... Je crois que j'aurais dû te balancer deux livres au lieu d'un.  
Ventus : Sinon, vous pouvez toujours essayer les lentilles. Ça se verra pas, au moins.

**Votre plus grande ambition ?**  
-Quand j'étais encore vivant, je voulais savoir comment fonctionnait le cœur. Lorsque mes anciens apprentis m'ont « banni » j'ai voulu me venger d'eux, mais Sora l'a fait à ma place...  
Sora : D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas été payé pour ça !  
Xigbar : Alors maintenant débarrasser les mondes des méchants te suffit plus faudrait qu'on te paye en prime ?!  
Sora : Question de principes. En plus, quand je tue des Sans-Cœurs, des Reflets ou autres je récolte des munnies : je vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas pareil pour vous...  
Riku : Il va falloir s'entendre sur le tarif alors... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mille munnies par membre ?  
Marluxia : Hey ! Je vaux bien plus que mille munnies !  
Sora : Mille deux cents alors ? Avec une prime spéciale pour Xemnas ?  
Riku : Le prix d'une Attaque Tornade ? Ok, et pour Xemnas... on le fait à deux mille munnies ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Ça me paraît rentable... et pensez à partager la prime de Xemnas : vous l'avez vaincu à deux.**  
Sora : Donc ça me fait... *calcule* sept mille munnies !  
Riku, perplexe : Et moi deux mille deux cents... y'a pas un problème là ?  
**ShadowLover :**** Non non : Axel s'est suicidé et a tué Vexen, donc il gagne deux mille quatre cents munnies pour la même raison, Roxas en gagne mille deux cents et Neo Riku aussi, pour avoir tué Zexion. Aucune réclamation ne sera admise !**  
-Pour le moment, mon seul désir est de passer l'éternité en paix... *chuchote à ShadowLover* Tu n'aurais pas grugé Sora de deux mille quatre cents munnies par hasard ?  
**ShadowLover, énigmatique :**** Qui sait ?...**

**Votre phrase préférée ?**  
-Cela peut paraître contradictoire, mais c'est ça : « L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. ».  
Saïx : Effectivement, ça doit être le pire paradoxe depuis... depuis le début de ces interviews en fait.  
Kairi *sur un ordi portable* : Tiens, en parlant d'imagination... ShadowLover, tu écris des fanfictions en ce moment ?  
**ShadowLover :**** J'en ai une en préparation... Pourquoi ?  
**Kairi : Parce qu'apparemment, tu écris aussi des shônen-ai où tu mets Sora avec Riku...  
**ShadowLover *rouge* :**** QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! C'est pas vrai ! Je le jure ! J'aime bien l'idée, mais pas au point d'écrire dessus !  
**Maître Eraqus : Avec un démenti aussi véhément, c'est impossible que ce soit elle.  
Xehanort : Oui, mais le fait qu'elle rougisse prouve le contraire.  
Axel : Kairi, tu peux vérifier l'orthographe du pseudo ?  
Kairi : Je l'ai déjà relu plein de fois tellement je n'y croyais pas, et c'est bien S-h-a-d-o-w-l-o-v-e-r !  
Axel : Avec un S et un L majuscules ?  
Kairi : Puisque je te le d... *vérifie encore une fois* Attends, non ! Y'a pas de L majuscule !  
**ShadowLover, soulagée :**** Ouf, pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'étais devenue schizophrène...  
***Saïx prend un trèèèèèèèèès léger air boudeur, que personne, ou presque, ne remarque.*

**Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
-Regarder mes séries sur Internet. Et de temps en temps je joue les modérateurs sur quelques sites. D'ailleurs cette affaire de pseudos me paraît étrange, je vais aller jeter un œil... Kairi, je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?  
Kairi : Euh... Oui, bien sûr. *tend le portable*  
**ShadowLover, à Axel :**** Comment t'as eu l'idée de vérifier l'orthographe du nom ?**  
Axel, évasif : Bah, t'es pas de ce genre-là c'est tout. Ça me fait penser à l'énorme bourde que les traducteurs ont faite dans le tome 3 de KH II, quand ils ont marqué « Alex » au lieu d' « Axel ».  
**ShadowLover :**** Ah oui je me rappelle ! Ça m'avait rendue furieuse d'ailleurs...**  
-J'ai trouvé.  
Aqua : Alors ? On a des infos sur la personne ?  
-Je pense qu'une seule phrase suffira : « J'aime sortir les soirs de pleine lune. ».  
*Un petit moment de silence. Puis...*  
**ShadowLover, hurlant :**** J'aurai ta peau Saïx ! Viens ici tout de suite et affronte-moi si t'es un homme !**  
*Malheureusement pour l'intervieweuse, Saïx n'est déjà plus dans la salle.*  
Vanitas, admiratif : Je devrais peut-être penser à cette méthode-là pour la charrier...  
Ventus : Tu devrais surtout penser à ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir si elle le retrouve.

**Votre position préférée ? *toujours furax***  
-Hum... Je dirais assis. C'est sans doute la position la plus reposante après « allongé ».  
**ShadowLover :**** Quelqu'un a une idée pour apprendre à Saïx qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de quelqu'un de dangereux ?**  
Larxene : C'est quand même bizarre que ce soit lui qui ai fait ça. C'est horriblement vicieux, donc ça veut dire que c'était lui qui te détestait le plus...  
Xaldin : Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ?  
Vexen : Rien qu'à regarder ShadowLover...  
***L'intéressée semble entourée d'une aura noire assez flippante.*  
****ShadowLover :**** J'ai trouvé. Ventus, tu pourrais aider Ansem à trouver l'adaptation cinématographique de **_*insérez le nom du film le plus terrifiant que vous ayez jamais vu ici*_** Après, il faudrait juste réussir à trouver Saïx et le ligoter sur une chaise pour le forcer à regarder... et l'empêcher de fermer les yeux aussi.  
**Ventus, pensif : … T'es vraiment une sadique toi. Utiliser la peur pour venir à bout de ses ennemis, je sais pas si beaucoup de gens y ont pensé.  
**ShadowLover :**** L'avantage d'une telle solution, c'est qu'elle est non-violente... au sens physique du terme, bien sûr.**

**Pour finir... Un message pour vos fans ?**  
-Vous devez bien connaître vos ennemis. C'est très important. *regard éloquent vers ShadowLover, qui a l'air calmée... pour l'instant.*

* * *

Et voilààààà... ^^

La prochaine interview est une des plus longues, avec celles de Naminé et d'Aqua... Et verra l'arrivée d'une personne qui aurait mieux fait de se tenir à l'écart de mon travail, car elle va terrifier pas moins de la moitié de la salle... (ouuuuh le teasiiiiiing ! XD)

Un indice sur le prochain ? Heum... ben, "après les élèves, le maître"... ça me paraît pas mal ^^


	25. Interview 25 : Maître Eraqus

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée pour vous, et que le reste de la semaine se passera tout aussi bien !  
La 25ème interview est celle de maître Eraqus,et la troisième plus longue après celles d'Aqua et de Naminé ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait plaisir de lire votre avis :)

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Ima Nonyme : **ShadowLover est toujours là, prête à l'emploi... y'a juste des moments où elle fiche la paix à Vanitas pour aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ^^  
Ce que j'ai de prévu après mes interviews ?... Une petite pause réflexive ^^ Je teaserai peut-être quelque chose à la fin de cette interview. Peut-être... (- w -)

**HikaruMichaels :** Bah dis donc, c'est l'amour fou entre Jeff et toi XD On dirait Vanitas et moi !  
J'espère que cette interview te plaira, d'autant que j'en ai profité pour refaire un peu le portrait de Xéno dans celle-là... et j'embête même pas Vanitas, une première !

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Les personnages de KH ne m'appartiennent pas. Et ils ne VEULENT PAS m'appartenir de tout manière, ils me l'ont bien spécifié... Les œuvres citées en référence ne sont pas à moi non plus.**

Note :** Invité (très) spécial aujourd'hui dans cette interview ! Puis sinon, quelques références diverses par-ci par-là...**

* * *

Interview 25 : Maître Eraqus

* * *

*Dans la salle, tous les participants discutent à voix basse en attendant que ShadowLover arrive ; Sora notamment arbore un air particulièrement furieux. **Un claquement de porte assez spectaculaire annonce l'arrivée de l'intervieweuse, qui s'empresse de fermer la porte à clé avant de s'y adosser en soupirant.***  
Sora : C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi !  
Ansem le Sage : C'est le cas de le dire...  
**ShadowLover : Plus tard les enfants... Lexaeus, toi qui es le plus près de la fenêtre, dis-moi si quelqu'un attend devant la porte.**  
Lexaeus : Hum... *jette un œil* Oui, il y a une petite fille devant la porte.  
**ShadowLover, catastrophée : Oh là là... Je suis mal. Mais mal...**  
Riku : C'est qui cette fille pour que tu aies l'air aussi désespéré ?!  
**ShadowLover : Crois-moi, tu ne veux absolument pas savoir.**  
Lexaeus : Dites, la gamine écrit quelque chose...  
***ShadowLover recule brusquement à un mètre de la porte. Un papier se glisse dessous.***  
Vanitas *ramasse le papier* : ShadowLover, c'est marqué : « A l'attention de la responsable de la pièce*...  
**ShadowLover : Si tu me la lis, je ne te lancerai pas de livres pendant toute l'interview.**  
Vanitas : Ça me va. Alors... « Chère imbécile heureuse qui me sert de grande sœur... »  
Roxas : Sans rire, t'as une sœur ?!  
Naminé : Roxy chéri tu exagères... elle l'a dit dans son interview.  
Axel : Une mini-ShadowLover ? J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble... En tout cas je l'aime déjà.  
Vanitas : N'est-ce pas ? Bon, je continue : « Quand tu liras ce mot, je serai en train de m'occuper de la porte. Je sais que tu es juste derrière, alors si j'étais toi, je dégagerais le plus vite possible... » Euh, attends une-  
*Trop tard : la porte heurte le mur avec une telle violence que tout le monde se demande comment le mur a pu résister au choc. Quant à Vanitas... Disons qu'on pourrait facilement le faxer, à présent.*  
Xehanort, furax : Tu savais qu'elle allait faire ça, hein ?!  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Au moins Vanitas va être content : avec ce qu'elle lui a mis, il en a pour toute l'interview à récupérer. J'achève pas un homme à terre.**  
? : Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là, devant toi !  
*La « gamine » se révèle être une fille d'environ douze ans, les cheveux bouclés et coupés au carré. Elle a à peu près les mêmes yeux que ShadowLover, et un air un peu irrité.*  
Aqua, sous le charme : Oh, qu'elle est mignonne !  
Xigbar *marmonne* : Mouais... c'est sûr que comparée à sa sœur...  
**ShadowLover : La ferme Xiggy. Aile du piqué, je t'avais dit de pas rentrer comme ça ! Tu vas leur faire peur après !**  
Aile du piqué : _Dixit_ celle qui m'a demandé de jouer les invités d'honneur pour aujourd'hui... D'ailleurs, cette grande gourde m'a dit que Eraqus serait l'interviewé du jour.  
Maître Eraqus : Eh bien allons-y dans ce cas !

**Votre nom ?**  
-Eraqus.  
Xehanort : Mon ancien meilleur ami. Désolé vieux, j'aurais préféré éviter que ça se passe comme ça...  
**ShadowLover, stupéfaite : Z'êtes sérieux là ?!**  
Sora : Bon ShadowLover, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure on a des comptes à régler...  
Aile du piqué : Au sens propre du terme.  
**ShadowLover : Merci de le souligner.**  
Sora : BREF. Je dis ça comme ça, mais Kairi m'a dit que Naminé lui avait confié que Roxas avait appris par Axel, qui lui-même le tenait de Ventus qui l'avait demandé à Terra qui avait entendu Aqua dire qu'Ansem le Sage avait affirmé à Eraqus que tu m'avais grugé de deux mille quatre cents munnies...  
Demyx, en surchauffe : C'était quoi déjà le premier ?...  
Aile du piqué : Laisse tomber ; retiens juste que ma débile de sœur a ENCORE fait des cachotteries, et que ça va ENCORE lui retomber dessus.  
**ShadowLover : Depuis le temps, tu penses bien que mes épaules sont à l'épreuve du béton... tiens, les voilà tes munnies. *lance un petit sac à Sora***  
Sora, surpris : C'est tout ?! *rattrape le sac* Tu râles pas plus que ça ?  
**ShadowLover : Pourquoi ? C'est ton fric, pas le mien. Je sais même pas combien ça fait en euros...**  
Aile du piqué : Parce que si elle avait appris que un munny valait cent euros, tu peux être sûr que tu n'aurais jamais revu ton argent.  
**ShadowLover, indignée : Hey, je suis pas radine à ce point !**  
Aile du piqué : Radine non, mais profiteuse...  
-Mesdemoiselles... on pourrait peut-être passer à la question suivante, non ?

**Vous avez un surnom ?**  
-Pas que je sache... Même si, sur la route pour aller dans cette salle, quelques personnes m'arrêtent en me donnant du « M. Sakaguchi »...  
Zexion : Normal : Hironobu Sakaguchi a servi de modèle pour concevoir votre personnage.  
Xehanort : Il a oublié de dire que, quand on était jeunes, on le surnommait « l'Ananas »...  
Demyx : Ben pourquoi ?  
Aile du piqué *chuchote* : En fait, c'est toujours Demyx qui pose les questions débiles, non ?  
**ShadowLover *même ton* : Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.**  
Xaldin : Alors ? Pourquoi ?  
-Ne ressors pas nos vieux dossiers, s'il-te-plaît !  
Xehanort : J'vais m'gêner... C'est parce qu'il avait des épis sur le sommet du crâne. *ricane*  
Zexion, pensif : Un peu comme Mukuro Rokudo dans « Kateikyôshi Hitman REBORN ! » non ?  
-*vengeur* Ce que notre meilleur ennemi a oublié de préciser dans son interview, c'est qu'à l'époque on le surnommait « le Xénophile ».  
Xehanort, furieux : Je te tuerai pour ça Eraqus...  
Terra : C'est déjà fait.  
Xemnas : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il adorait les choses qui venaient d'autres mondes. Un peu comme Xenophilius Lovegood, l'amoureux des bêtes imaginaires...  
***ShadowLover** et Aile du piqué pouffent de rire, rejointes par Ansem le Sage et Zexion*  
Xehanort, vexé à mort : Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude ! Na !  
*Hilarité générale*  
Saïx : Cette interview promet d'être particulièrement divertissante...  
***ShadowLover se retourne brusquement vers Saïx avec une lueur particulièrement féroce dans le regard...***

**… Votre âge ?**  
-Contrairement à ce que Xéno a laissé entendre, j'ai cinquante-neuf ans.  
Aqua : Oui, ça va. Vous êtes pas encore à la soixantaine.  
Aile du piqué : Dis ShadowLover, le crétin en manteau noir là-bas...  
Demyx, hors de lui : Je suis pas un crétin !  
Aile du piqué, du tac au tac : Alors pourquoi tu te sens visé ?  
Axel, approbateur : C'est bien la sœur de ShadowLover, elles ont les mêmes réactions.  
Aile du piqué : Si tu veux pas te retrouver avec de la mousse à extincteur dans la bouche, tu ferais mieux de la boucler. On se ressemble pas du tout !  
Larxene : Dis donc gamine, pourquoi tu détestes ta sœur comme ça ?  
**ShadowLover : Parce qu'on a sept ans d'écart. On est pas nées à des moments assez rapprochés pour s'entendre.**  
Aile du piqué : Et aussi parce que t'as des comportements vraiment stupides.  
**ShadowLover : On peut dire la même chose de toi ! Tu me demandes systématiquement de t'aider à faire tes devoirs à la dernière minute !**  
Aile du piqué : Au moins j'ai un réseau social moi, pas comme toi !  
Ansem le Sage : Bon les filles, si vous régliez ça après l'interview plutôt ?  
**ShadowLover** et Aile du piqué : La ferme !  
*On entend quelques ricanements du côté de l'Org. XIII devant l'expression mi-choquée, mi-indignée d'Ansem le Sage...*  
Axel : Exactement ce que j'avais dit...  
**ShadowLover** et Aile du piqué : Toi aussi ferme-la !

**Votre adresse ?**  
-J'ai surtout habité dans la Contrée du Départ. Mais à l'époque de notre apprentissage on a pas mal vadrouillé avec notre maître...  
**ShadowLover : Tiens, ça Xehanort l'avait pas mentionné dans son interview.**  
-C'est normal : s'il en avait parlé il aurait dû faire mention de ses nombreuses conquêtes...  
*A peu près tout le monde s'étouffe de surprise.*  
Aile du piqué, morte de rire : A mon avis, si Vanitas avait été en état d'entendre ça il s'en serait évanoui de honte.  
Xehanort, écarlate : Faux frère ! Tu m'avais juré de rien dire !  
-Désolé, mais c'est le genre de choses qui font bien rire tout en mettant la honte, je me devais de la placer ! ShadowLover a été trop gentille avec toi dans ton interview je trouve...  
**ShadowLover, hilare elle aussi : C'est pas faux... Tiens, si on se rattrapait dans la vôtre ?**  
Sora : J'veux plus de détails !  
Riku, Roxas et Axel : Hé, t'es pas le seul !  
-Disons juste, histoire de le ménager un peu, que Xéno ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles qu'il voyait. Il a notamment eu une sacrée embrouille avec le petit copain de l'une d'elles-  
Xehanort, bâillonant Eraqus de force : C'est bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !  
Marluxia, déçu : Ben tiens, juste au moment où ça allait devenir intéressant...

**Vos particularités ?**  
-Eh bien...  
Xehanort, l'interrompant : On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un véritable enquiquineur. Quand il tient le moyen d'humilier quelqu'un, il en profite au maximum !  
-J'ai encore deux ou trois dossiers sur notre jeunesse d'ailleurs, si tu veux je peux aussi les ressortir...  
Xehanort, horrifié : Nooooooooon ! Tout mais pas çaaaaaaaa !  
**ShadowLover, incrédule : … Sérieux ?**  
Aile du piqué : Ouaip, ça paraît dingue mais le point faible de Xehanort c'est son passé avec Eraqus.  
-Ça doit être une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a fait ces cicatrices...  
Aile du piqué : ShadowLover, on a toujours pas réglé ce problème avec l'autre crétin en noir, là...  
Luxord : Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise ? Parce qu'on est douze à correspondre au signalement, et autant à se sentir insultés quand tu dis ça...  
Aile du piqué : Oups, je parle de Face de X en fait.  
Saïx, pas loin du mode Berserk : … Répète un peu pour voir ?  
**ShadowLover, glaciale : T'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de ma sœur, Saïx.**  
Saïx : Et pourquoi pas ? J'vais me gêner, tiens.  
**ShadowLover, résignée : Tant pis, je voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu me laisses pas le choix.**  
Aile du piqué, stupéfaite : Non, tu penses quand même pas à _ça_ ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est le seul moyen. Désolée.**  
Saïx *sort son claymore* : Allez, montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire.  
**ShadowLover : Tu l'auras cherché. *s'éclaircit la gorge, puis parle avec une voix de petite fille timide et maniérée* Saïx, tu voudrais bien aller dehors en attendant la fin de l'interview ?**  
*Saïx reste immobile un moment, puis sort de la salle, comme hypnotisé. _Tout le monde en reste bouche bée._*  
Xigbar, incertain : J'ai eu une hallucination auditive ou ShadowLover la Terreur a parlé comme une adorable gamine de dix ans ?  
Zexion, impressionné : Woaw. Tu fais ça souvent ?  
**ShadowLover : Ça m'arrive quand je dois demander des infos aux vendeurs des librairies. *à Xigbar* Pas mal comme surnom « la Terreur », au fait.**  
Riku : C'est... à la fois très mignon et absolument terrifiant.  
Axel : Si tu lui demandais de se jeter par la fenêtre ?...  
_Tout le monde : Axeeeeeeeeeel..._  
Axel : Ben quoi ?

**Vous aimez ?**  
-Mes élèves, en premier lieu...  
Terra, Aqua et Ventus : Nous aussi on vous adore Maître !  
Vexen, songeur : On dirait une bande de groupies...  
Marluxia : Personnellement j'avais une autre image en tête.  
Naminé : T'es vraiment un incurable pervers.  
-J'aime aussi beaucoup la série des « Harry Potter », j'ai lu tous les livres !  
Zexion : Vous avez vu les films aussi j'espère ?...  
-Bien sûr. Et je dois avouer que j'aime bien embêter Xéno parfois...  
Xehanort *s'étrangle* : Parfois ?! _Parfois ?!_ Dès que tu me vois tu me sautes dessus avec un prétexte vaseux pour me charrier, ne te fiche pas de moi !  
**ShadowLover : Il vous saute dessus ?... Mmmmmh.**  
Kairi : C'est quoi ce sous-entendu pas très chrétien que tu viens de faire ShadowLover ?...  
**ShadowLover, l'air innocent : Mais rien voyons !**  
Xehanort, l'air malheureux : Oui, je suis une pauvre victime dans l'histoire...  
Sora, mort de rire : Ben dis donc, j'ai bien fait de venir aujourd'hui ! Voir Xehanort avec une telle expression, ça vaut toutes les revanches des mondes !  
Riku, dans le même état que Sora : Eraqus est l'arme parfaite pour venir à bout de Xehanort, on aura juste à l'achever ensuite !

**Vous n'aimez pas ?**  
-Les profiteurs et les manipulateurs.  
Aile du piqué : Ouais, comme mon idiote de sœur vous voulez dire ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est pas bientôt fini de me traiter de tous les noms, oui ?!**  
Xemnas : Je trouve que ça change agréablement des situations habituelles.  
**ShadowLover : Et puis je suis pas une profiteuse, ni une manipulatrice !**  
Aile du piqué : Alors d'après toi acheter des mangas à sa petite sœur juste pour avoir le sac Kingdom Hearts : Chain of Memories offert avec, c'est pas du profitage ?!  
**ShadowLover : Pas du tout.**  
Axel, très intéressé : Alors t'appelles ça comment ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est juste faire d'une pierre deux coups : Je fais plaisir à ma sœur, et je collecte un autre objet en rapport avec KH.**  
Lexaeus, un peu consterné : Il font vraiment ce genre d'offres dans les magasins ?  
**ShadowLover : Ça arrive de temps en temps, dans les librairies.**  
Terra : A ce stade, on devrait plus appeler ça des interviews, mais les disputes de ShadowLover avec les personnages de KH... Et accessoirement, avec l'espèce de tortionnaire qui lui sert de petite sœur.  
Aile du piqué : Merci du compliment.

**Votre but dans la vie ?**  
-Ben je suis mort, donc...  
Aile du piqué : Ça fait le combientième qui reconnaît sa mort ? Le quatrième, non ?  
***ShadowLover a les yeux rivés sur son ordi, et fait la sourde oreille.***  
Aile du piqué, piquée au vif : Si j'te gêne, le dis pas surtout !  
**ShadowLover *plaque la main sur la bouche de sa sœur* : Ferme ta grande bouche ou je te décapite.**  
-Très sympathiques les relations sororales dans votre famille...  
Ventus *approuve d'un hochement de tête* : Vous vous imaginez si Xehanort avait eu un frère ?  
Naminé, horrifiée : Ne parle pas de malheur !  
Axel : Je sais que ça intéresse pas grand-monde, mais ShadowLover est en train de saigner du nez là...  
*_D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se retourne vers l'intervieweuse_ ; **et effectivement, elle saigne abondamment du nez, les yeux grands ouverts, sans penser une seule seconde à se moucher. Puis elle s'évanouit.***  
Zexion : C'est marrant, quand on sait qu'elle ne s'évanouit que lorsqu'on mentionne Stephen King... Mais j'imagine que les saignements de nez y sont pour quelque chose...  
Xion, essayant de la ranimer : ShadowLover ? Réveille-toi !  
**ShadowLover *se met à genoux en fixant le plafond* : Merci, Dieux des Jeux Vidéo, de m'avoir fait tomber là-dessus.**  
Xigbar : Attends, la seule raison qui puisse lier tous ces événements c'est...  
**ShadowLover : Lex, pense à taper « final fantasy 15 final fantasy versus 13 e3 trailer » sur YouTube. Tu devrais être aussi heureux que moi.**  
-Je pensais bien que ton chouchou Noctis devait avoir une relation avec les saignements de nez... Pour le moment, j'ai justement l'intention de jouer à tous les FF.  
Lexaeus : Je vous les prête si vous voulez... C'est une source sûre, ShadowLover ?  
**ShadowLover : Plus que sûre, crois-moi.**

**Votre phrase préférée ?**  
-La mort n'est que le commencement.  
Zexion : Tiens, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...  
Xemnas : En tout cas, c'est loin d'être faux concernant Kingdom Hearts : quand on meurt de la main de Sans-Cœurs, on obtient deux autres vies. C'est pas génial ça ?  
Sora : Ça servirait à quelque chose si vous essayiez de consacrer vos autres vies à faire autre chose que le mal ! Autant rester mort sinon !  
« Ansem » : Tu ne nous échapperas pas de toute manière... Nous serons toujours de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
Aile du piqué : … Oh le nul. *hurle* ANSEM LE SANS-CŒUR IL REGARDE POKEMON !  
**ShadowLover : Tu peux parler, t'as tous les jeux depuis Pokémon Diamant.**  
Aile du piqué *ton accusateur* : Qui c'est déjà qui a acheté Pokémon Platine et Version Blanche pour jouer avec sa sœur ?...

**Passons... Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
-M'entraîner au kendo. Et lire aussi.  
Zexion : Vous lisez quoi comme bouquins ?  
-Je ne suis pas contre une bonne histoire fantastico-romantique...  
**ShadowLover : Du genre « Twilight » ou « Journal d'un vampire » ?**  
\- ... Oui aussi. Mais dans le genre plus adulte, j'ai beaucoup aimé la saga des « Bannis et des Proscrits »  
**ShadowLover : Mh... Pareil.**  
Aile du piqué : Dis donc la crétine, tu serais pas un peu en train de manquer d'inspiration là ?  
**ShadowLover, « un peu » énervée : Et toi, tu pourrais pas arrêter de dire des évidences débiles toutes les dix minutes ?**  
Aile du piqué : Tu viens de plagier l'interview de Djakirov là...  
**ShadowLover, très énervée : Je t'emm-**  
-Stop les filles ! Vous ne pourriez pas vous entendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?!  
**ShadowLover** et Aile du piqué, en chœur : Avec l'autre demeurée, là ?! Sûrement pas !  
-Hé bien voilà, c'était pas compliqué...

**Votre position préférée ?**  
-Hum... je dirais debout. Il faut toujours être vigilant, et prêt à riposter.  
Xehanort : Ça va pas beaucoup te servir, vu que tu es mort...  
Sora : Vous devriez l'écouter, histoire de pas avoir de mauvaises surprises pour KHIII...  
**ShadowLover : D'ailleurs j'ai vu l'annonce du trailer sur KHDestiny, et je dois avouer que j'ai bien failli ne pas y croire... Mon Dieu, cette HD... C'était splendide.**  
Aile du piqué : Mouais, mais si j'te l'avais pas dit t'aurais jamais deviné que c'était en HD...  
**ShadowLover, irritée : Oh, toi la ferme.**

**Pour finir... un message pour vos fans ?**  
-Si vous voulez un rapport complet sur la vie amoureuse mouvementée de Xéno, faites-moi signe !  
Xehanort, au bord de l'explosion : Je te jure, si jamais je trouve le moyen de te ressusciter, je le ferai... mais uniquement pour pouvoir te tuer moi-même ensuite.  
Aile du piqué : Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Grande sœur chérie, tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs pour demain ?...  
**ShadowLover : Ah ouais, dès qu'il faut me demander un service tu deviens super sympa ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de faire tes devoirs avant de t'amuser ; si t'es même pas capable de piger ça tu reviendras plus ici !**  
Axel : Ah, enfin un peu d'autorité ! Je me demandais jusqu'à quand tu allais te laisser faire par ta sœur...  
**ShadowLover, doucereuse : Tu veux subir le même sort que Saïx ?**  
Axel : Hmmmmmmmmm... Non, oublie.

* * *

Et de 25 ! Plus que... *compte sur ses doigts* trois interviews, et cinq personnages à faire passer ! (non non, pas d'erreur de calcul ^^)

Et le prochain à passer sera... un clown ! Euuuuuuuh... Attendez, ça sonnait autrement dans ma tête... Ah ! En fait c'est pas "clown", mais "clone" que je voulais dire ! Débrouillez-vous avec cet indice, moi je retourne à mon puzzle de 1000 pièces à un tiers fait !


	26. Interview 26 : Neo-Riku

Bien le bonjour, cher lectorat potentiel de mes interviews sur FanFiction. net ! (cherchez pas, j'avais envie d'écrire ça X)

J'ai eu de très bonnes nouvelles/annonces/choses aujourd'hui : j'ai réussi à avoir une bonne note en maths dans l'option éponyme, ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis le collège ; j'ai reçu mon premier diplôme de donneur de sang (avec un joli petit badge de cuivre ^^) ; et j'ai réussi à gérer le déjeuner en l'absence partielle de mes parents ! *fierté*  
Oh, et j'ai aussi fini mon puzzle 1000 pièces jeudi matin ^^ Comme disait l'autre dans ce film : "Faut savoir apprécier les petites choses" !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais voici l'interview de Neo-Riku ! Eh oui, Hika et Ima avaient vu juste ! ^w^

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** Hé oui c'était bien Néo ! (non, pas celui de Matrix ! XD)  
Oh wait... t'as aussi Laughing Jack avec toi ?! Présente-le moi, présente-le moi, présente-le moi ! *sautille d'excitation partout tel Tigrou*

**Ima Nonyme :** De même que Hikaru, bien vu pour avoir deviné ! ^^ Oui, ma frangine est d'une grande sympathie quand elle a des choses à me reprocher... X) On a la famille qu'on peut, que veux-tu :)  
Baah, Vanitas s'en est très bien remis de ces violentes rencontres avec le mur et la porte, tu vas voir... XD

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages et son univers ne sont pas à moi... tout compte fait, je crois que je préfère notre bonne vieille Terre ^^**

Note :** Attention, interview _très_ schizophrène... ça doit être elle qui m'a valu cette réputation auprès de mon forum XD D'ailleurs, allusion à une _private joke_ faite sur un de ses membres et sa sœur, dont je censurerai les noms. Sinon... comme d'habitude, deux-trois allusions à des films et des animes (notamment un générique en VF ; je vous mets au défi de trouver l'anime dont il est issu !... si vous voulez. XD).**

* * *

Interview 26 : Neo-Riku

* * *

**ShadowLover, épuisée : Hello tout le monde...**  
Axel : … C'est moi ou t'as l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste que d'habitude ?  
**ShadowLover : Quand je t'expliquerai pourquoi, tu rigoleras moins...**  
Zexion : Quoi, t'as eu un problème avec Stitch ?  
Aqua : Ou avec ta sœur ?  
**ShadowLover : Non, pire que ma sœur... mon créateur va débarquer en guise d'invité.**  
_Tout le monde : … Heing ?!_  
Ansem le Sage : J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre... C'est pas toi qui a lancé ces interviews à la base ?  
**ShadowLover : T'en fais pas, elle s'expliquera quand elle arrivera.**  
Xehanort : Qui ça « elle » ?...  
*On frappe timidement à la porte.*  
**ShadowLover : Tiens, quand on parle du loup... *hausse la voix* Entrez !**  
***Se présente une jeune fille ressemblant exactement à ShadowLover... mis à part les vêtements, et portant un sac. Tout le monde se met à la fixer, et elle commence à rougir.***  
**? : Bonjour... je m'appelle Eriza, et je... je suis la créatrice des interviews de ShadowLover.**  
Axel, incrédule : … Nan sérieux ? C'est une blague pas vrai ?!  
**ShadowLover et ****Eriza**** : Ben non... Désolées.**  
Ansem le Sage, en connaisseur : C'est le paradoxe des contraires.  
Zexion : Celui qui dit que quand on invente un personnage, il est ce qu'on n'est pas tout en nous ressemblant ?!  
**Eriza : Oui, c'est ça. Bon, faites pas attention à moi, je ne suis là qu'en tant que rédactrice... *elle part s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, et sort une sorte d'enregistreur de son sac.*  
ShadowLover : Neo-Riku, aujourd'hui c'est ton tour.**

**Ton nom ?**  
-Riku. 'fin, c'est comme ça que Sora m'appelait...  
*******Eriza**** rapproche le micro de son engin du bureau de ShadowLover, ce qui surprend l'assistance***  
Sora : Hum... Tu fais quoi là ?  
**Eriza****, dédaigneuse : J'enregistre l'interview bien sûr... t'imaginais quoi ?**  
Zexion : Quand tu dis enregistrer... Tu enregistres tout ce qu'on dit, ou tout ce qu'on dit c'est toi qui l'imagines ?  
*******Eriza**** regarde Zexion avec un air très éloquent.***  
Xigbar, pour une fois assez vif (d'esprit) : Wow, stop ! T'es en train de nous dire que...  
**Eriza**** *murmure menaçant* : Exactement ; d'ailleurs, je te conseille de la boucler si tu ne veux pas faire peur à tout le monde... ou mourir le premier.**  
Xemnas, admiratif : Sérieux, c'est à ce point-là ? Quel machiavélisme...  
Sora : Moi par contre je pige que dalle, alors ça serait cool de m'expliquer !  
**Eriza**** : Nan. À la fin de l'interview peut-être.**  
-Sinon, on me connaît mieux sous le nom de Neo-Riku.  
**Eriza**** : ShadowLover, je te prierai de bien vouloir reprendre ton comportement habituel.  
ShadowLover *grogne* : Oui Madame...  
****Eriza**** : MADEMOISELLE !  
ShadowLover : Roh ça va !**  
Vexen : Eh ben ça promet... Pire qu'avec sa sœur ça va être.  
**ShadowLover, furieuse : La ferme Yoda !**  
_*Tout le monde se marre*_

**Bref... Tu as des surnoms ?**  
-Ouais, quelques-uns du genre « La réplique », « Le clone », ou « Fake », « Le faux » en français...  
**ShadowLover : Moi j'aime bien Repliku...**  
Roxas : Ho non, encore un surnom foireux...  
**ShadowLover : En quoi il est foireux ?! C'est un surnom qu'****Eriza**** a vu sur Internet et elle l'aime bien aussi !**  
Demyx : Euh... Pourquoi Repliku ?  
Xaldin : C'est la contraction de Riku et « réplique ».  
**ShadowLover : Et puis question surnoms, c'est pas moi qui remporte le pompon !**  
Roxas : Quoi, y'a pire que « Didinou » pour Xaldin ou « Taupe des Ténèbres » pour Vanitas ?!  
**ShadowLover : Ouais ! Y'a « le coucou chinois » pour D. !**  
_Tout le monde : … Quoi ?_  
Lexaeus : Je veux bien, par contre faut nous expliquer parce que je vois absolument pas le rapport entre les deux...  
**Eriza**** : Déjà, ShadowLover n'a aucune responsabilité sur ce surnom : c'est L., un membre du forum et jumelle de D. , qui l'a inventé.**  
Saïx :** Développe, qu'on voie si cette L. est du même acabit que son frère.**  
**Eriza**** : Ça a donc un rapport avec le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux : D. et L. ne se ressemblant pas du tout...**  
Vanitas : T'es cloche ou quoi ? Même moi je sais que des faux jumeaux se ressemblent p-aaagh !  
***Avec une surprenante rapidité, ShadowLover a plaqué Vanitas contre le mur, le tenant par la gorge. Elle commence à resserrer son étreinte,** sous le regard curieux de tout le monde... Xehanort excepté.*  
**ShadowLover, avec une voix très grave et un peu métallique : Ton insouciance me consterne.**  
*Vanitas commence à suffoquer.*  
**Eriza**** : Ça suffit maintenant ! ShadowLover, laisse-le.  
ShadowLover *hausse les épaules : A ta guise.**  
***Elle lâche Vanitas,** qui atterrit sur les genoux et se met à tousser comme un perdu.*  
**Eriza**** : Ces chamailleries sont absurdes ! C'est toujours comme ça dans tes interviews ?  
ShadowLover *reprend une voix normale* : C'est toi l'auteur je te rappelle.  
****Eriza**** : Je sais merci. Pour en revenir à D. et au coucou chinois, L. en a déduit que si lui et elle ne se ressemblaient pas, c'est qu'il était venu, et je cite, « squatter l'utérus de sa mère avec elle ». L'oiseau squattant chez les autres s'appelant le coucou, et D. s'étant fait une teinture qui « lui a énormément noirci les cheveux », et ayant de plus des yeux en amande, ça lui a donné un air un peu asiatique. D'où le « coucou chinois ».**  
Roxas : … Bon, finalement on peut toujours trouver pire que ShadowLover. Parce que là c'est recherché à un point vraiment obscur...

**Ton âge ?**  
-Ch'ais pas. Quelques jours, au plus.  
**Eriza**** : Parle autrement et tiens-toi bien un peu ! Fais honneur à Riku au moins !**  
Larxene, sarcastique : Quoi, toi aussi t'es fan de Riku ?...  
Marluxia : Ben écoute, tel création tel créateur...  
**Eriza**** : Désolée mais non : Ansem disait bien de Xéno : « _Arrogant_ disciple d'un maître _illuminé_ » donc...  
ShadowLover : Mais Larxene a effectivement raison : ****Eriza**** est dingue de Riku. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est atteinte d'un genre de syndrome ; j'ai fait plein de recherches sans trouver de similitudes avec son comportement. Vexen, vous auriez un nom pour le fait d'adorer systématiquement les personnages masculins qui ont subi une rédemption du côté obscur ?**  
*_Crise de toux générale, _**pendant qu'****Eriza**** rougit fortement***  
Vexen : Qui étaient méchants et qui sont passés du bon côté, c'est ça ? Hum... Le syndrome de Dark Vador, ça te va ?  
**ShadowLover, moqueuse : Moui, c'est déjà pas mal...  
****Eriza****, encore un peu rouge : Le premier qui se marre, je lui laisse le choix entre finir égorgé ou immolé.**  
_*Tout le monde se retient courageusement pour éviter la mort. Même Vanitas.*_

**Ton adresse ?**  
-La dernière en date c'est le Manoir Oblivion.  
Marluxia : C'est surtout le seul endroit où t'as vécu.  
-Boh, Xion m'a proposé de faire une coloc' il y a deux jours...  
Axel et Roxas, stupéfaits : Xion a QUOI ?!  
-Elle compte partir habiter à la Forteresse Oubliée parce qu'elle a envie de changer d'air, et elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner...  
Roxas, catégorique : Xion, je t'interdis d'aller vivre dans un autre monde seule avec ce type.  
Xion, hautaine : Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? T'as Naminé toi, ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes !  
-T'en fais pas, je veillerai sur elle. Je te jure que je lui ferai rien !  
Roxas : Et c'est censé me rassurer ça ?!  
Axel : Franchement, je t'imaginais pas protecteur à ce point... Va falloir que tu m'expliques.  
**Eriza**** : Si vous voulez mon avis...  
ShadowLover : … Roxas a le même problème...  
****Eriza**** : … Que Zexion. Vu qu'il a aperçu Xion...  
ShadowLover : … Seule avec Riku sur les Îles du Destin...  
****Eriza**** : … Il en a tiré les mauvaises conclusions...  
ShadowLover : … Et nous fait une grosse crise de jalousie. Et du coup...  
****Eriza**** : … Il ne veut voir personne ressemblant de près...  
ShadowLover : … Ou de loin à Riku s'approcher de Xion.**  
*Silence complet.*  
**ShadowLover et ****Eriza**** : Ben quoi ?**  
Roxas, ulcéré : Je suis pas jaloux !  
**ShadowLover et ****Eriza**** : La preuve que si !**  
Terra : Pfiouh, Xehanort et Vanitas sont des enfants de chœur à côté d'elles...  
Xigbar : Et après on me demande de garder le silence toute l'interview...

**Tes particularités ?**  
-C'est pas une particularité puisque Xion l'est aussi, mais je suis un genre de marionnette.  
**Eriza**** : Et tu es une copie conforme de Riku ! C'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'être une copie du personnage le plus intéressant de KH !  
ShadowLover : Je fais les sous-titres : intéressant = mignon.  
*****Eriza**** rougit fortement. Encore.***  
Axel : Dites, je peux faire un test ?  
Zexion : Aïe... Je l'sens plutôt mal sur ce coup-là...  
**Eriza**** : Euh... ouais, vas-y.**  
Axel : Noctis !  
Kairi, fataliste : Comme si on l'avait pas vu venir...  
**ShadowLover, hystérique : KYAAAAAAAH NOCTIS !  
****Eriza****, très intéressée : Quoi Noctis ? T'as eu des infos supplémentaires sur le jeu ?!**  
Axel, un peu perturbé : Ah... Si je m'attendais à ça...  
Xemnas : Comme d'habitude ; la création est loin d'être aussi ressemblante que le créateur.  
**Eriza**** : Oui, en général la création est bien plus IMPARFAITE.**  
*Demyx chantonne « Poupée de cire, poupée de son »... Ce qui a un effet bizarre sur Zexion :*  
Zexion *chante* : Même s'il est aciduuuulé, c'est ce garçon précis...  
**Eriza**** *chante* : … Dont je suis foooollement amoureuuuuse …**  
**ShadowLover *chante* : Chocola à la fo-lie !**  
*Ansem le Sage se prend la tête dans les mains d'un air consterné.*

**Tu aimes ?**  
-Hum... Rester au fond de la salle.  
_Tout le monde : … Quoi ?..._  
**Eriza**** : Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas bon pour ta sociabilité !**  
-Peut-être, mais comme ça je peux tranquillement mener une étude comportementale sur les différents groupes qui se détachent dans l'assistance qui se rassemble ici à chaque interview. Accessoirement, ça me permet de savoir les choses qui rendent chacun honteux ou susceptible... et de les noter pour les réutiliser plus tard. *sourire diabolique*  
_*Tout le monde reste bouche bée.*_  
**ShadowLover : Moui... en fait, c'est lui le plus dangereux du groupe, justement parce qu'il est celui auquel on fait le moins attention.**

**Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Larxene. *catégorique*  
Larxene : Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?  
**Eriza**** : Franchement Larxene, tout le monde te déteste... Tu vas pas demander pourquoi à chaque fois quand même ?!**  
Larxene, fière : C'est parce qu'ils ont peur de moi c'est ça ?  
**ShadowLover : Nan, c'est pour la même raison que je suis polie avec Xemnas... Parce que t'es un genre de psychopathe sado-sarcastique en puissance.**  
*Larxene se jette sur ShadowLover... pour ne finalement qu'empoigner fortement le rebord du bureau.*  
**Eriza****, pensive : Parfois, je suis contente d'être l'auteur de ces interviews.  
ShadowLover : La prochaine fois tu me préviendras, histoire que j'évite de frôler la crise cardiaque !**  
*Dans un craquement, Larxene finit par détacher le rebord. Puis retourne s'asseoir avec une mine orageuse, pendant que les autres s'interrogent sur le sens de la réplique de ShadowLover...*

**Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-J'aimerais bien faire des études d'ethnologie...  
_*Encore une fois, tout le monde a l'air excessivement surpris.*_  
Vexen : Neo-Riku, je veux pas te faire de peine mais... Comment dire...  
Luxord : Le problème, c'est que t'es comme qui dirait mort.  
-Et alors ?  
**ShadowLover : Tu feras comment pour t'inscrire à l'université ?**  
-Qui a dit que j'allais m'inscrire ? C'est ça l'avantage d'être mort !  
**Eriza**** : Il marque un point là. Sans compter que c'est le personnage le plus raisonnable que tu aies interviewé après Lexaeus.**  
-Et puis vous pouvez parler, mais vous aussi vous êtes morts, donc vous avec rien à me dire !  
**Eriza**** : Et deux points pour Neo-Riku.**

**Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Mieux vaut mourir debout que vivre à genoux. »  
Xion : Entièrement d'accord !  
Roxas : Hum... Xion, t'es morte dans mes bras...  
**Eriza**** *cherche un mouchoir* : Oooooooooooh, ce que c'est romantique...**  
Xion : Mais je suis morte libre ! C'est l'essentiel !  
-Exactement !  
*Roxas bougonne dans son coin.*  
Naminé : Dis donc Roxas...  
**ShadowLover : Oh oh...  
****Eriza**** : Quand la jalousie s'en mêle...**  
Naminé : Je peux comprendre que tu apprécies Xion, mais là ça va trop loin. En plus, tu ne m'as jamais tenue dans tes bras !  
Riku : Il est où le problème ? Moi non plus personne m'a jamais fait de câlin dans le cadre des jeux vidéo !  
**Eriza****, les yeux brillants : Si tu veux, on peut arranger ça ShadowLover et moi...  
ShadowLover : Je te le laisse, j'ai déjà eu mon compte pendant l'interview de Xaldin.**  
Maître Eraqus : STOOOOOP ! Ça commence à devenir malsain là !  
Xehanort, approbateur : Bonjour les double-sens...

**Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Observer les gens. Et... *réfléchit intensément* faire des gâteaux, aussi.  
*Grand silence...*  
Xion : Et ça, c'est la troisième raison pour laquelle je lui ai proposé une coloc'.  
Axel, un peu déçu : Mais Xion... Je pensais que tu aimais bien ma cuisine...  
Roxas : Axel, je crois que le temps est venu de te dire la vérité.  
Saïx : Lexaeus, dis-le lui. T'es le plus diplomate de nous tous.  
Lexaeus : Pff... Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit dire ce genre de choses ?  
**ShadowLover : Bon Lex, accouche qu'on en finisse.**  
Lexaeus : Bon bon... Ne te vexe pas Axel, mais on mange surtout ce que tu cuisines par politesse. C'est très bien d'être aussi dévoué pour ce genre de tâche... mais parfois, on aimerait bien avoir aux fourneaux quelqu'un qui ne brûle pas systématiquement la nourriture.  
*Axel pince fortement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.*  
**Eriza****, apitoyée : Oh le pauvre...**  
Vanitas, moqueur : Quoi, lui aussi t'as envie de lui faire un câlin ?  
**Eriza****, très calme : Vanitas, est-ce que tu veux mourir ?**  
Vanitas : Euh... non.  
**Eriza**** *regard meurtrier* : Alors ferme-la.**

**Ta position préférée ?**  
-Assis. Pour noter l'avancement de mes recherches c'est indispensable.  
*Bizarrement, personne ne vient rajouter son grain de sel.*  
**Eriza**** : Quoi, vous avez perdu votre langue ?  
ShadowLover *tend un papier* : ****Eriza****, on a comme qui dirait un léger problème...**  
*Le papier en question informe que, vu qu'Eriza est l'auteur des interviews, c'est elle qui décide de qui dit quoi et quand. **L'expression d'****Eriza**** se durcit.*  
****Eriza**** : Xigbar tu es un Simili mort.**  
-C'est déjà fait.  
Xigbar : T'avais dit à la fin de l'interview. C'était le bon moment là non ? Comme ça il te reste la chute...  
**Eriza**** : Tu prétends connaître mon travail d'auteur mieux que moi ? Serais-tu suicidaire ?**  
Xigbar, légèrement inquiet : Euh non, mais...  
**ShadowLover : Remarque, il n'a pas tort... il te reste encore la chute.  
****Eriza****, pensive : T'as vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être l'animatrice de ces interviews toi...**  
Xemnas : Et l'original a souvent une tendance à la violence bien plus marquée...

**Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Demyx, tu te souviens de Théodore ?  
Demyx : Attends voir... Tu parles bien du Chipmunk ?  
**Eriza**** : Ah chouette... Depuis le temps que j'en rêve.**  
-Tu te rappelles son doubleur anglais ?  
Demyx : Si mes souvenirs sont bons il s'agit de Jesse Mc Cartney...  
*Roxas met soudain sa capuche.*  
Axel : Hum... Dis voir Roxas, ça serait pas aussi ton doubleur anglais par hasard ?  
Roxas *voix étouffée* : La ferme !

* * *

Voilà... Maintenant, je vais aller prier pour que vous imaginiez Roxas avec la voix anglaise de Théodore le Chipmunk XD  
Oh, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale surtout ! Depuis ma thérapie avec Ruben Victoriano je vais beaucoup mieux... *rire incontrôlé et diabolique*

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je vous dise qui est le suivant... *réfléchit, puis change d'avis* Quoique en fait, vu qu'il reste pas grand-monde, essayez de deviner, comme ça, sans indice...


	27. Interview 27 : Ansem le Sans-Cœur

Bonjour à vous ! :)

Je me dois avant toute chose de vous avertir : dans une semaine, les interviews seront terminées. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais publier pour la suite... enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, si. Mais j'aimerais attendre un peu avant de remettre une grosse fic de vingt chapitres ou plus, d'autant que j'ai deux-trois idées à mettre à plat d'abord, des trucs à régler IRL, bref je vais être pas mal occupée. Que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier les derniers chapitres !

Bravo aux reviewers qui ont deviné que notre interviewé du jour serait... Ansem ! L'autre Ansem, hein, le taré qu'on préfère oublier...

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** Euuuuuuuh... attends, je lui demande. *élève la voix* Ruru-chan ?...  
Ruvik : J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles...  
Moi : Si si. Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer, tu veux bien...?  
Ruvik : Hors de question. Je suis pas sorti d'un appareil électronique pour rentrer dans un autre tout de suite après.  
Moi *supplie* : Alleeeeeeeeez, mon Ruru chéri !  
Ruvik : Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je court-circuite ton cerveau.  
Moi : Ce qui serait un peu idiot et suicidaire, puisque je t'héberge dedans, gros malin. Sois cool, y'a plein d'autres gens comme toi que mon pote connaît !  
Ruvik : Mmmm. Je vais y réfléchir.

Bon, comme tu peux le voir on est en cours de négociations, Rurouni-Ruru-chan et moi...  
Ruvik : Tu vas décéder très vite. Ou pas, ce sera plus marrant si tu souffres d'abord...  
Moi *avec passion* : Oh oui s'il te plaît, invite-moi dans ta tête ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps...  
Ruvik : ... Non, en fait tu vas mourir plutôt rapidement. T'es un peu beaucoup une tarée, non ?...  
Moi : Rabat-joie. *tire la langue*

Oh, et dis à Jeff d'arrêter de m'envoyer des mauvaises ondes : j'ai glissé dans les escaliers hier et j'ai un gros bleu sur le genou maintenant, chuis sûre que c'est sa faute ! (- 3 -)  
Sinon, faudrait que tu me donnes des infos sur la personnalité des creepypasta comme tu les écris, si tu veux que je les interviewe...

**Ima Nonyme :** Hé ouais ! J'ai été choquée quand j'ai découvert cette nouvelle à propos de Roxas... et puis, j'oubliais tout le temps de trouver un moment pour la mettre dans une interview...  
Décidément, j'adore cette blague sur Vanitas XD

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Pour la vingt-septième fois (c'est sûr que ça commence à faire beaucoup !), KH ne m'appartient pas, et ses persos non plus.**

Note : **Bon, pas d'invité délirant tel que mon vrai moi-même, ma famille ou Stitch ce coup-ci... Par contre, une pseudo-dispute de couple, une séance de manucure et les références habituelles aux mangas et films divers seront au rendez-vous !**

* * *

Interview 27 : Ansem le Sans-Cœur

* * *

**ShadowLover : Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper qu'il n'y aura plus d'invités jusqu'à la fin des interviews.**  
Vanitas : Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Le fait que l'interview d'aujourd'hui soit l'avant-dernière ?**  
Zexion, surpris : Quoi ?! Déjà ?!  
Xehanort : Franchement, ça sera pas une grande perte !  
Axel : Nan mais sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment arrêter ?  
Sora, déçu : Et comment on fera pour se payer la tête des membres de l'Org. XIII sans toi, hein ?  
_L'Org. XIII au complet : Et nous alors , comment on fera pour se moquer des héros ?!_  
**ShadowLover : Faudra vous débrouiller seuls. En plus, j'ai cru comprendre que mon humour déplaisait à nombre d'entre vous...**  
Maître Eraqus : Hum, je ne veux pas paraître insensible, mais qui passe donc en avant-dernier ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est le tour d'Ansem. Le Sans-Cœur, bien sûr.**

**Votre nom ?**  
-Ansem, le Chercheur des Ténèbres.  
Riku, sarcastique : Ne manquent que les éclairs et la musique dramatique.  
Xehanort, dépité : Pourquoi tu vouvoies d'autres personnes que moi ?...  
_*Stupeur générale*_  
Kairi : C'est amusant que Xehanort se comporte comme un enfant gâté...  
Aqua, perplexe : Parce que tu trouves que ça ressemblait à un ton d'enfant gâté ?! Pour moi, on aurait dit un petit copain jaloux que sa copine passe plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec lui !  
*Tout le monde – ou presque – éclate de rire*  
Naminé : C'est pas faux ça... D'autant que venant de Xehanort...  
*Xehanort a l'air complètement indigné et très gêné en même temps... Mais pas autant que son disciple, qui lui est écarlate.*  
Vanitas, furieux : Maître, j'espère que c'est la seule fois où j'aurai honte de vous.

**Vous avez un surnom ?**  
-Hum... Non, je ne pense pas.  
Luxord : Dis Zexion, c'est le combientième à nous dire ça ?  
Zexion : Me demande pas, j'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je suis expert en mangas et animes moi, pas dans le recensement !  
Neo-Riku : On dirait que mes observations vont servir pour une fois... *fouille dans ses papiers*  
Xion : Alors ?  
Neo-Riku : … Apparemment c'est le huitième à affirmer ça... et le troisième à avoir raison.  
Sora *recompte* : Alors, y'avait moi, Riku, Kairi, Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, Xehanort... Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'Ansem est le troisième à avoir raison ?  
Neo-Riku : Parce que, contrairement à vous, Kairi, Terra et Ansem n'ont pas reçu de surnom de la part du public !  
_Tous les autres : Quoi ?! Mais faut régler ce problème tout de suite !_  
Terra *soupire* : Pff, vous êtes vraiment une bande de gamins.

**Votre âge ?**  
-... Désolé, mais je sais vraiment pas.  
Xion *regard éloquent* : Neo-Riku ?  
Neo-Riku *relit ses fiches* : C'est le sixième à ne pas savoir son âge avec certitude... Sauf que lui, on peut vraiment pas l'évaluer.  
Sora : En fin de compte vous êtes pas si méchant que ça...  
Larxene : Le hérisson n'a pas tort, vous répondez plutôt calmement et vous paraissez plutôt dur à irriter...  
Sora, haineux : Traite-moi encore une fois de hérisson et tu regretteras d'être... euuuuuh... *perd toute crédibilité en hésitant sur le terme à utiliser*  
Vanitas : Pour ce genre de choses, tu devrais me laisser faire.  
-Bah, à la base j'avais pas tellement envie de venir... C'est ShadowLover qui m'a forcé en me disant que ça serait marrant ; et je dois reconnaître que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que maintenant.  
Xigbar : En même temps, qui n'a t-elle pas forcé à venir ?...  
*Neo-Riku, Vanitas, Lexaeus et Ansem le Sage lèvent la main.*  
Neo-Riku : Ça me semblait un bon exercice avant mes études...  
Vanitas : J'avais envie de me moquer de deux ou trois personnes. *ricane*  
Lexaeus : J'ai pensé que ça serait divertissant. Et apparemment j'ai eu raison moi aussi.  
Ansem le Sage : Je suis juste venu pour surveiller tout le monde ; les débordements ça arrive vite...  
_Tout le monde, les yeux au ciel : Noooooon, vous croyez ?..._  
-Pour en revenir à mon âge, je dirais un an ou deux au minimum...

**Votre adresse ?**  
-Pas d'adresse fixe... à part peut-être dans le corps de Riku.  
**ShadowLover : D'ailleurs j'avais une question à vous poser à ce sujet... *tire la langue avec application***  
*A peu près tout le monde sursaute.*  
Marluxia : T'es encore là toi ?!  
Demyx : Elle est là depuis le début, elle pose les questions. Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui ai l'air débile !  
Xemnas : Pour une fois que c'est Demyx qui a raison...  
**ShadowLover : La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça Marluxia, je t'arrache la tête. *reprend son air appliqué***  
Vexen : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ?  
Axel : C'est pas qu'on n'arrive pas à se débrouiller sans toi mais... c'est plus drôle quand tu participes.  
Xaldin *jette un œil derrière l'écran d'ordinateur de l'intervieweuse* : Elle est en train de se faire les ongles.  
_*Tout le monde sans exception en tombe à la renverse.*_  
Riku, premier à se relever : Ouf, j'en étais venu à me demander si elle était vraiment une fille...  
Sora : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Tu veux finir comme Vanitas dans les autres interviews ?!  
Xion : T'en fais pas, elle pourra pas le toucher avant un petit moment...  
Sora : Ben pourquoi ?  
Kairi et Naminé : Le temps que son vernis sèche complètement...  
**ShadowLover *démoniaque* : Ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir me venger dès maintenant... Bon, ma question était : il était conscient ou pas quand vous le possédiez ?**  
-Tu veux dire, quand c'est moi qui avais le contrôle ? Bien sûr.  
**ShadowLover : Tu me déçois profondément Riku. Tu n'as même pas essayé de te défendre.**  
Riku, indigné : Mais bien sûr que si !  
**ShadowLover : Seulement à la fin ! Tu ne mérites même plus que je te regarde.**  
Roxas *chuchote* : Une vraie dispute conjugale...  
**ShadowLover, menaçante : Quelque chose à ajouter, Roxas ?...**

**Vos particularités ?**  
-Mis à part pour la coiffure, je ressemble beaucoup à Xemnas...  
**ShadowLover : Ça me rappelle un quiproquo assez amusant qui m'était arrivé quand j'étais gamine...**  
Xigbar *soupire* : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir cette fois ?...  
**ShadowLover : Jusqu'à il y a un an, j'avais toujours pensé que dans DragonBall Z, SanGoku c'était le blond et SanGohan le brun... Mais c'était avant que j'apprenne que la transformation en Super Saïyen rendait blond.**  
Zexion, consterné : Tu dois te ficher de moi, c'est pas possible...  
**ShadowLover *se justifie* : J'avais six ans !**  
-Quel est le rapport avec moi et Xemnas ?  
**ShadowLover : D'une certaine manière, il aurait pu être vous mais en Super Saïyen... y'a juste la coiffure qui change.**  
*Rires discrets dans le fond de la salle, **pendant que ShadowLover sort un flacon de vernis bleu roi.** *  
Ansem le Sage : C'est trop recherché pour une seule question, franchement...

**Vous aimez ?**  
-J'aime bien être un méchant.  
Ventus *lève les yeux au ciel* : Non, sans rire ?  
**ShadowLover : Vous auriez pas regardé « Les Mondes de Ralph » vous aussi ?...**  
-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler... L'idée de la réunion des « Méchants Anonymes » me plaît d'ailleurs beaucoup...  
Maître Eraqus : C'est sûr que vous en avez plus besoin que nous.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que les héros ne sont pas dépressifs !  
***ShadowLover commence à se vernir les ongles de la main gauche...***  
Aqua : Tu peux le dire si faire tes interviews te gêne tu sais.  
**ShadowLover, concentrée : J'ai juste décidé de la fermer un peu et de vous laisser faire les blagues pour les dernières interviews. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après vous avoir fait subir ça.**  
Vanitas : Et on aura dû attendre plus de quatre mois pour que tu nous dise ça ?! Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?!  
*Un dictionnaire vient soudain assommer Vanitas.*  
Saïx : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps...  
**ShadowLover : Merci Zexion. *attaque la main droite***  
Zexion : De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

**Vous n'aimez pas ?**  
-Les tortures physiques. C'est de la violence gratuite.  
Riku, sarcastique : C'est sûr que profiter de la faiblesse du meilleur ami du héros pour le posséder et lui faire faire les pires choses, c'est teeeeeeeeellement plus original...  
**ShadowLover : Au moins, tu reconnais que tu es loin d'être sans faille. *agite les mains pour faire sécher son vernis***  
Sora : C'est pas près de s'arranger entre eux...  
Neo-Riku : Entre l'un qui fait du sarcasme pour cacher sa peine tout en essayant de se faire pardonner, et l'autre qui l'ignore royalement et l'enfonce encore plus dans l'attente d'excuses en bonne et due forme...  
Maître Eraqus : On voit que ton analyse du comportement est très fine... Dans la catégorie « Microcosme », tu ferais un malheur.  
Aqua : La couleur de ton vernis est vraiment jolie... Tu pourrais me le prêter ?  
**ShadowLover : Pas de problème.**  
Roxas : Attends... tu t'es mis deux couches de vernis ?!  
**ShadowLover : Mhh-mhh. Vernis protecteur transparent, puis vernis coloré.**  
Ventus : Les manucures sont plus compliquées que ce que je pensais...

**Votre but dans la vie ?**  
-Change la formulation de cette question. Pour ceux qui sont morts ça peut prêter à confusion.  
**ShadowLover : Tiens, vous aussi vous voulez m'apprendre comment faire mon boulot ?...**  
Saïx : Si je puis me permettre...  
Axel : Saïx, la ferme.  
Lexaeus *chuchote* : On sait très bien que c'est Eriza qui a dit ça la dernière fois... Si tu veux mourir une deuxième fois, vas-y, fais-lui la remarque. Mais on ne viendra pas t'aider.  
**ShadowLover : Si vous y tenez... Votre but dans la mort ? *soupire* Sérieusement, cette question est ridicule formulée comme ça.**  
-J'aimerais reformer les Méchants Anonymes... Xemnas, Xehanort, vous êtes avec moi ?  
Xemnas : Pourquoi pas ? Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour ramener quelques méchants de Final Fantasy, j'ai gardé le contact avec Sephiroth...  
Xehanort : Je pourrai ramener Slenderman ? Il a pas le contact facile lui, le pauvre...  
-... Si tu y arrives...

**Votre phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Je reviendrai ! »  
**ShadowLover : Vous auriez pas trop regardé « Terminator » vous ?**  
Riku : Non je te rassure, il me le disait souvent.  
**ShadowLover : Tiens, tu t'appelles Ansem toi maintenant ? Ou il t'a re-possédé ?**  
*Riku a une mine très triste ; **ShadowLover y reste cependant insensible.***  
Sora : Vraiment très loin de s'arranger...  
***ShadowLover sort un genre de stylo de sa poche et se le passe autour des ongles***  
Roxas : C'est quoi ce machin encore ?  
Kairi : Un stylo correcteur. Pour enlever les traces de vernis sur la peau.  
Naminé : Tu pourrais quand même pardonner à Riku, non ?  
**ShadowLover : A condition qu'il s'excuse. Il sait que je tricote, ce qui est en soi une occupation fondamentalement féminine ; mettre en doute ma féminité alors qu'il savait cela n'est pas excusable si aisément. De plus, je ne crois pas que Roxas m'ait pardonné d'avoir traité tes dessins de gribouillages si facilement. Je m'excuse au fait.**  
Roxas : Il serait temps. Excuses acceptées.

**Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
-Me promener dans les différents mondes pour y mettre la pagaille.  
Sora, plein de sarcasme : Nooon, on s'en serait pas douté !  
-Et accessoirement, essayer de dresser des Sans-coeurs.  
**ShadowLover : Les dresser à quoi ? Rapporter le courrier ?**  
_*Explosion de rire générale*_  
Vanitas, les larmes aux yeux : Oooh, celle-là était vraiment la meilleure de toutes ! Si j'étais obligé de choisir ta meilleure réplique, ça serait celle-là !  
Xehanort : Vanitas, tu te répètes.  
-J'essaie juste de les rendre plus intelligents. *vexé*  
Demyx : Pas de bol, c'est les Similis qui raflent le cerveau !  
Roxas *reprend son souffle* : Quand c'est toi qui dit ça, on est en droit de se poser des questions !

**Votre position préférée ?**  
-Debout. T'en connais beaucoup des positions ?  
**ShadowLover : Hum... Alors : assis, debout, couché – sur le ventre et/ou sur le dos – à genoux, en tailleur...**  
Xehanort : C'est bizarre que tu ne lui aies pas répondu d'aller regarder dans un certain livre...  
*_Silence de plomb._*  
Xehanort : Ben quoi ?  
Axel : Mes excuses ShadowLover... finalement c'était pas toi la plus perverse ici.  
**ShadowLover : Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.**

**Pour finir... un message pour vos fans ?**  
-Ne manquez pas la dernière interview surtout !  
**ShadowLover *moue appréciatrice* : L'attention me touche... mais c'est un peu inutile de leur dire ça.**  
Sora : Sûr : on ne manquerait l'interview finale pour rien au monde !  
-Bon, alors... Rendez-vous dans quelques jours !

* * *

L'image des Ombres en petits chiens dressés s'est imposée à moi à la sortie d'une épreuve du Bac y'a deux ans XD  
C'est quand même dingue, où est allé chercher mon cerveau pour avoir une idée pareille ?...

La prochaine interview - et officiellement la dernière - sera une triple interview ! Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi :)


	28. Interview 28 : Hayner & Co

Bienvenue cher public, pour cette vingt-huitième et dernière interview !

Enfin... c'est relatif, dans la mesure où j'ai encore quelques travaux (pas forcément tous faits par moi) qui y sont rattachés, dont ma propre interview et une interview spécial Noël... Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous les mettre en bonus soit dans cette fic, soit dans une autre qui sera exclusivement créée pour les bonus. A vous de choisir !

Sinon... à l'attention de mes lecteurs de 18 ans et plus : vous est-il déjà arrivé, un jour d'élection comme celui-ci, de vous faire recruter à la volée pour dépouiller les bulletins ?... Non ? Parce que c'est mon cas pour aujourd'hui ! O_o

Ceci dit... j'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière interview !  
Un grand merci à Ima Nonyme et HikaruMichaels pour m'avoir fidèlement lue et reviewée jusque-là ! ^w^

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels :** Boh, j'sais pas moi... Je demande pas à Xéno qui il fréquente, je suis pas sa mère après tout... et franchement, vu ce qu'il fait aux gens qui ne sont pas de sa famille, j'ose pas imaginer comme ça se passe dans la sienne !... Hein ? Comment ça il a pas de famille ?! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! XD  
Contente que mes interviews t'aient plu à ce point ! :)

(oh, j'allais oublier... es-tu une fille ou un garçon ? J'arrive pas à deviner, et si tu l'as déjà dit... j'ai oublié. :/)

**Ima Nonyme :** Bonne réponse ! C'est bien le trio de la Cité du Crépuscule qui se fait interviewer aujourd'hui !  
Slendy (ouais, j'aime bien l'appeler Slendy ^^) me fait plus trop peur depuis que j'ai vu la vidéo de Cyprien et Squeezie sur "The Eight Pages" ! C'est devenu un bon pote maintenant ^^  
Sora, un Sans-Cœur savant ?... Hypothèse à vérifier, même si le fait qu'il ait suivi Kairi prouve qu'il avait encore un minimum la capacité de reconnaître son entourage... de quelque manière que ce soit.  
Ah oui, il est probable qu'Ansem ait le même âge que Xemmy.  
*tapote le dos* Oh, mais faut pas pleurer ! J'ai continué d'écrire depuis la fin de ces interviews !... ^^

**Anonyman :** Quelle fougue ! ^^ Bonne réponse, c'était bien Chocola et Vanilla !

* * *

Genre :** Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** KH n'est pas à moi, ses persos non plus, leur univers non plus... Vwala vwala.**

Note :** Officiellement, cette interview est la dernière. Officiellement. Nya ha ha. ^^**

* * *

Interview 28 : La bande de la Cité du Crépuscule

* * *

**ShadowLover : Et voici enfin la dernière interview... *renifle***  
Vanitas : Enfin ! J'attends ça depuis l'interview de Sora !  
*_A la surprise générale,_ **ShadowLover fond en larmes.***  
Aqua : Allons, allons... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
**ShadowLover, des larmes plein la voix : Ben c'est bientôt fini...**  
Naminé *foudroie Vanitas du regard* : T'es vraiment la pire personne qui existe sur Terre !  
Riku : Il est encore temps de m'excuser alors : désolé d'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas l'air féminine.  
Roxas : Euh... Attends, je pensais que... *se met à réfléchir* Mais alors...  
*La porte s'ouvre avec un claquement sonore sur trois personnes familières...*  
Hayner, Pence et Olette : Surprise Roxas !  
Hayner : Une fille est venue nous voir y'a quelques semaines, pour nous proposer un truc.  
Pence : Elle voulait nous interviewer, ça avait l'air très important pour elle...  
Olette : Et quand elle nous a dit que tu étais avec elle, on a accepté ! Elle a dit que ça te ferait sans doute très plaisir !  
*Roxas renifle une ou deux fois, puis se tourne vers l'intervieweuse, **qui a fini par sécher ses larmes.***  
Roxas, un peu ému : T'es vraiment une chic fille de pas les avoir oubliés. Merci.  
***ShadowLover refond en larmes** ; Naminé soupire.*  
**ShadowLover *se mouche* : Bah, c'était la moindre des choses. *frappe dans ses mains* Allez, tout le monde en place pour le dernier acte !**

**Vos noms ?**  
_Hayner :_ J'm'appelle Hayner !  
_Pence :_ Moi c'est Pence !  
_Olette :_ Et moi Olette !  
Sora : C'est cool de vous revoir après tout ce temps !  
Roxas : Hé, c'est à moi de dire ça ! Comment tu les connais d'abord ?  
Sora : Ben, en sortant du manoir d'Ansem le Sage pour aller à la Gare du Couchant... D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que j'ai toujours ce cristal bleu...  
Roxas *possessif* : Alors rends-le moi ! C'est le mien !  
Sora : Ben tu sais pas ce qu'on dit ? « Celui qui le trouve le garde » ! *lève le cristal au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée de Roxas qui se met à sautiller sur place pour essayer de l'atteindre*  
Riku : Bon Sora, rends-le lui ou on en aura pour toute l'interview.  
*Sora finit par donner le cristal à Roxas, qui s'empresse de rejoindre ses amis.*

**Vous avez un surnom ?**  
_Hayner :_ La bande à Hayner !  
_Olette :_ Hayner, ne fais pas ton égoïste !  
_Hayner :_ Quoi ? C'est sous ce nom-là qu'on est connus dans la Cité !  
_Pence :_ Moi j'aurais plutôt dit comme la fille...  
Naminé : Tu veux parler de ShadowLover ?  
_Pence :_ Mmm. Elle nous a appelés « La bande de la Cité du Crépuscule », ça fait super officiel !  
_Hayner :_ Mouais... c'est pas si mal ; en plus ça implique que la bande à Seifer compte pas !  
Ansem le Sage : A ce sujet... tu ne vas pas les interviewer ?  
**ShadowLover : Bof... Personne ne demande après eux, et j'ai que dalle comme infos sur eux. En plus, c'est des persos de Final Fantasy à la base.**  
_Hayner :_ C'est tant mieux ! On s'en fiche d'eux, c'est pas les personnages les plus importants !  
_Olette :_ Hayner ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec eux, même si eux ne le sont pas avec nous !

**Vos âges ?**  
_-On a quinze ans tous les trois !_  
Xemnas : Ouf, on va enfin pouvoir en placer une...  
Xaldin : Sûr : c'est la première fois qu'on a une interview de groupe, et en fin de compte ça permet pas à tout le monde de parler...  
**ShadowLover : Tiens c'est vrai ça... Que toute l' , sauf Roxas, aille au fond de la salle.**  
_L'Org. XIII : Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?_  
**ShadowLover, intraitable : Ansem le Sans-Cœur et tous les personnages de BbS, ça vaut aussi pour vous !**  
Vanitas, furieux : Si tu veux pas mourir de façon particulièrement tragique t'as intérêt à t'expliquer...  
**ShadowLover : Ok, je vais faire court : y'a trop de monde dans cette salle. De plus, les deux tiers de la salle ne connaissent pas les interviewés actuels ; pour les vannes ça va pas m'aider... Donc il vaut mieux que vous teniez un rôle de public.**  
Kairi : On sera moins à intervenir, mais vu les échanges de Hayner, Pence et Olette c'est peut-être pas plus mal...  
**ShadowLover *aux concernés* : Ça vous pose pas de problèmes ?**  
_Olette :_ Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt juste...  
_Tous les « exclus » : Ben pas nous !_

**Bon, ceci étant dit et fait... Vos adresses ?**  
_Pence :_ Vu qu'on est souvent à notre planque, c'est son emplacement qu'on va vous donner...  
_Hayner :_ Je suis pas d'accord ! On va se faire harceler par les fans après !  
_Pence :_ Peut-être, mais c'est mieux que leur donner nos vraies adresses !  
Axel : De toute manière y'a aucun risque que ça arrive...  
**ShadowLover : Mmmmoui, sauf si Roxas décide de retourner vivre à la Cité du Crépuscule...**  
Axel, au désespoir : Nooooooooon Roxas ! Ne nous quitte pas !  
_Le reste de l'Org. XIII, les yeux au ciel : C'est à peu près ce qu'on arrêtait pas de répéter dans KH II, t'as un train de retard !_  
_Pence :_ Ceux de la Cité le sont rarement, eux !  
_*Silence gêné*_  
_Pence :_ Ben quoi ?  
_Olette :_ Notre planque est pas loin de la place de la Gare justement... Pour les détails, demandez à Sora ou Roxas, ils savent où c'est.

**Vos particularités ?**  
_-Hum..._  
**ShadowLover : J'en ai une minime : il me semble que Hayner et Pence sont les seuls, avec Braig, à avoir les yeux marron.**  
Xigbar : Et encore c'est pas de bol : ils le sont pas restés longtemps...  
Neo Riku : C'est ça le problème avec les personnages tertiaires... ils sont pas assez spéciaux pour qu'on trouve des choses à dire sur eux.  
Riku, dédaigneux : Je vois même pas pourquoi tu parles, t'es pire qu'un personnage annexe puisque t'apparais que dans un seul jeu toi.  
_Hayner :_ Et en plus, d'après c'qu'on m'a dit t'étais un méchant... Pas génial-génial tout ça...  
_Olette :_ D'habitude c'est moi qui donne les leçons ; ne me pique pas mon rôle !  
**ShadowLover : Mais c'est pas la minorité de couleur la plus flagrante... Tifa et Fuu sont les SEULS persos à avoir les yeux rouges-**  
_Tout le monde : Ça compte pas, c'est des personnages de Final Fantasy !_

**Hmph... Vous aimez ?**  
_-Les glaces à l'eau de mer !_  
Roxas : Pour être plus précis, Pence aime tout simplement manger...  
_Pence :_ Hé c'est pas vrai ! Les vieilles légendes aussi j'aime ça ! Et les histoires bizarres...  
_Hayner :_ Le Struggle ! D'ailleurs, faudra que je ré-affronte Roxas, ça fait trop longtemps !  
_Olette :_ Ah là là... Tous pareils ces garçons. Personnellement j'adore faire du shopping !  
_Hayner :_ Ah les filles... toutes les mêmes.  
Sora : C'est moi ou ça commence à devenir répétitif ?...  
**ShadowLover, glaciale : Désolée d'avoir du mal à trouver des vannes... T'as une crise d'autorité tous les combien toi ? Les jours pairs des quatrième et neuvième mois des années bissextiles finissant par un trois ?**  
_Hayner :_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit ; ShadowLover est définitivement pas une fille normale.  
**ShadowLover : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?**  
_Olette :_ En même temps c'est la première fois qu'on te rencontre alors...  
***ShadowLover s'immobilise, dans une parfaite représentation de carpe indignée.***  
Axel, exprimant l'opinion générale : Haaaa... Depuis le temps qu'on attend que quelqu'un lui fasse fermer sa grande bouche.  
Xehanort : J'en connais d'autres qui feraient mieux de suivre son exemple parfois...

**Vous n'aimez pas ?**  
_Hayner :_ La bande à Seifer ! Ils se prennent toujours pour les rois du monde ces types-là !  
_Olette :_ Les irresponsables. *regard appuyé vers Hayner*  
_Pence :_ Les gens trop terre-à-terre !  
**ShadowLover : Ou Terra-terre... **_*regard consterné de l'assistance*_** Ben quoi ? En plus elle est même pas de moi !**  
Zexion : Alors de qui ?  
**ShadowLover : Hum... D, ou LG. J'me souviens plus bien...**

**Vos ambitions ?**  
-Devenir le prochain champion du tournoi de Struggle !  
-Découvrir encore plus de choses étranges et passionnantes !  
_Olette :_ J'aimerais bien faire des études de psychologie... Neo-Riku, Xion, je peux faire coloc' avec vous ?  
Roxas : QUOI ?! Non, hors de question !  
_Hayner :_ Tout à fait d'accord ! Une fille ça suffit, pas deux !  
_Pence :_ Après on va accuser Neo-Riku d'être polygame...  
Neo Riku : Je vous rappelle, soit dit en passant, que ça risque pas d'arriver vu que je suis une MARIONNETTE.  
**ShadowLover : Dites, vous vous rendez compte que cette situation devient de plus en plus glauque ?...**  
Axel : En plus, vous avez pas grand-chose à dire les garçons : je vous rappelle qu'à l'époque vous étiez trois mecs pour une seule fille...  
_Olette :_ Et puis, on veut surtout continuer à garder le contact ! Pas vrai les garçons ?  
_Hayner et __Pence :_ Evidemment !

**Votre phrase préférée ?**  
_-Les amis, c'est la chose la plus importante au monde !_  
**ShadowLover : Avoir le Bac aussi c'est important...**  
Vanitas : Boh, je parie qu'avec ta fainéantise proverbiale tu l'as pas eu...  
*Comme d'habitude, un volumineux dictionnaire vient réduire Vanitas au silence, sous le regard très choqué de la bande de Hayner.*  
Axel, blasé : Oui, ça surprend toujours la première fois.  
Ansem le Sage : D'après ta réaction, je suppose que tu l'as eu... ?  
**ShadowLover : Dans le mille. Et en plus, c'était le jour où on allait à la Japan Expo avec ma sur, j'ai eu l'info sur la route.**  
Zexion : C'est marrant, j'y étais et je t'ai pas vue...  
**ShadowLover : J'étais en kimono rose ; mais je t'ai pas vu non plus.**  
Zexion : C'était toi qui portait ce long carton alors ?! J'aurais pas cru... de dos tu te ressembles pas.  
**ShadowLover, vexée : Merci du compliment.**

**Votre passe-temps favori ?**  
_-Manger des glaces à l'eau de mer tous ensemble !_  
**ShadowLover : Moui, je me demande pourquoi j'ai demandé...**  
Sora : Au fait Zexion, t'as parlé d'un carton... y'avait quoi dedans ?  
Zexion : D'après la forme, je dirais que c'était une arme...  
**ShadowLover : Pas mal. *sort une réplique de Keyblade de sous son bureau***  
Kairi : Sérieusement ?  
**ShadowLover : Quoi ? Mon père a voulu me l'offrir pour mon Bac, j'ai pas pu dire non ! Et puis c'est pas le seul truc que j'ai acheté, j'ai craqué sur un badge trop mignon...**  
Axel : Avec Noctis dessus pas vrai ?  
**ShadowLover : EH NON ! Essaie encore ! Par contre, ma sœur doit avoir un petit faible pour toi parce qu'elle a acheté un badge à ton effigie...**  
Axel : Temps mort ! Tu parles bien de la gamine qui a menacé de m'arroser avec un extincteur ?!  
Riku : Hum... Si c'est pas Noctis, c'est sans doute pas Sora, et c'est pas Axel... Il reste Terra et moi alors ?  
Terra : Donc c'est toi mon vieux. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je ne pense pas être aussi populaire que toi dans cette catégorie.  
**ShadowLover : Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec toi ; si j'avais vu un badge avec toi dessus je l'aurais pris aussi !**  
Terra : Ah, donc j'avais raison.

**Votre position préférée ?**  
_-Assis en haut de la Tour de l'Horloge !_  
Xemnas : Comme Roxas en fait.  
Naminé : Vous connaissez vraiment pas le concept de l'amitié, vous...  
Roxas : Faudra qu'on y retourne tous ensemble... Et quand je dis « ensemble », c'est avec Axel et Xion aussi !  
**ShadowLover : Snif... Ensemble comme maintenant on le sera bientôt plus.**  
*Silence lourd...*  
Ventus : T'avais vraiment besoin de nous le rappeler maintenant ?  
Aqua : Je pense que oui, vu que la prochaine question sera la dernière...

***Prend une grande inspiration* Un message pour vos fans ?**  
_-Vive Kingdom Hearts, la Cité du Crépuscule et notre bande !_  
**ShadowLover : Moi aussi j'ai un truc à dire avant la fin de cette dernière interview.**  
_*Tout le monde se rapproche afin de ne pas en perdre une miette.*_  
**ShadowLover : Rendez-vous ici dans trois jours, pour la fin définitive des interviews.**

* * *

Et voilà... comme disaient The Doors : "This is the end, beautiful friend... this is the end, my only friend the end..."  
OU PAS !

_Si vous voulez d'autres interviews, tapez 1._

_Si vous voulez l'interview finale, tapez 2._

_Si vous voulez l'interview finale **et** d'autres interviews, tapez 3._

_Si vous voulez taper l'auteure, tapez 4._

_Si vous voulez un cookie, tapez 5._

_Si vous voulez taper plusieurs numéros, appuyez sur dièse, puis tapez vos numéros._


	29. Interview 29 : Interview finale

Bonsoir à vous, fidèles lecteurs !

Ceci est la fin définitive de mes interviews. Je me suis trouvée bien embêtée il y a deux ans, quand j'ai dû finir cette série : je voulais pas lâcher mes lecteurs sur une fin aussi brutale... donc, j'ai fait une toute dernière séance avec nos chers amis, mais avec un concept bien différent... une séance de "Questions sans réponses" !

En effet, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que certaines questions dans certaines interviews n'ont pas reçu de réponse, qu'elles soient insatisfaisantes ou absentes, ou deux-trois incohérences. Donc... je vous donne réponses et explications dans cette toute dernière interview de KH !

Enjoy !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**HikaruMichaels** : Moui, à la réflexion c'est logique : y'a que des filles pour écrire sur les pires représentants de la gent masculine de la planète ! XD  
Pour les cookies... Ça tombe à pic : ma mère en a fait y'a quelques heures, tiens ! *tend une grande boîte en métal remplie d'une vingtaine de biscuits* C'est une vraie tuerie, donnes-en à Jeff, ça devrait le convaincre de me laisser l'interviewer ! XD  
Et pour les autres interviews... On verra ^^

**Ima Nonyme :** Aaaah... euh... J'ai pas pu faire d'interview d'Halloween pour nos KHiens, vu que j'ai commencé en novembre 2012... Par contre ! J'ai une interview du Père Noël de "L'étrange Noël de M. Jack", si ça t'intéresse ! ^^  
Si t'arrives à attraper le perso de ton choix, je te donne la permission de le taper ET un cookie (ZEUGMA ! XD)  
Ah, apparemment j'avais oublié ce deuxième cristal à l'époque... bah, chuis pas infaillible après tout, chuis humaine (quoique parfois... ^w^)

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating :** T**

Disclaimer :** Pour la dernière fois (eh oui, enfin !) Kingdom Hearts et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas !**

Note : **Bah c'est la fin. Que voulez-vous que je rajoute ? Ah, je sais ! *branche la sono*  
"_IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOOOOOOOOWN !_" XD**

* * *

« Interview finale »

* * *

_*Tout le monde est déjà dans la salle, ne manque que ShadowLover (une fois encore...). Sous le regard désapprobateur d'Eraqus et Ansem le Sage, les membres de l'Org. XIII ont mis au point une farce pour l'intervieweuse avec Vanitas : au-dessus de la porte se trouve... non, pas un seau d'eau ; une grosse poche de dix litres d'eau maintenue en place par Demyx c'est tellement plus original.*_  
Vanitas, impatient : Bon, elle arrive quand celle-là ?! J'ai trop hâte de voir sa tête quand ça va lui tomber dessus !  
Ventus : Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu n'envisages pas les suites de ta blague...  
Vanitas, sceptique : Et elle va faire quoi ? M'éclabousser ?  
Axel : Si tu veux mon avis, il a reçu tellement de bouquins sur la tête qu'il serait même pas surpris de s'en reprendre un...  
Sora : Nan, je pense plutôt qu'il a perdu la moitié de ses neurones mémoriels à cause d'eux.  
*La porte finit par s'ouvrir... et Demyx lâche sa bombe à eau improvisée, qui éclate dans un grand PLOUF !*  
Vanitas *se marre* : Ha ha, je savais que ça marcherait...  
**ShadowLover : Et quoi donc ?**  
*Malheureusement pour Vanitas – et l'Org. XIII – **ShadowLover se tient sous un grand parapluie dégoulinant d'eau, avec un sac en plastique dans l'autre main et un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.***  
Riku : Je savais bien que ça marcherait pas.  
**ShadowLover : Ça va, je suis pas née de la dernière pluie... qui, en l'occurrence, est celle que je viens de me prendre...**  
*Gloussements, provenant du côté des héros.*  
**ShadowLover : Demyx, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'envoyer toute cette eau par la fenêtre, _après_ l'avoir ouverte bien sûr.**  
Terra : C'est une blague digne d'un gamin de dix ans... normal que Vanitas l'ait foirée, c'est au-dessus de son niveau !  
*Demyx s'exécute en râlant, **pendant que ShadowLover pose son sac sur le bureau.***  
**ShadowLover : D'ailleurs Vanitas, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi...**  
Vanitas, méfiant : … C'est quoi ?  
**ShadowLover, persuasive : Ferme les yeux et je te le donnerai...**  
Sora : Ah, je sais déjà ce que c'est.  
Kairi : C'est marrant que lui en revanche n'y ait pas pensé.  
*Vanitas ferme donc les yeux... et se fait bêtement avoir : **ShadowLover lui balance trois gros bouquins dans la figure, qui touchent au but.***  
**ShadowLover : L'intégrale du « Seigneur des Anneaux »... De quoi te cultiver pendant les vacances. Si je vous ai demandé de revenir une dernière fois, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que des questions étaient restées sans réponses dans certaines interviews. On va donc essayer de leur en trouver, et éventuellement de répondre à d'autres questions qui se posent...**

"_Question 1 : Comment Xion a t-elle fait pour vaincre Vexen, Saïx et Xemnas, en théorie bien plus forts qu'elle ?_"  
Naminé : Le pouvoir de l'amour, c'te question !  
Xaldin : C'est marrant que ça soit toi qui dise ça...  
Roxas : Depuis que je lui ai rappelé que Xion était *Riku met ses mains sur les oreilles de Sora* conçue à partir de souvenirs de Sora *Riku enlève ses mains* elle est rassurée.  
Xion : Vexen, je l'ai eu à coups de Brasier, et pour Saïx et Xemnas... Je crois que j'ai juste eu de la chance. Ou alors c'était l'effet de surprise.  
Sora : Riku, tu m'énerves vraiment là !  
Riku : Mais pas au point de me tuer, pas vrai ?  
**ShadowLover : T'en fais pas, je te vengerai si jamais ça arrive...**

"_Question 2 : Quelle est la position préférée de Xion ?_"  
Axel : Même Roxas et moi on le sait pas, c'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'Org. XIII !  
Roxas : Dis plutôt le seul, vu qu'on sait déjà à quoi sert réellement l'Organisation.  
Axel : Bah, c'est pour la forme.  
Neo Riku : C'est pas vraiment un secret, vu que c'est vous qui voulez pas que ça se sache...  
_Tout le monde : … Hein ?!_  
Neo Riku : Ben oui, ils ont empêché Xion de répondre pendant son interview...  
Xion : Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié depuis le temps.  
Xigbar : C'était l'époque où ShadowLover était pas encore envahissante, normal.  
**ShadowLover : Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça... D'habitude je suis très discrète.**  
Ansem le Sage : C'est bien ce que j'avais dit : paradoxe des contraires.  
**ShadowLover : BREF. Donc, Xion ?**  
Xion : J'aime bien me rouler en boule... la position fœtale, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
*Personne ne sait trop comment réagir.*  
Axel : Tu parles d'une réponse inattendue.  
Roxas : Mmmmm, je trouve ça plutôt mignon moi-  
**ShadowLover : Surveille tes paroles Roxas ! On sait jamais...**

"_Question 3 : Que faisaient Riku et Sora dans la chambre de ce dernier, deux semaines avant l'interview de Larxene ?_"  
*Les deux intéressés rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles.*  
Kairi : Et pas question d'éviter de répondre ! Parce que quand j'ai voulu plus d'infos la dernière fois, Sora a pris la fuite !  
Sora : Maaaaaaaaaaaaais... C'est pas un truc qui se dit en public !  
**ShadowLover : Peut-être, mais avec la bonne méthode je suis sûre que Riku serait ravi de me le dire... Pas vrai Riku ?**  
Naminé : Kairi, t'as entendu quoi exactement ?  
Kairi : Riku disait un truc du genre : « Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra jamais le faire ! », et Sora lui avait répondu : « On parie ? Faudra bien essayer un jour ! »  
Maître Eraqus : Typiquement le genre de paroles qui peuvent prêter à confusions...  
Sora : Mais même ! On peut pas dire ça devant ShadowLover !  
**ShadowLover : Je crains le pire... Allez, vas-y ! Dis-le !**  
Riku : *marmonnement incompréhensible*  
**ShadowLover : Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde.**  
*Riku fourre sa tête sous ses bras.*  
**ShadowLover, menaçante : Rikuuuuuuuu... Je vais aller chercher tes fangirls si tu me le dis pas...**  
Riku *hurlement étouffé* : SORA ESSAYAIT DE ME TROUVER UNE COPINE ! *relève la tête avec un air furieux* Ça va, t'es contente ?!  
**ShadowLover : Oui. *tire la langue***

"_Question 4 : Qui gagnerait entre Sora et Vanitas ? Et entre Riku et Terra ?_"  
Vanitas, ressuscité : Moi évidemment !  
Sora, furibard : Nan mais tu t'es cru où toi ?! Dans tes rêves oui, c'est moi qui aurais gagné !  
**ShadowLover *soupir* : On va pas en sortir... Bon, vote à main levée : que ceux qui pensent que Sora aurait gagné lèvent la main !**  
*Evidemment, tous les gentils lèvent la main... plus quelques membres de l'Org. XIII : Roxas, Axel, Xion, Zexion et Demyx.*  
Neo Riku *compte* : Alors ça nous fait... Seize voix sur trente, sans compter Sora !  
Xemnas, choqué : Zexion, Demyx ! Pourquoi avoir voté pour lui ?!  
Xehanort, dégoûté : A une voix près c'est Vanitas qui gagnait !  
Zexion : Parce qu'on est réalistes.  
**ShadowLover : Et entre Riku et Terra alors ?**  
Terra : Riku.  
Ventus : Ben pourquoi ?!  
Terra *hausse les épaules* : Parce qu'il est plus fort que moi, quelle question ! Lui a réussi à repousser les ténèbres, contrairement à moi !  
**ShadowLover :**** Je pense que ça aurait été égalité perso...**

"_Question 5 : Xigbar a mentionné des « activités externes » dans l'interview de Sora... Quelles étaient-elles ?_"  
Xigbar : … Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te le dire ?  
**ShadowLover : Ben oui... Vu que t'es comme qui dirait un ex-Terminator, ça devrait être très intéressant...**  
Sora : Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il était pas facile à battre mais... Pourquoi tu l'appelles « Exterminateur » ? Il extermine quoi ? Pas nous en tout cas !  
*Lourd silence*  
Sora : Ben quoi ?  
_Tout le monde, consterné : Rooooooooooh le bouleeeeeeeeeet...  
_**ShadowLover, désespérée : Que quelqu'un qui a compris lui explique... je sens que je vais craquer.  
**Ansem le Sage : Ok, je prends : Sora, tu connais Terminator ?  
Sora : Ouais, vaguement... Un genre de robot tueur, c'est ça ?  
Ansem le Sage : Voilà, et vu qu'il utilise une arme à feu la plupart du temps... et que Xigbar aussi – en quelque sorte... et que tu l'as tué...  
Sora *finit par piger* : Aaaaaaaaaaah, j'ai compris !  
**ShadowLover : Il serait temps... Alors Xiggy, tu réponds ?  
**Xigbar : Bon... Je fais des petits travaux de temps en temps. Comme mercenaire.  
**ShadowLover : Ben voilà, c'était pas si compliqué...**

"_Question 6 : Quelle est la plus grande ambition de Riku ?_"  
Riku : Ah oui, j'ai jamais pu répondre à cette question à cause de Ventus... *regard meurtrier*  
Ventus : Quoi, t'avais qu'à donner une réponse plus précise que « J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi » !  
Riku *mauvaise foi évidente* : Oh ça va, j'allais finir !  
**ShadowLover : Hum hum.**  
Riku : Bon... Donc, mon vœu le plus cher est de faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse vivre en paix dans tous les mondes.  
Xion, admirative : Waow... Et on peut t'aider ?  
Roxas, indigné : Xion !  
Xion *soupire* : Roxas...  
Axel : Axel !  
**ShadowLover, sarcastique : C'est bieeeeeen, vous connaissez vos prénoms... quand vous aurez fini de faire les idiots vous me préviendrez, hein ?**  
Riku : Pour répondre à Xion : Evidemment ! J'y arriverai jamais seul, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour avancer ! Dire le contraire serait égoïste au possible !  
**ShadowLover : C'était la « parenthèse philosophique » ! Allez, on continue !**

"_Question 7 : Ne peut-on vraiment pas trouver de surnom pour Kairi ?_"  
Larxene : Oh mais je suis sûre que si ! En cherchant un peu...  
Kairi *sort sa Keyblade* : C'est sûr, tu vas me trouver !  
**ShadowLover : Je propose « Princesse Peach bis ».**  
_*Gloussements étouffés*_  
Sora : Moi je veux bien... mais pourquoi ?  
**ShadowLover : Lexaeus, explique-lui toi.**  
Lexaeus, plaintif : Pourquoi toujours moi ?...  
**ShadowLover : Parce que t'es le mieux placé pour ça.**  
Lexaeus *soupire* : J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais le coup... En bref, la princesse Peach est habillée en rose, comme Kairi ; et son rôle dans les jeux Mario, c'est attendre que le héros vienne la sauver. Comme Kairi. Mais dans un jeu à son nom, c'est elle qui doit se battre... et il s'est passé un truc similaire dans KH II.  
Sora : Ok, je valide ce surnom !  
Kairi, indignée : Sora !  
**ShadowLover : Ah non ! J'ai dit stop avec les prénoms !**  
Sora : Désolé Kairi, mais si toi tu peux m'appeler par des noms de Pokémon, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser ce surnom !  
Zexion *ton de commentateur* : Et Sora remonte au score avec un à un ! La foule retient son souffle...

"_Question 8 : Qu'est devenu Vanitas à la fin de son interview ?_"  
Vanitas : Ah, une question rien que pour moi !  
Aqua, les yeux au ciel : Et égoïste en plus !  
Ventus : Sans oublier prétentieux, menteur, manipulateur, sadique, malfaisant, perfide, méprisant... la liste est longue !  
**ShadowLover, appréciatrice : Bien envoyé !**  
Vanitas : Je peux répondre, oui ?!  
**ShadowLover : Nan. Je demanderai aux fans, eux ont plus d'estime pour les autres que tu n'en auras jamais !**  
Vanitas : Hein ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, je respecte beaucoup mon maître !  
**ShadowLover : Une personne sur six milliards c'est pas assez !**  
Vanitas : Oh et puis je m'en fiche, je réponds quand même !  
Ventus *continue sa liste* : Irrespectueux...  
Vanitas : Oh, toi la ferme !  
Ventus : Malpoli...  
Vanitas, boudeur : Bon : j'ai juste invoqué quelques Nescients pour les faire fuir, voilà !  
Ventus : Et épouvanteur ; le compte est bon !  
**ShadowLover :**** Non, pas "épouvant_eur_*, "épouvant_ail_*.  
**_*Tout le monde rigole.*_

"_Question 9 : Même question pour Terra que pour Kairi._"  
Aqua : Tu veux dire... lui trouver un surnom ?  
**ShadowLover : Tout à fait. Tu n'as pas une idée d'ailleurs ?**  
Ventus : Terra la Terreur ç'aurait super bien sonné !  
*Terra lève les yeux au ciel.*  
Xigbar : Non, « la Terreur » c'est le surnom de ShadowLover !  
Ventus : Peut-être, mais Djakirov lui en a trouvé plein alors que « la Terreur » c'est le seul qui va bien avec Terra !  
Neo Riku *réfléchit* : Hum... On pourrait renommer ShadowLover « SchizoLover » alors !  
_*Tout le monde éclate de rire.*_  
**ShadowLover, furax : Toi t'es mort !**  
Neo Riku : Je suis au courant figure-toi...

"_Question 10 : Combien de livres s'est pris Vanitas en tout ?_"  
Xion : Va falloir demander au recenseur... Neo Riku ?  
Neo Riku : Alors... Trois dictionnaires dans l'interview de Terra, dont deux ont fait mouche ; l'encyclopédie en douze tomes de Zexion, plus deux livres qui eux ont atteint leur cible, dans l'interview de Naminé ; un dans l'interview d'Ansem le Sans-Cœur, lancé par Zexion ; un dans l'interview de la bande de la Cité du Crépuscule ; et les trois d'aujourd'hui, ça fait vingt-deux livres ! Dont neuf qui ont assommé Vanitas.  
Ansem le Sage : Je me rappelle en avoir lancé un à Xehanort dans ma propre interview...  
**ShadowLover : Et D. m'avait empêchée de lancer un dico à Vanitas dans mon interview à moi...**  
Vanitas, grognon : Merci de nous rappeler les bons souvenirs...

"_Question 11 : On a failli oublier... Ansem le Sans-Cœur n'a pas de surnom non plus !_"  
Sora : Normal, personne n'avait d'idées...  
*_Tout le monde se met donc à réfléchir..._ Et soudain :*  
**ShadowLover *frappe du poing dans sa main* : Mais bien sûr !**  
Xehanort : Quoi, t'en as trouvé un ?!  
**ShadowLover : Oui, je viens tout juste de me rappeler à qui ses fringues me faisaient penser !**  
_*Regard vitreux général.*_  
« Ansem » : Ah bon ? Mes habits ressemblent à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
**ShadowLover : Quoi, vous aviez jamais remarqué qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de Sephiroth ? Comparez les artworks, c'est assez étonnant...**  
Sora : Moui, mais il a plus la classe...  
Xaldin : Normal, Sephiroth est plus féroce !  
_*Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel.*_  
Xaldin : Quoi ?! Elle était bien ma blague non ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est un peu le genre de vannes qui peuvent me venir à l'esprit, mais que j'aurais honte de faire.**

"_Question 12 : Pourquoi ShadowLover n'appelle t-elle jamais Xehanort « Maître » ?_"  
Xehanort : Ah, enfin une question intéressante ! Il serait temps que tu répondes, je l'ai déjà posée plein de fois !  
**ShadowLover : Essayez de trouver d'abord.**  
Marluxia : Hum... parce qu'il n'a pas de charme ?  
**ShadowLover *se marre* : Ça aurait pu... mais non.**  
Saïx : Parce qu'il ne fait pas assez peur...?  
**ShadowLover : Non, il est assez machiavélique pour.**  
Vexen : Parce qu'il est pas assez intelligent !  
**ShadowLover, dédaigneuse : Bien sûr que si !**  
Luxord : Parce qu'il a possédé Terra !  
**ShadowLover : Ah, celle-là est plus valable que les autres ! Mais non, c'est pas la bonne raison.**  
Xemnas : Facile. Parce qu'il ne mérite pas que tu le respectes.  
**ShadowLover *siffle d'admiration* : Bien joué Xemnas !**  
Xehanort : Pff, pour ce que j'en ai à faire de ton respect... finalement, appelle-moi comme tu veux.  
**ShadowLover : Alors je vous rebaptise « Le Bisounours !**  
_*Fou rire général, pendant que Xehanort vire au pourpre.*_  
**ShadowLover : Hé vous avez dit « comme je veux » je vous rappelle !**

"_Question 13 : Et d'ailleurs, d'où lui est venue la manie de balancer des livres sur les gens ?_"  
**ShadowLover : Ah ça, ça remonte au temps où j'avais plus mon ordinateur.**  
Vanitas : Tu veux dire, quand on a été tranquilles pendant un mois ?  
**ShadowLover : C'est ça. En fait, c'est tout bête : je relisais la fic qu'un membre appelé T. avait posté sur mon forum sur ma 3DS... ***Regard interloqué de Lexaeus*** On fait avec ce qu'on peut ! Et j'ai été particulièrement frappée par l'image de Sora, « encastré dans un mur par un dico de 999 pages » qu'elle a décrite... *rêveuse***  
Vanitas *marmonne* : Frappée, c'est le cas de le dire...

**ShadowLover : Et voilà, c'était la dernière question... On va devoir se dire au revoir maintenant.**  
Sora : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! C'était la toute dernière question ?! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?!  
Riku, franchement déçu : C'est bête, on s'amusait bien avec toi... même si à certains moments tu nous en faisais voir de belles.  
Xion, les larmes aux yeux : Noooooon, pars pas !  
Naminé : Pour une fois je rejoins Xion, même si tu as traité mes dessins de gribouillis !  
Roxas, pas convaincu : Ouais... ça doit être un peu dommage.  
Axel : Tu rigoles ?! Avec qui je vais avoir des accrochages à cause de ma personnalité maintenant ?!  
**ShadowLover : Ça me touche que tu dises ça, parce que moi aussi je t'aime bien.**  
Kairi : On peut espérer que tu reviendras ?  
Vanitas : Ça me dérangerait pas que ce soit pas le cas, je pourrais être tranquille... Je sais même pas combien de neurones j'ai perdu à cause de toi !  
Ventus : Assez pour savoir te taire quand il le faut, j'espère... *à ShadowLover* Tu vas vraiment nous manquer tu sais ?  
**ShadowLover : Oh... t'en es sûr ?**  
Aqua : Evidemment ! Quelqu'un d'aussi boute-en-train que toi, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement !  
Terra : Et puis, t'as eu le courage de faire ce que personne n'avait pu oser jusqu'à maintenant : charrier Xehanort ! Tu as mon respect pour ça d'ailleurs.  
Xehanort : T'as surtout eu de la chance de t'en tirer vivante... Beaucoup de chance...  
Maître Eraqus : Allez Xéno, reconnais que toi aussi elle t'a bien fait rire parfois !  
« Ansem » : Je plussoie : je l'ai déjà dit dans mon interview, mais c'était la première fois que je m'amusais autant.  
Neo Riku : Ça m'a été très bénéfique pour mes futures études, je te remercie.  
**ShadowLover : Désolée, mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire que personne n'ait rien à me reprocher...**  
Hayner, Pence et Olette : Comment tu veux qu'on te reproches de nous avoir permis de revoir Roxas ?!  
Ansem le Sage : D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a des réclamations à faire qu'il les fasse maintenant !  
_L'Org. XIII : Nous, on a des choses à dire !_  
Xemnas : Bon, alors faisons ça dans l'ordre... J'ai pas aimé que tu te moques de moi, mais vu que tu l'as fait avec un peu tout le monde...  
Xigbar : Merci de m'avoir laissé jouer au paintball ! Je sais que c'est pas un reproche, mais j'avais envie de le dire.  
Xaldin : J'aurais aimé intervenir plus souvent... J'imagine que tu as fait des efforts.  
Vexen : J'ai pas apprécié que tu me fasses passer pour le membre le plus faible sous prétexte que mon arme est un bouclier !  
Lexaeus : Arrête de me demander d'expliquer les choses délicates soi-disant parce que je suis le plus calme de tous !  
Zexion : On reste en contact ? Préviens-moi si tu trouves une bonne série ou un manga intéressant !  
Saïx : Je veux juste que tu saches une chose... C'est moi qui te tuerai, et personne d'autre.  
Demyx : Ne me fais pas passer pour un feignant ! C'est pas sympa !  
Luxord : Hum... J'aime ton imprévisibilité. On pourra se faire un poker un jour ?  
Marluxia : Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis mon côté méchant en avant ? Je vais passer pour un lâche maintenant !  
Larxene : J'adore ton sadisme. T'aurais dû lancer plus de livres à Vanitas.  
**ShadowLover : Bon... Autre chose à dire, avant la fin ?**  
_Tout le monde : Malgré tous tes défauts, on t'aime bien quand même !_  
**ShadowLover, très émue : Arrêtez de me lancer des fleurs, je vais fondre en larmes... Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, je vais passer aux remerciements : donc, je remercie en premier lieu Tetsuya Nomura, pour avoir créé une série et des personnages "aussi amusants à incendier", et Mysticfairy et Doenika, du site Pourdlard. org, pour avoir créé ce principe d'interviews si marrant que je m'en suis inspirée. Et un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils aient commenté ou non, qu'ils m'aient suivie depuis le début ou  
m'aient "lue en cours de route", merci pour votre soutien !**

_Tout le monde quitte la salle avec déception... et, avec un peu d'attention, on peut voir pas mal de choses amusantes : Saïx passe discrètement un mouchoir à Xemnas ; Xion et Naminé pleurent à chaudes larmes sur les épaules de Roxas, désespéré, pendant qu'Axel essaie de retenir son fou rire ; Sora... se lamente dans les bras de Kairi, qui elle jette un regard désabusé à Riku ; Terra et Aqua vérifient furtivement que personne n'a remarqué qu'ils se donnaient la main, sous le regard narquois de Ventus ; Xehanort tire Vanitas, qui n'a en fait aucune envie de partir, par l'oreille ; et Eraqus et Ansem le Sage font un clin d'œil à ShadowLover, qui range ses affaires en disant _« Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes pour qu'on parle de vos recherches ! »_. L'intervieweuse ferme enfin la porte de la salle à clé, après avoir vérifié que tous les rideaux étaient tirés, et cache la clé sous le paillasson._

* * *

Xemnas en train de pleurer pour la dernière interview, ça m'avait été demandé par FinalDaydreamer, grande fan de mes interviews sur le forum de Kingdom Hearts Destiny. ^^

Bon, là c'est _VRAIMENT_ la fin ! En principe, je posterai plus rien dans cette fic !...

(toute la nuance du propos réside dans le "en principe" et les points de suspension... Z'avez vu le teasing de fou ? XD)


	30. Epilogue et Prologue !

Bon, ça fait un mois depuis que je vous ai "injustement" lâchés après la fin de mes interviews KH... Je crois qu'il est temps de s'y remettre. ^^

* * *

**_« Bon, alors faisons le point » _se dit ShadowLover._ « J'étais tranquillement en train de marcher, pas très loin de la salle où j'ai fait les interviews des personnages de Kingdom Hearts... Et je me suis brusquement fait attraper par un inconnu, qui m'a immédiatement mis un bandeau sur les yeux. Puis il – ou elle – m'a attaché les poignets, et m'a conduite dans une salle apparemment obscure, puisque quand il – ou elle – en a fermé la porte, je voyais plus rien alors que dehors la lumière filtrait un peu à travers le bandeau... Hum. »_**  
*L'inconnu en question la fait brutalement asseoir devant une table, et lui enlève son bandeau avant de braquer le puissant faisceau d'une lampe de bureau dans ses yeux. **ShadowLover cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais n'arrive à voir que des silhouettes floues derrière la lampe... dont celle de son agresseur, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas non plus.***  
**ShadowLover : Ah là là... victime de ma propre célébrité. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là...**  
? n°1 : C'est ça, fais donc la maligne. Tu sais très bien qui nous sommes, et aussi pourquoi nous sommes ici.  
**ShadowLover : Ben non, désolée. Je me risquerais bien à faire un petit pari sur celui qui m'a balancée par contre...**  
? n°2 : Ah tiens ?... Alors vas-y, étonne-nous.  
**ShadowLover : C'est Vanitas qui vous a dit que je passais souvent par ici, pas vrai ?**  
? n°3 : Tiens, elle est pas si bête finalement.  
**ShadowLover *cligne encore des yeux* : Franchement, quiconque a pris la peine de lire mes interviews le sait... Dois-je en déduire que vous n'êtes pas des fans en colère ?**  
? n°3 : Hum... Vanitas se serait pas planté en nous disant que c'était une cloche ?  
? n°2, sarcastique : Noooon, t'as deviné tout seul ?  
**ShadowLover *réfléchit* : Mmmmm... En tous cas, mis à part jeter des bouquins sur lui et me moquer des persos de Kingdom Hearts, j'ai rien fait de mal !**  
? n°1 : Ah oui ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as, de manière parfaitement consciente, oublié de nous interviewer nous alors qu'on est aussi dans Kingdom Hearts ?!  
**ShadowLover : … De plus, je doute fortement que vous soyez des Ombres, des Reflets ou des Inondeurs...**  
? n°3 *soupire* : Je rêve ou elle fait semblant de pas savoir qui l'a enlevée ?  
**ShadowLover, moqueuse : Ecoutez, avec la lumière dans les yeux je vois pas grand-chose non plus !  
*En fait, ShadowLover a deviné depuis déjà un bon moment où elle est, à qui elle a affaire et ce qu'ils veulent... mais décide de jouer les idiotes pendant encore un petit moment, histoire de les faire lanterner.***  
**ShadowLover : De toute manière on est où, là ? On peut pas être dans ma salle d'interviews, j'avais planqué la clé...**  
? n°2 : Pas de chance, Vanitas t'a vue.  
**ShadowLover : Merci de confirmer, j'étais pas sûre à dix pour cent. *cligne de l'œil***  
_*Surprise générale*_  
? n°1, furieux : Bravo, merci de lui avoir donné des indices !  
**ShadowLover : Du coup, je sais combien vous êtes.**  
? n°2, aussi surpris que les autres : Mais... Comment t'as fait ?!  
**ShadowLover : Ben, à moins de savoir qui vous êtes, je suis tout à fait d'accord : je peux pas connaître votre nombre...**  
? n°1 , « un peu » énervé : Arrête de parler par énigmes !  
? n°4 : Mouais, Sora m'avait prévenu qu'elle faisait ça.  
**ShadowLover : Ah, merci de confirmer mon hypothèse-presque-certitude. **  
? n°1 : Bon, à partir de maintenant y'a plus que moi qui parle !  
**ShadowLover : Donc ça veut dire que je dois me taire aussi ? Et que vous saurez jamais si je sais qui vous êtes ou pas, et aussi votre but ?**  
? n°1 *lève les yeux au ciel* : Faut pas rêver non plus.  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : En même temps, j'y peux quoi moi si vous êtes jaloux et que vous voulez que je reprenne du service pour faire vos interviews à vous ?**  
*Le kidnappeur se retourne vers... les autres personnes, qui n'ont pourtant pas dit un mot.*  
**ShadowLover *se gratte la tête* : Franchement, vous auriez pu éviter de m'enlever en pleine rue si c'était juste pour ça.**  
? n°2 : Attends... Quand est-ce que tu t'es détachée ?!  
*_Tout le monde sursaute._ **Pour démontrer la chose, ShadowLover croise tranquillement les bras derrière sa tête.***  
**ShadowLover : Juste pour savoir, vous êtes de la version KH ou FF ? FF j'imagine, non ? Quoique, la maladresse dont Vivi a fait preuve pour m'attacher tend plutôt à prouver le contraire... Et aussi, vous auriez pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Sephiroth pour venir me chercher.**  
*Quelqu'un se dirige vers l'interrupteur, **pendant que ShadowLover termine son énumération devant le public, éberlué.***  
**ShadowLover : De plus... Cloud, Zack, Léon – ou devrais-je dire Squall ? – Sephiroth a raison : vous devriez vraiment la fermer pendant ce genre d'interrogatoire. Parce que, même si Léon n'a dit qu'une phrase pourtant très révélatrice, je vous avais tous les deux reconnus dès le début. Tu peux allumer, Tifa.**  
*La personne à côté de l'interrupteur sursaute, et appuie dessus. Effectivement, tous les personnages de FF apparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts sont présents... dans leur version Final Fantasy.*  
**ShadowLover : Bieeeeeeeeeeen, maintenant que votre mascarade a été levée... Vous allez pouvoir me faire votre demande.**  
_*Tout le monde s'entre-regarde pendant quelques minutes, comme si personne n'osait prendre la parole.*_  
**ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Si vous avez rien à me demander, je m'en vais. J'avais prévu un ciné avec une copine, et je vais finir par être en retard.**  
***L'intervieweuse se lève, et se dirige vers la porte...***  
Sephiroth, résigné : Bon, Ok ! Tu veux bien faire nos interviews à nous aussi ? *Puis, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche de le dire :* S'il-te-plaît ?  
**ShadowLover : Ben voilà, c'était pas si dur... Rendez-vous à la rentrée alors.**  
Tifa : Attends ! Comment tu as su, pour l'interrupteur ?  
**ShadowLover *geste évasif* : Une intuition. Je suis pas devin, non plus !**

* * *

... Le premier qui pense "Tout ce cirque et cette mise en scène pour _ça_ ?!", je lui envoie Stitch... _après_ l'avoir enragé à mort. *sourire de psychopathe*

La suite - ou plutôt le "renouveau" XD - dimanche prochain !  
(je pense poster dans la catégorie "KH &amp; FF X-overs"...)


End file.
